


The Scientist

by cyndakip



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Anxiety, Nuzlocke Challenge, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science, but definitely some science, probably not as much science as the title suggests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 48
Words: 103,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyndakip/pseuds/cyndakip
Summary: Tessa Linden gave up on her dream of becoming a trainer five years ago after her first battle ended in tragedy. She now fills her days with science experiments, never intending on battling again. However, after a dangerous encounter with Team Rocket, she finds herself on a frantic mission all over Kanto to recover a stolen Pokemon.Along the way, she just might rediscover her love of battling, and learn a thing or two about what it really means to be a Pokemon trainer.





	1. CHAPTER 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on my nuzlocke of Pokemon Blue! You can read it on the nuzlocke forums, if you prefer: http://s7.zetaboards.com/Nuzlocke_Forum/topic/11085164/1/
> 
> I'm also cyndakip on tumblr! Feel free to check out my blog for various content relating to the story.

Everyone at the Celadon City Science Lab is pretty careless, if you ask me.

You'd think that one of the world's largest research facilities could afford proper security in every area. I should advise them that protecting the top-secret departments and leaving some of the regular experiments unattended is a bad idea, but that would ruin all my opportunities. I've picked a quiet part of the building, but I still make sure to peek around corners and tread carefully. Overconfidence will just get me caught. 

I know the layout of the lab pretty well by now, know which experiments are in which sections and which employees should be avoided. There's still some areas I've never been able to access, but I'm not concerning myself with trying to break in to those today.

As long as she doesn't catch me, everything will be fine.

I slip into one of the rooms that's rarely checked on. To be fair, it's just full of Ditto. So many have been created in recent years that they aren't new and exciting anymore. Why pay attention to them?

Makes it all the easier for me to take one.

The Ditto are all happy to see me, and try to outdo each other by changing into increasingly rarer Pokemon. I disregard this and reach for the closest one, which reverts to its normal pink blob shape and wiggles happily at me.

"You're coming with me for a while," I inform the Ditto as I gather it into my arms. Taking it back to my own lab is less than ideal, but if I try to use the more advanced facilities here I'll get caught. I turn for the door, but she's already there. My heart sinks. If it had been anyone else, I probably could have bluffed my way out of this.

" _Tessa_ ," she says disapprovingly.

"What? Ditto is a great Pokemon to study. Don't you want me to follow in your footsteps?"

"I want you to stop stealing from my lab," my mother sighs. "You're interfering with our research."

"Well, you're interfering with _my_ research," I argue. "And it's not stealing if I was going to bring it back. You guys don't pay attention to half your experiments anyway."

"We're on the verge of a major breakthrough," she reminds me. "We need to focus on our newer experiments."

"Maybe if you told me more about your research and let me help, I wouldn't have to sneak around and do things like this. It's really all your fault that I'm such a rebellious child."

"Don't try to blame this on me," my mother protests. I think she can't decide whether to laugh or lecture me. Instead, she surprises me by doing something completely different.

"You want to be useful? Fine. I think we really might be heading towards our breakthrough this time. We have some new DNA samples that need to be sent to Professor Oak, and I need someone I can trust to make the delivery."

I blink, startled. "An important discovery? I don't suppose you'll actually tell me what it is before you send me halfway across the region to get me out of your way?" 

"I can't tell you all about our top-secret projects just because you're my daughter," she says in that infuriatingly superior tone of hers. "Besides, how often do you get a chance to observe things from the air? It's a good learning experience, too. You spend too much time locked up in that little basement lab of yours."

"You're one to talk," I point out. "And I wouldn't have to be stuck in our basement if you'd let me help you out here."

"You can help me out now by delivering the samples," she insists, reaching into her lab coat and pulling out a small package. I reluctantly let the Ditto ooze out of my arms and take it from her.

"Excellent," she says with a smile. "I really need to be getting back to work, and you need to get going." She heads for the doorway, looking back at me for a brief moment. "Have fun! You know where to find Isabel."

And then she's gone, leaving me to exit the lab with much less stealth than I used to enter it. No point in sneaking around now.

I'm greeted with a warm breeze as I step out on the street and survey the area. At least it does seem quite a pleasant day for flying, with only a few puffy white clouds drifting lazily across the sky. My mom's lab is just across the street from our house, so it's hardly inconvenient to head back there for a moment. 

I do, of course, know where to find Isabel. The six Pokeballs are always neatly spread out in a row on the mantelpiece. Why my mother doesn't bother taking any of them to the lab with her I'll never understand. Laboratory Pokemon can't always be relied upon in an emergency, but it's her funeral, I guess. I reach out and pick up the first Pokeball on the left, feeling the familiar smooth shape fit comfortably into my palm.

Once I'm back in the yard, I press the button on the Pokeball and watch as the flash of light solidifies into the looming shape of an orange dragon, stretching her wings and yawning. She sees me and leans over to give me a friendly nudge, nearly knocking me off my feet despite her best attempts to be gentle.

"Are you up for a quick flight to Pallet Town, Isabel?" I ask. My mother's Dragonite nods, always eager for a chance to fly. She doesn't get out of her ball much now that my mother's always too busy with her lab work to do any battling or leisure trips.

Isabel bends down to let me climb onto her back and patiently waits while I get settled. I pat her neck when I'm ready, and she spreads her wings wide, carrying us up into the skies with a joyful roar. I feel the familiar tug of excitement in my gut as we climb higher, and I realize how much I've missed this, missed having the wind ripple through my hair as we soar freely.

The rooftops of Celadon shrink below us as we ascend into the sky, and I settle back to relax and watch the scenery. It's hard to be bored on a Dragonite flight when you've got all of Kanto spread out in front of you. I grudgingly decide that perhaps my mother was right and I do need to get out more. 

The time passes quicker than I would have liked, and before I know it we're already skimming past Viridian City and above the forest, trees rushing below us in an emerald blur. A couple of wet splashes on my glasses shake me out of my reverie, and I realize with a start that the sky above us has become thick with gray clouds. Serves me right for not checking the weather forecast before leaving, I suppose. As the clouds decide to thoroughly drench me, I curse myself for not only forgetting to bring a jacket, but also accidentally leaving my lab coat on. Well, at least I'll look appropriately scientific when I present the samples to Oak, if rather soggy.

Isabel looks back at me in concern, and I shout to be heard over the wind: "I'm all right to keep going if you are, we're not far from Pallet now!" She nods and picks up speed as we near the end of the forest. Unfortunately, the wind decides it also feels like picking up speed, and soon Isabel is fighting to stay aloft as we're buffeted by strong gusts and torrential rain. I'm not too worried at first -- she is a Dragonite, after all -- but then a bolt of crackling lightning rips through the sky in front of us, and she flinches and pulls into a dive. During the brief moment of illumination, I glimpse a flash of a red roof below us, and I'm about to call out to her before I realize she's already headed for it.

Isabel hits the ground roughly, and I slide off her back as soon as I can, yelling a quick thank you as I recall her. I fumble with her Pokeball, eventually managing to shove it in my bag while I make a dash for the old barn. It would have been great to make it all the way to Pallet, but at least we can find some shelter here. My waterlogged sneakers squelch in the mud, and I squint through my fogged-up glasses at the building looming before me. My hand slips on the slick door handle, but I get it open after a few tries and burst inside.

The warmth hits me like a sudden slap in the face before I can register anything else, but I immediately freeze when I hear a rough voice coming from somewhere above me.

"...would have been a perfect haul, if this damn storm hadn't come up and gotten in our way. I say we wait and try again after, we don't want to miss out on an opportunity like this."

Another voice floats down from the rafters, this one sounding more uncertain. "Are you sure we want to take a big risk like that? Haven't we stolen enough Pokemon today already?" I manage to stifle my gasp of shock and turn back to the door. I'll take a torrential rainstorm over a group of criminals any day.

This time, the door squeaks as I shove it open, and I hear a suspicious shout from upstairs. In a panic, my feet slip on the muddy ground before I can get very far. A rough pair of hands grabs me and drags me screaming and flailing back into the barn.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't a little eavesdropper!" the man sneers at me. "Just how much of our plans did you hear, huh? He shoves me up against the wall and I can see that I'm surrounded by a group of angry-looking people dressed in black uniforms. His face is obscured by a black hat pulled down over his eyes, but I can see a hint of blue hair. Hardly an inconspicuous style for a criminal to have. 

The man nods to a woman behind him, and she whips out a Pokeball. I flail and struggle and scream for help, but that just earns me a kick in the ribs and a sharp blade at my throat. I freeze, staring into the cold eyes of the Scyther that the woman just released. I don't know what these people are up to, but they're not messing around. 

"I didn't hear anything, I swear! Just that you were going to steal some Pokemon, which of course is a bad thing to do, but if you just let me go, I won't tell anyone, I promise!" I babble.

The man frowns, clearly not satisfied. "Hmm, maybe, although I doubt you won't go to the police as soon as we let you go. However, you have no proof that we've actually done anything wrong, so I'm not too worried. Still, I'm afraid we can't just let you get off scot-free, can we?" He smirks.

"Actually, if you ask me, I think you can!" I stupidly blurt out before I can stop myself.

The man laughs. "Yes, but that would be boring, wouldn't it?" His eyes flicker thoughtfully to my bag and lab coat. "A scientist, are you? Carrying some important research?"

I refrain from instinctively clutching my bag even tighter. _Act natural._ There's no way I can let these people get their hands on the samples. "Nope! Just out for a nice leisurely stroll. I haven't got anything that would interest you."

He raises his eyebrows, reaching for a Pokeball at his belt. "Perhaps. And perhaps you do have something of value. I'll tell you what...I'll let you live in exchange for everything in your bag, how's that?"

I flail about some more, which only leads to another kick and the Scyther's blade pressed a little harder against my throat. "I told you, I don't have anything you'd be interested in. I'm not your enemy, just let me go!"

The man laughs. "You? Not my enemy? I wouldn't be so sure about that. And I should mention that this deal isn't optional. We _will_ take your stuff, and by the time you're awake, we'll be halfway across Kanto, so don't even think about trying to get it back."

He tosses the Pokeball with a casual flick of his wrist and calls out "Sleep Powder, Vileplume!" The Scyther quickly jumps out of the way, leaving the poison-type Pokemon to glare at me and release a flurry of bright-coloured spores in my direction. 

The effect is so instantaneous that I barely even have time to panic. I slump to the ground in a daze as I dimly feel my bag being wrenched away from me. The last thing I hear before I slip into a deep sleep is the laughter of the people in the uniforms as the door bangs shut behind them.


	2. CHAPTER 2

_I can't make out what the man's face looks like, but he stands shrouded in darkness on the other side of the room. Several paces in front of him is his Vileplume, glaring fiercely and wreathed in a cloak of deadly spores. The Vileplume advances slowly, purposely, eyes never straying from its target. Between it and me is the strong, comforting presence of my Pokemon, wings beating the air as she prepares a counterattack that never comes. Instead, a sudden burst of spores, a flash of leaves, and she falls from the sky, fading into the darkness before she even hits the ground. The cruel laughter of the man and his Vileplume surrounds me, grating on my ears, joining the cacophony of my screams as I call frantically for a Pokemon who is no longer there, her name gone from my memory as suddenly as her body disappeared from the sky._

My screams still ring in my ears as I suddenly snap awake, breathing hard, head pounding. Just a dream. It was just a dream.

And then I open my eyes.

Sunlight is filtering through the slats of the barn...wait, barn? Why am I...

And then it all comes rushing back to me. I scramble to my feet, banging my elbow on the barn door in the process. Ignoring the pain, I frantically reach into my bag, but my hands slide through empty air. My bag is gone.

My notebook is gone.

My mother's samples are gone.

Everything. Gone.

Gritting my teeth, I reach for Isabel's Pokeball at my waist. Maybe I can catch up with those goons before they get too far with the samples. Unless any of them has their own Dragonite, Isabel can probably outspeed whatever they're flying on. But again, my fingers close on nothing, and I suddenly remember tossing her ball into my bag during my frantic dash to escape the storm. Of course they'd take my mother's Dragonite too.

Wait a minute. _The storm._ There's no way the thieves just ran outside and flew off in weather this dangerous. They must have had a Pokemon who can teleport, which means they could be absolutely anywhere by now.

In a sudden moment of panic, I burst through the barn door and out into the sunlight. The ground is still muddy, the only indication that it had ever been storming. My shoes are damp, but the rest of my clothes are nearly dry. How long was I asleep? I'm so close to Pallet; why couldn't we have just gone a bit further instead of landing here? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

I've got to get out of here, at least. Thankfully, I know I'm only a couple miles from Oak's lab, and I break into a run. Maybe he knows something about these people in the black uniforms. Even if he doesn't, well, there's nowhere else for me to go right now. My mom will kill me if she finds out I lost not only her top-secret research, but her beloved Pokemon as well.

Before I even notice, hot tears are streaking down my face, and I swipe at them angrily. I can't believe how pathetic I am. I can't believe my mom even trusted me with something like this. Why didn't she get someone else to do it? Someone who's an actual scientist, or who has an actual team of Pokemon that they trained. Someone who could have fought off those goons. I can't train Pokemon, I can't do important scientific work, I can't even deliver a damn package.

By the time I get to the lab, my feet hurt, I'm practically hysterical, and I _really_ do not want to face Professor Oak and tell him what I've done. I gather up what remains of my courage and push open the door. Two pairs of eyes immediately look up from their work, see the state I'm in, and come rushing over.

"Tessa! What happened? Your mother told me to expect you hours ago! Are you all right? Where's the samples? Did you forget them? Did you get lost? Did you get caught in the storm?" Oak demands, looking me over frantically. My head spins from the professor's rapid questioning.

"Slow down, Gramps. Let her explain," Gary interrupts. Oak's grandson stares at me, clearly not expecting me to show up here hours late in a somewhat soggy lab coat. I can't say I'm any less surprised to see him here, also in a lab coat (albeit a much drier one) and obviously in the middle of working on something. I mean, I knew he hadn't left on his trainer's journey yet. It's just still surprising that he hasn't.

"Well?" he prompts.

I stare at my shoes, humiliated, and slowly explain what happened. My eyes flicker up to see their identical expressions of mixed shock, horror, and sympathy.

"This is...quite the predicament, I'm afraid," Oak mutters, stroking his chin thoughtfully. "I'm sure those samples can be replicated, but them falling into the hands of some rather unsavoury people...it worries me. Your mother's Dragonite, however, is quite irreplaceable."

"Do you have any idea who these criminals are?" I ask hopefully.

Oak frowns. "Yes, I'm afraid so. There have been several reports of Pokemon being stolen by people dressed in black, although the police are currently trying to keep it secret to avoid causing a panic. The crimes do seem to be connected, although I don't know what they intend to do with all these Pokemon. The investigations haven't found out anything useful, unfortunately, and none of the Pokemon have been returned to their trainers."

"Well, nobody's looking hard enough! They're wearing _uniforms_ , how hard could it possibly be to find them?" I stamp my foot in frustration. "I can't just sit by while they use Isabel for some nefarious purpose! I'm going out to look for her."

Oak gives me a sympathetic glance. "I know you're upset, Tessa. But do you really think you can succeed where trained police officers have failed? Why don't you stay here tonight, call your mother, and tomorrow we'll go to Viridian City and file a report with the police."

I snort. "Are you kidding me? The day's not even half over, and you expect me to just give up? No way. I'm going to Viridian right now, and I'm going to look for these jerks myself. Maybe I'll even get Isabel back before my mother finds out." I turn for the door, only to bump into Gary, who scowls at me.

"Are you crazy?" he snaps. "You're not going anywhere without a Pokemon, not with those thugs on the loose. You know the only route to Viridian is full of wild Pokemon, too. It's not safe."

I cross my arms. "Fine. Lend me a strong flying-type, and I'll fly there without having to worry about wild Pokemon _or_ thugs."

Oak jumps between us nervously. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Tessa. There are no strong Pokemon here of any type that I could lend to you, only ones that I'm looking after for other trainers."

"Besides," Gary adds. "Look how well having a strong flying-type worked out for you last time."

I flinch back as if he's slapped me, and his eyes widen in panic as he realizes what he's said. "Tessa, wait, you know I wasn't talking about that, I was just--"

I draw a shaky breath. "Yeah, I wasn't thinking clearly. You were talking about Isabel at the barn just now." I cross my arms again. "But that reminds me, why are you still here? Weren't you allowed to get your trainer's licence a week ago? I thought you'd leave as soon as you had the chance." 

Gary looks away. "Well, it's been so long, another week really doesn't make a difference, you know..." His gaze flickers to his grandfather's desk, where three Pokeballs are lined up. "And I've been working with the starters, making sure they're ready, for me and for two other lucky trainers." He looks back at me and smirks. "And, you know, I still need a rival to keep me on my toes. I don't think there's many people in the region who are worthy of being my rival."

I glare at him. "No. No. I am not being your rival. I don't care what we planned when we were kids. I don't want to be a trainer anymore. I'm going to be a scientist."

"Who says you can't be both? You of all people should know that, with a mother who's not only a famous scientist, but a champion. I know it might seem easier to spend your whole life doing science experiments in your basement, but you're capable of so much more." Gary gestures to the desk. "I'll even let you pick first."

Professor Oak steps in nervously. "Tessa, I understand how you feel, but you can't search all across Kanto for some criminals if you don't have a strong team of Pokemon with you. Either you leave the work to the police, or you learn how to fend for yourself. You're smart, and I know you have what it takes to be a good trainer. My starters are specifically bred to be strong, intelligent fighters, and I do think you need to take one with you if you're this determined to find Isabel yourself. Forget about the league challenge for now. Just do what you think is right."

"Well, I wouldn't say 'forget about the League challenge', exactly, but..." Gary trails off as I glare at him.

My hands are shaking. No, I don't want to be a trainer. I don't want to be Gary's rival. But I need to find Isabel. I can't let anything happen to her. But I can't let any other Pokemon get hurt because of me, either...

I stare at the neat red-and-white row on the desk. Starter Pokemon are a luxury that few trainers ever have, and Oak is finally offering them to both me and Gary. I'm not surprised that he'd give one to his own grandson after all these years, but I don't deserve one. I'm not a trainer.

...Maybe I could borrow one for a while? Just until I get Isabel back. Maybe I'll just need it to get me to Viridian. Maybe.

I turn back to Gary and the professor with a sigh. "Fine. I'll take one. But just for a while."

"My starters aren't for _loaning_ ," Oak mutters, but he gestures for me to go ahead and choose one.

As I approach the desk, I can see that each Pokeball is marked with a coloured sticker, signifying the type of the creature inside. Of course, I know which three Pokemon are typically given out as starters in Kanto. I've even been fortunate enough to spend some time in this lab, watching multiple generations of them grow up and go on to take the league challenge. Each of the three species has its own advantages and disadvantages, so I've got to make sure I choose wisely.

The ball closest to me is marked with a blue droplet, signifying Squirtle. The Squirtle line can be relied on for good defenses and move versatility, although the latter won't do me any good unless I can somehow immediately get my hands on some decent TMs. A water-type would certainly prove useful if I need to cross the ocean, but I don't even want to think about having to do that much searching. Besides, it's not hard to fish up a Pokemon later on that can surf, if it does come to that.

The middle ball's Charmander would give me easy passage through the forest with its fire, but Charmander are notoriously difficult to train, and I'm not in the mood to risk getting some third-degree burns in the process. A Charizard would be quite useful in flying me all over the region if necessary, but there's no way I have the time to train it up that much.

My gaze shifts to the last Pokeball, the one marked with green. Bulbasaur. Known for its defense and status-inducing moves. Honestly, it's probably my best option at the moment, as its powders should prove useful in quickly capturing some strong Pokemon to help me out. Bulbasaur being the only starter to have two types also gives it an advantage over the others.

A grass-poison type, just like Vileplume.

I grit my teeth. It doesn't matter. Sharing a type means nothing. This is a completely different Pokemon, and it's not going to hurt me. Slowly, my hand reaches out and closes around the ball with the green sticker, and I just stare at it for a minute.

"You have to press the button if you want it to open," Gary explains in a stage whisper. I roll my eyes as my thumb slowly taps the center of the Pokeball. Hilarious.

I quickly take in the appearance of the Bulbasaur that materializes in front of me. Average size, sturdily built, a healthy-looking bright green bulb sprouting from her back. She blinks up at me calmly, as if it's no surprise to see me standing here. "I suppose she'll do," I mutter.

Oak beams at me. "Excellent! I'm sure you two will get along quite well. This one's a very level-headed fighter, and she should prove quite useful to you."

"Great. Cool. I'll be going now, I've wasted enough time already." I turn for the door, but the professor stops me.

"Hold on, you haven't even given her a name yet! She's going to be your trusted partner, so you can't just be calling her 'Bulbasaur' all the time!"

Ha. Yeah, right. I didn't sign up for any of this "trusted partner" nonsense. This isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows; it's a serious quest to get my mom's Pokemon back from a gang of criminals who almost killed me. Forgive me if I'm not exactly happy about it. Ideally, I'll be returning the Bulbasaur by tonight. But Oak is looking at me expectantly, and I know I'm not going anywhere without giving that thing a name. It's not like I came prepared with a list of pretty flower names to call my cute little plant Pokemon, but I suppose I can come up with something.

"Laurel. It's a plant that symbolizes victory. Now, can I go?" I demand. The newly named Laurel nods in approval and walks over to join me.  
Before the professor can respond, Gary dashes over to the desk and scoops up the Charmander's ball. "Awesome, now that that's all settled, I'm taking this guy!"

I glare at him. "Hmph. Of course you'd take the one with the type advantage over mine."

"Who, me?" he replies innocently. "I wanted this one from the start, of course. It takes someone with serious skill to train a Charmander."

I sigh. "Whatever. You two have fun together. I'm off to beat up some criminals."

Gary raises his eyebrows. "You? Beat up some criminals? You've had almost no battle experience and you think you're going to waltz into their hideout with a Bulbasaur you just met and kick everyone's ass? At least fight me first to get some experience."

"You just want to beat me in a Pokemon battle because of your stupid rival idea! I don't have time for this! I'm not going to fight you."

"What, afraid you'll lose? I can go easy on you if you want. It's not like my Charmander has learned how to properly use fire yet anyway." That stupid cocky smirk is back on his face, and I can't believe he's seriously challenging me to a battle. He knows how I feel about battling, he knows I have to go save Isabel, and still all he can think about is proving that he's a better trainer than me.

Professor Oak looks as if he can't decide whether to step in or not, his gaze flickering nervously between us. Gary releases the Charmander from its Pokeball, and it roars at him happily. "Hey, buddy," Gary grins, scratching him on top of the head. "You're officially mine now. I'm going to call you Ash, OK?" Ash roars again and turns to face Laurel, who seems quite unfazed by this whole situation. "See, he's not that scary!" Gary insists. "Laurel can take him on easily." His tone suddenly becomes more serious. "You don't actually think I'd let anything happen to either of them, right? I know what I'm doing. I've been training starters for _years_ now. You've got to trust me." He looks at me pleadingly.

Do I trust him? With my life, probably. With a Pokemon's life? Not quite so sure about that one. I wish he'd shut up about rivals and the league and me being a trainer, but I have to admit I probably don't stand a chance against those criminals if I don't get some battling experience. Sure, I've watched league matches and read up on plenty of battle strategies, but that won't do me much good if I haven't had a chance to apply what I've learned. I suppose it's better to start with Gary than with some random trainer who might not hesitate to brutally murder my Pokemon.

"Fine," I say. "Just one quick battle, and then I'm leaving." Gary grins, and the two Pokemon immediately drop into battle stances, eyes locked.

"Oh, do be careful not to break anything!" the professor cries, frantically waving his arms.

It's a fairly big room, so I'm not too concerned about property damage. I doubt we'll be using any ranged attacks, at least. I'm half expecting Gary to let me have the first attack, but he suddenly calls for a Scratch without warning. Ash darts across the floor with talons outstretched, and I can tell that Laurel doesn't stand a chance at matching the Charmander's speed. She does manage to turn at the last second, though, and his claws barely graze her side.

I very nearly forget to give her a command, but as Ash is turning around, I blurt out "Tackle!" and Laurel slams into him, sending him sliding back towards his trainer. If Gary's worried, he's certainly not showing it, and Ash leaps to his feet in anticipation of the next command.

"Growl, Ash!" Gary shouts, and the Charmander's loud roar slices through the air. Laurel staggers, glaring at him, but continues advancing.

"T-tackle him again!" I stammer, and the Bulbasaur manages a weaker hit, one that doesn't quite knock Ash over. His next scratch connects easily, hitting her square in the face. She slides backward with a grunt of pain, but shakes it off and refuses to back down.

The two starters then engage in a flurry of attacks and dodging, Ash's speed against Laurel's endurance. Gary and I shout increasingly flustered commands as the two Pokemon dance around each other, neither landing a finishing blow. I'm not surprised that the Oaks have trained them well, but I wasn't expecting quite an exciting match.

Or, rather, I wasn't expecting to ever participate in a Pokemon match again, much less an exciting one. I'm surprised at how comfortable it feels to be just me and Gary facing off in a lab. No gym leaders, no TV cameras, no serious risks. Gary's eyes follow Ash closely, ensuring that he's not hurt or out of control. It's a seemingly effortless connection, but I know it's the kind of thing that comes from years of working with Pokemon. Me? I don't have that. I'm not quite sure what to do with this Bulbasaur, not sure how to properly give her orders or protect her. However, it's almost hard to imagine that she could ever need protecting, as I watch her turn to avoid Ash's attacks or brush them off like they're nothing.

After a while, though, it's clear to see that they're both tiring and starting to get a bit clumsy with their attacks. "She's almost done, Ash! Let's finish this with a final Scratch!" Gary shouts confidently.

"Tackle!" I counter. The two starters launch themselves at each other in a flash of orange and green, and I flinch as Ash's claws rake strongly down Laurel's side. Laurel winces, but still manages to take advantage of Ash's momentary pause to score a heavy tackle that sends him flying into the wall with a loud thud.

The Charmander doesn't get up, and I nearly scream in panic until I catch his sides rising and falling rapidly. Gary's crouched beside him in an instant, asking if he can continue battling. Ash tries to stagger to his feet and finish the fight, but collapses again, and Gary returns him to his Pokeball as Laurel puffs out her chest in pride.

"Did I hurt him? Is he all right?" I gasp.

"He'll be fine. Just got the wind knocked out of him," Gary replies. He shakes his head in resignation. "Well fought, Tessa. I knew you had it in you."

I shrug. "That was more luck than anything." Laurel interrupts her gloating to glare at me, and I can't help but laugh. "Okay, fine, it was all due to this beautiful, gloriously talented Bulbasaur. Happy?" Laurel gives me a rather Gary-like smirk and plops down on the ground, clearly satisfied with her performance. "Get up, you lump. We're heading to Viridian." I nudge her with my shoe. Laurel sighs, but obediently scrambles back to her feet.

"I wish you would rethink this, Tessa," Professor Oak begins nervously. "But you do seem able to hold your own in a battle, so I'll do what I can to help." He hands me a package of Pokeballs, along with a flat red device that I don't recognize.

"What's this?" I ask as I examine the gadget.

"A project I've been working on. I call it the 'Pokedex'. It gives you detailed information about Pokemon and where to find them, so I figured you'd be a good candidate to test it out."

Being the first to test a complex new Pokemon information device? Oh _hell_ yes. Maybe this search won't be too bad after all.

"Hey, Gramps, don't I get one too?" Gary butts in, sounding rather like a whiny five-year-old.

With a resigned sigh, Oak digs a second Pokedex out of his pocket and drops it in his grandson's eager hands. "Yes, I was planning on having you take one when you leave on your journey, so you can record everything you find. I suppose you might as well have it now."

I turn to Gary. "So, that's it, then? You're going to challenge the league, and I'm going to find Isabel? Are you coming with me to Viridian?"

He shakes his head. "I've got some stuff I need to take care of here first, but I'll meet up with you at some point. And I'll certainly also be on the lookout for Isabel everywhere I go. I was going to go after those thieves anyway, because they've been stealing Pokemon all over the place. Finding them would sure give me some good publicity, in addition to my inevitable rise to fame as a champion."

I roll my eyes. "All right, Mr. Famous. You go be the very best, and I'll go catch some criminals. You can join me in your spare time, if you can make room in your busy schedule."

"Only if you challenge the league in _your_ spare time," he retorts.

"All right, that's it, we're done here, goodbye!" I snap, heading for the door with Laurel at my heels.

"Best of luck, and safe journey!" Professor Oak calls on my way out.

"Smell ya later!" Gary adds, further proof that he has the maturity of a five-year-old.

The door slams shut behind me, leaving me to face the crisp air with only a damp lab coat, some Pokeballs, a glorified encyclopedia, and a smug Bulbasaur.

I suppose I had better get going.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some clarification: Champion here means any trainer who has successfully completed the league challenge. The name for the official “strongest trainer” in the region, the one who's in charge of the entire league, is Regional Champion.
> 
> And no, this is not Ash Ketchum as a charmander. I just thought it would be a fitting name, as well as a nice reference.


	3. CHAPTER 3

It's a good thing that Pallet is quite close to Viridian, because I manage to make it to the city in a little over an hour, running whenever I can. I'm not bothered by any Pokemon on the way there. Whether this is because they can tell I just want to get through as fast as possible, or because of the tough-looking Bulbasaur at my side, I'm not sure. Laurel would probably like to take the credit, though; she was on alert all the way through Route 1, making sure nothing attacked us.

Once I walk through Viridian's gates (with a sign promising me that I'm arriving in the "Eternally green paradise!") I stop to catch my breath and return Laurel to her ball. Searching all over Viridian had seemed like a good idea at the time, but despite it being one of Kanto's smaller cities, I can't help but get an awful sinking feeling as I realize just how big this place is.

Okay, breathe. I just need to start asking around, and I'm bound to find Isabel eventually. From what Oak told me, I shouldn't be counting on the police to be able to help, but I figure I might as well file an official report.

On my way to the police station, I do my best to stop people on the street and question them about Isabel and the mysterious gang. I'm met with an underwhelming chorus of "no, sorry", "get lost, kid", "don't meddle in police affairs" and one notable encounter with an old man who screams at me not to bother him because he hasn't had any coffee. Some paradise this is turning out to be. 

The police station is an old, weather-worn brick building several doors down from the Pokemon Center, and it's clear that no one has bothered to do any sort of maintenance on it in years. Tangles of weeds frame the rough cobblestone path to the front door, and many of the windows are cracked and smeared with grime. It's hardly a promising sight; nonetheless I gather my confidence and briskly stride up the walkway. The officer at the desk flicks his gaze up briefly as I burst through the door, but wastes no time in returning to the cheap paperback he's reading without so much as a greeting.

"Excuse me...sir," I begin, trying to conceal my annoyance. "But I was hoping you could help me find a missing Pokemon?"

The man looks back up at me, clearly not concerned with displaying his own annoyance. "Probably not, kid. You got any idea how many cases we've already had to try and deal with? Whoever's taking these Pokemon is sure doing a damn good job of hiding them. We've done plenty of searching already, and I can guarantee you that your Pokemon is in whatever hiding spot those guys have been stashing the others."

I barely manage to keep from throttling the guy, but I know I'm no help to Isabel if I get thrown in jail for assaulting an officer, however incompetent that officer may be. Instead, I take a deep breath and tersely respond "Fine. Since you and your fellow officers clearly have so little care for the wellbeing of kidnapped Pokemon, I will take matters into my own hands. I will also not hesitate to inform everyone of the utter incompetence of the Kanto police department. Furthermore, I hope _you_ get abducted by these criminals; I'll see how you like it then! Good day to you, sir."

I turn abruptly and storm out of the building as quickly as I came in, not even waiting to see his reaction. The nerve of that man! The other officers probably aren't any better, given the lack of progress they've made in the investigation. 

As I head towards the Pokemon Center, I start to feel immensely foolish at spouting off bold promises like some kind of fancy dramatic hero. Maybe I did overreact a bit. He's probably just as frustrated with the situation as I am. Nothing I can do about it now, though.

I haven't been to a Pokecenter in years, so I'm surprised at the immediate coziness I feel when I step through the door. The lobby is comfortably full, with a group of kids and their Pokemon sprawled across a couple of couches, and trainers of all ages milling about. A man brushes his Growlithe's fur in the corner, and a girl beams as the cheerful pink-haired nurse on duty returns a tray of Pokeballs to her. I'm not even quite sure why I'm here, as my Bulbasaur certainly isn't in need of any healing and it's much too early to settle in a room for the night.

That thought freezes me right in my tracks. Am I staying here for the night? I suddenly feel as though the last thing I want to do is keep looking around this city. It's hard to believe that those criminals would only go as far as Viridian, especially with their promise that they'd be halfway across Kanto before I even woke up. Their main hideout is likely in a bigger city, which would make it significantly more difficult to detect. Viridian's so small that any suspicious activity won't go unnoticed.

Of course, I'm probably just making excuses for not wanting to search any longer in this damn city. But that doesn't change the fact that I'm going to have some serious trouble finding accommodations, as Pokemon centers only offer free lodgings for licenced trainers, and I lost my money to the thieves. My lack of a licence also presents a much bigger problem: I can't legally catch any Pokemon. I suppose I had better suck it up and get one so I can start building a team and stay for free at any Pokemon centers while I search. My eyes flick up to the digital clock above the reception desk. 5:23 PM. I've just missed my chance to get a licence today, so I suppose I've got to wait until tomorrow. Perhaps they'll let me stay here for free if I explain my situation? The girl has since left with her freshly healed Pokemon, so I'm free to walk up to the counter and ask. The nurse greets me with a professional smile, and I panic and instead blurt "Can I use your phone?"

She directs me to an old phone in the corner of the room, and I dial the number with shaking hands. It picks up on the second ring, and I hear my mom casually say "Hello?" Clearly she hasn't been worrying about me yet.

"Mom?" I respond, and promptly burst into tears.

Once I've recovered enough to explain the details, she gives me a curt "I'll be there as soon as possible" and hangs up. Oh, boy. The last thing I want is her showing up here to see my failure in person, but I suppose I've got to wait around for however many hours it'll take her to get here without a Dragonite. I settle down in an empty chair with a battered old issue of _Trainer Monthly_ magazine from a stack on the table and pointedly ignore the nurse's concerned glances.

Turns out "hours" is quite an overestimation, as barely half an hour later there's a bright green flash followed by the materialization of my mother, a rather tired-looking Kadabra, and a large backpack in the lobby. She returns the Pokemon to its ball, spots me sitting slack-jawed in the corner, and storms over without hesitation. I expect her to yell at me, but instead she pulls me into her arms for a hug. When she lets go, I can see the hint of tears in her eyes, which makes me feel even more like a huge jerk. That's when it fully sinks in that _I'm_ the one who lost her cherished, Championship-winning Dragonite, and I'm willing to search over all of Kanto to get Isabel back if it'll stop my mom from crying.

Now, I _should_ say something like that to her, but what comes out instead is "How the hell did you get a Kadabra, and why didn't you send the samples with it in the first place?"

My mother sighs. "Borrowed her from a colleague. We _did_ send samples to Cinnabar Labs with her, but teleporting across the region and back is quite exhausting. She's only just recovered enough to take me here. We weren't in as big of a rush to deliver them to Oak, so I sent you instead. And, like I said, I wanted to send someone I can trust. I realize now that I shouldn't have given you that much responsibility when you're only fifteen."

I can't stop my temper from flaring up at that remark. "Right, because it was so irresponsible of me to shelter in a barn to avoid being struck by lightning! How dare I not realize that there were going to be criminals hiding in it! How dare I not be able to do anything against a Vileplume's Sleep Powder! Ten-year-old kids go off to take the league challenge and you're saying that I can't even make a routine flight to Pallet now?"

My mother seems to be struggling with how to respond to my outburst, and settles for shoving the backpack towards me. "I brought you extra clothes, a small collapsible tent, a sleeping bag, another notebook, your phone, and some money," she recites. "I don't think I can be much help in looking for Isabel; I'm going to be extremely busy at the lab in the next little while. You'll need all this stuff, and you'll need a licence if you're going to search for her."

"What, you don't think I can deliver a package, but I can search across the whole region in an attempt to find one Pokemon?" I demand.

"She's a rather large Pokemon. It probably won't be too hard to find her," my mother jokes halfheartedly. "But seriously, Tessa, I think it's about time you went out into the world again. I wish this wasn't the reason for you going, but don't let that stop you from having fun."

Fun? Ha. None of this is going to be fun.

"And what about the samples?" I ask nervously. "What's so important about them?"

My mother purses her lips. "I'm afraid I'm not allowed to tell you. Suffice to say, I hope those goons don't realize what's in them, and don't know what to do with them."

"Well, that's reassuring," I grumble.

My mother hugs me again, and then sighs. "I'm not mad at you, honey. I realize that this could have happened to anyone. Isabel's one of the most powerful Pokemon in the region; I'm not too concerned for her safety. Please be careful, though, and be sure to watch the news for updates. I'm going to file a report with the police, and maybe they'll start taking this more seriously when they realize that a champion's Pokemon has been stolen."

She releases the Kadabra from its ball, and then they're both gone before I even get a chance to say goodbye. I glare at all the trainers in the room who are staring at me in awe and confusion, and then head back to the front desk to rent a room for the night. Maybe this search will seem a little less hopeless in the morning.


	4. CHAPTER 4

_"It's not too late to reconsider this journey, you know. You're still so young..."_

_My mother's voice trails off as she turns away, the breeze rippling through her smooth dark hair as if it were a satin curtain._

_"I'm old enough to know what I'm doing. So is Gary."_

_My reply is lost to the wind. My mother slowly fades away, unable to hear it. Gary stands in the warm light of the doorway, impatiently waiting for me. I try to move towards him, but my body is frozen, rooted to the ground. I call out, and the gusts take my words, flinging them in every direction like a handful of helpless confetti. Gary grows tired of waiting, and the door closes, taking all the light with it. I am alone in the darkness with nowhere to run, no one to help me. Motionless, just a statue carved of ice and fear._

I gasp and fling my blankets off in a panic, greeted not with the familiar bright blue walls of my bedroom, but the sickly green of the small Pokemon Center room in Viridian. I flop back down on my pillows with a sigh. Damn nightmares again. Squinting at the clock, I see that it's only about half an hour before my alarm should be going off, so I figure I might as well get going now. I can use the extra time to have a proper breakfast, at least.

I left Laurel to sleep in her Pokeball last night, and I let her out now so she can join me for breakfast. The Bulbasaur yawns and blinks at me groggily, clearly not too enthusiastic about being woken up so early. It seems everyone else agrees with her, as we don't run into any other trainers on the way to the cafeteria. However, there's a man at a corner table nibbling on some toast while absentmindedly petting a dozing Meowth, and we give each other a brief nod. I grab a premade sandwich without bothering to check the label and plop down at a spot with a view of the TV. Laurel hauls herself up on the table so she can see too, but ends up focusing more on eating her bowl of Pokemon food.

The newscaster is just finishing up the top story about a new champion in Hoenn, and I can't help but gasp when he starts the next item. "Alice Linden, renowned scientist and a Kanto league champion, claims that her Dragonite has been stolen by a criminal gang apparently known for wearing black uniforms. It has since been revealed that other trainers have reported Pokemon gone missing under similar suspicious circumstances. Regional Champion Victoria Hightower spoke about the alleged incidents at a press conference last night."

They cut to a clip of the Regional Champion standing at a podium, looking immaculately dressed and quite relaxed despite the situation. "Of course the police have been investigating," she says with a confident smile. "We believe there is no cause for concern, and in fact the reports have not even been verified. Furthermore-" I turn away, disgusted. Even the League isn't taking this seriously. Laurel looks up only to see me stomping away while holding a half-eaten sandwich, and jumps down in a hurry to avoid being left behind. I consider recalling her, but I suppose it's best to let her soak up the early morning sun on the way to get my licence. Grass Pokemon tend to get more nutrition from sunlight than from any regular Pokemon food, anyway.

On the way, I resume my efforts to peer down alleyways and ask what few people are out walking at this hour about the criminals, but, unsurprisingly, I have no more success than I did yesterday. I'm sure the thieves are located in a bigger city, and also had the common sense to flee much further than Viridian anyway. It's overwhelming to think that I might really end up having to search the entirety of Kanto, but hopefully now that I'll have a licence I can catch some useful Pokemon to help me out. And who knows, maybe the police will somehow end up catching the criminals after all? It would certainly make my life easier.

My train of thought is interrupted by a nudge to my leg, and I stop with a jolt. Laurel is gesturing to the building next to me, and I realize I've been so distracted I nearly walked past the registration office. Pushing open the door, I see that there's no one else ahead of me, which isn't surprising. Few people ever rush to get their licence as soon as the office opens in the morning. The girl at the front desk looks as if she'd rather be anywhere but there, although she plasters a bright smile on her face as soon as I walk up.

"I need a Trainer licence" I say before she can waste her time on any pointless greeting and preamble. I hand her my ID and Laurel's Pokeball, and she takes them after a brief pause and eyebrow raise. She seems to flinch when she reads my name on the card, but I try to convince myself it's just my imagination. It's about a five minute wait while she types in my information, takes my picture, and registers Laurel's Pokeball in the database, but she soon hands me my new licence. I turn with a mumbled "thank you" and head to the door just as a young boy pushes through it. He can't be any more than ten, and I think perhaps I was too hasty in figuring that nobody ever rushes to get their licence immediately.

"Oh wow, a Bulbasaur!" he exclaims. "So cool! Can I pet it?" Laurel looks a bit surprised, but trots over to the boy and lets him scratch her ears. "It's my birthday today," the boy continues, "and I'm finally old enough to be a trainer! I hope I can catch a Pokemon as cool as yours!" Laurel beams, clearly relishing the attention, but I'm far from happy. How many bright-eyed trainers go rushing out to start their journeys as soon as they turn ten, dreaming of adventure and league glory? And how many of those trainers actually get what they want, instead of failing to earn enough badges or, even worse, getting their Pokemon killed? I want to tell him to turn back so he'll never have to suffer what so many kids do, but of course he'd never listen.

"Good luck!" I say instead, with what I hope is a convincing smile. Laurel tears herself away from the kid's affection and reluctantly follows me out the door. 

Viridian Forest is on the other side of the city, so on the way there I have the chance to investigate areas I haven't been to yet. I'm not having any luck until I see the gym, which seems like a good place to check out. Some experienced trainers are likely to be there. If anyone has a good chance of having seen the criminals, it's people who have been traveling all over the region.

As I approach the gym, however, I realize that it's in a pretty bad state, much like the police station. Gyms are usually the main highlight of a community, always bustling with trainers and fans. So it's quite a shock that this one appears to be deserted, with nobody in sight except for one man standing near the doors. Nevertheless, Laurel perks up immediately at the sight of the gym, and makes a mad dash up the pathway (well, a mad dash by the standards of her species, at least). "Get back here, you stupid Bulbasaur!" I call as I trudge after her, but she ignores me and continues to skip happily across the cobblestones. The man is clearly much less happy to see her, and fixes us both with a stern glare once we're at the doors.

"Gym's closed," he states flatly. "The next nearest one is Pewter City. You'll have to try there."

"Why?" I demand. Of course, I had no intention of actually battling, but the complete lack of trainers here means I won't be getting any useful information at all in this city.

"Renovations." His gaze is unyielding. "Move along, now."

"Fine," I say, recalling Laurel before she can even protest. "I didn't want to fight in this run-down gym in your stupid city anyway." I regret my outburst as soon as it happens, but the man doesn't even seem to care. He just looks at me with a faintly amused expression.

"Get out of my stupid city, then."

"Gladly," I retort, turning and striding back down the path. What am I even doing, talking back to security guards and lingering unnecessarily long in Viridian? I've got to get as far through the forest as I can today, and hopefully make at least one catch as well.

The gym is right on the outskirts of the city, so it's not long before the buildings fade away and are replaced with a few sparse trees that lie in front of a sprawling field. Even further beyond is the imposing sight of the actual forest, which is just a large wall of green in the distance. Through the thin cover of the preliminary trees, I spot some brown and white blurs dotting the sky above the field. Even from this distance, I can tell that they're Pidgey. Not the best flying-type option, but easy to train, so I'm sure I can have one evolved and ready to carry me around the region in no time at all.

The Pokedex beeps and helpfully informs me that there are Pidgey nearby. Ah, the wonders of technology.

I release Laurel again, and she appears with a frown.

"Look, I'm sorry, but I had to make sure you weren't going to complain about the gym being closed. And I really need to get to Pewter as soon as possible, you know."

She snorts, clearly unsatisfied with my explanation.

"Well, it's no gym battle, but I need you to help me catch one of those Pidgey," I say, pointing to the flock that's circling on the other side of the trees. Laurel brightens and sits up straighter, waiting for further instructions. "Okay, you've been taught how to use your spores to cause status conditions, right? And you can aim them from a reasonable distance?" She gives me a withering look and launches a small cloud of powder at a tree several meters away. A clump of its leaves immediately shrivels up and turns brown. "Great!" I add hastily. "Just do that to one of those Pidgey as soon as I determine the ideal specimen, okay?"

Before I can determine anything, however, there's a sudden flicker of movement at the edge of the field. A Pidgey enters the trees with a nervous glance behind its shoulder. When it seems to be satisfied that no one is looking, it picks up speed and starts weaving through the trees with powerful strokes of its wings. I watch in amazement as it dives towards the ground, pulling up at the last second. This is unbelievably skilled flying for a wild Pidgey, and I can tell there's going to be no need to even check out the others in the field, who are just lazily flapping around.

Why would it take the risk of doing such precise flying among trees? It made sure there was no one around, so it can't be showing off. Perhaps it wants to improve its flying skills but is too nervous to work in front of all the other Pidgey.

Laurel and I are already barely concealed behind a few trees, and I certainly don't want to risk talking in case the Pidgey hears me give an order. I can see Laurel's eyes closely following every move it makes, waiting for the right opportunity to strike. When the Pidgey finally perches on a nearby branch for a brief rest, Laurel sprays it with powder. It panics and tries to fly away, but the spores are already taking effect. Its wings are moving erratically, and it eventually flutters to the ground, unable to move.

I have zero practice with throwing Pokeballs, but I'm close enough that I really can't miss. My throw grazes one of its wings, and I get a glimpse of the Pidgey's terrified eyes before it disappears into the ball. I feel a brief twinge of guilt, but I'm sure it'll be fine once I explain the situation.

I'm really not in the mood to trek back to the Pokemon Center, so thankfully I've packed plenty of medicine. I send the Pidgey back out and give it a quick spray with a Full Heal. It gives its wings an experimental flutter and then frantically takes off without hesitation, trying to get as far away as possible. With a sigh, I recall it. "Listen," I say sternly to the Pokeball in my hand. "You can't run away once you've been captured. I'm going to send you out again, and then we're going to have a nice, civilized conversation."

This time, when I let the Pidgey out, it doesn't move, just stands there trembling and blinking nervously at me and Laurel. Now that it's standing still, I can tell from its plumage that it's a male. "We're not going to hurt you," I reassure him. "I'm Tessa, and this is Laurel. I'm on a mission to rescue a stolen Pokemon, and I need a good flyer who can carry me around the region. I can tell you've got some excellent aerial skills, so I think you're perfect for the job. Don't worry about battling; I'm not that kind of trainer. You won't have to fight unless you want to."

Laurel adds some encouraging-sounding words in the Pokemon language that seem to have more of an effect. The Pidgey nods tentatively and takes a hop closer to us. "Great! You're a perfect addition to my team," I say with a smile of relief. "I'll call you Zephyr. Now, we have to get going. Viridian Forest isn't getting any closer from here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never been entirely happy with this chapter, particularly that dream sequence at the beginning, but I've also never thought of anything better I could do with it, so here it is. 
> 
> Anyway, a new teammate! Zephyr is my route 2 catch. I did catch a Rattata back on route 1 but chose not to use it, and then I killed my route 22 encounter (a female Nidoran) with an unfortunate crit (I'm still sad about it.) I chose to build a team slowly rather than just use the first six I ended up with, so it might be a while before we get our next teammate, or it might be next chapter! Who knows?


	5. CHAPTER 5

My dreams of getting far through Viridian Forest before night are slipping away, as it takes much longer than I would like just to get across the field. Zephyr has decided to stay in his new Pokeball, where the world is much less unpredictable and frightening. The sun is beating down, and I wish my mother had thought to pack me a baseball cap. Laurel, on the other hand, is loving the sunlight. Her cheerful attitude and the fact that I've made a somewhat useful capture are all that's preventing me from sinking into a completely bad mood.

Once I'm finally in the blissful shade of the forest, I plop down on the nearest rock and pull out my water bottle and a protein bar. Laurel gladly collapses on the ground beside me, her short Bulbasaur legs worn out from all the walking.

To pass the time, I send out Zephyr and have him reluctantly demonstrate more of his flying moves. I'll have to try and give him some serious battle training soon just so he can defend himself, but I figure it's best not to mention it now. Instead, I work on his dodging by throwing pinecones at him. Once he gets over the initial terror of being unexpectedly pelted with things, he avoids everything with ease. Admittedly, that might be more due to my bad aim, considering how hard Laurel laughs at some of my throws. After a while, she takes over by gently aiming her vines at Zephyr, after first explaining what she's going to do so he won't freak out.

Satisfied with this training session, I recall them both for a proper rest and continue through the forest on my own. I see some other trainers on the way, but I make it clear that I'm not interested in battling them. They all seem rather unfazed by this, and just go back to searching for Weedle and Caterpie and whatever other Pokemon of limited usefulness are in this forest.

Once the sky starts to darken a bit, I find a small clearing to pitch my tent for the night. Sleeping in a forest isn't exactly my idea of a fun, safe experience, so I send out Laurel to guard the entrance. She sits down happily, much preferring to stay outside anyway. I don't expect her to be awake and vigilant all night, but I know any forest Pokemon would think twice about attacking a tough-looking trained Bulbasaur. I spread out my sleeping bag and face the entrance of the tent, where Laurel's sturdy silhouette is visible in the fading light.

The sooner I get to sleep, the sooner I can leave in the morning. I'm not sure if anything useful awaits me in Pewter City, but it can't be worse than Viridian, and at least I've gotten a good flying Pokemon out of this trip.

...And Pewter has a cool science museum that I want to visit. Not that it's a priority, of course, but I can't spend all my days doing nothing but searching. I'll never have the will to keep going if I can't at least have a little fun.

I'm pretty worn out from a long day of walking, so it's not long before I fall into a dreamless sleep. I don't get to enjoy it for long, however, because a sudden loud rustling noise jolts me awake. It turns out that Laurel is useless as a guard Pokemon, because she's snoring loudly outside while the open tent flap ripples in the wind. Cursing the fact that I don't have a flashlight, I lunge for my backpack to get it away from the robber. Before I can reach it, there's a bright flash that illuminates the whole tent and finally wakes up Laurel.

During that brief moment, I can see that there's no one else in the tent, and I'm quite puzzled for a minute until it hits me and I reach for my Pokeballs in horror. Laurel watches blearily as I jab the buttons on all of them until one lets out another flash of light and sends a Pokemon that's clearly not Zephyr into the open. Laurel gives off a faint glow of stored sunlight so I can get a better look at the Caterpie that's gotten itself captured by one of my Pokeballs.

"Oh no, no, no," I mutter, burying my face in my hands. I do not want to be burdened with any unnecessary Pokemon, and Caterpie certainly falls into that category. Laurel snickers as the Caterpie launches itself at me enthusiastically and clings to my sleeping bag. I pry it off, leaving it wriggling in my hands and staring up at me with bright eyes. "What are you doing?" I demand. "You can't just get yourself caught without permission. There isn't a spot for you on my team!"

The Caterpie seems quite unfazed by my reaction, and just squirms out of my grip to go crawl up Laurel's leg and onto her bulb. Laurel grins at me, infuriatingly amused by this situation. "This is just absolutely ridiculous," I grumble. "We'll deal with it in the morning."

***

I end up getting much less sleep than I want, but at least I'm now much more willing to think this over. Laurel is already up and waiting for me outside the tent in the glow of the newly risen sun, so I send out Zephyr and the Caterpie to join us. The Caterpie beams at him, clearly happy that there are even more friends to be made here. Zephyr's reaction is more of a startled "who are you and where did you come from" as he flutters away to perch on Laurel's head.

"All right," I say, not expecting that I'd have to make another introductory speech so soon. "I'm Tessa, and these two are Laurel and Zephyr. I don't know why you're so eager to join this team, but I should warn you not to expect much battling. I'm just trying to find a missing Pokemon. You could come along if you can prove yourself useful, I guess."

The Caterpie doesn't waste a minute. She immediately leans up and shoots a String Shot at Zephyr, binding his wings to his sides. He lets out a panicked shriek as he topples off Laurel's head and hits the ground with a gentle thump. The Caterpie then slams into Zephyr with an enthusiastic tackle that sends him flying down the field.

...Well, that's pretty useful for a Caterpie, I suppose. She's got confidence and energy, but I'm not sure how she'd hold up in a real battle. Butterfree does have its uses, although many of those overlap with what my other two Pokemon can do already. I really don't have the heart to release her back into the forest, so I guess I can let her stick around and give her the opportunity to see more of the region. Of course, the ideal situation is to see as little of the region as possible, but I'm being realistic here.

"You can stay," I tell the Caterpie reluctantly. She dashes towards me and crawls all the way up onto my shoulder before I even have the chance to react. "I'd like to name you Cora, okay?" I add. She nuzzles my cheek and then climbs up to the top of my head, which I take as approval. Laurel grins at us before heading over to check on Zephyr, who is flailing around and managing to shake off some of the string. He doesn't seem hurt, but I'm not sure what his mental state is going to be after more days of incidents like these.

It's time to head out, so I recall my three Pokemon (something I never thought I would have, if you asked me a couple days ago), pack up my tent, and head on down the path to Pewter. I'm glad the forest is so well-traveled, with a clearly marked trail so I don't have to worry about getting lost. But popularity has its disadvantages as well, as I find out when I finally run into a trainer who's adamant about battling me, despite my protests.

It's not as if I was naive enough to think I could avoid battling completely; it just would have been nice if I could have trained my team some more. The kid is standing there with his arms crossed impatiently, glaring at me from under his baseball cap. A confident-looking Beedrill is hovering beside him, clicking its sharp needles together in an attempt to be menacing. My hands are shaking at the thought of having to battle, but I'm somewhat reassured by the fact that the Beedrill is clearly a newly evolved Pokemon. Despite its swagger, its wings are moving a bit awkwardly and it seems unfamiliar with its own body.

Even so, I'd never send out my new catches against this thing, but I've become increasingly convinced that Laurel could beat just about any Beedrill in existence. Or anything else, for that matter, given a bit more training. I've got to meet up with Gary and get him to tell me all his methods, because they clearly work. Right now, I'm feeling pretty underqualified as Laurel's trainer.

"Okay, I'll battle you," I say to the kid, managing to keep my voice from wavering too much. "On one condition, though. My two newly caught Pokemon get to watch, so they can see what a real battle is like."

The kid snorts. "Fine, whatever. If you want more people to watch me kick your butt, I'm not going to complain."

I roll my eyes. Stupid arrogant kids and their overconfidence. That can lead to nothing but tragedy, in the end. I'd love to have Laurel teach him a lesson before someone else ends up doing it in a much more brutal way.

I send out Zephyr and Cora, explaining that I want them to watch carefully and pick up some battle strategies. Cora eagerly crawls up a nearby tree and balances herself on a branch that offers an ideal vantage point. Zephyr flutters up much more reluctantly, choosing to perch higher up and on the other side. His eyes keep flickering nervously between Cora and the Beedrill. "You're only watching!" I call up to him. "You don't have to fight, this is just a good and safe opportunity to learn." Once he calms down a little, I turn back to where the other trainer is watching with disdain.

"This will be a one-on-one battle." I tell the kid. He shrugs nonchalantly and directs his Beedrill to the middle of the clearing. I suspect he doesn't actually have any other Pokemon, or he would have protested my choice. However, I can't underestimate him just because he's a new trainer, as I'm hardly an expert myself.

I try to stop my hands from trembling as I take out Laurel's Pokeball. She can do it, I reassure myself. I toss the ball with a flick of the wrist that I hope looks casual and not remotely panicky. The kid's eyes narrow a bit when he sees a Bulbasaur. I'm sure he wasn't counting on me to have a starter Pokemon. If Laurel is surprised to be battling, she doesn't show it. She jogs in a circle and does some warm-up stretches while the kid taps his foot impatiently.

He seems surprised when I say he can go first, as well as a bit suspicious. It's my ideal option as Laurel certainly can't outspeed a Beedrill, even one that's newly evolved. I plan to wait for counterattack opportunities and take advantage of its clumsy flying. I'll have to rely on close physical attacks, because her powders won't have much effect on it.

My strategizing is interrupted when the kid rather unprofessionally yells at his Pokemon to "charge at it". The Beedrill flies forward in a sharp blur of black and gold, its needles pointed right at Laurel. She stands her ground, waiting for an order. I'm astonished at how she can keep her cool and not move when Pokemon are charging right at her.

"Tackle!" I finally tell her when the Beedrill is nearly there. She sidesteps gracefully and slams into its back, sending its wings into a mad flutter that nearly spirals it to the ground.

It's quick to recover, however, and comes flying back with an angry buzz. "Fury Attack!" orders the kid. Laurel isn't able to dodge quickly enough, and its needles jab into her, leaving bright red streaks against her green skin. My fists clench involuntarily as I hear her growl in pain.

I tear my eyes away from the blood. Okay, breathe. Don't fall apart already. Don't fail spectacularly in your second real battle.

As the Beedrill goes for another swipe, I find an opportunity. "Grab it with your vines!" I call to Laurel. She lashes out and wraps one around its arm, jumping back as she does so. The Beedrill buzzes frantically and tries to slice the vine with its other needle, but Laurel grabs that arm too. It's now flailing around like it's trapped in the web of an Ariados. "All right, send it flying!" I cry triumphantly. Laurel brings it crashing down to the ground with a loud smack, then flings it over towards the trees. The Beedrill gets a glancing blow from one tree trunk before hitting the ground again. Its wings twitch feebly, but it doesn't get up.

The kid scowls as he recalls the Beedrill, muttering about the unfair advantages of starter Pokemon.

"Maybe if you weren't so arrogant you'd have won," I say. "You can't go around thinking you're better than everyone, especially when you're not even experienced. Train your Pokemon more, improve your attitude, and maybe you'll become a good trainer." I'm not sure if I'm qualified to be giving advice, considering I've only been a trainer for a couple of days, and a reluctant one at that. At least I know some basic manners, though.

As the kid stomps off into the forest, I turn to Laurel, who's grinning. "Enjoyed that, did you?" I ask with a faint smile. She nods, and then gestures to the tree behind me. Spinning around, I'm greeted with a surprising sight. Zephyr is hovering around a green shape, poking it tentatively with his beak. The shape doesn't respond, and with a closer look I realize it's Cora, newly evolved. Well, at least she won't be bothering me for a little while. I recall Zephyr and my new Metapod with a sigh.

Laurel's cuts don't seem too deep, but I'll still need to get her a quick heal once I arrive in Pewter. We're near the edge of the forest, so I let her walk with me the rest of the way. Her victory has put even more of a spring in her step, and she bounces along cheerfully. It's not long before we see the gray rooftops of Pewter City spread out before us like a stormy ocean. I take a deep breath and plunge in, ready to search some more.


	6. CHAPTER 6

Of course I have every intent to search Pewter City high and low for Isabel (it's the reason I'm here, after all), but sometimes you just need a science break. I try to reassure myself that my mother would do the same thing.

The Pewter City Science Museum is the highlight of the city, an old stone building that towers over all the surrounding structures. I promise myself it'll just be a quick trip in, but I become caught up in all the displays of ancient fossils and mysterious space rocks. My stop in the gift shop, however, is actually quite practical. I walk out with a nice hat sporting a picture of the space shuttle surrounded by letters spelling out "Pewter City Science Museum." If I'm stuck doing more traveling, I'll need to keep the sun off my face, preferably with scientific style.

I stop in to the Pokemon Center to reserve a room for the night and give Laurel a quick heal. While the recovery machine beeps away, I ask the nurse behind the counter if there's been any suspicious activity in the city.

"Not in the city, as far as I know," she replies. "But I've heard from a few trainers that there's a police barricade to the east. Apparently there's something bad going on at Mount Moon." She shakes her head as she hands back Laurel's Pokeball. "It's probably best to avoid that area for now."

I just gape at her. "Thanks!" I manage to say as I dash out the door. Of course this could be completely unrelated suspicious activity, but anyone who would steal a Dragonite would probably also go for the highly prized fossils and moon rocks that the mountain has to offer.

My mood is brighter than it's been since the theft. If these are the same people, I might not even have to do anything if the police are actually making an effort to catch them. With any luck, I can be back in Celadon tonight.

Once I reach the east side of the city, I can see the intimidating peaks of Mount Moon jutting up in the distance. What's arguably more intimidating is the barricade that's been put up across the road, guarded by multiple police officers. I attempt to just walk past it, but one of them immediately orders me to stop.

"No entry permitted, except for authorized personnel and trainers with at least one badge," he says sternly.

I blink, caught off guard. "What difference does one badge make?" I demand. "I'm Tessa Linden, I've got a starter from Professor Oak, and I need to rescue Alice Linden's stolen Dragonite from who I'm sure are the same people causing trouble over there!" 

"I don't care who you are, you won't get through without a badge that proves you have at least basic knowledge of how to train Pokemon. The mountain is quite unsafe for civilians at the moment." His tone makes it very clear that arguing would be pointless.

"Well, can you tell me anything about what's going on there? I need to know if stolen Pokemon are being recovered yet, and what these criminals are up to." I'm not going to come all this way just to be denied.

The officer narrows his eyes. "You think I can just go telling everyone classified information? I can't stop qualified trainers from crossing the mountain, but they're all being advised to stay out of trouble. If you've got a badge, I'll let you pass, but that's all I can do for you."

I consider making a run for it, but I doubt I'd get very far, and I'm no use to Isabel if I just get thrown in jail. I'm also starting to second-guess what I can even do to take these criminals down. Cora and Zephyr are useless for fighting right now, and Laurel can't take on a whole gang by herself. A gym battle would certainly get me more experience, but I can't trust myself to not get anyone killed in the process.

I trudge back to the Pokemon Center, weighing my options. If I'm going to head for Mount Moon, I can't let any time go to waste, but I need some advice. I dial my mom first, impatiently drumming my fingers on the counter as the phone rings over and over. Whatever research she's doing had better be pretty darn important. I leave a message letting her know that I'm safe in Pewter and might be heading out to the mountain with the hope of finding Isabel.

With that done, I call Gary. He picks up immediately with a loud "Yo!"

"It's Tessa," I say. "I'm in Pewter."

"Already? Damn, you're not wasting any time, are you?" he laughs. "Right now I'm chilling in Viridian with my new Pidgey. Her name is Allie, and she's pretty kickass. Say hi to Tessa, Allie!" There's an enthusiastic squawk in the distance, and I grin.

"I've got a Pidgey too," I tell him with a hint of pride. "He's a pretty great flier. And I kind of accidentally acquired a Caterpie who's now a Metapod."

Gary snickers. "Half a team already? Looks like the universe is conspiring to make you into a proper trainer! How's your expertly trained starter doing? Don't tell me you didn't let her out when you called me."

"She's here and certainly doing better than me," I retort as I quickly release Laurel from her Pokeball. "She beat up some kid's Beedrill quite skillfully earlier. I have to admit you know what you're doing."

"Saur!" Laurel adds happily as she realizes who I'm talking to. 

"See? I told you she's a great Pokemon." Gary says smugly. "I bet she could single-handedly take down that entire group of criminals. And don't forget, you're in the city with the rock-type gym. She could give Brock a good beatdown in half a second."

"Well, that's the thing," I sigh, and proceed to explain the situation with the badge and Mount Moon.

Gary is quiet for a minute before finally responding: "Well you have two options: do nothing, or fight the gym so you can go after the criminals."  
"I know that! And I feel like I can't just do nothing, but I worry that I'll get all the Pokemon hurt if I start battling..."

"Listen, Tessa." Gary says kindly but sternly. "You know as well as I do that Pokemon are much less likely to die in official League battles than in the wild. Gym leaders are trained to be careful with their attacks, and the ones we have now really do care about being careful. I'd be worrying way more about the thieves than any gym battles. Brock's a good guy, and I know you won't be in any danger here."

I know he's right, but I can't shake my terrified feeling. "Yeah... I guess I should get going if I want to make an appointment for a battle as soon as possible."

"Just trust me, and more importantly, trust Laurel. She won't let you down."

I look at my Bulbasaur, who gives me a grin and a gesture with her vines that I assume is supposed to approximate a thumbs-up.

"Well, I'll try. Thanks, Gary."

"Anytime. Well. I've got to get going, but I'll be sure to watch Laurel kick some ass on the Battle Network later! I'd wish you good luck, but you've already got skill on your side. Smell ya later!"

He hangs up, ending the conversation in typical Gary fashion. I turn to Laurel, who's gazing at me intently. "I guess we'll go make that appointment now, huh? I ask softly. She nods and wraps a vine around my wrist in a gesture of support. I flinch from the strange sensation, pulling away when I reach the counter. 

Conveniently, gym appointments can be made at Pokemon Centers. The receptionist takes my trainer license with a smile, and doesn't react to my name. I look at the list of times and discover that there's a spot open tomorrow morning. I figured it would be booked up because of trainers wanting to go through the mountain, but I suppose most of them already have at least one badge or just sensibly want nothing to do with Mount Moon when it's full of criminals.

With that out of the way, I head off towards the edge of the city, in the direction of Mount Moon. It's a rocky area, perfect for training. Right now, there's no one else around to watch or get in my way.

I send out Zephyr and Cora, and they both blink up at me curiously. I place Cora off to the side, where she'll be out of the way but still have a good view of the action. "All right," I say in what I hope is a confident tone. "Laurel, you need to practice hitting rocks with your vines and directing them at targets, so we're going to help you with that. Zephyr, I want you to grab the biggest rocks you can carry and try to drop them on her."

Zephyr doesn't look too thrilled with the idea, but I reassure him that none of the rocks will be flying in his direction... and they won't be, hopefully. Laurel is eager to get going, so I pick up a rock and toss it at her as hard as I can (which, admittedly, is probably not too hard). She swats it out of her way with ease, which I was expecting.

"Good," I say. "Now let's try hitting it at that boulder up there." I gesture towards a spot on the cliff up above us where a large gray rock is perched on a ledge. It looks sturdy enough to be able to handle a pounding from quite a few smaller rocks.

At one point, a rock goes hurtling towards Cora, but she does what Metapod do best and hardens her exterior so it glances off harmlessly. Or, rather, she does the _only_ thing that Metapod do.

It takes some time, but Laurel is eventually able to swat the rocks so they sometimes go flying towards the boulder. I know actually aiming them is difficult, so I'm pleased she's doing fairly well. The most important thing is that she can at least hit them away from her to avoid damage, which she's good at doing. Her vines are going to be more relevant for directly hitting Brock's Pokemon, but I figure it's good to have some extra tricks up my sleeve.

Zephyr actually gets tired out before Laurel does, due to lifting all the rocks. I figure it's enough training for this gym anyway. There's really not much more I can do to help, except for trying to stay calm during the actual battle, which I'm not counting on being able to do.

I recall everyone for a rest and trudge back to the Pokemon Center, where I waste no time in getting my team healed up and heading to my room. Pewter's rooms are a little nicer than Viridian's, and I flop onto my more comfortable bed with a sigh. Like all Pokecenter rooms, there's a small TV. This one is already tuned to Pewter's local network, and they're showing highlights from today's battles with Brock. I send out Laurel so we can study them together.

I'm a little nervous to see Brock's Onix towering over the battlefield, but Laurel doesn't seem fazed. I hope that calmness translates to tomorrow's battle when she'll actually be up against it. We watch battles and I take notes on strategy until Laurel starts to yawn. I offer her the Pokeball, but she declines and instead chooses to lie on the table under the window.

I know I'm not getting to sleep anytime soon, so I flip to a new page in my notebook and start writing analyses of my Pokemon. Surprisingly, I'm just finishing up the last one when my eyelids begin to droop, and I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

**From Tessa's notebook:**

 

**Laurel, female Bulbasaur**

Received as a starter from Professor Oak

Average size

Hardy and strong, clearly well-trained

May need to work on her attitude. A little too strong-willed with a bit of a mischievous spark

 

**Zephyr, male Pidgey**

Captured on Route 2

Fairly small. Built for speed, not strength. 

Exceptional at flying for a Pidgey. Unwilling to let the others know about this. Not wanting to seem like a show-off, or just bashful?

Quite nervous about battling and seemingly everything else. Hopefully this won't prevent him from fighting when necessary, but at least he can fly me places after evolving. 

 

**Cora, female Metapod**

Got herself captured as a Caterpie in Viridian Forest, which I could do without

Surprisingly decent at battling for her species 

Has plenty of enthusiasm. Needs to learn restraint

Evolving might teach her some patience. Time will tell.


	7. CHAPTER 7

_I'm on the battlefield again. My Pokemon flaps its wings, soaring through the sky in a brown and white blur. It pulls into a dive, heading straight for the unmoving opponent. Right before it hits, there's a violent slash of vines, and my vision turns red. The last thing I see are those eyes, burning into me with triumphant malice._

I have the familiar experience of waking up in a panic, but this time when I involuntarily fling my blankets off, I nearly hit the concerned Bulbasaur perched on the edge of my bed, her vines reaching out. “Don't touch me!” I shriek and bury my face in my hands, but not in time to miss her hurt expression.

After a few deep breaths, I look up. “Sorry, I was dreaming,” I explain awkwardly. Laurel nods, but she doesn't look happy as she follows me out of the room and over to breakfast.

I release the rest of my team, and we eat quickly, in silence. I want to get this gym battle over as soon as possible. As soon as they're finished eating, I recall them without a word and head off to the gym.

Pewter City‘s gym is, unsurprisingly, made of stone. “100% Rock from Mount Moon!” a sign claims enthusiastically. The dull grayness of the building gives it a rather cold and gloomy feeling. An enormous sculpture of an Onix forms the imposing archway over the door and does nothing to improve my mood.

The gym's receptionist greets me with a smile and directs me right to the stadium doors without even asking for my license. I suppose she saw my name on the list and recognized me, which is not too encouraging. “Good luck!” she whispers with a gentle smile as I step through the doors.

It's still pretty early in the morning, which thankfully means there aren‘t too many people in the audience. The battlefield itself is large, gray, and full of rocks, much like the rest of the city. Brock is standing at the other end with his arms crossed and his face unreadable. He's not wearing a shirt, as usual. I'm not sure if he just likes showing off his muscles or if he's trying to use his sex appeal to distract challengers and get more people to watch his battles.

Good thing I'm not distracted by that, because I have enough to distract me already. Asexuality has never been so convenient.

Once I step up to my spot with trembling legs, the announcer declares “This battle between Gym Leader Brock and challenger Tessa Linden may now begin!” I'm not surprised to hear some whispering in the stands at the mention of my name, but I grit my teeth and ignore it.

Brock's voice rings out loudly across the field. “This is a zero-badge match, so I will be using only two Pokemon. You are welcome to use up to six.”

I clutch Laurel‘s Pokeball tightly. “I'll just be using one. Can my other two Pokemon watch to see how gym battles work?”

Brock nods. “That's fine, but they have to stay in the audience at all times.”

I‘m more than a little astonished that he‘s letting me do this, but I‘m not going to complain. I pass Cora and Zephyr‘s Pokeballs to an official on the sidelines, who ducks past the barrier and releases them into two empty seats in the audience. Zephyr‘s eyes widen as he takes in all the sights of the gym, and Cora looks as excited as a Metapod can possibly look.

Once they're settled, Brock wastes no time in sending out his first Pokemon, a Geodude. It hovers a few feet off the ground and flexes its arms.

I respond with Laurel, of course, and the crowd murmurs appreciatively when they see a Bulbasaur. To her credit, she doesn't wave or acknowledge the audience in any way. Rather, she assumes a battle stance and waits for my command.

Brock isn't waiting for anything, though. He immediately orders a Tackle, and the Geodude zips forward with surprising speed for a rock. Laurel stands her ground.

“Vine Whip!” I call out at the last second. Laurel‘s vines shoot out and wrap around the Geodude‘s arms, stopping it in its tracks. “You know what to do,” I tell her. Just like the battle against the Beedrill, Laurel slams her opponent down and then flings it away. I can tell it's more of a struggle for her to launch the heavier Geodude, but she still ensures that it smacks into the nearest large rock on the battlefield.

The Geodude is dazed, and I take advantage of this by ordering Laurel to go up and hit it directly. Her vines lash out, smacking the Geodude in the face. It's not able to respond quickly enough, and Brock recalls it with the hint of a smile. The audience cheers, and I feel some of my nerves dissipate. Laurel looks back at me with an expression that clearly says _See? I told you I could do it._

Brock sends out his next Pokemon, and I'm back to being a nervous wreck. The Onix is an absolute giant. It's as if the stone statue outside has come to life just to obliterate anyone who would dare set foot in its gym. It slithers forward with a loud rumble like an avalanche and fixes its cold eyes on Laurel, who doesn't flinch.

It would be so, so, easy for Laurel to be crushed with just one swipe of the serpent's tail. This thing packs a serious wallop in high-level battles, but thankfully my complete lack of badges means that Brock isn't allowed to unleash its full power on me. But even with the best intentions, things can always go wrong...

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I almost miss Brock's command, and the Onix starts to hit rocks with its massive tail and send them flying towards Laurel. She crouches, vines at the ready. “Hit them back!” I call out. She swats one that spirals wide and hits the ground with a thud, but at least it doesn't hit _her_. Her next few attempts have similar results, but then she connects with one rock at just the right angle to hit the Onix square in the chest. It staggers, and the crowd “ooohs” in appreciation.

“Nice technique!” Brock calls out. “But let's see how you hold up against a Tackle! Go, Onix!” The Onix roars and surges forward. Laurel roars back, a much quieter sound that still manages to sound somewhat intimidating.

“Vine Whip!” I order Laurel again, and she scores a direct hit on the Onix‘s tail. It lurches in pain, and she takes advantage of its lowered head to smack it right in the face. Dizzy, the Onix trips on a boulder and falls flat on the ground.

“That's quite enough,” Brock says, but he's smiling as he recalls his Pokemon. The audience cheers louder, and Laurel saunters back over to me, beaming proudly.

“You fought well,” I tell her, and she smiles back. I still can't believe what I've just done. I fought a gym battle and nothing bad happened!

Our little celebration is interrupted by a purple and white blur that swoops down from the stands and crashes into Laurel enthusiastically. She staggers, and her assailant moves on to me. I grab it out of the air and stare at it, and it blinks up at me with a familiar gaze. It's Cora, her new Butterfree wings fluttering happily as she chatters congratulations. I let her go with a sigh that may be just a bit more of amusement than annoyance. Zephyr glides down to join her, and quickly regrets it when she takes advantage of her new flight abilities to chase him around the battlefield.

While the audience laughs at the antics, Brock strides over to me. “I'm quite impressed by your performance, Tessa,” he says as he hands me a small gray object. “You‘ve certainly earned yourself this Boulder Badge.”

“Thanks,” I say, still in disbelief. “It was Laurel who did all the work, really.”

“Well, I think you two make a good team,” he responds. “I'm sure you'll do well in the rest of your League Challenge.”

And then he's gone, before I can explain to him that I don't _want_ to do any more of the League Challenge. But it doesn't matter, really. I walk out of the gym with my head held high, Laurel at my side, my other two Pokemon flying behind. We triumphed today, but Pokemon battles are unpredictable. I've got a lot of work to do if I want to get Isabel back.

It's early in the day, and Laurel doesn't need any healing, so we head right off to Route 3. There's only a few trainers scattered around. I figure most of them either headed off to Mount Moon already or just want to stay far, far, away from it. The ones who are still in the area aren't particularly skilled, mostly having teams of inexperienced Pidgey, Weedle, and Caterpie. I learn that the hard way, as they're all very insistent on battling me. Compared to a gym battle, these opponents are nothing to Laurel, but I don't want to be too hard on all these kids.

Cora is eager to battle in her new body, and I let her test out her wings. She flutters around her opponents with an unwavering enthusiasm that leads to quite a few victories. To my surprise, even Zephyr steps up to fight a few small-looking Caterpie, perhaps emboldened by our winning streak. His speed and aerial maneuverability are admirable, and I know he could shape up to be a formidable battler if he gains more confidence.

I can't get too overconfident, though. Beating weak bugs and first-level Gym Battles with a starter Pokemon is nothing compared to fighting talented trainers and criminals. But I admit that I feel a little better with my three Pokemon at my side. As we arrive at the dark, looming entrance to one of Mount Moon‘s caves, my legs only tremble a little bit when we step inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, what's up with Brock not wearing a shirt in the original games, especially because he does seem to be wearing one in his overworld sprite? Does he just rip it off right before battling you?
> 
> It hasn't really come up in the story, but Tessa is aromantic as well as asexual! I hope none of you were expecting Tessa/Gary to be a thing, because it is very much not going to be a thing.
> 
> Anyway, the actual battle! All I have in my notes is “Laurel destroyed Brock”. I’m pretty sure 1HKOs were involved. I had so much confidence in Laurel that I used this fight to switch-train Cora, and she really did evolve at the end!


	8. CHAPTER 8

The cave is thankfully not too dark, as there's some lights installed on the walls for the convenience of geologists or any travelers passing through. I thought Zephyr might be up to exploring after he agreed to battle earlier, but he decides he's had enough excitement for one day and returns to his Pokeball. Can't say I blame him, as I wouldn't want to be a flying type in a cave full of rocks either. Cora has no such qualms, though. She flutters around the cave, admiring the soft glow that the lights cast on everything.

 Laurel sticks a bit closer to my side than usual. At first I think it's just to protect me from all the potential dangers this place has to offer, but then I realize that she seems a bit tense. Not afraid, exactly, but rather... uncomfortable. I should have seen this coming; as a grass type, she's not happy being completely cut off from sunlight. I don't think it will affect her battling capabilities too much, but it's still a little disconcerting to see the usually unflappable Laurel looking, well, _flappable_.

 Everything is eerily quiet. There's nothing to listen to but our own footsteps (or in Cora‘s case, wingbeats). I was expecting other trainers and plenty of criminals, but all I see are rocks. I'm half expecting someone to jump out of the shadows and fight me, but instead I‘m greeted with loud shrieks as a whole colony of Zubat fly over my head. They don't stick around to battle, but it still puts me more on edge.

As we head deeper into the cave, everything just gets darker and more foreboding. Even Cora quiets down a bit and stops to rest on Laurel‘s bulb. Either the criminals have already got what they wanted and left, or they're hiding and waiting to ambush unsuspecting trainers, neither of which is a pleasant thought.

I start to lean towards “waiting to ambush unsuspecting trainers” when I hear whispering that sounds as if it's coming from up above. I glance at the roof of the cave just in time to see it come crashing down towards me with an ominous rumble. Laurel grabs me with her vines and starts to yank me out of the way, but I know there's not enough time. I brace myself for the impact, cursing the fact that my rescue mission is ending with being crushed by boulders in Mount Moon without having ever accomplished anything.

After a few seconds, I realize that I'm not actually dead, and I tentatively open my eyes. Rocks are floating in the air all around me, wreathed in auras of shimmering crimson. In the middle of it all is Cora, surrounded by the same bright red glow, eyes wide in astonishment.

Laurel comes to her senses first and drags me out of the way, further into the cave. Once we're out of range, Cora flutters over to join us and lets the rocks drop with a sigh of relief.

I can feel waves of astonishment that clearly aren't my own, and then the word < _WOW >_ is delivered right into my brain, glowing red like a neon sign.

Cora hovers in front of me, crackling with newfound psychic power. Her emotions swirl around the area like a whirlpool, bouncing in and out of our minds. I can feel her struggling to keep it under control, but she has no idea how to handle these abilities.

“You weren't aware that it's fairly common for Butterfree to have some psychic abilities?” I ask her. “I figured your parents would have told you about it.”

There's a little stab of sadness at the word _parents_ , which makes me feel like a jerk for assuming she had a happy life back in the forest. “Okay,” I continue quickly. “Well, it looks like you have pretty strong telekinesis and empathic abilities, as well as some telepathy. We‘ll have to work on getting that empathy under control, but I think you've got the potential to be a decent psychic battler.”

Cora's face scrunches in concentration, and I hear the word < _teach?_ >

“Uh, I'm a scientist, not a psychic,” I say with a shake of my head. “But there are a lot of Abra near Cerulean City, so once we get out of this cave, we should be able to find someone to teach you.”

I can literally feel her excitement, and I can't help but smile. Her enthusiasm brightens my own mood a bit, making me feel ready to take down whatever is lurking in this cave, especially with psychic powers on my side.

Laurel offers congratulations to Cora, and we all set off further into the tunnels, re-energized. Criminals trying to drop rocks on me? I'll have Cora fling them right back next time.

It turns out that next time does not involve rocks, but rather a woman dressed in black who leaps out and flings a Pokeball at me before I can react. The Raticate that materializes is large, tough, and full of sharp teeth. I back away, and Cora, sensing my fear, zips forward in a blaze of red. Not really knowing how to fight psychically, she sends out waves of energy that crash wildly into the Raticate, knocking it backwards. It's up again in a flash, following its trainer‘s order of Hyper Fang. Those horrible teeth slash into one of Cora‘s wings, but it earns the Raticate a face-full of psychic energy.

Cora's still in the air, but she's struggling to stay up, blood dripping from her left wing. “Back!” I order her, and she's recalled to her ball with a flash of light.

Laurel steps forward to take her place, and the other trainer shrieks “Tear it apart, Raticate!”  As her Pokemon lunges forward, all I can see are _those wings covered in blood_

_teeth ripping_

_torn leaves everywhere_

_red and green spraying the battlefield_

I tear myself away from my own mind and focus on Laurel, my starter, my protector. I haven't given her orders, but she launches herself at the Raticate with a ferocious snarl, vines outstretched. Before she gets there, she's enveloped in a glowing light. Not bright red like Cora's psychic powers, but a soft white glow that has its own unmistakable aura of power.

The light clears to reveal an Ivysaur pummeling the Raticate furiously. Laurel then wraps her now stronger vines around it with a growl that clearly means _submit_.  It squeaks pathetically, and its trainer grumbles as she recalls it.

“Where are you keeping your stolen Pokemon?” I demand.

She just laughs in my face. “You think I'd tell you just because you beat me in a battle? Get lost, kid. As if we'd keep our stuff in a smelly old cave like this.”

Before I can do anything, she throws something to the ground, and we‘re all shrouded by a cloud of smoke. Coughing, I try to follow her, but there's no way to tell where she's gone. By the time the smoke clears, I'm left there standing with just Laurel. She reaches out for me, and I instinctively flinch back from her new sharp fangs and larger body. Her face falls like it did this morning (was it really this morning? It seems so long ago), and I look away, striding onwards down another tunnel.

It opens out into a larger cavern, where I find myself facing a whole group of the thieves. They seem just as surprised to see me as I am to see them. Everyone‘s silent for a second, and then they all reach for their Pokeballs in unison. Laurel steps forward, shielding me. She can't possibly fight them all herself, but what am I going to do? Cora's hurt and Zephyr would probably just run away if I sent him out. I turn to run, but before I get the chance, there's another rumble, louder than before.

All the Pokemon that have just been released look up in unison and let out screeches of terror as the roof collapses on them. I back up, but it looks like the rockfall is only on that side of the cavern.

When the seemingly endless clatter of boulders finally stops, I take a few tentative steps forward. Many raised voices echo from the other side. Looks like the criminals were fortunate enough to not get caught in the avalanche. Pity.

“Damn it, our Pokemon!”

“Do you think we can dig them out?”

“And risk having rocks fall on _us_? You're crazy.”

“Yeah, let's just leave them. They were no good anyway. They're probably all dead.”

“We've already got what we came for. Let's just hurry up and get out of this hell-hole.”

And with that, the voices get quieter as they all storm off. Laurel looks at me in concern and gestures towards the rock pile. “I don't think we can save them.” I say with a shake of my head. Even Pokemon belonging to those goons don't deserve to die, but I don't want to risk our lives too.

Laurel nods sadly and we turn to go, but we're stopped in our tracks by another rumbling noise. At first I think it's another avalanche, but then I realize that the rocks dropping from the ceiling have arms and faces. The Geodude and Graveler land on the rock pile and start shoveling boulders out of the way. I guess they don't want to see these Pokemon die either.

One Geodude catches my eye and floats over, giving me a curious look. “Did you guys do this?” I ask him, indicating the fallen rocks.

He nods.

“Will they be okay?”

The Geodude shrugs, and I notice that his right shoulder has a crack running through it.

“I'm sorry these guys invaded your home. They've been causing a lot of trouble outside as well.”

He clenches his fists angrily.

“You want to fight them, don't you?” I feel a little spark of hope in my chest. “You can come with me if you want. They stole a Pokemon from me, and I'm willing to go all over the region to get her back. I think you'd be a great addition to my team.”

The Geodude looks at me curiously, and then holds up a finger, signaling me to wait. He heads back over to where the others are still moving rocks. Three other Geodude come out to join him. One is around his size, and the other two are much smaller. His family? He talks to them for a few minutes, and then they all embrace. When he returns to me, he's holding something in his outstretched hand.

I take it gently and see that it's a fossil, an ancient imprinted shell. Its spirals are beautiful and hypnotizing, making me feel almost as if it has some kind of holy power. But that's silly, it's just an indentation in a rock. Either way, I know Cinnabar Labs has developed technology to revive fossil Pokemon, so this is an incredible gift.

“Oh, I can't possibly accept this,” I say, trying to hand it back. “Not when you must have already had so many stolen”.

The Geodude gently pushes it towards me again, so I give in and put it in my bag, thanking him. Laurel nods in appreciation as well.

“So would you like to come with me?” I ask again.

He gives me a thumbs up and a grin, and I smile back. “Welcome to the team. Can I call you Marco?”

The Geodude considers this for a moment, and then gives another thumbs up. He falls in beside Laurel, and the two of them talk together while I lead the way out of the cave. I may not have stopped the criminals, but at least they've been dealt a heavy blow. I've certainly accomplished quite a bit with regards to my team, too.

As we emerge from the other end of the cave and into open air, Marco squints in the light and Laurel shakes her leaves happily as the sun shines on the new pink bud blooming on her back. The quiet waters of Cerulean Lake are spread out to the left, and a winding path leads down the hill to the city. Hopefully, that's the first place the thieves fled to. If not, at least I can do some searching around, maybe find some more information, even catch an Abra to teach Cora. I'm not sure what awaits me in Cerulean, but I feel well equipped to deal with it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot going on in this chapter! New teammate, new evolution, and new psychic powers! And a Twitch Plays Pokemon reference, because I can never resist.
> 
> Laurel actually evolved from fighting a hiker somewhere in the cave, but I remember having a scary encounter between Zephyr and that Raticate, so I kind of combined the two moments. 
> 
> As for Cora, she’s somewhat psychic! Basically, any non-true psychic type that can learn a psychic move can also be capable of telepathic and empathic powers, but it doesn't happen to all of them. I'd say Cora got pretty lucky with what she’s able to do.
> 
> The red of her psychic aura doesn't mean anything specific. All psychics have unique auras that are perfectly distinguishable to other psychics, but non-psychics can't really tell much beyond that they show up as different colours.
> 
> And no, that's not a coding error with her dialogue! I've been experimenting with giving telepathic Pokemon different brackets on their dialogue to distinguish them.


	9. CHAPTER 9

Of course, the first thing I do upon arriving in Cerulean is head straight for the Pokemon Center. The nurse reassures me that Cora's wing will be fine after some extra healing, but I know that Raticate would have torn it right off if she hadn't moved enough out of the way. I'll need to give everyone some intensive training so they can be prepared for opponents who have no intention of playing by the rules. It's a daunting task, but I think my team is up to it. At least, I have to believe so, or I might as well give up right now.

While I'm waiting for the healing to be done, I inform the receptionist about the avalanches in Mount Moon, leaving her with the responsibility of organizing a rescue. It's been a long day, and I'd rather leave the hero work to someone else for now. Not that I've really done anything heroic, as the criminals all escaped, but it's a start.

My room for the night is quite similar to the previous one, save for the friendlier light blue colour of the walls and the slightly nicer TV. I have no energy for scientific observations and notes on my Pokemon, so I tune in to the Battle Network for some mindless entertainment. They're showing the day‘s highlights from around the region, and I arrive just in time to see them wrap up a match against Blaine before they move on to a Brock battle. I've seen enough of that today, so I go to change the channel, but freeze when I recognize the trainer on the screen.

“And now, we take you to an impressive showing from Gary Oak, who-”

I slam the mute button, cutting off the announcer. I don't want to hear anything they're going to say about Gary. I suppose it‘s lucky that I haven't run into a replay of my own match yet, because I  _ really _ don't want to hear anything they're going to say about  _ me _ .

I'm definitely going to watch his match, though, if only because he won't be able to play it up when he tells me about it if I've seen the real thing. Although as far as I know, he's taking on this gym with nothing but type disadvantages, which I suppose is worthy of some bragging if he succeeds. And he  _ will _ succeed, because he's Gary Oak, and Gary Oak doesn't lose. 

Unless it's to a badass Bulbasaur that he trained himself, which doesn't really count.

Unsurprisingly, Brock starts off with a Geodude, likely the same one I fought earlier. Gary sends out Ash, who looks extremely small and vulnerable in this arena full of boulders, but I don't doubt the Charmander‘s fighting spirit.

I can't hear what's going on, but it's clear that Brock has ordered a Tackle from his Geodude. It charges across the field, but its speed is no match for a Charmander. Ash nimbly skips out of the way and swipes at it, his claws having seemingly no effect on the Geodude‘s rocky skin.

This goes on for a while, the Geodude swinging powerfully but being avoided by Ash, who isn't able to make use of his claws and teeth. It's a bit of a stalemate, but I know the Geodude will tire first due to its heavier body and the fact that it's had to fight plenty of matches already today. Gary knows it too, and when the Geodude hesitates for a brief second, Ash‘s tail slams into it, sending it crashing into a rock much as Laurel did to it earlier today.

While Brock recalls his Pokemon, the camera zooms in on the other side of the field. Ash is dancing around, and Gary‘s smile is brighter than the flame on his Charmander‘s tail. I'm sure it's a far cry from what I must have looked like out there. Unlike me, Gary's always loved battling more than anything. He's waited five long years for this moment, and he's not going to stop enjoying it for even a second.

The battle‘s only half over, though. While Brock sends out his Onix, Gary recalls Ash and selects a different Pokeball. The bird that appears is dwarfed by the huge stone serpent, but I'd guess she's probably bigger than my Pidgey. Unlike Zephyr, Gary's Allie is built for strength, not speed.

Fortunately, even a slower Pidgey is still quite a bit faster than an Onix. Allie is soon flying circles around its head, making it dizzy. She occasionally swoops in closer to peck at its face, and it flinches away. Allie doesn't have the maneuverability to avoid the Onix forever, though, and it eventually slams its big head into her, sending her crashing into a nearby tall rock.

When Gary recalls her and reaches for another Pokeball, I can't suppress a little jolt of fear. He's probably had the opportunity to catch plenty of Pokemon, but I know exactly who he's going to be sending out.

Before, many people would have laughed if someone sent out a Rattata against an Onix and expected to win. I can't hear the crowd, but I know that none of them are laughing at Helena as she appears on the field, staring her opponent down with those fierce eyes.

I've gotten used to her over the years, and no longer panic when we‘re in the same room.  _ The Hellbeast, _ they call her. Even back then, I couldn't think of Helena that way. She may be fierce, but she's not evil.

Knowing that does little to stop my heart from pounding, however. As she stands on a battlefield that she's finally supposed to be on, I reassure myself that she's waited five years for this too, and she‘d never do anything to mess this up for her or Gary.

Caught up in my thoughts, I almost miss the action on the screen. Helena has climbed up the Onix‘s back and is clinging to its face, digging in despite its best attempts to shake her off. Unsurprisingly, Brock recalls it, acknowledging that Gary has shown the skill required to earn his first badge.

I turn off the TV with a sigh. So much for relaxing entertainment. I don't doubt that I'm tired enough to fall asleep, but I really didn't need extra nightmare fuel after today. 

***

 

I wake up in the early morning after some predictable drea ms of blood and teeth and torn wings, but at least the nightmares had morphed into a peaceful dream walk through a forest before things got too bad. Today is going to be full of training before I go looking for any trouble, so I want to get started as soon as possible. I'm then reminded that I actually fell asleep before getting my Pokemon back from healing.

With all my Pokeballs returned to me, I release everyone so they can all get caught up on what happened in Mount Moon. Cora is excited at the chance to greet a new teammate psychically, but all she coherently manages is < _Hi!_ > before she has to revert to the Pokemon language. Zephyr is a little less thrilled that our new teammate is made of rocks, but he calms down after talking to him. Marco seems happy to meet the younger Pokemon, likely because they remind him of his own children, even though these two are a bit older.

After stocking up on enough food to last everyone the whole day, I head out towards Cerulean Cape. When I was younger, that name had always made me think of a superhero wearing a bright blue outfit, defending Kanto from injustice. Instead, it's just a bit of land jutting out towards the sea, which is much less exciting and useful to the region during this crime epidemic.

Before I can get that far, there are still city streets to walk through. I keep my eye out for suspicious activity, but I guess even criminals don't want to be up this early. The sky is a hazy purple-black color, with a faint golden glow beginning in the east. I don't meet anyone else until I approach the bridge and see a figure leaning on the railing, gazing out across the water. There's a small purple rat perched on his shoulder, and I'm only a little surprised that Gary has managed to make it to Cerulean already.

He turns around, and I see circles under his eyes that match the darkness of the early morning sky. Gary still greets me with the same broad grin, although it falters a bit when he remembers who he has out with him.

“It's fine,” I say before he can recall the Rattata. Helena gazes at me with her usual unreadable expression, and I force myself not to look away. “You fought well against Brock,” I continue, addressing both of them.

Gary shrugs. “Well, so did you.” I can see that smirk starting to form. “Although I did it with type disadvantages, and you had it easy.”

I roll my eyes. “Yes, forgive me for wanting to get it over with as quickly and safely as possible.”

His voice softens a little. “You know I'm proud of you for facing your fears. Battling can be fun, can't it?”

“Is this the bit where you challenge me to another rival battle to see how much I've learned?” I ask suspiciously.

“I was thinking we could introduce our new Pokemon to each other while we get caught up on what's happened. And, yeah, then we fight.”

“Well, I guess we can at least do the introductions,” I say, resigned to having to fight him. At least it'll be some good training.

Laurel is so happy to see Gary again that she almost knocks him over with an enthusiastic tackle, forgetting how much bigger she is now. He doesn't mind, however, and remarks on her strength and how well she fought against Brock. Helena gives her a respectful nod and gets one in return. I'm left wondering whether the two of them knew each other well at the lab, or whether they’re just acknowledging each other's skill.

Having thankfully never heard of Gary Oak or Helena, the rest of my team is only mildly curious about them. Cora shimmers bright red, showing increased control over her powers with a two-syllable < _ Hello! _ > this time.

Gary releases his other Pokemon. I'm expecting just Ash (who, of course, has already become a Charmeleon) and Allie, but then a third one appears as well. It's an Abra, his psychic aura glowing a soft mint green.

( _ My name is Simon. It is a pleasure to meet you all _ ) the psychic type greets us.

“You've had time to get here and catch an Abra already?” I ask incredulously.

“Well, I got through Mount Moon tonight and thought I'd keep going, catch some Pokemon, maybe go check out the gym…” Gary trails off sheepishly.

“Ever heard of  _ sleep _ ?” I demand. “The Pokemon league isn't going anywhere! I'm the one on an urgent mission, and I'm at least trying to sleep!”

“Why don't you fight the gym while you're here? It's another perfect opportunity to have Laurel beat up stuff, and you can introduce your other Pokemon to league battling,” he suggests, changing the subject.

Laurel nods, approving of beating up stuff. There's a little spark of excitement from Cora at the mention of league battling, and she zooms over with a hopeful < _ Please? _ >

“Maybe,” I say, only half surprising myself. “But you're not fighting until you get your psychic powers under control.”

She turns to Gary‘s Abra pleadingly, but he shakes his head. ( _ You have much to learn, and I am busy fighting for Gary. It would be best if you found someone else with no prior commitments. _ )

_ <Okay,> _ Cora responds, but her wings droop a little.

“How about that battle now?” Gary butts in.

“If it's the only way you'll stop pestering me, then fine,” I agree. “But only two Pokemon each.”

He grins at me. “All right! Why don't we kick things off with a sky battle?”

I glance over at Zephyr, who is nervously sizing up the tough-looking Allie. “Why don't you give it a try, Zephyr?” I ask, although I can relate to his reluctance to battle. “You can trust Gary, he won't let anything happen to you. And you and I both know you're faster than Allie.”

He's not thrilled with the idea, but Zephyr flaps up into the air, perhaps not wanting to appear like a coward in front of so many other Pokemon. Allie is immediately there to meet him, flying less gracefully but with powerful wingbeats. Everyone else gathers around the sidelines excitedly, especially Cora, who cheers < _ Go Zeph!> _

“Tackle!” Gary calls out, not wasting any time. Allie propels herself forward with a battle cry, and Zephyr flinches back in alarm.

“Just do what you do best!” I call to him. Right before Allie can hit him, Zephyr dives under her, throwing her off balance. While she‘s still facing away from him, he slams into her. Allie staggers, but she's tough enough to take much more than that.

“Again, and don't let him get away this time!” Gary shouts.

“Quick Attack!” I counter. Zephyr zips forward, and the two Pidgey collide mid-air. They both fall back, wings beating a little slower. I can tell Zephyr got the worst of that collision, but he doesn't retreat and looks back at me tentatively for orders.  

“Just be more careful this time!” is all I have to say. Dodging and then counter-attacking is his best option.

But Gary knows this, of course, and orders Allie to stay back and let Zephyr come to her so she won't be caught off guard. The birds circle each other cautiously, feinting left and right but not going for any attacks.

Trying something different, I tell Zephyr to fly at her in a zigzag pattern. He streaks through the sky in a blur of brown and white, but Allie is waiting for him. She throws herself at Zephyr and they collide again. This time, he can't recover quickly enough, and I watch him tumble towards the ground, wings fluttering weakly.

I know that Zephyr‘s not badly hurt, but I'm still terrified as I watch him fall, fumbling with my Pokeballs until I find his and recall him before he hits the ground. I take a few deep breaths. _ He's okay, he's fine, he's not a broken pile of feathers on the battlefield, just calm down. _

Allie flutters awkwardly down towards Gary, who recalls her for a rest after stroking her feathers and praising her.

“You okay to keep going?” he asks me with genuine concern. Helena has turned away from the battlefield and is quietly talking to Laurel.

I take a deep breath. I need to stop worrying about the future and obsessing about the past, and just  _ battle _ , here in this moment where things are safe. “Yes.”

Gary's cocky smirk is back in a flash. “Great! Ash, you're up.”

Ash is really his only option. He‘d never make me fight Helena, and Abra are not well-suited to battling before they evolve. The Charmeleon takes the field confidently, staring down my three remaining Pokemon.

Laurel steps forward with a hopeful glance, wanting to battle her friend, but I shake my head. “No. You are not built for firefighting. Remember, I might let you challenge the water-type gym later.” Laurel sighs, but sits back down without complaint. I order Marco forward, because I don't want my Butterfree being burnt to a crisp either.

Gary raises his eyebrows. “Really? You saw what Ash did to Brock's Geodude when he was just a Charmander.”

“Marco isn't Brock's Geodude,” I respond with more confidence than I feel. I've never even seen Marco fight, and he's got that crack in his right shoulder. But he has a double type advantage, and unlike Brock's Geodude, he doesn't have to go easy on Gary.

And that's why I get to order a Rock Throw, and Marco sends a boulder hurtling towards Ash with a powerful toss. Gary, of course, is familiar with the “just hit the rocks back” strategy, and Ash‘s tail connects with it solidly, sending it the way it came.

But Marco‘s been living in a cave his whole life and knows how to deal with rock projectiles. He quickly makes a fist with his good arm and pounds the boulder right back, sending it crashing into a startled Ash. It only hits him in the side, but it's enough to make him stagger back.

“Mega Punch!” I shout quickly, and Marco takes advantage of Ash‘s brief pause to knock him right over and leave him struggling to get up.

“Well, you got me that time!” Gary says, looking unperturbed as he recalls Ash. “Looks like it's an overall draw, though.”

A win for me at Pallet, a draw here... I have a feeling that next time I fight Gary, when our teams are more developed, I'm in store for a loss. Of course, that's assuming I keep building my team, but I suppose I have to. I don't know when, if ever, I could find Isabel, but I know Gary will keep pestering me for battles as long as I'm still looking.

“Off to fight the gym now, are you?” he asks with a grin.

“Off to catch an Abra to teach Cora,” I retort. “Followed by a lot of training. And then we'll see.  _ You _ should be sleeping before you're challenging any gyms, for safety‘s sake if nothing else.”

Gary's a bit taken aback by this, and agrees to slow down a little. With a promise to keep looking out for suspicious activity, he heads back to the city. I go the opposite way, stepping off the bridge and onwards to the cape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely ignored whatever actually happened with that rival battle, because it's more fun to take liberties with it for plot reasons. Expect a lot of that whenever Gary shows up, because I even stopped taking notes on the rival battles soon after this.


	10. CHAPTER 10

I don't feel like walking back to the Pokemon center, so I dig a potion out of my bag. Zephyr mopes while I treat his wounds, upset about losing to Allie.

“You're not a failure,” I tell him quietly. “You're just not used to battling. We're going to train a lot, and you're going to beat her next time.”

Zephyr doesn't look convinced. I step back, having finished healing him. He stretches his wings out and flaps them tentatively, still not used to recovering so quickly.

Cora is a bit ahead, scanning the horizon for Abra. I call to her, and she flutters back over, emitting waves of curiosity.

“While we're looking, I want to work on training,” I tell them both. “I know your wings are designed differently, but Zephyr, I'd like you to teach Cora some of your aerial maneuvering techniques.”

Zephyr perks up a bit at the chance to do some fancy flying without having to fight, and Cora chatters her excitement, always eager to learn new things. Zephyr seems to be less afraid of her now, thankfully. Her new powers are quite intimidating, but her naturally friendly personality makes it hard for anyone to fear her too much once they get to know her.

As my two flyers dart around overhead, I glance back to where the slower-moving Laurel and Marco are bringing up the rear. They're talking together, Laurel gesturing empathetically with her vines and Marco nodding in agreement. I was initially worried there'd be a power struggle due to Marco being older and more experienced, but he seems pretty easygoing and willing to let Laurel take charge of the team. Starter Pokemon are trained to take on a leadership role, and Laurel is certainly confident and good-natured enough to do it, if a little overeager and mischievous.

I don't doubt we‘ll be able to find an Abra, as this place is teeming with them. The only problem is that they tend to be quite introverted and teleport away at the sight of humans. I've packed plenty of Great Balls, which should make catching them fairly easy. Or it would, if I was any good at throwing. Maybe Cora's natural charm will draw them in. More likely, her being an inexperienced psychic will appeal to their desire of showing off their knowledge.

I'm just starting to think that perhaps all the Abra are sleeping in or avoiding humans after Gary barged in and caught one, but then I see a curious face peeking out from behind a tree. Cora sees it too, and darts forward with a bright crimson < _HEY!_ > that loudly reverberates around everyone's brains. Perhaps “natural charm” was a bit of an overstatement.

The Abra disappears in a sky-blue flash, and I shake my head in frustration, thinking she drove it off. But to my astonishment, it materializes right in front of us with an unperturbed [ _Yes?_ ]

“Sorry to bother you, sir,” I say quickly. “My Butterfree has recently developed psychic abilities and needs someone to teach her how to use them properly. We thought perhaps you could help.”

The Abra considers this, floating effortlessly in the air opposite Cora (but not Zephyr, who has cautiously flown back to join the rest of the team). At first he just seems to be thinking, but I feel a strange energy in the air and realized that he's communicating mentally with Cora.

After a moment, the Abra looks back at me. [ _Her telepathy will never be strong, and her empathic abilities need controlling, but I believe she has the potential to be quite a good psychic battler, at least compared to other non-true psychics._ ]

Cora watches him hopefully, thrumming with excited nervousness that we can all feel. The Abra nods and says [ _I am willing to join and teach her, as well as fight when you need me. Cora tells me that you are going after Team Rocket, and I would lend my services to helping take them down._ ]

“Team Rocket?” I echo stupidly.

[ _That is what the gang of Pokemon thieves call themselves. They have been poking around our home lately and stirring up all kinds of trouble. What I have been able to gather from their small minds worries me._ ] The Abra briefly crackles blue with anger. [ _I cannot fight well until I am evolved, but I am familiar with many theories of psychic battling, and will teach to the best of my abilities._ ]

I'm surprised to have such a willing volunteer, but I guess I'm far from the only one who has a bone to pick with _Team Rocket_. It's a stupid name, but I'm glad to have that much more information about them.

“What's your name?” I ask the Abra.

[ _Here_ , _I am called Gabriel. However, as my trainer, you have the right to call me whatever you wish._ ] He looks at me impassively.

“Gabriel is fine,” I respond, feeling unnervingly like I'm being tested. “You're not prying into my mind, are you?”

[ _I would not commit such a breach of etiquette unless it was necessary, as it was with Team Rocket. But I cannot entirely escape hearing the occasional thought or emotion if it is improperly concealed._ ]

I focus on keeping my mind blank, picturing a dull gray nothingness. Gabriel nods in approval. [ _It is important to know how to guard yourself against those who will not be so unwilling to break our rules._ ]

By this point, the others have caught up, and there are introductions all around. “Shall we get started with training, then?” I ask. Cora nods enthusiastically, but Gabriel looks at me with an almost amused expression, and I realize I'm forgetting something.

I can't miss a willing target at this range, and the Great Ball hits him square in the chest. As soon as the ball stops shaking, Laurel pokes the button with a vine, and the Abra reappears. [Now _we can begin_ ,] he says.

Laurel and Marco are not ideal candidates for psychic target practice due to being a poison type and having low special defense, respectively, so Zephyr is unwillingly recruited. Gabriel promises the Pidgey that he'll put up a shield to prevent any actual damage, but Zephyr doesn't seem too reassured.

Gabriel tells Cora to just attack any way she pleases. Cora concentrates, glowing red, and then Zephyr becomes surrounded by a similar aura. He squawks in terror, unable to move, until Gabriel booms out [ _STOP!_ ] and she drops the Pidgey, flinching back.

[ _That's called a psychic hold_ ,] Gabriel says sternly. [ _And it's illegal in League battling. It gives you complete control over your opponent's body, and is very difficult to overcome. I do not want to see you use it again._ ]

Cora hangs her head shamefully. < _Sorry… > _

[ _You didn't know,_ ] he responds in a kinder tone. [ _In fact, it's good that you brought it up. If you are battling Team Rocket, I believe they will not be so reluctant to use it against you. I should be teaching all of you how to break out of one, but I warn you, it will be difficult. However, the larger your body is, the more effort it will take for your opponent to have full control of it._ ]

This does prove to be the case, as both Laurel and Marco turn out to have an easier time regaining control despite the fact that they'd fare badly against a regular psychic attack. Zephyr is not so lucky, and struggles quite a bit before he's able to break free. Cora is able to succeed quickly by lashing out with her own powers, and glows in triumph.

Then it's my turn. Gabriel insists that I should learn how to handle a psychic hold as well, despite the fact that it's not as effective on humans. It's a creepy feeling, seeing my whole body glow blue and not respond when I try to move. As instructed, I strike with my mind, imagining a sharp knife slicing through my bonds. The hold dissolves, and Gabriel nods in approval.

We're all a bit worn out from the mental struggle, so we traipse over to a large flat rock for a rest and an early lunch. We've come far enough to be out in the proper part of the cape, and there's a nice view of the ocean stretched out before us. It's still pretty quiet out here, our only company being the occasional Abra passing through and the constant but silent presence of a house in the distance.

The peace is broken when both Cora and Gabriel suddenly snap to attention. “What is it?” I ask quickly.

< _Bad_ > Cora chokes out, at the same time that Gabriel responds [ _Team Rocket is nearby_ ]

Marco has been facing the house, and he points in that direction. We all turn in time to see a bunch of dark-clad figures burst out of the door, carrying large boxes. They‘re weighed down by their cargo, but they've got a head start. I don't need to order my team to go help, because in one fluid motion we're all up and dashing over in a desperate attempt to catch up.

Gabriel teleports over, startling the criminals, and floats the boxes out of their arms. Unfortunately, that leaves everyone's hands free to start sending out their Pokemon, and the Abra is quickly outnumbered. He gently lowers the boxes to the ground and puts up a shimmering blue shield, trying to hold out until we show up.

The house is way over on a separate point of land, so those of us who have to rely on legs or geomagnetism for transportation don't stand a chance of getting there anytime soon. Cora and Zephyr are closing in, but there's a whole horde of Pokemon waiting for them, while others chip away at Gabriel's shield. In an uncharacteristic act of bravery, Zephyr dive-bombs the enemy Pokemon, quickly pulling up out of reach before they can retaliate. While they're still distracted, Cora blasts them with a wave of psychic energy that seems to knock them back without doing any serious damage.

In the meantime, the others manage to break through the shield, and the Rockets quickly snatch up the boxes again. With Gabriel out of energy to retaliate and the flyers unable to fight off so many Pokemon, Team Rocket escapes into the woods with whatever it is they've stolen.

By the time Laurel, Marco, and I catch up, the criminals are long gone. Zephyr is anxiously circling the spot where Gabriel is collapsed on the ground, and Cora crackles with angry red sparks. I look at the sign on the house that reads “Sea Cottage” and my heart sinks when I realize what they've stolen, a few seconds before Cora says < _Eevee >. _

I remember now that Bill, nicknamed “The Pokemaniac”, inventor of the PC storage system, breeder of Eevee, lives in a place called the Sea Cottage on Cerulean Cape. And Team Rocket has just stolen possibly all of his Eevee.

I check on Gabriel first, who‘s able to choke out a few words to let me know that he's fine and just overexerted himself psychically. I recall him and everyone else but Laurel, wanting some protection when I go inside the house but not wanting to appear like I'm there with my whole team to steal stuff. Hopefully the presence of a starter makes me look more trustworthy.

“Hello?” I call out cautiously, opening the unlocked door. There's no answer. Laurel indicates that I should stay back, and pushes past me to enter first.

The house looks surprisingly clean for a place that's just been burgled, but I suppose they went right for wherever the Eevee are kept and ignored everything else. The back door is swinging open, and we cautiously peek through to find a large fenced-in yard containing another building. That door is hanging open too, and there are a few cries of distress coming from it. Looks like they didn't get every Eevee, at least.

Stepping through that door reveals a huge room lined with cages, most of which are empty. But there are still a few fuzzy brown shapes towards the end of the room, putting their paws up against the cage doors and letting out anxious wails.. In the very back corner is a curly-haired man who's been bound and gagged. He looks up pleadingly.

“I'm here to help,” I promise as I lean down to untie him. Laurel unlocks all the remaining cage doors and the Eevee leap out, calling “Vee, vee!” in gratitude. They run not towards Bill but outside to relative freedom.

Once the brown swarm has passed us by, I finish untying Bill. “Much obliged,” he says, rubbing his wrists where the ropes have chafed him. “I don't suppose you managed to catch the people responsible for this?”

I shake my head. “There were way too many. They're called Team Rocket. I've had a Pokemon stolen as well, so I've already been going after them.”

“Pity. Those little critters are worth a lot.”

“I'm sure they know that. They probably steal anything they can get their hands on, although they also took my mom‘s championship-winning Dragonite.”

Bill's eyes widen. “You‘re Tessa Linden? I thought you looked familiar. Congratulations on beating Brock!”

This is exactly the kind of attention I don't want, but then he continues: “I heard you were looking for that Dragonite. I don't suppose you could keep an eye out for my Eevee while you're at it? I'm a busy man, and the police seem to be fairly useless, so you're probably my best hope.”

I'm a little surprised at his laziness, but of course I don't want Team Rocket to keep all these innocent Pokemon. And maybe if I succeed, Bill will be grateful enough to give me an Eevee. A genetically unstable Pokemon is a scientist‘s dream to study, after all.

“Of course, you deserve something for helping me out,” Bill continues. My heart leaps with excitement. Is he giving me an Eevee now, after all?

“You don't have to do that,” I reluctantly respond out of politeness. Meanwhile, my brain is bursting with hopefulness and chanting _Eevee! Eevee! Eevee!_

“No, I insist,” he says. “See, I've got two tickets to a party on the SS Anne. Plenty of the region‘s best trainers will be there, you‘d love it! Turns out I can't make it, so I need to make sure the tickets don't go to waste.”

...Darn. I suppose it's too much to ask for him to give me an Eevee after most of them have been stolen. I'm not sure if I'd even enjoy a ship party, but I know Gary would kill me if I passed up the opportunity.

“Thanks!” I say with as much sincerity as I can muster when he hands me the tickets. Laurel dips her head in appreciation. I'm sure _she_ would love to go as well.

Bill waves his hand dismissively. “It's the least I could do. You have fun, now.”

With that, he turns and strides outside to check on his Eevee, leaving me alone with Laurel. The Ivysaur gives me a shrug with her vines and heads out as well.

Cursing the fact that Gabriel doesn't have the energy to teleport me back into the city, I recall Laurel and start the walk back.

Cerulean‘s Pokemon Center is busier this time of day, but I still get my Pokeballs whisked away for healing and then returned to me within 10 minutes. While I was waiting, I gave in and booked an appointment to battle Misty tomorrow evening, figuring almost two whole days of training should get Cora enough psychic knowledge to take on a Staryu. I'm here to fight Rockets, not gym leaders, but I suppose my team might start to resent me if I don't let them have a little fun.

... Not that it'll be fun for me, but _nothing_ about this trip is fun. I find myself faced with an urge to call my mother and let her know what's going on, but I know she's working and wouldn't want to be disturbed. Besides, she probably saw both me and Gary fight Brock, and she knows her Dragonite hasn't been found yet, so I don't know what the point would be in calling her.

Going all the way back to the cape is out of the question, so I stop in a secluded area just past the bridge. I release all my Pokemon and fill them in on the situation, and they react with varying degrees of excitement to the idea of a gym battle and a cruise ship party.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I pair up Cora with Gabriel and instruct him to focus first on teaching empathic control before moving on to telekinesis. Meanwhile, I assess Marco‘s combat skills by pairing him up with Laurel. He avoids using his right arm whenever possible, but nevertheless he seems to be a reasonably talented fighter with good strength and decent reflexes.

Zephyr doesn't need to work on flying or dodging, so I tell him to observe the others for now, which he's quite content to do. What he really needs is a lesson on how to give and take hits while not being afraid of it, which is perhaps best taught when the others are tired out and represent less of a threat.

I feel fluctuations of excitement and frustration from Cora as she works hard at the emotional control. This gradually dwindles away, so I suppose she's learning fairly well. On my other side, Laurel and Marco are having fun sparring. They've both got enough fighting experience that there's not much worth teaching them at the moment, which is a bit of a relief.

Flashes of red and blue light the area as Cora and Gabriel move on to psychic fighting. Calling Laurel and Marco over, I let Marco have a break and manage to pester Zephyr into training with Laurel, who he seems to trust the most. A poisonous dinosaur does start to seem less threatening when you have a type advantage over her. Especially when you've known her the longest and your other teammates are a floating rock with a type advantage over _you_ , a mysterious new psychic, and a well-meaning but hyper Butterfree who can't control her ridiculous new powers yet.

Zephyr does seem to be getting a pretty good lesson in close combat, dodging around Laurel‘s vines and getting in a few hits on her. But once a vine slaps him on the wing, he decides he's had enough and nervously retreats to my shoulder.

I can't help but flinch at the distantly familiar sensation, which shakes him off with a startled chirp. Zephyr goes instead for a tree branch, the least unpredictable perch in the area. I must admit I'm impressed with his progress today, although there's still not a chance of me using him against Misty. Not that he'd want me to, of course.

Everyone seems to be getting tired, and we've done a lot of work today, so I order the team back in. Cora comes fluttering over with an excited < _Look!_ > as she aims a concentrated stream of energy at a nearby rock. It shatters into tiny fragments that go flying in every direction. Before we can all be impaled, a red bubble of energy surrounds it, harmlessly catching the pieces.

[ _She has done well,_ ] Gabriel remarks, and I have to agree. Quite satisfied with the training session, I recall everyone and head back towards the city.

There will be more training tomorrow. Everyone is doing pretty well, but I need to make sure we’re as prepared as possible. At this point, I'm not sure if I'm more afraid of the gym battle or the possibility of running into more Rockets. I suppose I'll find out.

 

* * *

**From Tessa's notebook**

 

**Marco, male Geodude**

Met in Mount Moon. Volunteered to join the team.

Large crack in right shoulder. Limits his battling ability, but evolution will at least provide him with two extra arms

Has a mate and children. Clearly the oldest member of the team, and one of the most experienced fighters

Has a personal grudge against Team Rocket for invading his home. Excellent motivation.

 

**Gabriel, male Abra**

Joined as Cora‘s teacher on Route 24

Sky-blue psychic aura

Seems more inclined towards defense, skilled with shields

Like Marco, conveniently willing to fight Team Rocket

Speaks rather formally, as is common for the Abra line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the longest chapters in the whole story, and it's mostly just training! At least Team Rocket shows up to make things interesting.
> 
> I always thought it was ridiculously unfair in the anime when psychic types would fight by taking control of their opponent’s body and flinging them around, hence the idea of a psychic hold.


	11. CHAPTER 11

The next morning, I'm woken from my thankfully peaceful sleep not by an alarm, but by the sunlight streaming in through the open window. Laurel is stretched out like a cat in the sunbeams spread across the floor, and gives me a good morning wave with a vine.  
  
I'm not up too much later than usual, so I'm not worried about getting enough training in today. There’s plenty of time for breakfast, too. The Pokemon Center cafeteria is more crowded here in Cerulean, but I still easily spot Gary in the corner, surrounded by the rest of his team. Some other trainers are glancing in his direction with nervous excitement, but they don't approach him.  
  
He doesn't need to wave us over, as Laurel is there to greet her friends in a split second. I release the rest of my team so they can enjoy some breakfast and companionship. Gabriel is immediately drawn to Simon, Gary's newly evolved Kadabra. Cora hovers nearby, hoping that they might discuss psychic techniques.  
  
“Morning,” Gary mumbles around a mouthful of bagel. He looks more rested, at least.  
  
“I've got some important things to tell you,” I say, not wasting any time filling him in about Bill and his Eevee.  
  
“If they keep stealing from well-known people, they're bound to get caught,” Gary muses. “Maybe their arrogance will be their downfall.”  
  
I decide not to make a comment about his own arrogance and instead show him Bill's reward for my help. Gary's face lights up when he sees the tickets. “The SS Anne party? A ton of great trainers are going to be there, maybe even Lance!”  
  
“Maybe even Victoria Hightower,” I add with a hint of amusement. “You know, the Regional Champion? I'm hoping she'll be there so I can ask what she knows about Team Rocket, and tell her all the details I found out.”  
  
“Lance probably knows  _more_  than her,” Gary says dismissively. “He actually gets involved with the region, and she just sits around at Indigo Plateau ordering people to do stuff and very rarely battling challengers!”  
  
“Well, when we see Lance I'll make sure to tell him how much you love him.” I grin wickedly.  
  
“You wouldn't dare.” He continues eating the bagel, unperturbed. “I'm surprised you're agreeing to go at all when you hate attention.”  
  
“I told you, I'm there for the Team Rocket investigation. Socializing is just an unfortunate side effect.”  
  
Laurel has managed to squeeze in between Gary and Helena, and is relishing the attention she's getting from both of them. Gary absent-mindedly runs his fingers over her leaves as he continues: “Anyway, the party‘s in just a few days, so make sure you get your gym battle done with for the sake of convenience.”  
  
“I did book a match for later tonight, only because I'm sure the girls would have just dragged me all the way there otherwise,” I admit with a sigh.  
  
Laurel nods with a look that clearly says  _At least you know who's in charge here_ , and Cora chimes in with a definitive < _Yup!_ >  
  
“Well, you're not going to lose with those two on your side!” Gary says with approximately ten times the confidence I'm ever going to feel about battling. “And speaking of not losing, we've got to get going to our own battle.”  
  
He leaps up from the table, sending both Zephyr and Allie indignantly fluttering up from where they had been perched on the back of his chair. “Come on, guys, we need to beat Misty!”  
  
And with that, Gary saunters out of the cafeteria, the rest of his team scrambling to catch up.  
  
Like yesterday, I finish my breakfast, recall my team, and head out into the streets of Cerulean. Unlike yesterday, I stop into a store on my way to training. Ten minutes later, I head out on my new bike, which I barely had enough money to afford. If I'm going to commit to this increasingly long journey, and especially if I'm going to get to Vermillion on time, I need a faster method of travel. Gabriel can't teleport to places he's never been, and Zephyr won't be able to carry me until he evolves, assuming I can even convince him to do it then. Not wanting to get my brand-new bike stolen, I lock it up back at the Center.  _Now_  it's time for training.  
  
I switch things up today by pairing Cora with Laurel to work on powder moves. I figure the Butterfree has enough basics of psychic fighting for now, and being able to incapacitate her opponent with status conditions is hopefully the only other thing she needs to know for this battle. I don't think Gabriel and Marco really need any training, so I pair them up and just instruct them to work on defending against each other‘s style of attacking.  
  
“Zephyr, you're with me.” I announce. “I promise not to unexpectedly throw things at you this time.” The Pidgey joins me with trepidation, no doubt imagining what other terrifying activities I might have planned instead.  
  
“We're going to work on distance fighting, which should be more appealing to you than getting right up in your opponent's face,” I start. “Specifically, I want you to try Gust.”  
  
He seems a little uncertain about how to get started on that, and I can't exactly demonstrate for him, but thankfully technology exists! The Pokedex provides a useful video, and in no time Zephyr is flapping his wings in the right pattern to fling swirling twisters of air at a nearby tree. He looks almost pleased, and I can't help smiling. I'll make a fighter of him yet.  
  
There's a sudden bright flash at the corner of my vision. Zephyr and I turn around, preparing for the worst, but it clears away to reveal a Kadabra.  
  
[ _Excellent_ ], Gabriel says with something approximating a smile. He twirls his new spoon as Marco gives him a celebratory slap on the back and everyone else gathers around to offer congratulations. I'm still not going to be using him in the gym battle, but it's good to know I've got some extra power on my side.  
  
Once I'm satisfied that my Pokemon are as ready as they're going to be for the moment, I instruct everyone to rest up before the match. I then head back to the Center for a quick heal and a longer wait for my gym battle.  
  
Like with most gyms, Cerulean‘s is located close to the Pokemon Center, so I only have a brief walk to ponder all the things that could possibly go wrong.  
  
Pewter City‘s Gym looked cold and unforgiving. Cerulean‘s, at least, has more life to it. Two graceful fountains form mirror images on each side of the building, elegantly carved Vaporeon spewing torrents of water. A few Pokemon are splashing around, joined by some laughing children.  
  
But the inside of the gym is all business, and the receptionist immediately points me towards the stadium doors. It's pretty late in the evening, so I guess all the other trainers must have gotten through their battles already.  
  
The audience doesn't seem to care what time it is, as the stands are definitely fuller than last time. My hopes that they didn't come here to see me are dashed as soon as I take my place amid chants of “Tess-a! Tess-a!” Their encouragement just makes me more nervous. More people to mess up in front of is never a good thing.  
  
The battlefield is designed to be inconvenient to as many types as possible. The whole thing is just one big pool, with a few rocks poking out of the water here and there to give challengers somewhere to stand. Misty is impatiently waiting at the other end with one hand on her hip and the other tossing a Pokeball up and down. She's wearing a bikini, and I'm not sure if it's because she's actually been swimming in the battlefield-pool or if she just wants more people to tune in to her matches on the Battle Network. Either way, just like Brock, she’s not going to distract me.  
  
“You ready?” she asks with a toss of both the Pokeball and her red ponytail.  
  
I'm not, but of course I say yes anyway. My Pokemon are ready, and that's what counts.  
  
With a practiced motion, Misty sends the Pokeball flying in a graceful arc towards the pool. Halfway there, her Staryu materializes, hitting the water with barely a splash.  
  
Limited footholds are of little concern when you have Pokemon with wings. I send out Cora, who takes in the battlefield and the crowd with a bright burst of excitement. “Remember your training!” I say sharply, not liking the contrast between her emotions and my own. With a brief apologetic twinge, she focuses her aura. Red energy gathers more tightly around her, and I can only feel a distant suggestion of her mood.  
  
Meanwhile, Misty has already ordered a Tackle from her Staryu. I can't see it under the water, so I'm hoping Cora can sense it somehow. I don't need to tell her to be careful, as she's clearly concentrating hard.  
  
The Staryu suddenly bursts out of the water behind Cora without a sound. She's ready for it, and I shout “Stun Spore!” She's not quite able to attack it and move out of the way at the same time. It slams into her, but gets a facefull of spores. The Staryu freezes a little, coming down to awkwardly hit the side of a rock instead of landing gently in the pool. Cora is thrown off course, but manages to get herself stable again and avoids splashing into the water.  
  
“Blast it with Bubblebeam!” Misty orders. The Staryu may be having trouble moving, but it doesn't hesitate to shoot a fast stream of bubbles from where it‘s perched.  
  
“Confusion!” I retaliate. Cora gathers her energy, and then releases a pulse of red waves that disperse the bubbles. They pop like little crimson fireworks, and the crowd ooohs in appreciation. I'd like to remind them that this is a battle, not a Pokemon contest, but I'm too busy ordering Cora to do it again.  
  
Before the Staryu can properly fight against the paralysis, Cora‘s second Confusion hits it hard, sending it scraping across the rocks before plunging into the water. When it doesn't reappear right away, Misty recalls it, and the official declares Cora to be the winner.  
  
Cora does a backflip while shooting off some flashy red waves, and calls out < _Booyah!_ > The crowd laughs, and I have a sneaking suspicion she didn't even try to conceal that outburst.  
  
Even Misty is smiling as she sends out her next Pokemon, a Starmie. Cora shoots me a hopeful glance, but I shake my head and recall her. Time for the big guns.  
  
I aim Laurel‘s Pokeball towards the nearest rock and manage to hit it. The Ivysaur shakes her powerful shoulders to warm up, and the crowd cheers, remembering how well she did against Brock. Like before, she doesn't bask in the glory of the audience's appreciation, but instead turns toward me and gives me that little vine motion that approximates a thumbs-up. I give her a shaky one with a real thumb in return, hoping things won't go wrong. She's completely surrounded by water, and that Starmie has psychic moves, although technically it's not allowed to use them in a fight at this level.  
  
You never know, though.  
  
Despite her type advantage, Laurel‘s in the bad position of not being able to move between rocks, as they're too far apart for jumping. If she can swim at all (why didn't I find this out beforehand?), she certainly can't swim better than a water type, so her only option is to wait for the Starmie to come to her.  
  
Misty, of course, is too smart to let that happen, and she has the Starmie shoot a Bubblebeam from a safe distance. Laurel dodges the worst of it, but she doesn't have enough room to move. The attack hits her in the side and probably doesn't hurt too much, but it pushes her to the edge of the rock, where she struggles to keep her footing.  
  
And this is where I start to panic, because what can she do? The Starmie will never get close to her, and she can't get close to it. I start to reach for my Pokeballs, thinking I'll take my chances with Cora again. Laurel sees me and immediately shakes her head. She reaches out a vine towards me, a determined expression on her face. She wants me to trust her, but what can she  _do_?  
  
While the two of us are standing around like idiots, Misty's Starmie fires off another Bubblebeam. This one's a direct hit on Laurel, sending her off the edge of the rock. She disappears from sight almost instantly as she plunges down, and I manage to succeed at not screaming. How deep is this pool?  
  
The Starmie zips over to where Laurel fell. Whether it's waiting to ambush her if she resurfaces or it's going to take the direct approach and go in after her, I never find out.  
  
Quick as lightning, there's a flash of green, and vines shoot out of the pool. One snares the startled Starmie, and the other two latch onto the rock. Laurel hauls herself out of the water, still gripping the Starmie. She smashes it into the rock, then lets it go. While it's still dazed, she whips it, scoring strong hits with her vines. It tries to retaliate by blasting water at her, but soon it just sinks into the pool.  
  
“Looks like you win,” Misty says with a shrug as she recalls her Starmie. “Nice use of strategy, there.”  
  
I just stand around for a minute, overwhelmed, listening to the cheering of the crowd and the  _slap-slap_  of Misty's flip-flops as she walks over to give me my badge. It takes me a minute to register that Laurel‘s wild vine waving in the background means  _Get me down from this rock, the battle‘s over_ , and then she's back in her Pokeball and I'm being handed my second badge and nobody died.  
  
I whisper my thanks as Misty presses the raindrop (teardrop?) into my palm, and then I'm out the door and halfway down the street before I even realize it.  
  
It's nighttime in Cerulean City, and I'm seized with the sudden urge to head over to the bridge and watch the moon shine on the river. I'll be leaving early tomorrow and won't be back here for a long time, if ever. Admittedly, this is less of a poetic urge and more me not wanting to face crowds of people back at the Pokemon Center. I just need some time to breathe.  
  
When I'm nearly there, I hear a thud, a clatter, and some badly muffled swearing coming from a house I've just passed. My eyes catch a figure sprawled out in a yard, still clutching a large garbage bag.  
  
A member of Team Rocket, perhaps? Looks like today is my lucky day.  
  
As soon as it's clear that I've spotted him, the man jumps to his feet and reaches for a Pokeball. I'm still fumbling for one when the Machop appears, charging towards me and swinging its fists.  
  
“What are you... Hey, stop that!” I yelp as the Machop goes right for me before I even send out a Pokemon. The thief is trying to escape, but I manage to grab the first two Pokeballs I can reach and toss them.  
  
It turns out to be Marco and Zephyr, who would not have been my first choices, but I don't have time to switch now. “Catch the thief, Marco!” I shout, pointing. The man picks up his pace when faced with an angry Geodude, but the bag is slowing him down.  
  
I want Zephyr to use his type advantage against the Machop, but he's just staring at me in panic while I keep dodging punches. “ _Help_  me, Zephyr!” I shriek, exasperated. “Use Gust!”  
  
Zephyr‘s training kicks in, and he flaps his wings frantically, forcing the Machop away. “Quick Attack!” I call next, and he's just a brown blur as he knocks his opponent over.  
  
The thief is using the bag as a shield against Marco, but still manages to send out another Pokemon. “This‘ll finish you off!” he sneers.  
  
His other Pokemon is a Drowzee, which sends my brain into rapid overdrive analysis mode. Psychic types are dangerously powerful, and I don't think either Gabriel or Cora would come out on top against this one. Laurel is completely out of the question due to her type weakness. Marco could hit it hard, but I don't know how well he could take a psychic attack.  
  
I look up at Zephyr, who's circling the sky, and take a deep breath. Here's his chance to prove himself. “Quick Attack!” I call desperately. He hesitates for a split second, but then he's a blur again, diving down towards the Drowzee.  
  
Right before Zephyr's about to hit, the Drowzee raises its arms and starts to emit a sickly yellow aura. I wince, expecting my Pidgey to run face-first into a Confusion, but instead he stops in midair.  
  
Zephyr is frozen in place, ensnared in yellow, and I am  _furious_. I knew Team Rocket were no good, but resorting to a psychic hold Is nothing short of evil.  
  
“Break out of it, Zephyr! Remember your training!” I plead. All I can see are his wide, panicked eyes, and then the Drowzee flicks its hand distastefully, as if it's getting rid of something disgusting. Zephyr goes sailing towards the house and hits the brick wall so hard that I hear the  _crack_  of his fragile bird bones shattering.  
  
Everything is a weird haze after that, but I'm dimly aware of a furious cry from Marco as he charges the Drowzee. I don't know if this thing is stupid or just overconfident, but it tries to use the same trick on my Geodude. Being unable to control Marco‘s heavier body, the Drowzee‘s yellow energy fades as Marco‘s fist connects solidly with its face, sending it crashing to the ground.  
  
I don't know what happens to it or the thief, because I'm already crouched by Zephyr‘s unmoving form. I knew he was gone the second he hit the wall, but the many unnatural angles his body has formed confirms it. I pick up the small heap of feathers and cradle him in my arms as gently as possible, as if anything I do could somehow damage him more.  
  
 _Not again, not again_ , my brain wails. At least there's no blood, but what does it matter? Dead is dead. I snatched him from his home against his will and made him fight for me, all because I thought I could fix my mistakes. I had just thought he was improving so much, but now he's dead, he's  _dead_  and I never once told him that I was sorry or that he was such an incredibly gifted flyer or that he was so  _brave_ , the bravest Pokemon I've ever known because he fought even though he was so scared, and now I'll never get to tell him because he's dead and he's never coming back and it was me who killed him.  
  
I don't know how I make it back to the Pokemon Center, or when I recalled Marco, but suddenly I'm handing the body to a startled nurse and mumbling something about Team Rocket before I find my way back to my room and slump to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So, how about that Misty battle? Laurel actually soloed the gym in-game, but I figured Cora deserved a moment to shine. 
> 
> I got through Gary, the Nugget Bridge, and Misty, and I was like “well, that was easy, all I have to do is fight one Team Rocket guy and then I'm out of here, this nuzlocke thing isn't that hard after all, maybe I'll even end up with a deathless run!” But this is a Nuzlocke, and nobody said it was easy...
> 
> That fight was way more of a trainwreck than I made it seem. It was actually Gabriel who took out the Machop (in his very first battle after evolving), and then I panicked at the Drowzee because I had no good way to deal with psychics. I had Cora paralyze it, and I guess I should have gone with poison, because that battle dragged on and it was only fully paralyzed once. ONCE. I knew Marco could kill it in a couple hits, but I didn't know how well he could take a Confusion, so I didn't send him in.
> 
> In a moment of extreme stupidity, I forgot Laurel was part poison and therefore weak to psychic. I sent her out right into a Confusion that took away over half her health, and then started freaking out because if that had been a crit, I would have lost my starter due to pure stupidity. That's when I really started panicking and sent Zephyr out. I don't even remember the details, but I think he got a few hits in before dying. 
> 
> Out of options, I did send in Marco, and he killed the Drowzee pretty easily. I guess if I had led with him, this could have been prevented, but I'm dumb and inexperienced, so I didn't. This situation is not reflected in the story, because Tessa is thankfully a way better strategist than I am!


	12. CHAPTER 12

I don't know what time it is, but eventually I realize there's some light coming through the windows. I don't know if I slept, either. I can't sort out whether all the visions of blood and torn feathers and malevolent eyes are dreams or just my thoughts, and I don't know if it matters. I eventually pull myself together enough to start thinking about options, and I don't like any of them.

Team Rocket is likely still here, in Cerulean. I can do what I set out to do and keep going after them, and probably get more Pokemon killed. I can give up and go home, saving my Pokemon but possibly dooming my mother's and who knows how many others to a terrible fate. Or I can get up and keep going on to Vermillion, where there's been no reports of Rockets. I can go there, fight a gym (how could I ever have thought gym battles were more dangerous than criminals?), and go to a party where I can hopefully find out more information and have...fun. Sure.

As much as I want to do it, I know that “stay in this room forever and never move again” is not a valid option, so I eventually drag myself off the floor and sit on the bed. I hold Marco‘s Pokeball in my hands, hating myself for what I'm about to do.

The Geodude appears with a devastated expression on his face, and I can barely stand to look at him. “Don't ever blame yourself for this,” I say forcefully. “You did exactly what I told you to do, and more. It's my fault, and it's Team Rocket's fault, but it's not yours.”

He starts to protest, but I shake my head. “ _Please_. I've got enough guilt to last a lifetime. I don't want you to bear that burden too.” I take a deep breath before continuing. “If you want to leave the team and go home to your family, you're free to go. And I want you to tell that to the others, too. But first, I want you to tell them about Zephyr.”

I look away, unable to bear whatever his reaction will be. “Just...please. I can't talk about it. They'll understand you more. They _like_ you more. And so they should. What good have I ever brought to this team?”

Silently, I push the buttons on three of the other four Pokeballs, knowing that the remaining one will never work again. I head out of the room, closing the door behind me before I can see any faces. Slowly sliding down the wall, I sit on the floor and stare at the blank screen of my Pokedex, hoping it'll make me look less crazy to anyone who might pass by.

I'm there for nine and a half minutes, according to the clock across the hall. I'm not sure if it felt more like seconds or hours, but once that time has gone by, there's a knock from the other side of the door, and I have to go back in. Just getting up and leaving sounds a little more fun, but I need to at least help send them all back home.

Four pairs of eyes are staring at me with various expressions that I don't feel like deciphering. The waves of sadness from Cora say it all, anyway.

“I'm sorry,” I whisper. “I can send you all home. I won't let any more of you die for me.”

There's a pause, and then four heads shake in unison. < _No_ > says Cora adamantly. < _We...fight._ >

[ _We all have good reasons to stay with you and help take down Team Rocket,_ ] Gabriel adds. [ _I am willing to die, too, if I can help save the lives of even a few others._ ]

Marco’s expression is sad, but he still flexes his arms and then gives me a thumbs-up.

I look at Laurel, although I know what her answer will be. “You can go with Gary,” I tell her. “He's going to fight Team Rocket too. You'll get to be a champion‘s Pokemon and have a trainer who can give you the love and attention you deserve.”

Laurel glares at me for even suggesting such a thing. Having gotten that point across, her face softens and she steps towards me, holding out a vine.

“You stupid Ivysaur,” I mutter, unable to hide the small smile that flickers across my face. Laurel gently twines the vine around my wrist. I endure the contact briefly, and then pull away with an unsteady declaration of “We better get going to Vermillion, I guess.” The expression on Laurel‘s face isn't hurt this time, it's _pity_ , which is worse, but there's nothing I can do about it.

I recall everyone, unable to bear them being around for the journey. I'll be traveling by bike, so nobody except for Cora could keep up anyway, and I wouldn't be able to stand her prying into my emotions.

I check my phone, which has nothing new except a couple of texts from Gary that read “two badges! off to vermillion” followed by “smell ya later”. I respond with a simple “ok”, knowing that a text conversation is not the way to let him know what's happened.

My mother hasn't contacted me, and I assume she's just waiting for me to call her with the miraculous news that I‘ve found her Dragonite. If she can see me winning battles on TV, she knows how I'm doing with everything else. I guess those Ditto are keeping her busy.

I don't check in with the receptionist, because I know they'll just inform me that Zephyr‘s been sent to Pokemon Tower. I'm no stranger to Lavender Town, especially with it being not far from Celadon. When I get a chance, I'll stop in, because I owe him that much.

Unlocking my new bike, I head out, leaving Cerulean behind. Thankfully, the road to Vermillion is mostly downhill, and I know I can get there before tonight. On the one hand, it's good, but on the other hand, even that much time is way too long to be alone with my thoughts.

Of course I can't stop myself from thinking of small broken bird bodies, making my vision blur with tears and my bike wobble. I manage to go on like this until I approach Saffron City, where I start feeling extremely lightheaded, and I realize that I haven't eaten anything since some time yesterday.

I pull over when I see a large flat rock by the side of the path. Flinging myself onto it in the warm sun, I haul out a protein bar, wanting to eat quickly and get on with things. Over the crinkling of the wrapper, I think I hear a different noise coming from the bushes. I pause, waiting, and there it is again.

“Meow.”

“Hello?” I venture hesitantly.

“Meow?” There's a rustling noise, and then a white feline form jumps out of the bushes, purring. It lands on the rock and curls up beside me in the sun. I can see that it's a female Meowth, and I wonder what she's doing, getting so close to a strange human.

“Are you lost? Looking for your trainer? Or just a friendly wild Pokemon here for some company?”

She curls up closer, purring more strongly. Unable to resist, I reach out a hand to stroke her ears.

“I have to get going. I'm on my way to Vermillion City.” As I attempt to stand up, the Meowth‘s eyes flicker open and she rests a paw on my leg.

“I guess I could stay here a little longer,” I give in. “I don't think I want to go anyway. I don't know what to do at all, really.” The Meowth sits up and blinks her eyes at me curiously, so I go on. I tell her about my journey and the reasons why I'm so hesitant to keep going.

“I just don't know what to _do_ ,” I admit. “I'm a terrible trainer. I've already gotten Pokemon killed, and I'm...afraid to get close to my team, because they could all die the next day. But if I don't show them any affection, they‘ll all hate me, and rightfully so.”

Telling all my troubles to a Meowth is not how I thought this day would go, but here we are. “It's going to be terrible either way,” I continue. “I give up on my responsibilities, go home, disappoint my mother, save my Pokemon, and let everyone else suffer. Or I keep going to try and make things right, try to be heroic. Probably getting a bunch of other Pokemon killed in the process, where they're trusting me to keep them alive.” Burying my face in my hands, I stop talking.

I flinch as the Meowth climbs into my lap, curls up again, and just keeps purring. But she's not mine to keep, and I don't have to worry about getting her killed, so I continue petting her. It's actually quite therapeutic, feeling the soft fur beneath my fingers.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I‘m hearing rustling again. I blink at the unexpected sight of the Meowth frolicking through the grass, batting something around with her paw. By the time I register that she's playing with a Pokeball, it's too late. She hits the center button and disappears in a flash of light.

What is it with Pokemon getting themselves captured against my will? I'm going to have to start keeping my Pokeballs locked up. I admit I'm not quite as mad as I should be, because the Meowth is pretty adorable. Nobody's adorable when they‘re a corpse, though, and I don't want to drag her into danger.

I release the Meowth, and she looks up at me, quite pleased with herself. “This is not going to happen,” I say sternly. “I'm on a dangerous mission, and I don't want to get you killed.”

She flicks a paw dismissively, as if to say she has no intention of getting killed, then purrs and rubs against my leg.

This is really not how I thought my day would go, but I don't have the energy to argue with a cat. “All right, you can stay. But I'm not happy about it.” I try to put as much disapproval into my voice as possible, but she's not buying it, and just purrs louder.

“I suppose you need a name... How about Felicity?”

She nods in approval, and I guess I have a Meowth now. In less than 24 hours I've lost one Pokemon and gained another. From a mathematical standpoint, nothing is different, but I know things will never be the same again.

I recall Felicity and resume my bike ride to Vermillion, thankfully with fewer tears this time. In exchange, the air is now salty as I skirt around Saffron and get closer to the sea. I‘m sure there’s a metaphor here about how the ocean is just a big pool of tears and I'm only headed for more sadness, but I'm a scientist, not a poet. Besides, that's a little too melodramatic.

The SS Anne party isn't until tomorrow afternoon, which still seems much too soon. I don't want my Pokemon to be moping around, so I figure it's best to let them out of their Pokeballs where they can think things through clearly.

And there's the issue of Felicity. I'm not sure how well they'll take me capturing a new Pokemon immediately after Zephyr‘s death, but I want to give them the time to bond with her.

Most importantly, I want to be _alone_ , which is why I let everyone out, wait while they take in the situation, and then tell them to go off somewhere together and just talk about stuff.

< _Rockets_? > Cora asks hesitantly.

“They're not stupid enough to go after a group of tough-looking Pokemon in broad daylight. Go down to the beach or some other crowded place, and you'll be fine. There's nothing I can really do to help you, anyway. Just meet me at the Center later tonight.” After all, if Isabel had still been out of her Pokeball when I entered that barn, I don't think I'd be in this situation right now.

My team heads off together with various levels of enthusiasm and quite a few glances at Felicity, but eventually I'm alone, or at least as alone as I can be in a reasonably large city. My first stop is, as always, the Pokemon Center, where I waste no time renting a room.

I don't know why I thought I'd ever get some peace and quiet, because clearly the universe keeps throwing Gary at me whenever I least expect him. I bump into him in the hallway, and thankfully he's alone, because there's no way I could also handle seeing Helena or Allie right now.

He's about to greet me with something predictably obnoxious, but freezes when he sees my face. Either I'm that bad at hiding my emotions or he just knows me too well, but his immediate response is “What's wrong?”

“Zephyr.” I don't say anything more, because there's nothing else to be said, and maybe if I don't talk about it, it won't be real.

We've been through five years of this and I don't want to start burdening him with more of my problems when he's done so well at putting his aside and getting to enjoy the same journey that I've been dragging myself through.

“I'm sorry,” he says helplessly. “This is all my fault, isn't it? I encouraged you to go out and fight before you were ready. I shouldn't have-”

“No!” I say with more force than I expect. “You didn't make me do anything. You were _right_. I can't just sit around and be afraid of things. Gym battles aren‘t dangerous if you know what you're doing. It's Team Rocket that's the problem. They don't play by the rules.” 

“Then go home and let me fight them for you!”

“I can't do that! I can't expect everyone else to fix the problems I caused. My responsibility is to get Isabel back. Hopefully I get on that boat tomorrow, talk to the Regional Champion, and she tells me that they've just about found out everything and know how to stop Team Rocket. But if that doesn't happen, I need to keep going. How can I go home just because someone got killed? It would be like saying that his death didn't mean anything. _Giving up is not an option!_ ” I think I'm shouting at this point, but no one shows up to complain, and I don't bother caring. The thing is, it seems like I'm making some kind of brave speech here, but I don't think I really believe a word of it. 

Gary pauses for a minute, looking unusually shaken. “Okay. But I want to help as much as I can. I can't stand thinking about what they might be doing to all these Pokemon they've stolen, and to anyone else who gets in their way…” 

“Thanks.” I don't know what else to say, but it doesn't matter. 

“Anyway,” he continues, pasting the familiar smirk back on his face with a little more effort than usual. “You got your outfit for the party tomorrow?”

“My what now.” It doesn't even come out sounding like a question. 

“Didn't you read the ticket? It says _formal wear_. If you want to be taken seriously, you have to show up looking presentable.” 

My heart sinks as I take in my usual hoodie and jeans. Putting on a dress (that I'll have to pay for, with _money_ , because stealing is Bad) and socializing with dozens of people is not high on my list of fun activities, but it does beat fighting murderous criminals in dark alleys.

“I'll find something. Hopefully something plain and unnoticeable.” 

“Doesn't matter what you wear. If you stick close to me, no one will pay any attention to you.” He flashes that grin that so many people (who seem to have questionable judgement) find irresistible, and I roll my eyes, feeling a little happy to be back to our usual banter. 

“Well, I guess I better get going to deal with that,” I say, turning around to leave.

He doesn't try to stop me, but he softly calls “Good luck.” 

Yeah, I'm going to be needing a lot of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felicity's name is a pun on both “luck” and “cat”, as Meowth is based on lucky cats.


	13. INTERLUDE: Seaside

There's no talking on their way to the harbour. So much of the city is bordered by water that you can't go far without running into it, which means at least there's no extremely long awkward silence. Laurel, of course, leads the way. Her footsteps never falter, and she doesn't glance back, always making sure to maintain the look of a confident leader. Cora follows close behind, her wings fluttering with less enthusiasm than usual, which probably still seems pretty enthusiastic to the average observer.   
   
By some unspoken agreement, Felicity walks in the middle. It's not that they don't trust the newcomer, but you can never be too careful. She's extremely unbothered by this, walking along with calm footsteps and taking in the sea air. Gabriel and Marco float behind, the Geodude bringing up the rear with a weary hover.  
   
They make a strange procession, this line of Pokemon, but no one gives them more than a second glance. More importantly, no one jumps out and tries to steal them.  
   
Laurel leads them to a small, secluded spot of the beach. It's a beautiful day and the sand is warm underfoot, although only two of them are actually putting feet on it. The sky is a soft blue, and the occasional puffy white cloud drifts by. Waves ripple gently in the distance.   
   
They all spread out in a circle and look at each other, this team that's been thrown together and bonded in such a short time. Felicity is a part of it now, technically, but she doesn't want to intrude. She keeps her head down and glances at the shifting sand beneath her paws, waiting for Laurel to speak.  
   
“Can you stop being so... _loud_ with your sadness?” Cora blurts out in the Pokemon language, not needing to attempt telepathy to be understood when humans aren't around. Her powers are still so new, and she doesn't know how to cope with her own grief and block out everyone else‘s at the same time.   
   
[ _Close your eyes and focus on yourself,_ ] Gabriel tells her, never bothering to speak normally when his telepathy always works perfectly. He draws her aside from the others and puts a bubble around them to block everything else out while she gets herself under control.  
   
Marco and Laurel shift uneasily, feeling guilty about wallowing so much in sadness. Marco clenches and unclenches his fists almost without realizing it, and Laurel doodles in the sand with a vine, trying to think of other things. It's not long before Cora and Gabriel rejoin them, the Butterfree looking a little more composed. She flutters slowly to Laurel and perches on her back, where there's much more room now that Laurel is an Ivysaur.  
   
[ _Now what?_ ] Gabriel asks, looking at Laurel. She's not the oldest, or perhaps even the strongest, but no one questions her leadership.  
   
Except maybe Laurel herself.  
   
“We keep going,” the leader says simply. “We train, we get stronger, we fight gyms, we take down Team Rocket. If anyone can do it, it's us.”  
   
“Why us?” Felicity inquires with a tilt of her head. “Why not Hightower, or Lance, or the police? What makes us so special?”  
   
“They can try too. I'm not in this for glory; I just want to help in any way that I can. If I spend all my spare time training and show up at Team Rocket‘s hideout only to discover that they've already been taken down by someone else, I'll be grateful. The Rockets will be gone, and I'll be stronger. I see no reason not to try.”  
   
“Death. Death seems like a reason not to try, if you ask me,” Marco responds bitterly. “I want to evolve and get stronger so I can protect you all, but we're going to be in so much danger if we go after the Rockets.” He looks down at the crack in his shoulder. “I'd feel a lot better about this if I had more than one functioning arm.”  
   
“We're a  _team_.” Laurel says forcefully. “We're all going to protect each other, and nobody's going to die, okay? We're strong already, and we can only get stronger from here. There's no way she won't let you fight the gym. Surge‘s Pokemon can't even scratch you. You‘ll be evolving in no time.”  
   
They all lapse into silence again, no one arguing with Laurel.  
   
“Well, the SS Anne should be fun,” begins Felicity, not wanting to let them all sink into negativity again.   
   
[ _We should be able to obtain some useful information and meet many interesting individuals, at least,_ ] Gabriel contributes, not being entirely certain of how it might be fun. The Abra line is not exactly known for its wild parties.  
   
“Is that the SS Anne?” Cora asks, perking up a little at the sight of a small fishing boat sailing across the harbour.  
   
Laurel laughs, but good-naturedly. “No, it won't be arriving until tomorrow. And it's a lot bigger than that.”  
   
< _Wow,_ > Cora remarks, her eyes shining.  
   
This diffuses the tension a bit, and they all feel a little more at ease. It’s not long before they start asking Felicity about herself, and she’s happy to comply, entertaining the team with tales of her travels across the region.  
   
“I’m a traveler at heart,” she says. “But I’ll stay with you all for a while. After all, you’re travelling too!”  
   
They all sit talking until the sun sets, and then finally start heading back to the Pokemon Center.  
   
Together.


	14. CHAPTER 13

It's party time!  
  
Well, that's how I would say it if I was a more outgoing person in a less depressing situation. Instead, the unimpressed, slightly apprehensive statement of “It's party time.” keeps bouncing around my brain.  
  
Regardless of attitude, I'm standing on the boardwalk, waiting for Gary. After a tedious trip to a secondhand store, I'm clad in the least ridiculous dress I could find. It's a plain light blue, much improved by the loss of an obnoxious-looking bow that I ripped off it earlier.  
  
Speaking of obnoxious, I spot Gary sauntering towards me. He's wearing an actual tuxedo, which seems like overkill, but it‘s certainly achieving his goal of getting everyone to stare at him.  
  
“Ready?” he asks. I can sense all the meaning behind it. I don't think I've been ready for any part of this journey, but I'm here, aren't I? So of course I say yes, and we step forward.  
  
Our tickets are taken with a smile, and we‘re waved onwards. I gaze curiously down into the ever-shifting water beneath us as we walk up the gangplank. I may be afraid of a lot of things, but the ocean isn't one of them, thankfully.  
  
All the same, I've never been on a boat before. Turns out it's not super exciting when you're inside a large one that's not actually sailing anywhere. It just seems more like a mansion than anything else. We're inside a large room with luxurious carpeting, chandeliers, and all the stereotypically fancy things you would expect. Countless people and Pokemon fill the area. The buzz of conversation can be heard above the music.  
  
Several flashes of light suddenly flicker at the edge of my vision. I turn to see that Gary's released all his Pokemon, who waste no time darting away excitedly. There's no point in keeping my own locked away, so I let them out too. They take in the scenery with wide eyes, and I instruct them to just go off and have fun. Some of us should, at least.  
  
Gary heads off in search of someone important to talk to, and I stay behind, scanning the crowd. It's not long before I pick out some of the gym leaders. Misty is thankfully not wearing a bathing suit this time, having foregone it in favor of a light sundress. She's dancing with Erika, who looks quite elegant in a gold kimono with a red pattern. They’re smiling at each other as they twirl around the dance floor.  
  
It seems the gym leaders haven't taken the “formal wear” idea seriously, as Surge has shown up in the same ugly army uniform he always has in his battles on TV, and Brock still isn't wearing a shirt. I would guess that Koga is wearing some kind of ridiculous ninja outfit, but I can't see him, probably because he‘s off being a mysterious ninja in a corner somewhere.  
  
The only member of the Elite Four I spot is Lance, due to his tendency to stand out in any crowd. Anyone else would look ridiculous if they showed up wearing a cape, but not him. Instead, his very presence commands respect. I'm almost too intimidated to talk to him, and he's already deep in conversation with a couple of important-looking people, so I decide to put it off for now.  
  
Team Rocket couldn't possibly be stupid enough to attack a party with so many high-ranking league officials, but I still find myself overwhelmed with a sudden feeling of panic about my Pokemon. A quick scan of the crowd reveals Felicity purring while being petted by a couple of trainers. Cora is just fluttering around with wide eyes, and Gabriel is talking to, of all people, Gary's Kadabra. Figures.  
  
Somewhat reassured, I decide to go in search of the Regional Champion. I can't spot her anywhere in this room, so I head through the nearest door.  
  
To my surprise, I find myself out on the deck. The sea breeze is a refreshing change from the stuffy air inside, and I take a few deep breaths. Seems as though I'm not the only one who likes it out here. There are a few other trainers and Pokemon around, but one person catches my eye immediately. It's a guy about my age, leaning on the railing and staring out to sea. Unlike the other guests (well, except for some gym leaders), he's dressed quite plainly in old jeans and a black T-shirt. There's a Zubat flying circles around his head, clearly excited to be here. It senses me approaching and zooms over with a few happy squeaks.  
  
“Um, hello?” I say tentatively. The Zubat squeaks again, and the guy turns around.  
  
“Don't pester the trainers, Shade,” he says without enough disapproval to actually be mad. Shade flaps reluctantly back over and perches on his shoulder.  
  
“Sorry about that. He's a little excitable,” the guy continues.  
  
“He should meet my Butterfree,” I say ruefully. “They'd be quite a pair.”  
  
“Your Butterfree is really something! I saw her on the Battle Network.”  
  
I sigh. Of course he did.  
  
“Anyway, I'm Evan. I don't do much battling myself, but I know how to appreciate a good match when I see it.”  
  
What's up with this guy? I didn't ask for his whole life story.  
  
“So, why are you here, Evan? Apparently you're not much of a trainer, and you haven't even bothered to get dressed up for the occasion.” I don't introduce myself, which I know is rude, but it's not as if he doesn't know who I am.  
  
He fixes me with an intense stare. “I'm here for the entertainment. We can't all afford fancy outfits and starter Pokemon, you know.”  
  
I, with my secondhand dress and free starter, am about to ask this guy exactly what he thinks he's doing, but stop myself. If he can‘t afford to look presentable at a fancy-dress party, I'm not going to call him out on it. Whatever his opinion of me, I see no point in making it worse.  
  
“Do you know if Victoria Hightower is here?” I ask instead.  
  
“The RC? Haven't seen her. You seriously thinking she'll give you information about the Rockets?”  
  
“ _You_  wouldn't happen to have information about the Rockets, by any chance?” I ask hopefully.  
  
Evan shrugs. “Only that they're dangerous, and I don't recommend tangling with them.”  
  
Tell me something I don't already know, mysterious t-shirt guy.  
  
His eyes suddenly flicker past me, and I turn to see Gary swaggering over.  
  
“Tessa!  There you are. Come on, we've got to go talk to Lance!” Gary crosses his arms impatiently.  
  
“Why do I feel like we have very different things to say to him?”  
  
“He's the second most important person in the region, Tess. We‘ve got to get his attention, and I know just how to do it.”  
  
Evan raises his eyebrows. “Now  _this_ , I‘ve got to see.”  
  
“Wait, who the hell is this guy?” Gary asks, noticing him for the first time.  
  
“Nobody important,” Evan replies casually as he follows us back inside, Shade hovering excitedly next to him.  
  
My fears are confirmed when Gary walks to the center of the room and shouts as loudly as possible: “ELITE FOUR LANCE, I CHALLENGE YOU!” Everyone's heads turn, and I sigh. Here we go.  
  
The crowd hastily moves aside to reveal Lance, striding forward in all his caped glory. “You challenge me, Gary Oak? With only three badges to your name, you know this will be an unofficial match.”  
  
It's a brilliant idea on Gary's part, really. Nobody is going to think badly of a trainer with three badges losing to a member of the Elite Four in an unofficial match, and if Gary does win, it'll be quite impressive. He's gaining everyone's respect just for even trying. Well, either that or they all think he's a reckless idiot with delusions of grandeur.  
  
“A one-on-one battle. My dragon versus one of your dragons,” Gary continues, and I can't help but snort. Calling Ash a dragon is a bit of a stretch, as he's really still more of an overgrown lizard at this point. His fire won't even be much use against Lance's real dragons.  But this is Gary we're talking about, of course.  
  
“I accept,” Lance declares. “Let‘s move to the battlefield.” I hear a few sighs of relief from people who apparently thought there was going to be a fight right in the middle of the ballroom.  
  
Two minutes later, we‘ve all filled up the seats around the battlefield. Clearly, Gary had already recalled Ash, because he's now dramatically tossing a Pokeball onto the field. The Charmeleon appears and, sensing the situation, lets out a loud roar. I spot Laurel cheering on the other side of the arena, Helena watching intently beside her. Evan seems to have disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Completely unperturbed, Lance throws his own Pokeball with practiced grace. The crowd, including me (and Ash), gasps. The Dragonair looks absolutely majestic. Her long, thin body coils elegantly in the air, and her eyes sparkle with power.  
  
I'm quite relieved that Lance didn't send out his Dragonite, and I wonder if he knows enough about what's going on to actually make an effort at sparing my feelings. More likely, he just doesn't need to send out his ace against a casual challenger.  
  
“Let the battle begin!” booms an enthusiastic Surge, who seems to have stepped in as an official. This is his city, after all. I suppose he can be in charge of anything he wants.  
  
Lance and Gary look like mirror images of each other: two spiky-haired, confident trainers facing off. Each seems to be waiting for the other to make the first move, and I can feel the tension building.  
  
Lance breaks the silence. “Slam, Saphira!”  he calls out. Saphira uncoils herself and zips forward through the air. Ash waits, claws outstretched.  
  
I think everyone's expecting Gary to go for a Scratch, but at the last minute he shouts “Ember!” Ash breathes a cloud of flame right in Saphira‘s face, and she has to abruptly turn away to avoid getting singed.  
  
And now Gary orders a Scratch, trying to get at the Dragonair before she's out of range. Ash‘s claws rake the end of Saphira‘s tail, but he's not able to get a proper grip and drag her down.  
  
“Dragon Rage!” Lance retaliates. Saphira‘s bright blue body becomes wreathed in a cloudy purple aura. She hasn't moved very far away from Ash, so the Charmeleon barely has time to dodge. He leaps away, but the attack still catches him on the left side and knocks him to the ground.  
  
The crowd goes “oooooooooohhhhhhhh!” but Ash has already jumped back to his feet and Gary doesn't look concerned. Saphira is back up in the sky, waiting for further orders. I get the feeling that Lance could have her launch a full-on assault and probably end the fight immediately, but he wants to know what Gary and Ash are capable of.  
  
Gary knows it, too (he's not  _that_  arrogant, after all), but I can tell he's just having fun. “Fire some Embers at her, Ash!” he orders. Saphira is forced to dodge a barrage of Embers as Ash launches them all through the air. Each individual one wouldn't do too much damage to a dragon-type if it hit, but there's always the risk of leaving a burn. It's really more of a technique to tire out the opponent, as Ash gets to just stand there while Saphira weaves all over the place.  
  
Lance seems to decide that this has gone on long enough. “Hyper Beam, Saphira,” he says forcefully. Saphira stops, wincing a little as some Embers slam into her. Gary tells Ash to move, of course, but there's no escaping the powerful blast of energy that bursts from Saphira‘s mouth. Ash is knocked back far enough to hit the wall, and doesn't get up.  
  
Surge declares Lance as the winner while the crowd cheers and Gary goes to check on Ash, who's weakly picking himself up off the ground.  
  
Well, we've got Lance‘s attention, now it's time for some information. Surge thankfully orders the crowd to get back to the party, and everyone files out. I head the opposite way, down the stairs to where Lance and Gary are now shaking hands.  
  
“I suppose you're here for some information,” Lance says as soon as I approach.  
  
“Hightower isn't here, is she?” I ask, although I know what the answer will be.  
  
“The Regional Champion has taken it upon herself to lead the Team Rocket investigation, and left me in charge of other league matters. She knows much more about the situation than I do, unfortunately.” Lance sounds a little bitter, and I get the feeling that he'd rather be out chasing down criminals than stuck attending business meetings and appearing at League parties.  
  
My Pokemon start to gather around, saving me the trouble of tracking them all down later. Lance smiles a little when Laurel heads over to Ash and gives him a reassuring pat on the back with a vine.  
  
“I know you know  _something_ about the Rockets,” Gary insists. “Even a small lead would be helpful.”  
  
Lance sighs. “I've heard there's been some more sightings in Celadon lately. Only a small handful of stolen Pokemon have been recovered, but I have the feeling that the Rockets’ hideout is somewhere in the city. Unfortunately, I've got to be heading back to Indigo Plateau after this. I won't be getting a chance to investigate anytime soon.”  
  
“We‘ll do it,” Gary blurts out immediately.  
  
Will we? I guess I have to. I owe it to my mom and Isabel to try. My team is getting so much stronger, and if Gary's with me, maybe we stand a chance at accomplishing something.   
  
It's funny, really. I went all the way to Pallet Town and got my mother‘s Dragonite stolen, when I could have just stayed at home and had the same thing happen.   
  
“Be careful,” is all Lance says, rather than telling us to stay away from official League business. Perhaps he doesn't have much trust in the usefulness of the police force, either. The second most powerful trainer in the League gazes at us intently. “You two are promising young trainers. I hope we can meet again under better circumstances.”  
  
And with a swish of his cape, Lance is gone.  
  
“Young trainers, my ass,” Gary mutters. “We're  _fifteen_ , for Mew‘s sake. He completed the league challenge when he was only ten.”  
  
I remember Gary and I being seven years old and watching Lance's challenge on TV. More specifically, I remember Gary always going around with a towel pinned to his shoulders like a cape and spiking up his hair in an attempt to look like Lance. In fact, I have pictures. It's good blackmail material.   
  
“And you're going to complete the League Challenge when you‘re fifteen, because you have much more knowledge and maturity than you did when you were ten. I can't imagine that cocky, arrogant boy from five years ago being able to do it.” That's really the most reassurance I can give him, because deep down I still feel like it's my fault that Gary never even got to  _start_  his challenge five years ago.  
  
I suppose I've changed, too. I mean, I'm an emotional wreck, but at least I seem to be a decent battler because I know strategy.   
  
Gary just shrugs noncommittally, not wanting to get into it. “So... You coming to Celadon?”  
  
I sigh. “Well, it's my home, isn't it? I suppose I should stop in and let my mom know what's going on.” Let her know that I still haven't found her Dragonite, that is. “But I need to fight Surge before I leave. If there's any gym I can do, it's that one.” I glance at Marco, who gives me a thumbs-up with his good arm.  
  
“See you in a couple days, then,” Gary says, recalling his team. “Hopefully I'll have trounced all the Rockets by the time you get there.”  
  
I smile faintly. “I hope so too. But don't do anything reckless, okay? I'll try to come help you out as soon as I can.” I hate that I secretly hope he'll end up doing all the work for me, but I can't help still wanting to run away.  
  
My team gathers around me as Gary leaves, waiting to see what I‘ll say. “So, I'll see if I can make an appointment to fight Surge tomorrow,” I begin. Even my pessimistic brain can't ignore that it's basically impossible to lose with a Geodude in an electric-type gym. That being said, I don't want to tire Marco out too much. Surge will be using three Pokemon at this point, after all.   
  
I turn to Laurel. “Do you want to fight his first Pokemon?” If I do keep going with the League Challenge (and that's a big if), there will be some gyms where I absolutely shouldn't use her.   
  
Laurel looks surprised, pointing to herself with a vine as if to say “Who, me?”  
  
“Yes, you,” I say, a little annoyed. “I'm not that much of a cold-hearted battle strategist that I'm unwilling to fight one Pokemon without having a type advantage.”  
  
She twists the vine into a heart shape, and I look away. I'm still enough of a cold-hearted battle strategist that I can't handle being showered with affection from my Pokemon, though.  
  
I recall my team and head for the exit. No point in sticking around at this party when I've gotten what I came for. Tomorrow will be an easy day of battling, the calm before the storm. I'm not looking forward to going back to Celadon.


	15. CHAPTER 14

The Vermilion gym doesn't exactly look welcoming. In fact, it's a dismal old army base surrounded by a (probably electrified) barbed wire fence, and I wonder why the league actually let Surge set up his gym here.   
  
The battlefield itself is actually quite plain, though. It's nothing but a dirt floor with no extra features. At least there's no electric fence around it, not that it would matter to Marco anyway.  
  
Despite all my previous fears about battling that I thought my experience in Cerulean would just intensify, I'm actually feeling a little excited about this match. Having such a clear advantage is just going to be extremely satisfying. It may be illegal for me to punch the crap out of others, but at least I can live vicariously through Marco and get some of my anger out that way. Nothing against Surge personally, of course. It's not his fault that he's not allowed to do anything in a two-badge match that would be able to scratch a Geodude.  
  
But first, I did make a promise to Laurel. I'm not too afraid about what a Voltorb could possibly do to her, but I'm not going to be quite as confident about that part of the battle, either.  
  
And that part of the battle happens to be now. Lt. Surge has already sent out his first Pokemon. The Voltorb bounces up and down, glaring across the field at me. I take a deep breath before tossing Laurel‘s Pokeball, feeling a little more prepared.  
  
After how well she performed in her previous battles, I'm not surprised that Laurel gets even louder cheers than before. Still, her eyes never stray from her opponent. She knows that this will be her most challenging gym match yet.  
  
Unlike Laurel and Marco, Surge‘s electric types are built for speed. But I've got power on my side, and I don't intend to lose.   
  
I wasn't expecting Surge to just throw the Voltorb at me, so I'm not surprised when he starts out by ordering it to use Screech. Laurel flinches at the high-pitched noise, and once she's distracted, the Voltorb bounces forward.  
  
“Vine Whip!” I call once it gets close. Laurel lashes out, but the Voltorb easily bounces out of reach.   
  
“Tackle!” Surge orders next. I know Laurel‘s not fast enough to avoid it, so I tell her to counter instead. She crosses two vines in front of her just in time for the Voltorb to run into them and get knocked away.  
  
We're not going to win by keeping that technique up forever, so it's a good thing that Ivysaur has plenty of other tricks.   
  
“Leech seed!”  
  
The Voltorb isn't far away enough to avoid the spiky seeds that burrow into its skin. It only winces a little, but I know that won't be the case for long.  
  
Undeterred, Surge orders another Tackle, and I'm back on the defensive. Between repeated blocking from Laurel and the gradual drain from Leech Seed, it's not long before the Voltorb tires out enough to get properly hit with a vine and collapse.  
  
Laurel is glowing with health after draining so much energy from her opponent, but I'm still not going to leave her in. Time to see what Marco can do.  
  
There's a flurry of red lights as Surge and I recall our Pokemon and send out new ones. Marco flexes his arms in preparation as he takes in the unfamiliar experience of being the center of attention on a battlefield. His opponent is a Pikachu. Fast and full of electric power, neither of which matters when faced with a rock-solid ground type who can punch it.  
  
Surge orders a Quick Attack, which is slightly less useless than an electric attack in this situation. The Pikachu zips forward so fast that I barely have time to respond, but it doesn't really matter.  
  
It collides solidly with Marco, not that the Geodude seems to feel it. While the Pikachu hesitates, I shout “Mega Punch!” Marco‘s fist slams right into it, sending it flying backwards and crashing into the ground.  
  
It doesn't get up, and Surge wastes no time in sending out his last Pokemon. Must be annoying to always have challengers coming into your gym with type immunities. I'll make this quick.  
  
The Raichu may be a stronger and faster version of Pikachu, but it still doesn't stand a chance. I order a Dig, and Marco burrows underground. Predictably, the Raichu has no idea where Marco is, and runs around the field until he pops out of the ground and knocks it out.  
  
That was...extremely boring, honestly. It was  _safe_ , but I didn't feel the thrill I thought I would. I see a flash of disappointment cross Marco‘s face as I recall him. Surge hands me my third badge and says some things that I only half pay attention to, and then I'm out the door and faced with the reality that I'm supposed to go west to Celadon next.   
  
So of course, I head east to Lavender Town instead. Yes, I'm supposed to go after Team Rocket, but I'm going to train first, and I'm going to pay my respects to Zephyr, who went after Team Rocket and lost.  
  
And if someone else happens to take down the Rockets first, I'm not going to complain.  
  
Route 11 is a peaceful spot with a convenient path cutting through the fields of tall grass, so I figure it's as good a place to train as any. I release my whole team, who mostly seem a little surprised to be out here.  
  
“Training,” I say sharply. “If we have to go to Celadon, we need to be absolutely ready.”  
  
Laurel gives me a dubious  _did you even see how well we just fought in there_  look, but doesn't press the subject. She can't argue that Felicity needs training, at least. We have no idea what the Meowth is actually capable of.  
  
Marco, despite his complete domination of Surge‘s Pokemon, seems a bit angry. He keeps staring at his cracked shoulder and clenching his fists, and I think I know what‘s going on here.  
  
I sigh. “Marco...you fought incredibly well in that battle. Please don‘t be disappointed that you didn‘t evolve. You‘re doing so great with one good arm that I‘m not worried about you not having three yet.”  
  
Actually, I  _am_  a bit worried, but that‘s just because I‘m me. I‘m not extra worried about Marco, at least. He looks a little reassured, so I see no point in delaying this training session further.  
  
Felicity seems more interested in curling up on the sun-warmed path than battling, but at my insistence she gets up, stretches, and unsheathes her claws. I don't think any of my Pokemon are really fair opponents for testing the skills of a normal-type who may not have much proper battling experience. I send Cora, Gabriel, and Marco off to the side and instruct them to “just fight each other and be careful.”  
  
Laurel is left to assess our newest teammate. Felicity isn't intimidated by the Ivysaur; in fact her expression is a mix of Laurel‘s usual calmness and what I assume is a similar calculating look to the one I get while battling. It's actually a little unreasonable to say that Laurel has an inherent advantage. An Ivysaur may have vines and toxins, but a Meowth has  _claws_.  
  
“Just show us what you've got, Felicity,” I order.  She doesn't move, apparently aware that Laurel can hit a fast opponent with a pretty good counter-attack. Either that, or she's flat-out refusing to fight, which is not a comforting thought.  
  
Looks like it's up to me to get things started. It's about time Laurel got some new skills, anyway. “Try a Body Slam!” I call out.  
  
Laurel looks a bit surprised, but then grins and launches herself forward. Felicity skips out of the way, turning and raking her claws down Laurel‘s side.  
  
“Again!”  
  
Now that they're closer together, it's easier for Laurel to get her attack in. This time, she slams into Felicity and sends her flying, thankfully into the grass rather than the hard stones of the path. The grass rustles once, and then everything is silent.  
  
There's no way Felicity could have been seriously hurt from that, so I know she must be trying for an ambush. I'm sure Laurel knows it too, because she doesn't let her guard down as she edges closer to the grass.   
  
Without warning, a white blur springs out. Laurel‘s vines are ready, but Felicity slices right through them and lands on Laurel‘s head, one paw hovering right over the Ivysaur‘s eyes to show that she could claw at them if she wanted to.  
  
“Well done, Felicity,” I praise her, and she jumps down with a little satisfied purr. She's a good fighter and knows not to actually seriously injure her teammate. Laurel looks a bit dazed, but still gives Felicity a congratulatory nudge. I'm considering having them fight another round, but then there‘s a sudden interruption from the other side of the field.  
  
A blaze of white light clears away to reveal a happier-looking Marco, now larger and sporting two more arms. As the rest of the team gathers around to congratulate the newly evolved Graveler, I notice him glance towards one of his right arms, which still sports a large crack. Evolution can't fix everything, unfortunately.  
  
Training longer wouldn't be a bad idea, but there's some ominous-looking clouds starting to gather in the sky. Probably better that I travel as far as I can and pitch my tent before it starts to rain. Since the alternative is wasting my time hanging around Vermillion for another day, I might as well get going.  
  
“Time to go,” I tell everyone as I start to haul out their Pokeballs.  
  
[ _To Celadon City?_ ] Gabriel asks, although I get the feeling he's aware that I have no intention of going there yet.  
  
“To Lavender Town.”  
  
Everyone falls silent at that. They may want to get revenge on Team Rocket, but they know some things can wait. I'm hoping this will give them some closure.  
  
Can't say I feel the same for myself. After all, I've got two graves to visit, not that any of them but Laurel know it.  
  
With my team recalled, I set out. I've never visited the town from this angle, and I know it's a bit of a longer trek. At least Route 11‘s path is a nice surface for cycling, if rather meandering.  
  
The end of the route is just coming into view when the first raindrops start to fall, and thankfully there's a large grove of trees ahead. In a few minutes, I'm setting up my tent in the relative shelter of the branches and dashing inside just before the downpour starts.  
  
It's close to evening, so I haven't wasted much of the day by stopping here. Not to mention that I got a gym badge and evolved a Pokemon, so it's not as if I've accomplished nothing today despite putting myself further away from Celadon.  
  
I dig out my notebook to write an analysis of Felicity while I still have some daylight, but I find myself getting distracted. It hasn't rained since my fateful trip to Pallet Town, and I haven't been in a tent since the night in Viridian Forest. Both those things seem so long ago, but it's really been such a short time. I think of how angry I was back when Cora crawled into the tent and got herself captured in one of my Pokeballs. Since then, she‘s saved my life, helped me earn a gym badge, and provided some much-needed positivity to the team.  
  
I assumed it would be easier to get through this whole experience if I thought of my Pokemon as specimens to study, but I've come to genuinely care for all of them. They make me feel less alone. Still, I can't get over my fear that I'll mess up and lose someone else.  
  
I need to tell them now, so they know what to expect tomorrow. So they can resent me less for acting the way I do towards them. Laurel knows, which is why she understands me best. I never give her the love she deserves, but she still puts up with it.  
  
I want to fix things, but I just don't know how.   
  
Talking is a start, I guess. There's enough room in the tent for everyone, so, with a sigh, I press five buttons and let my team join me.  
  
They gather around me in a circle with curious looks. It's now or never.

* * *

**From Tessa‘s notebook**  
  
  
 **Felicity, female Meowth**  
  
Chose to join on route 5  
  
Naturally empathetic, in the non-psychic sense of the word. Came over to comfort me when I was upset  
  
Well-traveled.  
  
Not the most keen on battling, but has claws and knows how to use them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My notes for this gym just say “Laurel beat his Voltorb with the help of leech seed and Marco did everything else” so… yeah.
> 
> I wasn’t sure how I wanted to characterize Surge, and ended up going with… not characterizing him at all. He’s just kind of there.


	16. CHAPTER 15

_I was born in Pallet Town._   
  
_My mother worked for Professor Oak back then. I grew up next door to Gary, and the two of us divided our time between getting underfoot in the lab and running around outside. We dreamed of being champion trainers and world-renowned Pokemon professors. After all, if our relatives could do both, why couldn't we? Gary and I made a promise that when we turned ten, we would go on our Pokemon journey together. My birthday was a few weeks earlier, but I wouldn't mind waiting for him._   
  
_Things got complicated when we were eight. My mother's work became so widely recognized that she was able to start her own lab in Celadon City, and we had to move. I missed Gary and I missed all there was to study in the wilderness around the town, but I soon discovered that big cities have their own fascinating specimens to investigate._   
  
_In the months leading up to our tenth birthdays, Professor Oak informed us that he wouldn't be giving us starter Pokemon. He said we would be accused of having an unfair advantage, and he wanted us to go out and catch our own Pokemon. We were angry at first, but then began to relish the challenge. We would take down the Pokemon league without any help from our famous relatives!_   
  
_I had a Pokemon picked out already. There was a Spearow who would often come to my window at our house in Celadon. I told her all about my league dreams, and she was eager to officially become my Pokemon and battle at my side. I named her Sky, for the beautiful way I would see her approaching through the blue every day._   
  
_Meanwhile, Gary kept calling me to talk about a Rattata he had found in the woods outside Pallet Town. He couldn't catch her yet, but he visited often and watched her fight other wild Pokemon. I was surprised that he would settle for something as simple as a Rattata, but he kept insisting that she was unique and “in the top percentage of Rattata”._   
  
_When my birthday came along, I caught Sky, but didn't set out on my journey yet. My mom agreed to let me stay with the Oaks in Pallet until Gary turned ten as well. We spent most of our time out in the woods watching the wild Pokemon. Gary was right: the Rattata was something special. He had already named her Helena, and promised to catch her so she could fight the League with him._   
  
_Helena and Sky hit it off from the beginning, and so began the happiest moments I can remember: the four of us spending time together and having fun before our responsibilities started. I know it sounds excessively depressing, but I always ended up considering them the last truly happy weeks of my life._   
  
_Of course, Gary finally turned ten, caught Helena, and then we were off to become trainers. We went to Celadon for our first gym. I'd gone there to watch plenty of battles, and I figured it would be best to start my first gym with a type advantage. Gary didn't care where we started, as he was confident he could beat anyone with any Pokemon._   
  
_I went first, insisting that we should go alphabetically by last name. I always wonder if things would have been different had I gone second._   
  
_Celadon‘s gym leader back then wasn't Erika, but a man who had a reputation for being one of the tougher gym leaders. With my childish confidence, I believed that having a type advantage in a zero-badge match would mean I was safe. He wasn't supposed to unleash the full power of his Pokemon on me, after all._   
  
_The Tangela wasn't a problem. Sky took it out pretty quickly, and I could practically feel my first badge already._   
  
_And then came the Vileplume._   
  
_Yes, I was young and inexperienced, and Sky had never been in a real fight before. But what came next should never have happened._   
  
_Sky was hit by a Stun Spore, but still managed to climb high in the air to set up her attack. The Vileplume hit her with a Razor Leaf that tore right through her wing. With paralysis and only one functioning wing, she couldn't stop her fall and hit the ground much too hard._   
  
_I didn't think she was dead, at first. She was just paralyzed, she was just stunned, she'd get up in a minute...but she never moved. Just lay there in a heap of blood and feathers as the crowd started to whisper anxiously._   
  
_When I went to check on her, she wasn't moving or breathing at all. At that point, I finally started screaming. The medics came over to look at her and just shook their heads. I'll never forget looking across the field to the gym leader and his Vileplume, because they were **smiling**. They had won, and they didn't care how it happened._   
  
_I wish I hadn't been looking at the Vileplume, because that was the moment when everything went from being a not-too-uncommon tragedy to a brutal scandal._   
  
_A furious Helena launched herself out of the crowd and sank her teeth right into the Vileplume‘s throat before anyone could react. She didn't stop there, and had torn its entire body to shreds before she could be dragged away and thrown back into her Pokeball._   
  
_This was unheard of. Pokemon from the audience simply didn't attack and kill gym leaders’ Pokemon, even if that gym leader‘s Pokemon had just done some killing of its own. Trainers are supposed to have control over their Pokemon at all times, but Gary had just stood there and let it happen._   
  
_Needless to say, the league was displeased by the whole situation. The gym leader was fired for demonstrating a clear lack of restraint while facing an inexperienced challenger. And Gary? He was hit with a five-year ban from training Pokemon due to making absolutely no effort to stop Helena from doing what she did. It was harsh, but they felt he needed to learn some humility and patience, not to mention restraint._   
  
_Gary was devastated, of course, but I think it led to him becoming a better person in the end. It certainly made him less arrogant, although he wouldn't be Gary if he didn't retain some amount of arrogance. Professor Oak did eventually let him help out with training starters (not that the league was ever told about it), and he got to spend plenty of time studying battle theory and watching matches on TV. He couldn't possibly be more prepared to take on the league at this point._   
  
_I can't help but feel that it's all my fault, even though in some ways it really isn't. Maybe if I had been a better trainer, Sky wouldn't have died, and things would have all been okay. Because of the incident, Gary was the one who ended up losing everything, and yet I'm the one who still lets it get into my head and make me afraid to do anything. Considering who our families are, we were expected to do great things. Instead, Gary became known as that kid with the dangerous, uncontrollable Pokemon. Some people are convinced he ordered Helena to do it, but of course I know better. Either way, the whole world is watching him to see what he'll do now that he can finally challenge the league._   
  
_And me? I was just another statistic, an unlucky kid who ended up with a dead Pokemon. And unlike most of the other kids, I just gave up on half my dream and threw myself completely into science._   
  
_It's not that I hate battling. Deep down, I've always loved it. I've studied strategy, and I know I'm a good battler. I'm just terrified I‘ll lose another Pokemon, and that's already happened once._   
  
_But I'm trying. I'm trying to stop worrying about you, because I know you want to fight. And if we're going to keep going, I need to really be part of the team and trust all of you more. And, well... I'm sorry._

* * *

Having finished explaining my entire pathetic tragic backstory, I swipe at my tears and finally look up at my team. Cora doesn't try to say anything, but I feel her directing waves of positive energy at me, and I can't help but smile a little. Marco gives me a respectful nod, and Felicity purrs.  
  
[ _Your honesty is appreciated_ ,] Gabriel says. [ _Trusting your team enough to share these feelings will make us stronger_.]  
  
Laurel smiles at me proudly, and I know what I have to do. I reach out my hand, and it's not until then that her vine gently wraps around my wrist. We pull away after a minute, but it's a start.  
  
“Well, I guess we should get some sleep,” I say a bit awkwardly. I make no attempt to recall anyone, and my team gradually settles down around me. They aren't exactly cuddled right up to my sleeping bag, but they're all here, and that's what counts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was one of the most stressful ones to work on, both because of the different way it's framed (Tessa directly narrating to her Pokemon), and because it’s HUGE BACKSTORY INFODUMP, which hopefully wasn't the wrong way to reveal all this. Sure, there's been plenty of hints before, and I couldn't just rely on hints throughout the whole story, but I just hope this turned out okay.
> 
> In case you're wondering: no, Sky isn’t supposed to represent anyone in-game. I actually had this planned before even starting the gameplay, so Zephyr’s death ended up being very convenient to the story!


	17. CHAPTER 16

Lavender Town is full of ghosts.   
  
I've never seen one, but their cold presence still lies over the town like a fog. Why anyone actually wants to live here, I'll never know. Even visiting always dampens my mood. There are no tourist attractions, just the unforgiving stone tower that looms over the town, blocking out the sun.  
  
Nowhere to go but there, so there I go.  
  
I'm always surprised that the inside of the tower itself feels less creepy than the town. There's still a chill in the air, but the warm glow of candles provides some comfort. It feels more...sacred and respectful, I guess.  
  
As usual, plenty of others have come to pay their respects, but we all leave each other alone. Pokemon Tower is generally reserved for those who die in official league matches, unless their trainers have other wishes. Deaths in those matches thankfully aren't too frequent, but there‘s still plenty of graves here.  
  
It's hard approaching my own small area of the tower, because I know this time there will be two graves instead of one. Two small birds, dead because of two violent trainers.  
  
And because of my own mistakes.  
  
I‘m prepared to see the two graves, but I'm not ready for what else I see. Three figures stand in front of them, only one of whom I recognize at first glance. Gary and his Pokemon all turn at once, and I can't help but gasp when I see the new forms of Helena and Allie.  
  
Helena is a Raticate now. I can’t stop from flinching, from picturing the Raticate that attacked us in Mount Moon, adding an extra layer of shock to seeing her. Those eyes that everyone's afraid of bore into me, but there's no viciousness in her gaze, just a familiar sadness.  
  
Seeing Allie hurts even more, because she's become a Pidgeotto. She's strong and vibrant and  _alive_ , while Zephyr remains forever a Pidgey in the cold grave in front of me.  
  
“I thought you were going to Celadon,” I manage to say.  
  
“ _You‘re_  not ready to go to Celadon.” Gary points out. “Maybe I wasn't either.”  
  
It's rare to see him admit something like this, but there's no point in hiding it. We know each other too well. Sky may have been my Pokemon, but Gary lost a lot that day too.  
  
“I'll wait for you outside,” he says quietly, and then the three of them are gone.  
  
I kneel down by the two graves and let my whole team out. They gather in front of Zephyr‘s grave solemnly, and silence falls.  
  
 _I'm sorry, Zephyr. I think you were starting to enjoy the battling life a bit, but I shouldn't have forced you into it. And I never did tell you what a beautiful flyer you were. Are you up in a different sky right now, riding the breeze? I hope you can be happy, wherever you are. We're going after Team Rocket, and we're going to make them pay. We‘ll do it for you._  
  
 _Hey again, Sky. Can you believe it's been five years? What do you think of me now? All this time, you were probably disappointed in me for giving up. I hope you know that I'm finally trying to make things right. I wish you could be here to fight with me, but I promise I won't stop fighting. You and Zephyr would have gotten along well, I think. Talk to him if you see him up there, okay? Still miss you, always._  
  
We're a rather damp-eyed group on our way out of the tower, but I don't feel like I'm drowning in despair. There's something about this place that always has me feeling more at peace when I leave.   
  
We're not exactly walking out into the sunlight, as it‘s still cloudy. But still, the town no longer feels quite so dark and gloomy. A gentle breeze swirls around me and my team as we head over to meet Gary.  
  
“Let me guess,” I begin before he can say anything. “You think we shouldn't stand around moping, and want to have a battle instead.”  
  
His familiar smirk is back. “That's the spirit! I've got a couple new Pokemon who you need to see in action.”  
  
Already? He‘s sure not wasting any time.  
  
We find an empty space on the outskirts of town, where hopefully we won't disturb anyone. My team sits (and hovers) around quietly while Gary sends out everyone else. He's got a full team now, and I can't help but be impressed by the new additions. There's a strong-looking Exeggcute that seems ready to fight, fixing me with an intense stare. Even more impressive is the large blue serpent that twines through the air as if it's swimming.  
  
“You can collect as many fake dragons as you want, Gary, but don't expect you'll ever beat Lance's real dragons with them!” I call out, pretending I'm not intimidated by the large, sharp-toothed Gyarados in front of me.  
  
Rather, the large, sharp-toothed Gyarados that's now rushing towards me. I shriek and jump to the side, but it keeps charging forward, My eyes slam shut as I brace for impact, but all I feel is an affectionate nuzzle.  
  
Opening my eyes, I pat her head in confusion while Gary laughs in the background. I guess if you're going to train a giant sea monster, it's better to have one that can scare people without actually wanting to eat them.  
  
“Get back, Raina,” Gary orders, and the Gyarados floats over to join both our teams, who are chatting together.  
  
“So, do you just want to use your two newest?  Have another battle with two Pokemon each?” I ask hopefully. It would be nice if I could at least manage another tie.  
  
Gary shrugs. “Fine with me. Ben, you're up.” The Exeggcute bounces forward, all six pairs of eyes narrowed in concentration.   
  
I have no type advantages here, so I might as well test out my own newest Pokemon.  
  
“Go, Felicity!”  
  
The Meowth gives me the same “oh-if-I-must” look from training yesterday, but still saunters over with a spring in her step.   
  
No hesitating this time. “Scratch!” I order, and Felicity darts forward.  
  
“Hypnosis!” Gary responds. Ben‘s eyes flash red, but Felicity quickly looks away and gets some good swipes in before retreating.  
  
“That was a bit risky!” I call. “Your fancy tricks aren‘t going to work on me!”  
  
“I can beat you with or without any “tricks”,  _Barrage!_ ” Gary says with his trademark smirk, throwing in the attack command right at the end of his sentence.  
  
Guess I shouldn't have called a legitimate move a trick if he's just going to respond with actual tricks. Felicity, unprepared, gets knocked over by the force of Ben‘s attack.   
  
“Scratch again!” is all I say in response. Felicity digs her claws into Ben a second time.  
  
“Hypnosis!” Gary tries again, not giving up. This time, Felicity‘s too close to escape the force of the Exeggcute‘s gaze, and she slowly slumps to the ground. When she starts snoring, I sigh and recall her.  
  
“Looks like you need some tricks of your own,” Gary boasts as he orders Ben back and Raina takes the field.  
  
“Just wait and see,” I say, trying to sound confident while I frantically try and decide who would be my best option for fighting a Gyarados. An electric-type is really the only reliable way to beat one, and guess what I don't have?  
  
“Cora?” I suggest, but the Butterfree shakes her head. I feel a little twinge of sadness from her, and realize the only reason I haven't felt it before is that she's been putting all her energy into not projecting her grief everywhere.   
  
“Why don't you take a rest,” I suggest quietly, holding out her Pokeball. Cora flies over and pokes the button with a little wave of gratitude.  
  
Well, time to try the other psychic. “Gabriel?”  
  
[ _I would prefer not to. I merely signed on as a teacher, after all. My talents are better suited elsewhere,_ ] he responds with a quick glance at Gary's Kadabra beside him.   
  
Mr. I-want-to-help-you-fight-the-Rockets isn't even willing to fight a Gyarados? Seems more like he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of Simon if he loses.  
  
Laurel‘s a great battler, but she's not exactly well-suited for fighting a Gyarados. But Marco's not an option, and apparently neither is anyone else, so Laurel it is. She steps forward without even being asked. Raina faces her with what I assume is supposed to be a friendly smile, but on a Gyarados still looks more like a ferocious snarl.  
  
Well, let's get this over with.  
  
“See, the thing about fake dragons,” Gary begins, “is that they can still  _use Dragon Rage!_ ” He shouts his command at the end of the sentence again, but this time I'm expecting it. I order Laurel to dodge almost before Gary's finished saying  _rage_ , and she jumps out of the way.  
  
Laurel still has no real projectile attacks except for status moves, so I order a Poisonpowder. Raina‘s fast, but not quite fast enough to dodge all the spores. She doesn't flinch when they hit her, but I know it's going to take a toll after a while.  
  
“Bite!” Gary calls next. Raina turns abruptly and launches herself at Laurel. The Ivysaur dodges once, but Raina‘s persistent, and her jaws close around Laurel. Hard enough to draw some blood, but not to do any serious damage. Under my instinctive terror, I admire the large serpent‘s careful awareness of what she's doing.  
  
“Vine whip!” I respond. Shaking off the last attack, Laurel gets a few solid hits in.  
  
“Dragon Rage again!”  
  
Much like what happened with Felicity and Ben in the last battle, the attack lands at close range this time. Raina‘s purple energy hits Laurel with enough force to send her flying and then crashing hard into the ground. I can see the burning glare in her eyes as she struggles to get up, but it turns into resignation as she decides it's a lot less painful to just lie there.  
  
“Are you all right?” I ask nervously. Laurel gives me the little thumbs-up vine gesture with only a slight wince, and I recall her with a little sigh of relief. It's quite unsettling, seeing her finally lose a battle. It's not as if I thought she had the advantage, but she‘s still  _Laurel_.  
  
I notice with some satisfaction that at least Raina is starting to droop a bit from the poison before Gary recalls her.  
  
“Good fight,” I tell him, and he nods. Despite having lost, I feel a bit uplifted. It's nice to fight battles that don't end in death. If only that scenario could carry over to Celadon and further...   
  
I could probably get to Celadon by the end of the day if I tried, but do I really want to? Either way, we both have to head over to Lavender‘s Pokemon Center for a quick heal.  
  
“Are you ready to head out now?” I ask while we're waiting to get our Pokeballs back and trying to avoid the stares of other trainers in the Center. Well, at least  _I’m_  trying. Gary always seems to enjoy the stares, because he convinces himself that it's all admiration. Can't say I can do the same, but with the way we've been fighting Gym Battles lately, it might actually start to be the case.  
  
“I can come with you as far as Saffron, but I'll be making a detour there.”  
  
I raise my eyebrows. “Taking on Sabrina this early? Full offense, but that's a completely terrible idea.” I may have a deep, unshakable fear of Celadon‘s gym, but even I'm more afraid of the Saffron gym‘s psychic types. Here in Kanto, there aren't many readily available Pokemon to counter them.  
  
“Hey, I could totally beat Sabrina now if I wanted to,” Gary insists. “But I thought it would be nice to stop in at Saffron’s Dojo first for some good training.”  
  
Well, now I just feel like I should do that too if I want to be more prepared. But honestly? I‘ve put things off long enough. I need to head right to Celadon, search for Isabel, and just train as I go.  
  
“Good idea,” is all I say, because the nurse has returned with our Pokeballs. “Might as well leave now, or we won't get there today.”  
  
We grab our bikes and head out. I wish I could say that the weather starts to clear once we leave Lavender Town, but the sky remains cloudy. Not the best of omens. Still, I must admit I feel at least a small spark of hope that everything will turn out okay. What once seemed impossible for me to do now seems merely improbable.  
  
It's a start, I suppose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Lavender Town chapter for Halloween! Quite a nice coincidence.
> 
> I bounced between Celadon and Lavender a bit in-game: doing the Rocket hideout, then Pokemon Tower, then going back to fight Erika. But that’s pretty pointless from a story perspective, so it’s Lavender first here! The Gary fight in this chapter has nothing to do with whatever happened in-game, especially because I finally had a full team when I did fight him.


	18. CHAPTER 17

The sky is dark by the time I arrive at my house in Celadon, but the lights are on. I'm not sure if I should be relieved that my mom's here. With the way she's always worrying about her work, I expected her to be at the lab. And honestly, it's hard to face her knowing that her Dragonite is still missing, and it's still my fault.  
  
I turn the doorknob, and the door slowly creaks open. Really, Mom? Leaving it unlocked during a crime wave? If I had waited long enough, Team Rocket could have just waltzed in and stolen Isabel right here without me having to go all the way to Pallet first.   
  
My mom comes running with a Pokeball in her hand before I can even get past the welcome mat. Well, at least she's prepared to fight any potential invaders, even if she can't remember to lock the door.  
  
“You're not taking any more of my - oh, Tessa, it's you!” she cries out.  
  
“Hi,” I say awkwardly. “I‘m, uh, sorry I haven't found Isabel yet.”  
  
Her eyes widen. “Wait, did you find the  _DNA samples_?”  
  
The samples? Honestly, I'd pretty much forgotten about them. “No.”  
  
She sighs. “Well, I'm sure it's much too late to get them back anyway.”   
  
I'd be more motivated to find them if she'd actually tell me what they are, but I know she won't, so I don't ask.   
  
And then she remembers that she is, in fact, my mother. She hugs me, tells me how proud she is of my battling, and asks to meet my team.  
  
“That's right, you didn't even get to meet my starter last time,” I comment as I reach for Laurel's Pokeball. The Ivysaur hasn't been out since the last battle with Gary, and she seems a little startled to be suddenly standing in the middle of a house.  
  
“Laurel, this is my mom. Mom, Laurel.”   
  
“Oh, I've seen you on TV, and you're an absolutely magnificent battler,” my mom gushes. Laurel beams, and I roll my eyes. I don't want her ending up with an ego like Gary‘s.  
  
Then again, maybe praise is exactly what she needs to hear after losing her last match.   
  
I let the rest of my team out, and things mostly go the way I expected. Mom shakes hands politely with Marco and Gabriel, smiles at Cora‘s eager curiosity upon finding herself in a house for the first time, and tries to pet Felicity, who’s surprisingly not her usual affectionate self. The Meowth perches on the back of the couch, gives my mother a disdainful look, and starts licking her paw. I guess she’s unsettled by having lost against Gary, too. My mother just laughs and comments about the unpredictable moodiness of cats before going back to watching Cora curiously open all the kitchen cupboards with her telekinesis.  
  
The domesticity of the whole situation makes me a little unexpectedly emotional. Zephyr never got the opportunity to experience this moment. I realize with a little jolt of horror that my mom isn't even aware that he ever existed, let alone that he's dead. And that is not a conversation I want to have right now.  
  
“Well, this is all very nice and touching,” I announce. “But it's late, and I've biked a long way today, and I want to start searching tomorrow. We'll talk then.”  
  
With a few “good night”s, I'm off to my bedroom, my whole team trailing behind me. My room isn't overly decorated, sporting only a bed, some bookshelves, and a desk. Posters of the periodic table and a taxonomy of all Pokemon species native to Kanto line the walls.  
  
My Pokemon don't really react as they file into the room. I suppose it's exactly the kind of room they‘d expect me to have.  
  
“Okay, so I hope you get used to this place, because we might be staying in Celadon for a while. It's up to you whether you sleep in my room, somewhere else in the house, or in your Pokeballs.” I know most Pokemon can sleep a lot better inside a Pokeball, but they might want the companionship that comes with staying out.  
  
Without hesitation, Laurel flings open the curtains and plops down in front of the window so the sunlight will hit her in the morning. Felicity considers this, then goes one step further and leaps up to the windowsill. They're lucky I like to wake up early.  
  
Intrigued by the bedposts (Pokemon Center beds don't have them), Cora decides to perch on one. Marco curls up by the door until he looks like a plain rock. A good camouflage technique if you live in a cave, but here it just makes him look like an oversized doorstop.  
  
Gabriel's eyes flicker to the Pokeballs, but then he shrugs and goes to hover in the corner instead, not wanting to be the only antisocial one.   
  
I turn off the light and get into bed, and I have to admit it just feels weird to have so many Pokemon lying around my bedroom. It was strange enough in the tent, but this is a whole other level.  
  
I'm startled to hear a cheerful < _Night!_ > from the bedpost, and then there‘s a whole chorus.  
  
[ _Good night._ ]  
  
“Saur!”  
  
“Graveler.”  
  
“Meow.”  
  
“Uh...Good night.”  
  
And then, sooner or later, we're all asleep.   
  


***

  
The next day, I start my search. We‘re in Kanto‘s second-biggest city, so I'm not exactly expecting it to be easy, but I seem to be getting absolutely nowhere. For protection, I've decided to keep at least one Pokemon out with me at all times. I don't want any repeats of what happened in the barn.  
  
I start with Cora, hoping that she'll pick something up with her empathic abilities. What happens instead is her getting distracted by all the curiosities a big city has to offer, then eventually getting overwhelmed by the emotions of so many people and needing to return to her Pokeball. What a great start.  
  
Of course I talk to people myself and ask if they know anything about Team Rocket, but the responses all range from “no” to “yes, they stole my Pokemon but I have no idea where to find them” to “piss off”.  
  
Felicity is my next choice. I'm hoping that her acute cat senses might pick up something, and I think it might be best that I spend a little more time with our newest team member. She certainly doesn't seem at all intimidated by the crowds, weaving through them easily.  
  
She doesn’t seem to be heading anywhere in particular, but then her ears prick up and she darts down a narrow alley. I follow with caution as Felicity leads me around a corner to a startling sight.  
  
There's a guy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. A grinning Zubat is perched on a railing above him, and an old cardboard box rests at his feet. Two fluffy faces are peeking out over the edge of the box, one brown and one gray. I barely manage to stop myself from doing some extremely undignified squeeing, because they're Eevee,  _and one is shiny_.  
  
Felicity, having accomplished something, sits down and wraps her tail around her legs proudly. I finally tear my focus away from the two Eevee to look at the guy, who seems equally surprised to see me once we recognize each other.  
  
“Evan?” I ask in astonishment. “What the heck are you doing?” He's still wearing the same old black T-shirt and jeans from the S.S. Anne.  
  
“Selling some Eevee!” he replies with a grin. “Would you care to buy one?”  
  
Would I ever! They're fascinating creatures to study, and, yes, admittedly quite adorable. But they're extremely expensive due to their rarity, and I don't even want to think about how much a shiny one would cost. Not to mention that this situation is all kinds of suspicious.  
  
“Tell me exactly how you came to be illegally selling Eevee in a dark alleyway, and perhaps I'll consider it.” Should I be ashamed that I'm willing to illegally buy an Eevee? Probably.  _Am_  I ashamed? No.  
  
“It's not what you think,” Evan says quickly. “I didn't steal them or anything. Well, okay, I did steal them, but I stole them from Team Rocket!”  
  
I don't even know what to say to this. “Shouldn't you be trying to find out who they belong to, then?”  
  
He shrugs. “I overheard the Rockets talking. They were bragging that they had stolen them all from a breeder. It's not like they're all from different homes. Besides, I already sold most of them.”  
  
“You _what?_ ” I have a sinking feeling that these could be Bill's Eevee.  
  
“The guys said they were living in some pretty bad conditions. The place was overcrowded, and apparently they seemed happy just to get out of there.”  
  
I think back to the rows upon rows of cages, and the apparent lack of affection between Bill and his Eevee. Would it even be the right thing to return them?   
  
“Okay, but can you please explain to me where the hell these Rockets were hanging around with boxes full of Eevee, and how you managed to steal them?”  
  
“Hey, come on! Don't act like I'm the criminal here,” Evan protests, and Shade the Zubat squeaks at me disapprovingly from above. “So, it was late, and I saw them all in an alley with a few bags. It's not like they were trying to actually transport the Eevee like this; they were all in Pokeballs. While they were arguing about what to do, I snuck up behind them and stole a bag.”  
  
Well, if Bill‘s Eevee really did end up being moved from Cerulean to here, it should be true that Team Rocket's hideout is somewhere in this city. This entire situation is extremely odd, but hopefully it'll lead somewhere.  
  
I haven't said anything, so Evan continues: “Anyway, you want to buy one? I've only got one left, so I'd like to pack up and get out of here. I'll even give you a discount because we've met before.”  
  
I raise my eyebrows. “Only one? That sure looks like two to me. I don't think I'm seeing double, considering that they're different colours. How much for the shiny?”  
  
“Grace isn't for sale!” Evan says defensively. He scoops up the silver Eevee, and she snuggles into his arms. Figures.  
  
I crouch down and peer into the box at the regular brown Eevee. “Hi,” I venture. “Do you want to go back to where you were born? I can take you there.”   
  
It growls a little at that suggestion.  
  
“Okay! Or, I can never take you there,” I add quickly. “If you want, you can help me fight Team Rocket and get revenge on them for stealing you.” There's the possibility that it might actually be grateful to Team Rocket for stealing it away from there, but I imagine that they haven't exactly given the Eevee the best of treatment either.  
  
The Eevee considers this. It looks at Grace and Evan, then at me, then at Felicity, who purrs encouragingly. I'm a little put out by how much hesitation is happening here.  
  
Finally, the Eevee gives a slight nod, and I grin back at it. “Name your price,” I demand, turning to Evan.  
  
He does, and I agree right away. It's about half of what an Eevee would normally cost, which is admittedly still quite a lot. Good thing I've earned a fair bit of prize money from battling.  
  
Evan gestures towards the box dramatically. “He's all yours!”  
  
The Eevee blinks at me without any enthusiasm as I reach into the box and pick him up. I gather him into my arms and enjoy his fluffiness (which I am looking forward to studying for entirely scientific purposes). Compared to Grace, he seems much less thrilled about being picked up, but we‘ll work on it.   
  
“Can I call you Arthur?” I ask. The Eevee doesn't growl at me, so I take that as a yes, or at least an uninterested whatever.  
  
“Well, I'd best be going,” Evan announces with a smile. He tosses me Arthur's Pokeball, picks up the empty cardboard box, and turns to leave.  
  
“Wait!” I blurt, remembering why I'm here. “Where exactly was this alley that Team Rocket was hanging around in?”  
  
I can see the hesitation on his face. “Well... You really shouldn't be going after them. I know how dangerous they can be.”  
  
“ _Tell me._ ”  
  
“... It was by the Game Corner.”  
  
I should have figured that a place full of gamblers is exactly where a group of unsavory people would like to hang around. “Thanks!” I tell him. I turn around with my new, illegally acquired Eevee nestled in my arms, and Felicity jumps up to follow us.  
  
Looks like I'm going to have to gamble with some lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that last line is silly.
> 
> Did anyone forget this was gen 1 for a moment and think I actually managed to get a shiny? I may never have found a shiny in-game despite my many years of playing pokemon, but I can still write an occasional one into the story!
> 
> And we finally have a full team! Of course I’ve had plenty of catches, but I like to take time building my team and not waste exp on pokemon I’d probably box later anyway. I should just be doing a notepad run or something, honestly.


	19. CHAPTER 18

Well, at least I have a good excuse for not immediately heading to the Game Corner in search of the Rockets. This Eevee‘s not going to train himself, after all.  
  
Being a larger Pokemon center in a larger city, Celadon‘s center has quite a few available training rooms. I had to recall Arthur on the way over, because he started complaining about being carried. Felicity, seizing the opportunity, took his place in my arms and didn't jump down until we walked into the training room.   
  
Time for another round of introductions. I let everyone out, and they gather around to greet our newest team member. Arthur gives them a quiet “Vee” in response, and just sits there looking at them all suspiciously. Not the most promising start, but I do have a full team now. As soon as I get Arthur evolved, Team Rocket had better watch out.  
  
If I can even work up the courage to go after them in the first place, that is. And if nothing goes horribly wrong, which it probably will.  
  
Might as well test my new normal-type against my slightly less new normal-type. I order Arthur and Felicity out to the middle of the battlefield, and everyone else joins me to watch.  
  
“Just show us what you can do, Arthur!” I order. I'm a little concerned that he might have spent most of his life in a cage and never actually learned to fight. Hopefully I can still whip him into shape even if that's the case. He does look pretty small out there on the battlefield. Under all that fluffy fur, he might be malnourished.  
  
Eevee are pretty much limited to close-range fighting until they evolve and get access to the powerful moves their new form has to offer. If Arthur's not great at physical fighting, I won't be too concerned. I'm looking more to assess his fighting style and what he's capable of, which will help me determine which evolution is best suited for him.  
  
Arthur charges right towards Felicity, who doesn't seem remotely threatened. She reaches out a paw and bats him away without even extending her claws. He's back up on his feet in an instant, knocking her over with a Tackle and snapping at her with his teeth. Felicity's claws come out this time, and she swipes at Arthur, knowing that she won't do much damage through his long fur. They wrestle around like this for a while until she finally pins him. Arthur struggles fiercely, but doesn't have the strength to get out of it.  
  
“That's enough, you two. It's a good start.” Arthur's better than I thought, but he'll need to get stronger. Thankfully, evolution can take care of that in some ways, and I'm in the city that sells evolutionary stones.   
  
I instruct Felicity to teach him some normal-type fighting techniques, and then I turn to the rest of my team while those two get to work.  
  
“I'm a little worried about Arthur, considering the circumstances,” I begin, and fill everyone in on where he seems to have come from. “Gabriel, can you get a read on him?”  
  
[ _His mind is closely guarded. I could break through his shields if it was absolutely necessary, but of course that would be a huge breach of etiquette._ ] The Kadabra shakes his head. [ _He is a very private individual._ ]  
  
“I suppose that's normal for someone who likely grew up around a few Espeon who can teach mind-shielding techniques?”  
  
[ _Exactly. It is the same with Felicity. She has traveled a lot, and clearly once met someone who taught her mental shielding._ ]  
  
Hmm. I think those two will either end up bonding over their mental fortitude or hating each other. “So, the rest of us must seem like open books to you, I guess?”  
  
[ _You could say that,_ ] Gabriel admits. [ _It is hard to hear someone's thoughts unless they are focused on one thing in particular, but humans do have a tendency to have one-track minds._ ]  
  
How reassuring.  
  
[ _However, emotions are much easier to detect_ ,] he continues. [ _Hence why Cora instinctively picks up on everyone's feelings and has trouble blocking them out due to her lack of training._ ]  
  
< _Better!_ > Cora responds indignantly.  
  
[ _Yes, you have improved a lot in a short time._ ]  
  
“You've done a good job of training her,” I admit. “Don't you think you'd be a pretty good psychic battler yourself? I was surprised that you didn't want to battle Gary yesterday.”  
  
 _[I know the techniques, but have no practical experience. I would prefer to fight in an official gym match where I have a type advantage first._ ] Gabriel replies.  
  
“Really? I know we‘re in Celadon and Erika is essentially our region‘s second poison-type gym leader rather than being a purely grass-type gym leader, but do you  _really_  think I want to fight her right now?”  
  
[ _Erika is a different gym leader from the man who had the position before her. You are a talented trainer, and would not be in any danger if you fought her. Do you not trust me and Cora to win that battle?_ ]  
  
I never thought that telling everyone about what happened would lead to me being pestered to go back to that place. First of all, I have more important things to worry about right now.  
  
... But I know my team wants to battle. Wants to be champions, even. And deep down, there's a part of me that wants it too. None of us are going to be champions if we don't fight that gym.  
  
“Let's focus on Team Rocket first,” is all I say. We need to train if we're going to do either of those things, so we train. I pair up the other four and send them over to fight, while Felicity and Arthur continue what they're already working on.  
  
Meanwhile, I try to keep a close eye on everyone while I dig out my phone. Better tell the police to check out the Game Corner before I head there myself tomorrow.  
  
The officer who answers sounds about as competent and interested in her job as the useless guy I talked to in Viridian, but I still tell her they should investigate the Game Corner for more suspicious activity than usual. I get the feeling I'm going to have to do all the work myself when I get there, which is a pretty terrifying thought.  
  
Before I know it, it's late enough that the department store is probably closed by now. Looks like I'm not going to be evolving Arthur today, although it's probably for the best that I don't spring too many changes on him at once.  
  
“Time to head home,” I announce. No one protests, as they're all pretty tired out from training. I recall everyone except for Marco, choosing to have the Graveler‘s strength readily available in an emergency, even though it means it'll be a bit of a slower walk home. He may have gained extra arms, but he's lost the ability to float.  
  
Surprisingly, my mom is home again already. She's slumped at the kitchen table and barely looks up when I come in.  
  
“Bad day at the lab?” I ask, reaching for my other Pokeballs.  
  
“You could say that.”  
  
“Well, I know what‘ll cheer you up,” I say with a grin as I send out Arthur.  
  
“An Eevee?” She blinks incredulously. “He's so  _cute!_ ”  
  
Arthur is not impressed with this situation, and chooses to hide under the couch and glare at us. Can't say I blame him.  
  
“Well, I'm sure he'll come around,” my mom insists after a pause. “Anyway, he should be a great addition to your team regardless of what form you choose for him. How did you get your hands on an Eevee, anyway?”  
  
I figure it's probably best not to tell my mother exactly how I ended up with Arthur, so I tell her I helped out a breeder. Technically not a lie. My mom seems to accept this, although I wonder if it's only because she's so distracted.   
  
I snap some pictures of Arthur as soon as he comes out from under the couch, and send them to Gary. He may have a Gyarados, but I have an  _Eevee_. Take that, Oak.  
  
I recall Arthur and Marco, figuring it's best that everyone gets some extra rest before tomorrow. I pile all six Pokeballs on my bedside table so I can grab them quickly if someone breaks in. Not that it's likely to happen, but you can never be too careful. At least  _I_  made sure the front door was locked this time.  
  
It's hard to believe how enjoyable it is to sleep in my own bed in actual pajamas, and know that I have more than one option for what to wear in the morning. After days of sleeping in tents and Pokemon centers, it's good to be home. I just wish that “home” wasn't such a dangerous place to be right now.  
  


***

  
My mom is gone again when I wake up in the morning, leaving me and my team to eat breakfast with varying levels of nervousness. It's hard to believe that I'm going to willingly throw myself at Team Rocket today. At least I have a couple stops to make first.  
  
The Celadon department store is  _huge_ , and as I'm not really the shopping type, it's also pretty confusing. Arthur doesn't protest when I pick him up this time, as it's preferable to being crushed under the feet of thousands of enthusiastic shoppers.  
  
I eventually find my way to the evolutionary stones department, which I consider to be the most impressive part of the entire store. Display cases filled with glittering stones in all colours of the rainbow line the room, and several excited trainers with their equally excited Pokemon are staring at them in awe. A girl presses a stone with all the colors of a crackling fire to her Vulpix, and in a blaze of white-hot energy it transforms. Arthur stares at the Ninetales as it majestically shakes out its new shimmering fur.  
  
“So, Arthur,” I begin. “If you want to fight Team Rocket and win, you need to evolve. You're going to be so much more powerful as either a Flareon, Jolteon, or Vaporeon. If you stay as an Eevee, there's not as much you can contribute to the team, and you'll be much more at risk.” I set him down on the counter, and he looks at me with his intense stare. He doesn't seem to be glaring, so I guess he's not too opposed to the idea.  
  
I gesture to the fire, thunder, and water stones. “I don't have a Pokemon with any of those types on my team, so you're welcome to choose whichever you'd prefer.”  
  
He looks absolutely shocked and amazed at what I've said, as if he wasn't expecting to ever have a choice. I feel a stab of guilt, because I don't know if I would have let him choose if two of those types were already represented on my team. I guess the Eevee are taught that it's the trainer who gets to decide their evolution.  
  
Arthur doesn't take much time deciding, as if he‘s already had a form in mind. He reaches out and points to the thunder stone.  
  
I smile. Jolteon is the right form for him, I believe. Fast and powerful, but prickly. It's what I would have chosen for him based on how he fought yesterday.  
  
The salesperson takes the stone out of the case once I hand over the money, and Arthur wastes no time in poking it with his paw. He's immediately enveloped in a bright crackling flash of light.  
  
A Jolteon stands in front of me, letting off little sparks of electricity and looking quite thrilled with the amount of power he now possesses. Power that he needs to be taught how to control immediately.   
  
“Okay, Sparky,” I say. “Let's go get a few TMs.” Arthur jumps down and follows me, not worrying about the crowd now that he‘s got electricity.  
  
I pick out a Thunderbolt TM for him, of course, and decide to grab a Psychic for Cora. She's going to need some extra firepower to make up for her not being a true psychic. Confusion‘s just not going to cut it against the Rockets.  
  
With a slightly lighter heart and a much lighter wallet, I head back to the training room at the Pokemon Center. My first order is for Arthur to merely get a feel for his new powers, and while he's doing that I load the Psychic TM into the Pokedex so Cora can watch the tutorial.  
  
[ _I could have taught her that_ ,] Gabriel insists as Cora stares intently at the screen.  
  
“You don't even know it yourself yet; you're still trying to master Psybeam. And you'll learn soon enough, which is why I didn't buy one for you.” That, and because I couldn't really afford another one. “As a true psychic-type, you‘re inherently more powerful. Cora needs to hold her own.”  
  
He doesn't have anything to say to that. Especially not once the tutorial is over and I send them both over to work on their attacks. Their intense flashes of blue and red light up the room as I switch TMs and call Arthur over.  
  
Thunderbolt is a pretty powerful move, but he's up to the task, and catches on immediately. I get him to test it out on Marco, so he can go all-out with the electricity and still have no chance of hurting the Graveler.  
  
As the powerful currents of lightning crackle all around, adding bright yellow to the red and blue, I finally start to feel that we might have a fighting chance.  
  


***

  
The game corner has never been high on my list of places I wanted to go, even before the Rockets were in the picture. It's always been a pretty unsavory place, so it wouldn't surprise me if Team Rocket tends to hang around here.  
  
I've left Cora out of her ball, hoping that she can pick up on any suspicious-feeling people. Right now, she's just fluttering around admiring the bright flashing lights of the slot machines, so I go up to the counter and talk to one of the employees.  
  
“Excuse me... Have the police been around here lately?”  
  
The man behind the counter doesn't seem to find this an odd question. “Yeah, they were here last night. Arrested a few suspicious people.”  
  
Well, that's a good start. “Have you heard anything about Team Rocket being in the area?”  
  
His eyes narrow. “You mean here? We get all types. Can't say for sure. Can't even say if those guys that got arrested had anything to do with Rockets or not.”   
  
I'm about to ask him for more information, but Cora starts to send me some waves of anxiety. Instead, I thank the man and head over to join her.  
  
“Can you sense anything?”  
  
< _Strange_ > is all she says. Her eyes dart around the room, trying to make sense of everything, and then she abruptly heads off down a corridor.  
  
I follow, looking at the doors on the way. More game rooms, bathrooms, a supply closet... Nothing unusual.  
  
Cora turns down another hallway, one that has a locked door at the very end. Her flight is erratic now, and I can sense something more like distress emanating from her. The good news is, we seem to be getting closer to whatever‘s going on here.  
  
That's also the bad news.  
  
Cora stops a little bit before the door, as if what lurks behind it is too terrifying to even approach.  
  
“Can you pick the lock?” I ask gently. It's a struggle, but she flings out her power and just lets the lock shatter.  
  
“That works too.”   
  
She trembles violently as I reach for the doorknob. I pause for a moment, feeling extremely unsettled about what's going on here, and then fling open the door.  
  
Cora collapses immediately in a red blaze of distress, sobbing. “What's wrong?” I demand.  
  
< _Pain_ > is all she manages to choke out. I recall her immediately. Not wanting to also subject Gabriel to whatever horrifying psychic torture is going on here, I send out Felicity and Arthur. They're the best combination of speed and power, and I want to be able to hit hard and move fast.  
  
“Something's going on down there,” I tell the two wide-eyed Pokemon. “Be ready for anything.”   
  
It's best that we go now, before I get caught and kicked out. I send a quick text to Gary, telling him that something's up at the game corner and asking him to call the police.  
  
I take a deep breath, and together we step through the door.

* * *

**From Tessa's notebook**  
  
  
 **Arthur, male Eevee**  
  
Purchased from shady Eevee salesman Evan in Celadon City. Likely once belonged to Bill  
  
Long, fluffy fur  
  
Clearly affected by less-than-ideal living conditions as well as being kidnapped by Team Rocket. Slow to trust, not very affectionate  
  
Fast and powerful, would best suit a Jolteon evolution  
  
Tragically, not shiny


	20. CHAPTER 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter. I feel like I need to put some kind of warning on it, but I can't go into specific details without being extremely spoilery. There's nothing graphic, but be aware that we're getting into a fairly disturbing situation here.

At first there's nothing but a long, dark staircase. Arthur glows enough for me to see where I'm going (although I don't actually know where that is), but hopefully not enough that we‘ll be detected. This is almost certainly Team Rocket's secret hideout, and I doubt that just charging in is a good idea, but clearly someone‘s suffering down here.  
  
Soon enough, I wind up in a long, better-lit corridor not unlike the one upstairs at the game corner. I eye all the doors warily, hoping that no one is going to burst out of them.  
  
“Where should we go?” I ask my Pokemon. Arthur just bares his teeth and crackles with electricity, not really sure what's going on but ready to fight. Felicity's fur is fluffed up and her tail swishes anxiously from side to side. She scans the corridor, searching for something, then sets off, leaving me and Arthur to follow.  
  
A few twists and turns of the hallway, and Felicity stops by a door that looks completely inconspicuous, except for the digital keypad serving as a high-security lock. I'm worried that attacking it might set off an alarm, but I'm not sure what else to do.  
  
I turn to Arthur. “Do you think you can override the lock by zapping it?” It's a lot to ask from someone who‘s only just learned how to control electricity, but I know it can be done.  
  
Arthur seems a little disappointed that we‘re fighting doors, not criminals. Nevertheless, he concentrates and sends out a little stream of energy at the lock, which eventually beeps and lights up green. No alarms start blaring, so I figure we're safe for now.  
  
Unless a whole bunch of Rockets are waiting on the other side, of course.  
  
I'm hoping it's actually their collection of stolen Pokemon, or at least part of it. What else could be so important that they keep it locked up with that kind of security?   
  
I open the door, and that's when I start to feel it too. A sense of distress, of many voices calling out in pain. Over top of that, there’s some regular human conversation.  
  
“...losing them!”  
  
“Ugh, not another batch. Useless creatures.”  
  
I don't have time to make sense of all the pink I'm seeing before a couple of angry shouts echo through the room. Two scientists are running at me, but there's a loud crackle and they're both thrown to the ground by Arthur's attack. They don't get up, and I can only hope they've been properly paralyzed for the moment.  
  
“Watch them, Arthur, and zap them again if they try anything,” I order.  
  
I step forward to get a better look at the Pokemon in the room.  _Are_  they Pokemon? They look like Ditto, but...  _wrong_. It's as if they're stuck in various phases of transformation, a horrifying collection of protruding limbs and panicked eyes. Some are just puddles on the floors of their cages, suspiciously silent and unmoving. The one closest to me reaches out with… something. At first it appears to be an arm, but it shifts into a tentacle, then melts back into the rest of its body when it becomes too much of a strain to maintain.  _Help me_ , it’s saying, saying it with the gesture and an agonized expression and some kind of vague psychic scream. As I watch, frozen with horror, its eyes close and it stops moving entirely.  
  
That scientist was right - they’re losing them. These creatures seem to be so genetically unstable that they can't even hold a form. And every single one of them is sending out a similar cry for help, cries that are all much too faint. They aren't just dying, they’re dying  _painfully._    
  
I look up in despair and whisper “Oh, Mew, what do I  _do?_ ” I don't know how I can help them.  
  
Felicity draws a line in front of her throat with a claw, and I shudder. Give them a quick death? It would be the best mercy I could offer, but who am I to choose who lives and dies? There's also the scientific significance of whatever was going on here. This is clearly Team Rocket‘s attempt to create something with the samples they stole from my mother, but it's gone horribly wrong. We could learn more about  _why_  from studying live specimens...   
  
But if it were me, trapped in a cage and dying in horrible pain because I was too genetically unstable to live? I'd want everything to be over with as soon as possible, too. At this rate, they won’t survive long enough to undergo any testing, anyway. I wish I hadn’t picked now of all times to come here.  
  
But this is my problem to deal with, isn’t it? They wouldn’t exist like this if I hadn’t failed at delivering the samples. It’s my fault that they’re suffering now, and if they want me to end that suffering, I should do it.  
  
Is there any chance that they can be saved, though? I doubt it. We could dose them with Sleep Powder and transport them somewhere safe, but I don’t think that would stop them from dying. It could even speed up the process. And if I leave them here, the Rockets will let their suffering continue. How could I just abandon them to painful deaths?   
  
If I take too long to decide, I’ll get caught, and they’ll keep suffering anyway. I have to do something.  
  
Now that I've made up my mind to be an executioner, the question is  _how_. Regular Ditto are hard to kill due to their adaptability, but I'm not sure it applies here. The important thing is that it's painless.  
  
I reach for a Pokeball. I'm not going to make her do it, but it would be the best way.   
  
Laurel clearly feels the distress of the experiments on some level as soon as she materializes. She staggers a bit, and looks around in horror at the cages.  
  
“What do you think, Laurel?” I ask her quietly. “You can tell what they want us to do. Should we?”  
  
She hesitates, staring at all the unblinking eyes and reaching limbs, wincing as one close to her lets out a wail and collapses.   
  
She nods, slowly.   
  
Sleep Powder can be lethal, if the dose is strong enough. The soft blanket of Laurel‘s spores settles over the experiments, and I finally feel their pain start to diminish. Arthur tenses and stares at the doorway, unable to watch. Felicity bows her head solemnly.  
  
Laurel is shaking with effort and emotion as she increases the amount, and soon a cold stillness falls over the room. We've done it. We did what they asked, and I don't know if it was the right choice, but there's no going back now.   
  
We don't have time to stop and think about what we've done, because there's footsteps echoing through the corridor. Arthur growls and gets ready to zap them, but stops abruptly once the face peers through the doorway and starts talking.  
  
“What the hell is going -- Tessa?”   
  
I'm surprised, but on some level I'm not. I figured he couldn't be trusted.    
  
“Evan, you lying no-good evil asshole, you were part of Team Rocket all along, weren't you?”  
  
This time, he's wearing all black and a panicked expression. “No! I mean, yes, but not in the way you think!” Grace peeks out from behind his legs, sparkling silver and staring at Arthur in dismay.  
  
“Well, you better explain exactly what way you're talking about, or I‘ll have Arthur knock you out just like those scientists!” I threaten, glancing pointedly at the unconscious, slightly sizzling people on the floor. Arthur does not, in fact, seem too thrilled about this idea.  
  
Evan notices this, and relaxes a bit. “You wouldn't do that, Arthur. Not after I rescued you and the others from the conditions you were living in.”  
  
“I think ‘stole‘ might be the more accurate verb.” I can't say it was the wrong thing to do, though. Arthur certainly seems to be happier away from there, although ‘happier‘ for him appears to be more like ‘irritable but not super depressed‘.  
  
“Anyway,” Evan continues, “I didn't join Team Rocket because I wanted to be a criminal. Before they became notorious, they just advertised it as an easy way to make money. And I needed the money, believe me. Once I realized how bad these guys were, I figured I'd become a sort of double agent. Keep getting paid, but sabotage their plans whenever I can. Organize a heist of Pokemon who actually  _want_  to be stolen.”  
  
“Sneak away as many of those Pokemon as you can without your bosses getting suspicious, and then sell them to kind-looking people so the Eevee go to good homes and you get even more money,” I finish for him. It's hard to be mad when I can tell his heart's in the right place. If he was really nothing but a criminal, he would have attacked me or raised the alarm long ago.  
  
Evan looks around the room at the motionless experiments. “What happened here, anyway?”  
  
“Long story,” I say quickly. “You weren't involved with this, were you?”  
  
He shakes his head. “Are you kidding me? You think they let me into the top-security rooms? I have no idea what these things are.”  
  
Time for a subject change. “They let you keep a shiny Eevee, though? More importantly, you kept a shiny Eevee, even though you wanted money?”  
  
Evan frowns. “Grace is her own person, you know. She's more than just her rare colouring. I didn't want everyone to fight over her just because she happens to look a certain way. We happened to bond, so she stayed with me.” Grace looks up at him adoringly.  
  
I snort. “Yeah, right. As if your first thought wasn’t ‘my shiny, no touchy‘.”   
  
“Oh, what would you know? You science types see all Pokemon as nothing but specimens and don't even care about their feelings. Did you  _ask_  Arthur if he wanted to evolve, or did you just throw a thunder stone at him because according to your calculations it was the best fit? You'll notice that I, the so-called bad guy, haven't evolved my Eevee  _because I'm waiting until she knows what she wants._  And if she wants to stay an Eevee forever, who am I to take that away from her? You're no better than the scientists who created these experiments just because they could.”   
  
“That's -- I'm not -- I don't do that!” I splutter. “Right, guys?” I look at my team desperately. Arthur, who's never shown me any affection, just grumbles noncommittally and looks at Grace. Felicity flicks her tail at the whole situation that's going on in the room and sighs.  Laurel, my starter, my right-hand ‘mon, won't meet my eyes. Haven't I been trying to care? Haven't I shown that I'm just  _afraid?_  I'm nothing like Team Rocket.   
  
I killed the experiments because I wanted to save them from Team Rocket. And because they asked me to. What else could I do? If I was like those scientists, I would have let them suffer just so I could learn something.  
  
Right?  
  
Evan shrugs. “Well, whatever the case, we can't just stand around here and talk all day. I'm amazed we haven't been caught yet. You need to get out of here, now.”   
  
Right, the mission. I'll just reschedule my mental breakdown for later! No big deal.   
  
“I'm not leaving,” I insist, trying to sound confident. “How about instead, you point me to where the stolen Pokemon are, and then create a distraction?”  
  
“Well…” He hesitates. “I want to see them returned to their rightful trainers too, of course. But it's going to be extremely dangerous for you to do it alone.”  
  
“I called for backup,” I reassure both him and myself. What's taking the police so long to get here, though? “I can't do it unless everyone's attention is focused on something else.”  
  
He considers this for a moment while Grace winds around his legs nervously. “Okay, fine. A lot of the stolen Pokemon are kept on the floor below us. Hallway on the right, third door on the left. Be prepared, you might have to take out some guards quickly.” And with that, Evan and his Eevee are off.   
  
We'd better be off too. I leave the horrors of that room behind, closing the door to make things appear normal. That would be a little easier if the keypad wasn't smoking and frantically flashing a bunch of different colours, but I figure that's at least a suitable symbol for what's just happened.  
  
I run into a Rocket on the lower floor, but Arthur zaps her without hesitation. She doesn't have time to grab a Pokeball or even call for help. The Rocket hits the ground with an inconveniently loud thud, but no one comes running to see what's going on. Hopefully they're just thinking “there goes clumsy Lisa again, always tripping over stuff.” More likely, they can't be bothered to care. Typical Rockets.  
  
There are no guards to be seen in the next hallway, only another door with a keypad lock. A little nod to Arthur, a little jolt of electricity, and the door swings open.  
  
And  _there_  are the guards. A few people, and a few Pokemon. Nothing Arthur can't handle. Electricity lights up the whole room, and then there's a cacophony of thuds.  
  
“Nice work,” I tell the Jolteon. He twitches an ear in a “meh, whatever” gesture, but he looks almost happy. Felicity and Laurel give him proud smiles.  
  
It's a big room, with storage shelves stretching up to the ceiling. I feel a thrill of excitement as I realize that the shelves are lined with rows and rows of Pokeballs. Not that I have the time to dig through all of them and find Isabel, but I'm sure the rescue workers will do that later.  
  
... What do I do now, exactly? Sit here and wait? Leave? Actually go through all the Pokeballs?  
  
There's a sudden explosion in the distance, and we all jump. Was that Evan‘s idea of a distraction?  
  
Arthur stands in the doorway, keeping watch. How long before someone gets suspicious and comes to check the storage room? Hopefully they at least check the experiments first.  
  
The moment of peace doesn't last for long, because there's an unsettlingly large amount of shouts and pounding feet headed over here. No point in being cornered in this room, so we head out into the hall and meet the charge head-on.   
  
Arthur's lightning rips through the first wave, but a Marowak sails through unharmed and clubs him until he collapses. Laurel‘s vines shoot out in retaliation and batter it mercilessly. With that done, she focuses on firing spores and seeds so we can hold out longer. Felicity is a blur of slashing claws and snapping teeth, but she's being hit by projectiles in all directions and struggles to keep it up.  
  
Okay, we need more backup. Unless there's another hidden lab of tortured experiments somewhere around here, my psychics should be fine to fight. I throw my other three Pokeballs and shout out rapid-fire commands.  
  
“Gabriel, shield us! Cora, Psychic! Marco,  _punch everything!”_  There's no collapsing in sudden pain, so I guess we're good to go. Cora's bright red energy waves blaze through the air as strongly as her fury and anguish, taking out Pokemon and trainers alike. There's no playing by the rules here, only a desperate attempt to survive, or at least hold out long enough to protect the countless lives in the room behind us.   
  
And we  _will_  protect them. There’s been too many lives lost already.  
  
Gabriel's sky-blue shield surrounds us all like a bubble, sending attacks bouncing off harmlessly. With all his effort going in to maintaining it, he can't attack, but Cora seems to be doing well enough for the both of them. And Marco? Really making use of those two extra arms, knocking Pokemon away right and left. It's a truly impressive display, but I don't know how long we can keep it up. The waves don't stop coming.  
  
And then they do. But not because we've won.  
  
Instead, it's a cry of “Stop!” and all the battlers immediately stand down.  
  
 _Oh, thank Mew, the police are here_ , I think.  
  
But it's not a police officer who strides confidently through the crowd. It's a blue-haired man, grinning maliciously. He's the man from the barn, the one who stole my mother's Dragonite and samples, the one who attacked me with the Vileplume (it just had to be another Vileplume, didn't it?). And that's terrifying enough on its own, but then I get a good look at him. He's not wearing a hat this time, and I finally see his face, a face I never wanted to see again.   
  
Looks like it wasn't a coincidence that he had a Vileplume at the barn.  
  
Archer, the former gym leader of Celadon City, is standing in front of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there's a lot to unpack in this chapter, isn't there? This one gave me way more stress than all the previous chapters combined, including the first one. I had to keep making last-minute additions to it to make sure it was clear that they’re dying, that Tessa didn’t kill them because they were “useless” or failed experiments. She’s made her decision, and it might not have necessarily been the right decision, but there’s no going back now.
> 
> I hope you don't hate me for what I did with the experiments, but I understand if you do. It's quite a horrific and controversial situation, having dying experiments beg for a quicker and painless death. I tried to handle it as respectfully as possible, and I hope it came across that way. It was certainly hard to write.
> 
> The thing is, I had to do something with the experiments. The samples were stolen way back at the beginning of the story, and they had to become relevant again at some point. I wanted to show just how horrible Team Rocket can be, as well as what can happen when technology like this falls into the wrong hands.
> 
> I also wanted to show that there were even more consequences to that initial encounter back in chapter one. While this story is about a girl's quest to get a stolen Pokemon back, it's also very much about science, and I wanted to do something impactful with the experiments. I tried to think of ways to incorporate them that didn't lead to this tragedy, but I just don't think it works as well any other way. I couldn't imagine Tessa just leaving them to suffer in this situation, especially when she blames herself for their suffering. And if they survive, or were never in pain in the first place, then what? There's nothing particularly interesting about experiments that are just almost-Ditto living happy lives, I think. I mean, it would be nice if she could adopt them all, somehow cure their pain and stop them from dying, and everyone lives happily ever after, but it’s just not realistic. Not to mention that this incident has become pretty relevant to the plot, and I don’t think I can change it now.
> 
> And then there's the other reveal, possibly less shocking and definitely less horrific: Archer. Initially, murderous gym leader guy and evil barn guy were just two different random people who had nothing to do with him. But I think it all ties together nicely this way! Besides, I’ve always had Plans for Archer in the sequel, so I figured I'd go with giving him an important role in this story too.
> 
> Although I seem to be unintentionally giving him traits of the other admins! I wasn’t aware that Ariana had a Vileplume, and I forgot that Proton is also blue-haired and actually has a hat, which makes the barn scene a little misleading… Oops. That’s the problem with planning things when you haven’t played the games in a while!
> 
> And I swear I don't hate Vileplume or anything! I just needed to pick something that fit the Celadon gym and could be reasonably threatening.


	21. CHAPTER 20

I retreat to the farthest edge of Gabriel’s shield, trying to hide, to get away, to somehow escape this nightmare come to life. I should have known someone like him would be part of Team Rocket. I should have realized that he was the same person I met in that barn. And most of all, I should never have come here.

“Running away from your problems again, Tessa Linden?” Archer sneers. “I was too lenient with you last time we met, and now you’ve shown up to interfere even further with Team Rocket’s plans. You won’t get away so easily here!” 

Laurel steps in front of me and snarls at him, a ferocious growl unlike anything I've heard before. A few of the Rockets take an uneasy step back, but Archer just laughs.

“Think you're so tough, little Ivysaur? You’d best be careful if you and the rest of your teammates don’t want get shredded into bloody ribbons. I suppose that would be more fitting revenge towards your arrogant boyfriend, Tessa, but I can make sure his team gets the same treatment sooner or later. The important thing is, he’s not here to protect you now!” Archer’s eyes glint with murderous excitement as he steps forwards.

I can't even breathe. I thought things were going so well, and now this? We're all going to die if we can't pull it together and fight back, but I can't even put two thoughts together right now. Why wasn’t he this angry at the barn? I guess he got something useful out of it, and never thought I’d actually show up again to fight back. And I shouldn’t have.

I know I need to stop thinking about it and actually do the fighting back, but he’s just standing there smiling, and there's a whole squadron of Pokemon charging at us, and I can’t move. And the two Pokemon in the front... There's the Scyther from the barn, sharp blades prepared to slash right through us. There's the Vileplume that killed Sky... no, wait, that's not possible. This is the Vileplume from the barn, the one that knocked me out. It's all a muddle right now.

My team holds their ground, ready to meet the charge despite how tired they are. Arthur is finally back up on his feet, although he looks ready to collapse from the smallest gust of wind. 

“Stop!”

Archer seems genuinely surprised at that shout, and I feel a small flicker of hope. Are the police finally here?

“I must say, I'm not surprised you'd sink so low, Archer,” a silky voice declares. “No wonder you were a gym leader for such a short time, and I still have the position after five years.” The astonished gaggle of Rockets parts to reveal an elegant woman in a kimono, surrounded by a whole squad of similarly dressed girls.

“You think you're better than me, Erika? Better than the might of Team Rocket?” Archer laughs, unfazed. “I was respected and feared as a gym leader. And you? Just a weak girl who lets challengers beat her because she's too afraid to use real force. Run along back to your garden, princess, before I show you exactly why they kicked me out of the league.” 

“It's sad, really,” Erika sighs. “You never did have the proper appreciation for plants. Why they gave you the job in the first place, I'll never know. Flowers can do a lot more than just look pretty. Get them, girls!” 

Erika's trainers let out some kind of horrifying war cry and unleash their Pokemon on the Rockets. Vines, leaves, and powders fly everywhere. In no time at all, most of the enemy Pokemon are either immobilized or asleep. Erika battles Archer herself with a Tangela and a Victreebel, elegantly dodging the Vileplume‘s spores and even the Scyther‘s glistening blades. Archer yells and curses at her, but he and his Pokemon soon find themselves trapped in a tangle of vines.

“Don't ever show your face in my city again, because I won't be nearly so kind to you next time,” Erika warns him. It's a little terrifying to see such a ferocious glare on her normally sweet face. Laurel stares at her with utmost admiration.

And then the police show up, and it's all over. I think I manage to say something to them about focusing on getting the stolen Pokemon out before I sink to the floor along with the rest of my team. Gabriel finally lets the shield drop and leans against the wall, exhausted. Arthur decides that he would much rather go back to lying on the floor, and is soon joined by Felicity, Cora, and Marco, who make sure that he's okay. Laurel looks like she wants to give me a reassuring hug, but thinks better of it and goes over to talk with Erika's Pokemon instead.

I'm not sure how long we all sit there, but at some point we're dragged to the Pokemon Center and I end up sitting alone in the waiting room instead. I worry a little bit about Arthur and a lot about Isabel and the other stolen Pokemon. How long before they‘re all identified? How many of them are even in good condition after what happened?

It's Gary who shows up first, finally arriving from Saffron. “You did it, Tessa!” he shouts triumphantly, turning every head in the waiting room.

What did I do? Kill some suffering experiments that wouldn't have even been created if I hadn't messed up in the first place? Get accused of being a terrible person? Completely fall apart at the worst moment? I'm not proud of anything I did in that building.

Not that I exactly tell all of that to Gary. I tell him the basics: there were experiments, we found the stolen Pokemon, and one of the Rockets just happens to be our old pal from our mutual life-ruining experience! Quite the roller coaster of a day, but haven't they all been, lately? 

It's a lot to take in, and Gary's quiet for a moment. “I'm proud of you,” he finally says.

“What? Were you listening to what I said? It was a disaster.”

“You single-handedly found the stolen Pokemon, fought off Team Rocket until Erika showed up, and kept your entire team alive. Sounds like a hell of a success to me.”

I just shrug. I can't process all of this right now.

“But,” he continues, that smirk starting to form. “I wish you had at least waited until I got there. You're ending up with all the glory, and for now I'll still just be known as your extremely attractive and talented friend.”

I can't help but smile a little. “Well, next time our region is threatened by a group of terrorists, I'll make sure I let you have a go at it first.”

The smirk disappears. “This isn't quite the end, you know. I'm sure you got most of them, but there will be plenty more who weren't in the hideout today, not to mention some that escaped. And I don’t think Archer was their leader, which means there’s someone potentially more dangerous out there.”

“Thanks, Gary! You sure always know how to make me feel better!” I say sarcastically. It's not as if I thought this was a total victory, but that's still a bit disheartening. “At least Archer is going right to jail, and hopefully we'll never have to see his face again.”

“I wouldn't mind seeing it a couple times,” Gary mutters, clenching a fist.

The nurse shows up before Gary can put any of his plans for revenge into action. “Here's your Pokemon, Miss Linden,” she says with a smile as she hands back the tray of Pokeballs. “They'll be just fine, but you should let them rest for a day or two.”

Well, that shouldn't be a problem. 

Once the nurse leaves, I look over at Gary. “You're challenging the gym while you're here, aren't you?”

“I figure if you can take down Team Rocket in their own hideout, I can handle a little gym battle. So can you, for that matter.”

The astonishing thing is, I almost agree with him. What I've just done? That was ten times more dangerous than any gym battle, and my Pokemon were up to the task. After all that's happened, Erika wouldn't do anything to put them in danger.

Those are the logical details of the situation, but that doesn't necessarily mean I can step out onto that battlefield without having a panic attack.

I don't get a chance to worry about it right now, because Erika herself is gracefully striding over to join us, and she's smiling.

“I'm pleased to announce that they've found your mother's Dragonite, and she‘s in good shape, at least physically,” Erika says as she holds out a Pokeball. I take it with trembling hands, unable to believe it. Isabel. She’s here. She’s safe. I've actually accomplished what I set out to do.

“And all the other stolen Pokemon?” I manage to ask.

“There‘s still many that haven't been checked yet, but the results are quite mixed. Some are very healthy, while others are weak, injured, or traumatized. I'm immensely grateful that you found them before it was too late.”

“Thanks!” I squeak out. At least some good came of all this.

Erika looks at me intensely. “Tessa, you are a smart, brave, talented trainer. Very few could have done what you did. I hope to have the honor of facing you in battle someday soon.” And with that, she's gone, floating away like a petal on the breeze.

“You can decide what to do later,” Gary reassures me. “Right now, you'd better get home to your mom. I'll stay here and see how the investigation‘s going.”

He's right, of course. Now is not the time for decisions. It’s time to get out of here. I thought I'd be ready to collapse after what happened, but my feet barely touch the ground as I run out the door, Isabel‘s Pokeball clutched tightly in my hand. I'm still terrified and shaken up, but those emotions are buried under an unbelievable sense of relief and accomplishment, at least for now.

I have to see for myself, know this is real. I press the button, and my mother’s Dragonite appears, finally back in Celadon where she belongs. Isabel looks weary but strong, and her eyes light up when she sees me.

I don’t deserve a look like that. “I am so, so, sorry,” I tell her, my voice breaking. “If I hadn’t -”

She nudges me gently and shakes her head, telling me it’s not my fault. I don’t know if I can fully believe that, but I won’t argue with her.

“We never did finish that trip,” I say instead. “Up for a quick flight? It’s about time we went home.”

Isabel smiles, leans over so I can climb on, and we’re up in the skies of Celadon again. I lean forward against her strong neck, close my eyes and let the wind ripple through my hair.

It only takes a couple of minutes, of course, but landing in front of the house feels like the end of a long journey.

Again, I'm expecting my mom to be at her lab, but she's home and waiting for me. I guess someone told her what was going on, because she hugs me tightly as soon as I walk through the door and tells me how proud she is. I must have been all over the news.

“Here,” I say with a half laugh, half sob, gesturing behind me to the yard.

“Isabel?” she gasps. The Dragonite swoops over, sticking her head in the doorway, and then we're all crying and smiling and hugging. My mom grabs the rest of her team and lets them out too. For a moment, we're a happy family again.

But of course, I have to ask her about the experiments.

“Why would Team Rocket make such an effort to create their own Ditto when they're clearly not qualified? They could have stolen some from a lab, or from one of the many trainers who have them.”

My mother bites her lip. “Well, who can say how those criminals think? Maybe they just wanted to prove they could do it.”

That's not all that confuses me. “And why were you so upset that the samples were stolen? What was so important about them?”

“You know I can't be telling you all the details of our projects. Genetic manipulation is the key to the future, Tessa. Some things are just classified.”

“But the experiments I saw… they were suffering. Dying. How do I know some aren’t in the same condition at your lab?”

“Tessa!” My mother snaps. “Don’t be ridiculous. You’ve been to my lab, and seen that they’re perfectly happy. We’re not incompetent idiots like Team Rocket.”

Before I can protest that I haven’t been everywhere in her lab (although I've certainly tried), she continues. “While we're on the subject of experiments, I need to tell you that I won't be around for a while. I've been called in to Cinnabar Labs because they want my help with a project. They've made a lot of progress with the samples we sent them.”

“You're leaving?” I ask in disbelief.

“Just for a while. It's perfect timing that you finally got Isabel back, actually. Now she can fly me there and I won't have to rely on borrowing a Pokemon from someone else. I can even leave today! I wish you the best of luck with your league challenge, of course.”

She heads off to pack, while I just stand there in shock. Nothing about this day has turned out the way I expected.

I'm going to need time to sort out what I'll do next. Stay home and rest? Yes, for a while. Embrace my new role as a “hero” and track down the rest of Team Rocket so I can bring them to justice? Probably not. Battle Erika?

Maybe. Maybe I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur _destroyed_ everything in the Rocket Hideout. I had to take him out of the picture in-story and add a bunch of extra drama to make it interesting. Also, I realized his name is pretty similar to Archer. Oops.


	22. INTERLUDE: Breakfast

It's only a few days, but it seems like centuries.  
  
Tessa keeps flipping back and forth between “if I can beat Team Rocket, I can do anything” and “oh please Mew no I can't ever go back to that place”. But with her mother gone away and Isabel found, there's nothing to be done except sit around or train.  
  
So train they do. Everyone has their sights set on the league, some more so than others. Laurel didn't come this far with Tessa just to watch her give up, so she throws herself into training.  
  
Although for Laurel, training currently means being battered with psychic attacks left and right so Cora and Gabriel can prepare for the gym. Even so, it's a sacrifice she's willing to make, and at least it helps take her mind off things.  
  
Sometimes Laurel wakes up from dreams of screaming voices that seem to be calling for help, but turn into cries of  _murderer, murderer_. Is she really any better than that Vileplume? Sure, killing the experiments wasn’t Laurel’s idea, but she was the one who did it. Gone with just a simple dose of spores… this isn’t what she was taught to use her powers for. Her teammates don't seem to look at her any differently after what she did, but how long will they continue to respect her as a leader if she falls apart? She’s the one who’s supposed to hold the team together.  
  
The others have already started to catch up to her in training. Laurel is no longer the go-to fighter, not on a team that has two powerful psychics and a Jolteon who can electrocute anyone who looks at him funny. Of course she wants her team to succeed, but how long will they even need her? Even her own trainer can't handle being around her half the time.  
  
But there are moments when Laurel sees Felicity's despair whenever the experiments are mentioned, or feels Cora's determination to protect Tessa in the upcoming battle, or realizes that Arthur is slowly becoming less angry at the world. This is her team, and they're going to stick together through good times and bad.  
  
Laurel just wishes there would be more good times.   
  
Which is why she makes sure to wake up extra early on the morning of their battle. Tessa gave in for once and agreed to let the whole team sleep close to her for some moral support, and Laurel had curled up at the foot of the bed, enjoying that while it lasted. Ideally, she‘d be evolving soon. Marco and Gabriel, already too big, had to settle for the floor nearby. Arthur and Felicity, both blessed with the gift of being smaller and adorable, ended up in the place of honor. With those two being curled up on other side of Tessa, Laurel has to be careful not to wake her as she pokes them until they open sleepy eyes.  
  
Up on the bedpost, Cora immediately senses that something's happening, and only a quick shush from Laurel prevents her from calling out a good morning. Once the whole team is awake, Laurel has them follow her quietly out the door, down the hall, and into the kitchen.  
  
“What's the big idea?” Arthur grumbles. “Personally, I actually enjoy being well-rested before battling.”  
  
“But you won't be fighting today,” Marco reminds him.  
  
“I was being sympathetic to everyone who  _does_  have to fight! Is that so hard to believe?”  
  
“The ‘big idea‘,” Laurel says with a flourish, “is that we do something nice for Tessa so maybe she won't be so nervous about the battle! I was thinking we could make her breakfast in bed.”  
  
“Who would want to eat breakfast in bed?” Cora asks, confused.  
  
Felicity shrugs. “It's a weird human thing. Supposed to be a gesture of affection.”  
  
[ _I believe the more important question is “Do any of us know how to cook?”_ ] Gabriel points out.  
  
“We can read, can't we?” Laurel insists. “As long as we have recipes, we should be fine.”  
  
“But I can't read!” exclaims a devastated Cora.   
  
“Me neither,” admits Marco.  
  
“You guys can handle the manual labor. I'd rather not be the one near the knives and fire, anyway,” Laurel says with a pointed glance at her leafy body. “I was thinking pancakes and eggs, plus some vegetarian sausages because they‘d be easy to cook.”  
  
Gabriel peers into the fridge. [ _We appear to have no eggs. Or sausages._ ]  
  
“And that's where you come in!” Laurel grins. “Just teleport quickly over to the department store and pick up some sausages, eggs, and everything on this list.” She tosses a piece of paper at Gabriel, and he catches it telekinetically without so much as a blink. With a brighter flash of blue, he and the list both vanish.  
  
“Show-off,” mutters Arthur.   
  
The Kadabra is back in just a few minutes, surrounded by floating groceries that he sets down gently on the counter.  
  
“Did you  _steal_  those?” Marco asks disapprovingly.  
  
[ _Of course not,_ ] Gabriel insists. [ _Psychic powers are not to be used for criminal activity._ ]  
  
“Teleporting money out of Tessa‘s wallet is still technically stealing,” the Graveler reprimands him.  
  
“Oh, she won't notice it's gone. Besides, she had to buy food at some point anyway,” Laurel dismisses. “Arthur, why don't you start - wait, where‘d you go?”  
  
Arthur and Felicity have curled up in a sleepy heap on the couch in the next room. “You don't need us for this!” Arthur tells everyone. “You all either have hands, psychic powers, both, or freakishly versatile vines. I‘d just get in the way.”   
  
“I make it a point to never meddle unnecessarily in anything,” Felicity adds. “I signed up to provide cuteness and occasionally scratch some enemies. I'm sure you'll all do fine on your own.”  
  
Laurel supposes that four Pokemon are enough to cook breakfast, so she doesn't bother arguing. Those two were instrumental in getting the team out of the Rocket hideout alive. If anyone deserves a break, it's them.  
  
Back in the kitchen, she and Gabriel work on deciphering the pancake recipe while Marco cracks four eggs at a time, scrambles some of them, and puts the rest aside to be used in the pancakes. Extra arms aren't just useful for battling.   
  
Cora is in charge of the vegetarian sausages, which are supposedly the easiest thing to cook. She'd probably have an easier time of it if she didn't insist on floating them into the pan and flipping them entirely with her telekinesis, but she has no intention of doing it any other way.  
  
The sausages end up a little burnt, the eggs have a few bits of shell here and there, and the pancakes are dry, but, as Arthur remarks, “At least you didn't burn the house down.”  
  
As she arranges the food on a tray, Laurel considers this to be quite a success. They worked well as a team, and that's what counts.


	23. CHAPTER 21

The dreams where they’re still alive are the worst.  
  
Zephyr breaks away from the horrible yellow light and knocks the Drowzee over, returning triumphantly to perch on my shoulder. My other shoulder is occupied by Sky, who's been there all along. How could I have ever thought she was dead? I can sense Team Rocket’s experiments in the distance, sending me joyful feelings. Of course nothing ever went wrong with them! They don't even need to be saved. Everything is finally going well.  
  
I wake up with a smile that lasts about half a second, immediately replaced by the normal crushing feeling of emptiness.  
  
... No, this is more than that. Everything is quite literally cold and empty. What's going on? I can tell even before opening my eyes that I'm alone in the room. I thought the whole point of letting my team stay here was because they wanted to keep me company, but now they've all left?  
  
It was pretty comforting having them all around me when I went to sleep, I must admit. Now I just have to keep them all alive, not only today, but for the rest of the League Challenge if I want things to stay that way. Not as easy as it sounds, and it sounds pretty difficult to me.  
  
I'm prepared to start worrying that Team Rocket somehow broke in during the night and stole all my Pokemon, and then my bedroom door opens.  
  
< _Breakfast!_ > chirps Cora as she flutters into the room, accompanied by the rest of the team, a large tray, and a nice aroma.  
  
“What the heck, guys?” I blurt, astonished.  
  
[ _We made you a proper breakfast to ensure that you would be prepared for today,_ ] Gabriel explains as he sets the tray down gently with his telekinesis.  
  
Laurel smiles and gestures to everyone with her vines.  
  
“You all helped? But it was your idea, wasn't it?”   
  
She beams proudly and nods.  
  
“Well... thanks,” I tell everyone, impressed. I doubt any of them had ever touched a stove before.  
  
They all settle back into their places from earlier, which is as warm and reassuring as the food itself. It may not be perfectly cooked, but I'm sure it's better than the protein bar I was going to eat. My mom isn't always the best at buying groceries, and I haven't bothered to get anything since she left.  
  
Food can‘t solve all my problems, though.  
  
Too soon, it's time to go. I recall everyone and set out alone. It's not a very long walk to the gym, but it's a route I've avoided taking whenever possible. I haven’t been near it since… well, it’s been a long time.  
  
On the outside, at least, the gym has changed a lot. Archer had let the plants grow wild into an endless tangle of thorns and brambles so that they practically strangled the building, but the decor now is as beautiful and elegant as the new gym leader herself. Small trees line the walkway, and meticulously tended gardens dancing with multicoloured flowers stretch out in front of the gym.   
  
That alone gives me the courage to push open the doors and head inside, where things aren't as nice. There's the same old grass battlefield, the same old bright lights, and the same old crowd. All these people who've come here just to see how I'll perform, but for a very different reason this time.  
  
How did Gary do it, just a few days ago? How did he walk in here and face this place, this crowd, again? How did he walk out of here with that badge? I just want to walk out right now and never come back again.  
  
I fought three gyms and nobody died. I fought Archer in Team Rocket's hideout and nobody died.  _Except the experiments. I killed them_. I push that last thought aside.  
  
If I can win those battles, I can win this one.  
  
Somehow, I'm already standing out there on the field, and Erika is across from me. Her elegant pink and yellow kimono surrounds her like the petals of a flower, but I know how dangerous she can be. She defeated Archer, after all.  
  
“I'm glad you decided to battle me,” she says softly.   
  
“Yeah,” I reply, because all the other words I know seem to have disappeared in my attempt to not faint. Why did I think this was a good idea, again?  
  
“I'm going to start with my Victreebel,” Erika tells me gently, reaching for a Pokeball.  
  
Right! I can handle that one. It saved me back at the game corner. This isn't so bad.   
  
I send out Gabriel wordlessly. It's his first gym battle, but he should be able to handle it. He can’t possibly handle it worse than me, at least.   
  
“Wrap!” Erika orders. The Victreebel stretches out vines faster than I'm expecting, and they twine around Gabriel's wrists.  
  
Thankfully, he doesn't need arms to use... “Psybeam!” I call out. A stream of blue energy hits the Victreebel just hard enough to loosen the vines, and Gabriel‘s free of its grip.   
  
“Sleep Powder!” is Erika's response.  
  
The spores don't get far before his blue shield pops up, making the attack slide off harmlessly.  
  
Erika doesn’t seem fazed. “Razor Leaf!”  
  
“Psybeam!”  
  
The swarm of leaves is completely dissipated by the powerful blast of psychic energy, which just keeps going, knocking the Victreebel over. When it doesn't get up, Erika recalls it.  
  
And that's the power of psychics with type advantages, one of the only things that's keeping me from running away screaming.  
  
Gabriel turns to me. [ _Remember, you are in good hands for the remainder of the battle. There is nothing to fear._ ]  
  
I give him a shaky nod as I recall him. There may be nothing, but I'm still afraid of it.  
  
There's no indication that Erika is upset about losing the first round. In fact, she's smiling even wider as she sends out her Tangela.  
  
This one's not half poison, so there's no point in throwing my psychics at it. If I'm crazy enough to keep on with the league challenge, Laurel won't be going anywhere near the next three gym battles, so I might as well let her have this one.  
  
The crowd cheers for her, as they've become accustomed to doing. Laurel‘s gaze at her opponent is more intense than I've ever seen it. She has no intention of losing this fight, but she doesn't have that familiar air of confidence.  
  
There's no time to think about that, because Erika has already ordered a Bind. Countless vines reach out and wrap around Laurel, although she tries to swat them away. Laurel may be good at using her own vines, but she has nothing on a Pokemon that's made entirely of them. She's soon surrounded and struggling to move.   
  
“Just break out of there! Use Sleep Powder!” I order. Laurel flinches briefly, remembering what happened the last time she used that move, but she still lets her spores settle onto the Tangela‘s vines. Nothing happens for an agonizing moment, but eventually the Tangela starts to droop and its hold slackens just enough for Laurel to break free.  
  
She's breathing hard and looks more tired than I'd like, but she‘s still in better shape than her opponent.  
  
“Finish it off with a Body Slam!”  
  
The drowsy Tangela doesn't stand a chance. Laurel‘s attack is enough to send it flying and ensure that it won't be getting up anytime soon.  
  
Laurel seems disappointed that she ended up struggling so much, but as soon as she looks back at me, her eyes are full of that familiar confidence.  _You can do it_ , she's telling me.  
  
Both Pokemon are recalled, and the easy part is over. There's just one little fight standing in my way, just one last obstacle I need to overcome. If I can do this, no League battle should ever scare me again.  
  
Erika is waiting. It's customary to let the challenger send out their Pokemon second, so they can choose who they think is best to battle their opponent. But we both know who I‘ll be fighting, so she wants me to get prepared for it first. I'm grateful for that, at least.  
  
Cora materializes on the field in a fierce blaze of red. She knows the importance of this battle, and she's ready for it.  
  
It's then that Erika grabs her final Pokeball and tosses it with an almost apologetic look. This Vileplume is smaller, not ferocious-looking, and different, but that doesn't make me feel any better. I'm standing in the same gym, fighting the same kind of Pokemon, and feeling like I'm ten and have forgotten everything I've ever learned about battling. I close my eyes, trying to convince myself that the grass doesn't look red. Oh, Mew, I can't do this.  
  
I feel a nudge in my mind, a gentle one that keeps me from panicking further. My eyes flicker open to see Cora, staring at me with that fierce determination she always has in battle. She doesn't try to talk. Instead, she opens up her emotions and lets them flow and mingle with mine. To her, this Vileplume does not represent fear, but just another opponent she knows she can defeat. Cora is calm and focused, intent on her goal of protecting me. She can't say it in words, but her message is clear:  _I'm here, and I won't let you down. I'm not afraid, so you shouldn't be afraid, either._  
  
I take a deep breath, look at Erika, and nod. I'm ready.  
  
“Poisonpowder!” she calls. The spores drift towards Cora, who calmly lets out a pulse of energy. They explode into harmless little puffs and drift away.  
  
One attack. One powerful, super-effective attack from a psychic, and I can end this once and for all.  
  
“Psychic.”  
  
It's barely a whisper, but Cora hears it all the same. A huge blast of red energy surges through the air, hitting the target dead on. The Vileplume has no chance; it merely topples over in a faint, and then it's gone in a different flash of red light.  
  
The crowd is screaming with excitement, Cora is screaming with joy, and I think I might be screaming too, but I can't even tell. Erika‘s smile lights up the room, but the badge she gives me shines far brighter.  
  
I hold up the Rainbow Badge and kiss it.  _This one's for you, Sky. Sorry it took me so long._  
  


***

  
Back at the house, my team and I gather around in the living room to plan what we‘ll do next, although it quickly morphs from a serious discussion about the league challenge to a full-on celebration. Cora dances around the room, flickering red and chattering excitedly, no doubt reenacting the battle. The others insist on turning on the TV to see what they missed, and I give in. Watching my own battles no longer seems quite so unbearable.  
  
Laurel cringes when she sees her part of the battle, but the others all cheer when she breaks out and defeats the Tangela. Cora does a proud flip in the air when they show her take down the Vileplume in one hit, and I can't help smiling. She couldn't possibly have done a better job in there. I tell her so, and she does another flip before coming to perch on my head affectionately.  
  
I'm expecting the announcers to go on and analyze the whole situation, so I'm thankful when there's an abrupt cut to a press conference. The Regional Champion, Victoria Hightower, is standing at a podium and looking quite frazzled. Must be hard to run damage control once it's revealed that a former gym leader is one of the main organizers of a terrorist group that's been hiding in plain sight in one of the region's major cities.  
  
“I assure you, the main threat has been dealt with, many stolen Pokemon have been returned, and we are working hard to ensure that everyone responsible will be brought to justice,” Hightower announces. “There is no need to worry anymore.”  
  
Pretty words, but I know there‘s still too many Rockets and missing Pokemon out there. I wish she'd let everyone know what we‘re really dealing with rather than just trying to stop them from worrying.   
  
I turn off the TV, prepared to continue our discussion. I'm starting to feel like I can handle the rest of the league challenge. After all, if I've come this far, why stop now? Saffron is closer, but I'd prefer to go to Fuchsia next. I know quite well what psychic types are capable of, and I don't really feel like being on the receiving end of that just yet. Fighting Koga will essentially being like fighting Erika 2.0. I'll have even more type advantages and even less terror, so it sounds like a good place to start. It would be a bit of a zigzag path across the region, but at least I can teleport back to Saffron when I want to. That's exactly what enabled Gary to train in Saffron, come back here to fight Erika, and head back over to fight Sabrina all within a few days. Those two cities are already fairly close together, but it did save him some time.  
  
Speaking of Gary, I wonder if he saw my match on TV, or at least heard about it? I wouldn't blame him if he didn't watch it, though. I didn't watch his, although I know that with Ash on his team, it was an easy victory.  
  
I check my phone and find that I do have a text from Gary that was sent just a minute ago. Must have missed it while I was focused on the TV. I open it up and freeze in shock, because it's not at all what I'm expecting. Just four words:  
  
ROCKETS AT SILPH HELP  
  
“Team Rocket is attacking Silph Co?” I say out loud, astonished. My team snaps to attention and gathers around urgently. Cora peers over the top of my head to see the phone better, then remembers she can't read.  
  
< _Help?_ > she asks. Everyone else nods immediately.  
  
Is this really happening? I finally conquer everything I set out to do, everything I‘m afraid of, and I don't even get a brief break? I've settled my score with Team Rocket. I don't owe this region anything.   
  
But Gary asked for my help. How bad must the situation be, if he's willing to admit he can't handle it? This is his chance to get all the glory, and he's not going for it. Not to mention that this time, the Rockets are attacking a huge building full of innocent lives. If I'm half the trainer everyone seems to think I am, I should be able to make a difference, even a small one. This can't possibly be worse than the game corner, not with other trainers there to help me.  
  
Right?  
  
I look at my team. “You all want to do this? You know the risks, and you're sure you want to run into there?”  
  
They all nod again. Mew help us, we're really going to do this.  
  
“Gabriel, can you teleport us to Saffron, as close to the Silph building as possible?”  
  
[ _We did pass by there on our way through the city, so I believe I can get you right in front of it. Do keep in mind that I have never attempted to teleport even myself that far, however. It requires a fair bit of energy, and will leave me with less for the battle_.]  
  
“It's the only way we can get there fast enough. We've got to go for it,” I insist, recalling everyone else. “There's no time to waste.”  
  
I grab my Kadabra‘s hand, and we both disappear in a flash of sky blue, leaving Celadon City behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The battle was about as easy as I made it seem, although in-game it was Cora who fought the Victreebel and Gabriel who fought the Vileplume.


	24. CHAPTER 22

Teleporting is a strange sensation. You don't feel like you've moved, but all of a sudden, you're somewhere else. I blink in the bright light of Saffron, disoriented. Beside me, Gabriel stumbles a little, but quickly rights himself.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
[ _Merely a little winded. That was not as bad as I thought it would be._ ]  
  
There's no time to waste, so I turn and start striding towards the building. At least the police are already here, escorting some panicked citizens outside and away from danger.  
  
“Hey! You can't be here!” an angry voice calls out. One of the officers stands in front of me, blocking my way. “This is an extremely dangerous situation, and we need all civilians out of the way.”  
  
“Don't you know who that is?” a second officer pipes up before I can jump at the opportunity to get the hell out of there. “That‘s Tessa Linden! She already fought Team Rocket and won! She could be invaluable here!”  
  
I'm not sure who's worse, the annoying fans or the people who are always standing in my way.  
  
The first officer looks me over critically before muttering “Fine, she can stay, but it's her loss.”  
  
With that comforting thought, I push past them both. “I saw your battle with Erika!” the second one calls out. “You did so great! I know you can do great here too!”  
  
I'm almost relieved when the doors slam shut behind me.  
  
Saffron City as a whole is large, crowded, and confusing, and the Silph building itself is no different. Even on a good day, when it's not being invaded by terrorists, I wouldn't want to go there.  
  
The lobby is fairly deserted. A formerly beautiful fountain has been smashed to pieces and is leaking water all over the floor. Multicolored glowing panels stand out among the rest of the tile pattern, some flickering erratically where they've been drenched.   
  
I'm not surprised that Team Rocket would go after a place like this. After all, Silph Co. is Kanto‘s biggest supplier of innovative technology. I'm sure they're specifically after the more powerful Pokeballs that the inventors have been working on. When you're stealing Pokemon left and right, you want to be able to capture them properly.  
  
Gabriel floats over and examines the glowing squares. [ _These are teleportation panels. You should be able to easily access the entire facility by using them._ ]  
  
Teleportation that doesn't wear out my Pokemon? I'll take that any day.  
  
“Can you sense Gary? Or anyone who needs help? Or any Rockets, so we can stay away from them?”  
  
Gabriel pauses for a moment, concentrating. [T _here are so many humans and Pokemon scattered all over every floor, and the teleportation panels interfere with my energy. But I do sense a large group in trouble on this floor,_ ] he says, indicating a nearby panel. [ _It would be best if you recall me for now. This is not a natural form of teleportation for my kind._ ]  
  
“Thanks, I'll give it a try,” I reply, trying to sound confident as I recall him and step on the square.   
  
I'm expecting complete pandemonium, but instead I'm greeted with an orderly line of Rockets blocking a door. There's already a Pokeball in my hand before one of the Rockets finishes saying “Her again? Are you kidding me?”  
  
Arthur doesn't even need a command. Lightning flares up, brighter than the ugly yellow walls of the building. The Rockets and their Pokemon are knocked flat... except for three figures in the back.  
  
“Hi!” Evan greets me with a broad smile. Shade peeks out from behind his back, where he'd been hiding from the lightning. Grace, seemingly unfazed, twitches her ears at Arthur happily.  
  
Evan checks to make sure none of the Rockets are conscious before continuing. “There's a bunch of people trapped in that room. If you can convince them that I'm on their side, I'll stay and guard the door until help arrives. I think they're being interrogated, so make it quick.”  
  
“Stay here,” I order Arthur, grabbing another Pokeball while flinging open the door. A quick glance reveals only two Rockets in the room. Shouldn't be too hard.  
  
“Sleep powder, Cora!”  
  
< _Oops_ >  
  
The Butterfree‘s enthusiasm and lack of nuance leads to the civilian in the middle getting knocked out as well, but at least we've taken care of the Rockets here.  
  
“Give me a minute to deal with them properly,” I tell the shocked employees, grabbing two more Pokeballs. Looks like my whole team is going to end up getting quite a workout already.  
  
“Take these two and throw them in the empty room across the hall,” I order Marco and Gabriel. “Cora, put all the Rockets outside to sleep, I need to make sure they stay knocked out. When you’re done, guys, get the rest of the Rockets in that room too and then barricade the door.” Once they all set off to do their jobs, I turn to everyone in this room. Looks like they didn't have many Pokemon around to defend them. Most people are sporting cuts and bruises, and some are collapsed on the floor.  
  
“Listen up, because we might not have much time,” I begin. “The guy outside the door in the Rocket uniform is a double agent, and you can trust him. Stay here until the rescue workers show up, and he should make sure no other Rockets get in.”  
  
“You're just going to leave us here?” a man asks nervously. “How do we know we can trust that guy? How do we know we can trust  _you_ , for that matter?”  
  
“I suppose you have a better idea, Frank?” a woman calls from the floor. There's blood on her face, and her ankle is swollen. “Some of us won't be able to get out of here without help. And don't you know who that is? That‘s Tessa Linden. There's no way she's working with Team Rocket.”   
  
I don't like the way everyone's treating me as if I'm some kind of superhero, but I guess it's better than what I was originally famous for.  
  
“Here,” I declare, tossing yet another Pokeball. “I'll even leave one of my Pokemon with you as a gesture of good faith and trust.” Felicity appears with an angelic smile to back up my words and sets about doing one of the things she does best: comforting people. She curls up with the woman on the floor and starts purring. The woman's face lights up despite the pain, and she reaches out a shaking hand to pet the Meowth.  
  
I'd rather not leave Felicity here alone where anything could happen, but I doubt anything I run into next will be safer. Grace peeks her head through the doorway and then trots in to join the comforting. While everyone fusses over the shiny Eevee, I slip out the door to rejoin my team, who seem to have finished their work. The hallway is blissfully free of Rockets, except for one friendly face and his friendlier Zubat.  
  
“We'll keep them safe,” Evan reassures me.  
  
Arthur stares longingly at Felicity and Grace, making a motion to join them, but I shake my head. “I need you with me. Don't worry about those two, they're strong.”  
  
He gives me an indignant  _I'm not worrying_  look and sits down sulkily at my feet.   
  
I recall him and the other three, not wanting to get separated from anyone in the teleporters. “Good luck!” Evan calls to me as I run back the way I came.  
  
A quick trip outside to tell the rescuers what they need to know, and then I'm back in the lobby. Rainbow-colored panels surround me, each one likely leading to unknown dangers. I take a deep breath and step on the nearest one.  
  
 _This_  time, it's pandemonium. The Rockets are everywhere, shouting orders and sending attacks flying in all directions. In the middle of everything, what immediately catches my eye are the two orange shapes soaring through the air, raining destruction down on the Rockets‘ Pokemon. One zooms right past me, and I recognize him, despite only ever seeing him on TV. It's Lance's Dragonite, and my heart lifts a little. We might actually stand a chance if Lance is here.  
  
It takes me a minute to realize that the second figure is not another Dragonite, but a slimmer, more agile Pokemon. Ash, now a Charizard, breathes fire on a whole group of Pokemon, and I grin. Looks like Gary's doing alright.   
  
It takes me a minute to locate the trainers, but eventually I spot Gary and Lance standing back to back, yelling orders to their Pokemon. An Aerodactyl rains down boulders on the enemy, and a group of Rockets run past me, pursued by a furious Helena. Raina and Lance's Gyarados blast torrents of water, but are both knocked down by an Electabuzz‘s Thunder.  
  
Guess I have to join in if I don't want to be trampled by Rockets. It's either that or run away, and I've done enough running away.  
  
I throw five Pokeballs as fast as I can. “Help Gary and Lance!” is my only order.   
  
Gabriel is quick to put up a shield around the two weakened Gyarados, and Marco goes right after the Electabuzz, knocking it flat. Cora flies around frantically scattering spores and red energy everywhere, until a Beedrill comes up to challenge her and she becomes occupied with trying to dodge its sharp needles.   
  
Arthur starts doing what he does best: destroying absolutely everything with electricity, practically putting Raikou to shame. Unfortunately, the Rockets seem to have expected him to show up, because he's suddenly surrounded by countless ground-types.  
  
The rest of the fight seems to be wrapping up now that we've arrived to help, but those ground-types need to be dealt with, and fast.   
  
“Get over in Gabriel's shield, Arthur!” I order. I want him safe, but still available to zap things. “Laurel, take them out!”  
  
The Ivysaur looks uncharacteristically hesitant, glancing at all of the opponents charging towards her. Has her less-than-perfect performance in recent battles really thrown her off that much?  
  
“Come on, I know you can do it. What's a few ground-types to a starter like you? We‘ve won all our gym battles together, and I've never doubted you for a second.” That last part isn't strictly true, but it's not like I'm going to yell  _I doubt you sometimes mainly because I doubt myself and you just happen to be my Pokemon!_  
  
Laurel stares at me for a second, then throws herself into the fray. Vines and spores fly everywhere as she takes out Pokemon left and right. She's outnumbered, though, so it's only inevitable that she‘s not going to come out of it unscathed.  
  
The Rhydon‘s horn catches her right in the side, ripping a red line through the green. Laurel staggers, but doesn't give up, lashing out with her vines until her opponent collapses. But there‘s still more to face, and with her injury she can't keep up.  
  
As Laurel disappears under a pile of Pokemon, I look around frantically for anyone who might help. Most of the Rockets have fled, but our side has suffered in order to get that far. Lance's Aerodactyl has been knocked out of the sky, and Ash is on the ground as well with a badly bleeding wing. Simon the Kadabra -- no, Alakazam -- has joined Gabriel, reinforcing the shield with mint green, but even with both of them working together they're starting to look exhausted. Cora's chased away the Beedrill, but she's bleeding from multiple wounds and struggling to stay in the air.  
  
That's when the blinding flash of white light rips through the room. Laurel‘s opponents are sent flying, and she emerges from the crowd with a satisfied smile. She's much bigger, and the bud on her back has blossomed into a massive flower. The Venusaur roars, causing the remaining Rockets to quickly recall their Pokemon and run for the nearest teleportation panel.   
  
I lock eyes with Laurel and see her take a tentative step back, not wanting to scare me. We both remember all too well how I reacted to her evolution in Mt. Moon. She's huge now, sporting both terrifying fangs and a deadly flower dwarfing that of a Vileplume, not to mention that she's covered in blood.   
  
Without hesitation, I run towards Laurel, my starter, my friend, and throw my arms around her.   
  
“A trainer and their Pokemon need complete trust and a strong bond in order to truly succeed,” I whisper. “And I haven‘t let that happen between us. Don‘t ever doubt yourself, Laurel. I know I don‘t show it enough, but I promise there‘s no one else I‘d rather have leading my team.”  
  
Laurel‘s vines wrap around me tightly in support, and this time, I don‘t pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't aware that Ivysaur evolved at level 32, so that was a nice surprise! Laurel had been lagging a bit, so it was a much-needed power boost for her. And no, there was no Rhydon incident, I just needed that extra drama!
> 
> And also, more Lance! If he's going to be champion someday, he might as well do some cool stuff now, too! Besides, Tessa and Gary can't save Silph all by themselves.


	25. The Gary Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wrote the entire draft of The Scientist before I started posting it. I figured the story was done and I would only need to do some editing, but then last month I was like “Wait a minute... I never wrote a Gary interlude! What's wrong with me?” And so I wrote a Gary interlude! Because I wrote this quite a bit after the rest of the story, I'm hoping it's better than what you've seen so far... but maybe it's just different. I certainly took the opportunity to experiment a bit with my writing style here. I hope you like it!
> 
> (And no, I haven't thought of a proper title for it yet. Sorry.)

He wakes up to a nightmare.  
  
Not his own. When he does manage to sleep, his dreams are often blissfully unmemorable. No, it's Helena who's thrashing around, whimpering and clawing at shadows. “Hey, wake up,” he says, giving her a gentle shake and wincing as her claws scrape his arm. Soon enough, she's awake. Wild-eyed and angry and upset, but awake.  
  
It's a common occurrence. Even after all these years, Helena’s never comfortable with sleeping in a Pokeball, and Gary's given up trying. He'd rather have her and the rest of his team around him anyway, even if it meant being rudely awakened more often than not.   
  
They had almost managed to take her away from him, after the incident. Said she was dangerous, murderous, a threat to society. Said she should be thrown back into the wild, or better yet, euthanized. He had screamed at them, screamed  _what would you have done if someone you cared about was murdered right in front of you?_  
  
Because that's what Sky’s death had been. Murder. Occasionally having challengers’ Pokemon die? Well, accidents happen. Having  _that many_  challengers’ Pokemon die, though? Murder. Getting careless and killing an inexperienced challenger’s Pokemon because you couldn't bother showing some restraint? Because you didn't care how you ended up winning?  _Murder._  
  
What’s the proper punishment for murdering a murderer?   
  
No league battling for five years. Knowing that the Pokemon you care most about is gone forever. Knowing that you avenged her, and yet people hate you for it. Being called  _murderer_  and  _hellbeast_  and  _evil_. Dreaming every night of how it tasted to rip a throat open. Helena’s been punished more than enough.  
  
“You can still change your mind,” Gary says. “They're not allowed to stop you from fighting anymore. You can show everyone once and for all that you're not dangerous.”  
  
The Raticate shakes her head, buries her face in his shoulder. Not dangerous. Fierce and wild and scarred, but not dangerous.   
  
“It's okay,” he says softly. “I don't want to go back there either. And I won't make you.” It's not as if he needs her for this battle. He has Ash and Allie, Simon and Ben and Raina. Erika doesn't stand a chance.   
  
Gary nudges the large, warm lump at the foot of the bed. “Wake up, then, Ash. Time to light some stuff on fire.” The Charmeleon, always eager, is up in about two seconds and immediately takes charge of waking up everyone else.   
  
It's time.  
  


***

  
Of course, the gym is absolutely packed. Everyone wants to see this match, wants to see how Gary will react, whether Helena will be battling, whether someone's going to die. It's ridiculous.  
  
But then there's the genuine fans. The ones who care. The ones who want Gary to succeed, who aren't afraid of Helena. Those are the ones he smiles at.   
  
Erika smiles too, of course. Her smile is warm and gentle and reassuring, promising a safe battle. Archer’s not here. It's a safe battle. It's  _safe._ Nobody's going to kill anybody.  
  
Gary wears the smirk like armor, slips into the familiar protection of it. He says something confident and funny. The crowd laughs. Erika smiles.   
  
It's just a regular battle. A Victreebel reaches out with vines, with powders. Simon knocks everything away, glowing bright green. He knocks the Victreebel away, too. There's nothing difficult about it.  
  
There's a Tangela, small but determined. Its vines ensnare Allie, but she flaps her powerful wings and breaks free, slashes with her powerful talons and knocks it out. Easy.   
  
A hush falls over the crowd when the Vileplume appears. Gary doesn't look at it. He doesn't look at the crowd, at the grass, at Erika.  
  
He watches Ash, young and eager, tail flame burning bright. He doesn't let his voice shake when he says “Light it up”.  _Show them what you can do. But be careful. Control yourself. Don't burn it to ashes. Nobody's going to kill anybody._  
  
They win, of course. Ash glows like a supernova, expands in a burst of white-hot light and finishes the battle on brand-new wings, roaring a victory cry. Gary hugs his Charizard in celebration, gives the crowd a bright smile, bows respectfully to Erika.  
  
He holds the cold metal of the Rainbow Badge tightly in his hand, not letting go even when the blood starts trickling through his fingers.  
  


***

  
“We did it.”  
  
Helena’s expression says  _of course you did it, would I have picked a completely incompetent trainer?_  
  
Gary smiles, the genuine sort of smile that few get to see.  
  
Her expression also says  _thank you_  and  _I'm sorry_  and  _let's go somewhere with a gym I can fight in._  
  
Pokemon can say a lot, without words.   
  
He wants to say “It's over”, but it's not, really. It's never truly going to be over.  
  
“Let's go”, he says instead.  
  


***

  
Saffron City is huge, the kind of place you can lose yourself in.  
  
They lose themselves in training. Back to the dojo, where Helena attacks her opponents with renewed vigor and Ash soars on his new wings. Soon enough, they're taking on Sabrina.  
  
They win, of course. It's easy.   
  
He’s walking past Silph when it happens. He hears the screams, sees the people in the black uniforms. Like hell he’s not going to do something about it.  
  
Silph Co. is the kind of place you can lose yourself in, too. He runs from teleporter to teleporter, stopping only to take out as many Rockets as possible.   
  
His team is already tired when they run into Lance. The head of the Elite Four nearly Hyper Beams them out of existence on instinct, stopping just in time when he realizes it's Gary.  
  
“What are you doing here? It's not safe.”  
  
“I'm helping you,” Gary says. This is punctuated nicely by Simon blasting an Electrode all the way across the room right before it can get a chance to fire a Thunderbolt at Lance’s Gyarados.   
  
Lance sighs. “All right, but be careful. This already might be too much for the available League members to handle.” He pauses, looking a bit embarrassed. “And, thanks.”  
  
Gary grins proudly, and the two of them jump back into the battle together. He can hardly believe that he gets to fight beside Lance, gets to redeem himself after losing that exhibition match.  
  
It's not enough, though. Even Gary will admit it. They're going to need help.  
  
And who better than the person responsible for taking down Team Rocket's hideout?  
  
Gary sends her a quick text. ROCKETS AT SILPH HELP. He wants to add  _but only if you think you can can handle it_  and  _please_  and  _if we can make it through that gym battle, we can do this._  
  
But there's no time for any of that.  
  
And Tessa does show up, eyes blazing like Ash’s tail, shouting confident orders to her team. She sees him and almost smiles, relieved that he's still safe and that they're fighting together.  
  
And as her team jumps in to join the fight, as they stand together and push back the Rockets, Gary finally starts to believe that maybe they'll be okay.

 


	26. CHAPTER 23

The Rockets have all left the room, but we don't have time for drawn-out heartwarming moments. Lance, Gary, and I rush around spraying potions and recalling our more exhausted Pokemon, which is sadly most of them.  
  
“I must say, I'm extremely impressed with both of you,” Lance tells us. “This was not an easy job, but you were more than up to the task. I can't encourage you to go rushing headlong into danger like you've just done, but I can appreciate that you were able to help.”   
  
“Starting to worry that we‘ll beat you once we show up at the league?” Gary smirks, but underneath he‘s blushing at the praise.  
  
“I thought your job was to  _not_  confront the Rockets and to stay back so you could look after the league?” I cut in before Lance can answer Gary‘s stupid rhetorical question.  
  
Lance sighs. “Yes. But unlike your raid on their hideout, the attack on Silph was immediately such a major issue that I heard about it as soon as possible and no one could stop me from showing up to help.”  
  
“So... now what?” I ask, deferring to Lance's expertise.  
  
“Sabrina‘s Alakazam has contacted me telepathically to let me know that most of the Rockets have been captured. Things should get easier from here, but I want you two to stay back and search for any casualties or stolen Pokemon that may have been left behind. I need to catch up with the rest of the Four where the fighting‘s worst, as long as you think you'll be okay without me.”  
  
All the Elite Four are here? This _is_  serious.  
  
“Oh, we can handle it,” Gary insists. “And if things get too dangerous, Simon can always teleport us out.” The Alakazam looks like he barely has enough energy to teleport a feather, and I know that Gabriel isn't in any better shape, but hopefully things won't come to that.   
  
“Good luck, then. I'll see you on the other side.” With a dramatic swish of his cape, Lance steps on a teleportation panel and disappears.  
  
“Guess we better get going,” Gary says. In addition to Simon, the only Pokemon Gary's left out is Allie. She's a Pidgeot now, and seems to have made it through the battle with nothing more than a few ruffled feathers. I push all thoughts of Zephyr aside and focus on the two Pokemon I've kept out. Arthur is still in pretty good shape, and Laurel refused to go back to her Pokeball despite her injury. At least evolving seems to have invigorated her.  
  
A quick scan of the room reveals a few dropped Pokeballs, left behind in the rush to escape. I shove them in my bag for now, until I can hand them over to the rescue workers. With that done, we pick a panel at random and start to explore the rest of the building. Some floors are blissfully empty, nothing remaining but signs of battles having been fought. Looks like most of the Rockets really have left.  
  
Not all of them, though. And the ones on the next floor have no intention of going anywhere.  
  
A blast of freezing air hits us before we can even take two steps away from the teleporter. Arthur and Simon, out in front, get the worst of it and immediately become encased in ice.  
  
Thank goodness Laurel and Allie didn't get hit by that, but it's only a matter of time. A split second, in fact. We're not going to have time to recall them and send out anyone else, not that we even have anyone else who's capable of taking the attack instead.  
  
The whole lineup of ice-types smiles triumphantly as they prepare to finish us off. I scramble for Laurel's Pokeball, but I know it's too late.  
  
I'm prepared for freezing cold, which is why the sudden blaze of heat I feel instead is completely incomprehensible.  _Am I dead?_  I stupidly think for a second, and then the fiery haze clears.  
  
The ice-types are collapsed on the ground, and their trainers recall them and get the heck out of there as soon as their brains start functioning again. I look over my shoulder, expecting that a talented trainer has shown up to help with some powerful fire-types.  
  
Instead, there's no one but a lone Arcanine, wreathed in flames and snarling at the fleeing Rockets. Once it's satisfied that they're gone and we're safe (the carefully precise Fire Blast even melted the ice covering Arthur and Simon), it turns its majestic gaze towards us.  
  
It merely winks. And then it races away down a different corridor, leaving nothing behind but confusion and a lingering sense of warmth.   
  
“Well, that was...weird,” Gary summarizes accurately.  
  
“Weirdest thing I've seen all day,” I agree. And it's starting to be a hell of a long day.  
  
“Could be a stolen Pokemon who escaped and went seeking vengeance,” he suggests.  
  
“Could be,” I say. Something felt unusual about the Arcanine, though, but I don't have time to think about it.  
  
We agree it‘s best to recall everyone in case we run into a similar situation. Allie, Simon, and Arthur all disappear in flashes of red. Holding Laurel‘s Pokeball, I scan around for the Venusaur, but she's not in sight.  
  
“Where's Laurel?” I ask nervously. “Did she get stolen by the Rockets or burned up while I wasn't looking or-”  
  
“Calm down, Tess, she's right here,” Gary reassures me. He points to a now-open door, singed and swinging wide after the Arcanine‘s attack.  
  
There haven't been any sounds of fighting, but we're still cautious as we head into the room. Laurel‘s the only one in there now, but it seems like there's been a battle in there earlier. The desks are in various states of disarray and have been scattered all over. One lone Pokeball lies on the ground, and Laurel is examining it curiously. She scoops it up with a vine, amazingly gentle despite how strong she's become, and presents it to me, frowning.   
  
I see the problem immediately. A crack runs through the red part of the ball, and the whole thing looks dirty and scuffed. It must have been dropped and trampled during the battle.  
  
Excessive damage to a Pokeball can lead to the Pokemon inside becoming trapped, sometimes without any hope of retrieval. The actual button seems fine, and the whole sphere is still intact, so I think it'll be okay. Only one way to find out.  
  
I press the button, and everything works the way it's supposed to. There's a bright flash, and then a Pokemon appears in front of us.   
  
The news reports about the Pokemon recovered from the Rocket hideout said that many had been neglected and abused, which was upsetting to hear about. Seeing this Lapras in front of me, though, is a whole other level of horrifying.  
  
Her whole body is lined with battle wounds. Some fresh, some old and untreated that have left scars. A crack runs through her shell deeper than the rift in her Pokeball. Worst of all is the state of her skin. I can tell even without touching it that it's hopelessly dry, an unforgivable condition for a water-type to be in.  
  
The Lapras looks at us with dull eyes, resigned to whatever fate awaits her. Laurel hastily retracts her vines and steps back, trying to appear as unthreatening as possible. Gary manages to unclench his fists, realizing that the Lapras might think his anger is directed towards her. How could Team Rocket let such a valuable Pokemon end up with this kind of treatment?  
  
“We're not going to hurt you,” I say softly. “The people who did this to you are gone. We're going to get you out of here and to a Pokemon Center as soon as we can, I promise.”  
  
Laurel adds some things in the Pokemon language, and I finally start to see a flicker of something in the Lapras‘ eyes. Hope? Relief?   
  
“We just need to recall you so you can get there safely. Next time you're out, it'll be in a safe place where you can heal,” I continue, recalling her before she gets a chance to change her mind and decide we‘re enemies. The sooner we can get her there, the better.  
  
“Should we just leave?” I ask Gary. I know the Lapras can't feel much inside a Pokeball, but I don't want to keep her waiting. Not to mention that our teams aren't remotely fit to battle anymore.  
  
I'm half expecting him to argue and continue angrily hunting down every single Rocket, but he just says “Yeah” and turns to go. It's not like they still need us. We weren't even supposed to be here in the first place, and we already did a lot to help. I'm honestly astonished that nothing went horribly wrong, let alone that I was able to do what I did.  
  
The floors are blissfully deserted on our meandering journey back through the teleportation panels. The lobby is still waterlogged, but Felicity is perched on a dry part of what remains of the fountain.  
  
“Everyone got out all right, then?” I ask her. She nods and jumps into my arms, purring.  
  
“Your Meowth is absolutely  _delightful_ ,” gushes one of the rescue workers. “She really helped everyone stay calm during the crisis. You're lucky to have her!”  
  
“I know,” I say dryly, scratching Felicity's ears. “I'd tell her that every day, but I don't want it to go to her head.”  
  
She does deserve the praise, though. My whole team does. What they've accomplished today is nothing short of amazing.  
  
We can't hang around in the lobby and congratulate ourselves forever, though. Gary and I need to get medical attention for all our Pokemon, to say nothing of the Lapras and likely the other Pokeballs we found. Good thing Saffron is a big enough city to have multiple Pokemon centers.  
  


***

  
Even knowing that our Pokemon aren't in serious danger doesn't make the waiting pleasant. Gary and I slump in the plastic chairs, half asleep whenever the nurses aren't rushing around picking up new arrivals from Silph Co.  
  
Our teams are returned at the same time. Two trays of six immaculate Pokeballs each gleam at us, and I grab mine in relief.  
  
“They'll all be fine,” the nurse reassures us. “Just make sure they take it easy for a while. Mr. Oak, your Charizard should stay on the ground for the next few days so his wing can heal properly. Miss Linden, your Venusaur‘s wound will leave a scar, but it shouldn't affect her in the long run.” Having delivered the Pokemon and the news, he rushes away to deal with the long waiting line of patients.  
  
Laurel will be proud of that scar, I think. At least she's not one to be concerned that it's ruining her appearance.   
  
Despite the return of our teams, we don't leave. I'm not going anywhere until I find out how the Lapras is doing. Thankfully, it's not too long before an even more exhausted-looking nurse shows up to talk to us.  
  
“The Lapras will be okay, at least physically,” she begins, and we both breathe a sigh of relief. “We're more worried about the psychological impact of what she's been through. Right now, she's quite agitated. I don't think she really trusts us. You brought her in, so perhaps a familiar face might calm her down a bit. Only one of you, though. I don't think she should be overcrowded.”  
  
“You go, Tessa,” Gary says immediately. “You're the one who talked to her back at Silph. Bring Laurel, too. She can have a proper conversation with the Lapras.”  
  
The nurse agrees to this, and has me send out Laurel before we set off. The Venusaur looks a little tired and sports a huge bandage on her side, but she still smiles at me encouragingly as we go.  
  
“As you saw, the Lapras has quite a few injuries.” The nurse fills us in on the way through the halls. “None of the lacerations are serious, but they're causing her quite a bit of pain at the moment, and there's nothing we can do about the ones that have already left scars. The crack in her shell can be glued and hopefully won't get any worse as long as she's careful.”  
  
“That's good,” I say, relieved.  
  
“The more worrisome problem is actually her dehydrated state,” the nurse continues. “We have the Lapras in a tank to replenish her water uptake as quickly as we can. Don't tell her, but she nearly died from dehydration. You found her just in time.”   
  
What kind of horrible, neglectful person doesn't make sure their water-type is properly hydrated? Even if they can't be bothered to care about their Pokemon‘s feelings, dehydration is obviously going to have a negative impact on their battling abilities.   
  
We stop talking when we approach the Lapras‘ room. The nurse indicates that we should go inside slowly and quietly, and waits in the doorway.  
  
Most of the room is taken up by a large tank of water, big enough to give even a Lapras plenty of room to swim around. This one clearly doesn't have the energy to do it, though. She's floating listlessly, but at least there's some more life in her eyes. Her primary emotion does seem to be an uncertain fear, as she's nervously scanning the room and the walls of her tank.  
  
Laurel enters first, slowly, and sits down at a respectful distance from the tank. The Lapras backs away, but stops when she recognizes my Pokemon. Laurel says something in a gentle whisper, and the Lapras nods.  
  
I come in with careful footsteps and stand behind Laurel. Expecting me, the Lapras doesn't move any further back, but she looks at me with wary eyes.  
  
“You really are safe here,” I promise gently. “We're going to take good care of you, and you'll never have to see the people who stole you again. When you're healed, it'll be up to you to decide what you want to do.”  
  
She seems hesitant to believe me, but at least she looks a little calmer. We stay like this for a while, just the three of us in a fragile silence until the Lapras seems more relaxed.  
  
It's about time I found my own room in this Pokemon Center so I can get some rest. I can't believe this is the same day that my Pokemon made me breakfast and we conquered the Celadon gym.  
  
“We'll come back to see you tomorrow, okay?” I tell the Lapras, turning to go. Immediately, her eyes widen with panic and she throws herself forward, closer to us.  
  
“Or we can stay!” I quickly amend my statement. There is a bed in the corner, after all.  
  
The nurse nods from the doorway. “She might settle in better if you two stay around. It's obvious that she trusts you more than she trusts the rest of us, even if that trust is still pretty slim.”  
  
I'm not going to argue. I just want to sleep.  
  
As I collapse onto the bed, the last thing I see before my eyes close is Laurel, keeping watch over the Lapras.


	27. CHAPTER 24

Whether it's because I conquered my fears yesterday or because I was just so tired, my  night is completely free of unpleasant dreams. Quiet conversation wakes me, and I force my eyelids open, feeling like I could use another week or two of sleep.  
  
The Lapras is still floating in her tank, looking more alert and less afraid than yesterday. Laurel has moved forward until she's practically touching the glass, and her vines wave around as they talk to each other. I can't help but smile. If anyone can brighten the Lapras‘ spirit, it's Laurel.  
  
What's surprising about the scene is that Gary‘s there too, standing behind Laurel and just observing the conversation. The Lapras notices I'm awake and stares at me, causing the other two to turn around.  
  
“Morning!” Gary says, obnoxiously cheerful for someone who probably got less sleep than me.  
  
“They let you in here?” is my only response.  
  
He shrugs. “They figured she could handle it. After all, I was there when Laurel found her, too.”   
  
The Lapras looks okay with the situation, so I don't argue. Maybe she could handle meeting my team soon? Gabriel could talk to her and tell me her name and story. I guess I could find out whether she's been stolen from another trainer or not just by asking her myself, actually.  
  
One step at a time, though.   
  
“What's your plan?” I ask Gary. The situation at Silph has really messed up our league plans for the moment.  
  
“Wait around here a few days, I guess. I didn't get a chance to fight Sabrina yet. Maybe help out with the aftermath of the attack. Lance might still be around, so I thought I‘d track him down and see if he needs help.”  
  
I snort. “Good luck with that. He's probably gone back to Indigo Plateau already.”  
  
“Well, I should probably get going either way. Smell ya later!”  
  
And he's gone.  
  
I guess I don't really have much choice but to wait around a few days, too. My Pokemon need rest, although I'm sure we can manage some light training. I don't want to fight Sabrina yet, but at least the league challenge is something I don't have to decide on until my Pokemon are fighting fit.  
  
Gary and I never mentioned the fact that we both have the Rainbow Badge now. The Silph situation was a convenient distraction, but I don't think we can avoid talking about Celadon forever.  
  
We got through it all, though. It’s still hard to believe, but it’s true. I've recovered my mother's Dragonite, conquered the Celadon gym, even faced off against my worst nightmare and survived. Nothing to do now but relax, plan for the future, and figure out how to help this half-dead Lapras floating in front of me. All easier said than done.  
  
I turn to her. “How are you doing?” I ask awkwardly.   
  
The Lapras does nothing to answer my question. It was a stupid question, after all.  
  
“I have to stay here in the city for a while,” I continue. “But Laurel and I can't stay in this room with you forever. Do you want to meet the rest of my team, maybe one at a time? If you get to know them, maybe you'd be okay with them taking turns to stay here and keep you company?”  
  
There's a long silence, during which Laurel indicates that she actually wouldn't mind staying here if she had to, and the Lapras thinks over my offer carefully before giving a tentative nod. This is already going better than I thought it would.  
  
I start with Felicity, certified to be “absolutely  _delightful_ ” by the rescue worker yesterday. Her natural charm and comforting nature kick in immediately, and I notice that the Lapras seems much more relaxed after just a brief conversation with the Meowth. Time to get some information out of her.  
  
Gabriel may not exactly be bursting with charm, but he's calm, rational, and able to convince the Lapras to tell him quite a bit.  
  
[ _She was living with a colony of Lapras in the Seafoam Islands, and had no trainer before the Rockets took her,_ ] Gabriel relays to me. [ _Her name is Maren, which means ‘sea‘ where she comes from._ ]  
  
Maren isn't exactly up for telling her whole life story at the moment, but that's really the only information I need to know right now. I should probably be ashamed that I'm happy she has no trainer. There's no way she would ever want to join my team, anyway. It's more likely that I'll just end up bringing her home to rejoin her family.   
  
I worry that Cora might be too much for Maren to handle, but the Butterfree‘s cheerfulness is contagious. Having not yet recovered the energy to flutter all over the place, Cora just perches on the edge of the tank and chatters away in a confusing mix of telepathy and the Pokemon language, leaving Maren almost smiling.  
  
Arthur is a similar pleasant surprise. Realizing that it's not the time to be grumpy and closed off, he talks animatedly with Maren, who listens carefully, nodding and adding to whatever he's saying. I suspect they're talking about the similar experience they've had with Team Rocket. She's dealing with the whole situation a lot better than I thought she would, honestly.  
  
Her talk with Marco seems bittersweet. From the way they go on, they must be talking about their families and how much they miss them. I can only hope that Maren's family is still around and didn't end up being captured as well.  
  
If they did, though, I suppose they've been found. I don't think there's much of Team Rocket left after what happened yesterday.  
  
Maren seems uplifted after talking to my team, although the effort has clearly worn her out. Maybe what she needed most was to remember that she's not alone in the world. We‘ll be there for her as long as she needs us.   
  


***

  
I almost manage to relax for the next few days. It's a lot of hanging around the Pokemon Center, watching Maren slowly recover and bond with my team. Laurel stays with her the most, and I'm grateful because her own injury will heal quicker if she's not throwing herself right back into battling. She won't be fighting the next few gyms, anyway.   
  
Arthur and Felicity, also not needed for the next gym battle, have taken to slipping away and exploring the big city of Saffron together. With Team Rocket confirmed to have been “almost entirely defeated” according to the league, I'm not too worried about street-savvy Felicity and practically-a-reincarnation-of-Raikou Arthur.  
  
Since I've officially decided to fight Koga next, I drag Cora, Gabriel, and Marco out for training as soon as they can handle it. The fighting dojo provides a convenient opportunity for Gabriel and Cora to let loose with some super-effective attacks, although fighting-types aren't exactly the same as poison-types. At least they've had practice against Erika and shouldn't be facing anything more threatening than before. Marco gets some good lessons in four-arm punching (well, more like three in his case) from a Machamp, and I'm pretty confident he can take down Koga‘s Weezing even if explosions are involved.  
  
As I suspected, we're ready to fight Koga before Maren‘s ready to be discharged. I do  _not_  intend to switch up the plan and fight Sabrina first, so I've got to figure out how to leave Saffron, even briefly, without upsetting Maren. Gary‘s still around and could stay with her, but she's developed a stronger connection with Laurel and the rest of my team. She's now much more alert and energetic, but still gets nervous when she's left alone. Can't say I blame her, having been kidnapped, mistreated, and then abandoned all within a short period of time. The fact that Maren‘s come to trust us at all is nothing short of a miracle.  
  
My whole team gathers in Maren‘s room, prepared to discuss the situation. I'm hoping she'll understand my need to keep going, something I don't quite understand myself. It's like my old passion for battling has been rekindled, and I'm almost excited to fight some league matches where I won't be completely terrified. Over the last few days, I‘ve found myself telling Maren my story, everything from when I was ten to when I found her in the Silph building. She's just looked at me with her gentle eyes, nodding sympathetically. We've both been through a lot.  
  
“So,” I declare. “It's time we moved on to Fuchsia City, just for a couple days. I wish you could come with us, Maren, but you need more time to heal.”  
  
She starts to look nervous, her eyes flickering around the room.  
  
“If everything goes well, I only need three Pokemon for the battle. Laurel, you won't be one of them, so perhaps you might want to stay here? Splitting up the team is somewhat risky, but I think you can handle it. Are you guys okay with that”  
  
Laurel’s surprised, but she soon smiles and nods. Maren looks relieved by this idea, and nods as well.   
  
“And the rest of you are ready to go?”  
  
My team gives me nods, thumbs up, and I hear a < _Hell yeah!_ > from a certain Butterfree.  
  
I cross my arms in disapproval. “Okay, who taught the sweet innocent child to swear?”  
  
Arthur looks away, trying not to appear guilty, and Cora protests being called a child.   
  
[ _To be fair, her age is more the equivalent of a young human teenager,_ ] Gabriel says. [ _She has just had a sheltered life. And, Tessa_ , you  _actually say that word fairly often._ ]   
  
“Whatever, let's just get the hell out of here,” I respond, smiling despite myself.  
  
Before we do that, though, there's a few things to take care of.  
  
“We should only be gone a couple days. We‘re teleporting back to Celadon first so I can pick up my things and take Cycling Road down to Fuchsia. One gym battle, one trip to the Safari Zone, and we should teleport back here tomorrow or the day after at the latest.” I turn to my starter. “Laurel, I want you to work on learning Razor Leaf while we're gone. You need a good projectile attack.”  
  
Laurel flexes her vines, indicating that she's up to the task. The events of the last few days have really helped restore her confidence.  
  
One more thing.  
  
“Maren, it's clear that you want to go see your family, but you also enjoy spending time with us. As soon as you're able, I promise we‘ll take you back to the Seafoam Islands. While we're gone, I want you to think about whether you'll stay there or if you want to come with us for a while. You could do as much or as little battling as you want, and we'd make sure you could visit home at any point. You don't have to decide now, just consider the offer.”  
  
She looks shocked, but nods to indicate that she‘ll at least think about it.  
  
It's a long shot, but it's worth a try. Having a Lapras means easy passage to Cinnabar Island, not to mention an extra type advantage against Blaine and Giovanni, and the absolute destruction she could unleash on Lance's dragons. Plus, we all like her, of course.  
  
With that out of the way, I recall everyone but Laurel and Gabriel. My eyes meet my starter’s as she stands by the Lapras and waves goodbye to me. I feel a little twinge of sadness, realizing that Laurel and I have never been apart since I got her.  
  
And until recently, I probably wouldn’t have cared.  
  
“You two have fun,” I say to her and Maren, pushing those thoughts aside.  
  
Their smiles are the last thing I see before Gabriel and I vanish. 

* * *

**From Tessa‘s notebook**  
  
  
 **Maren, female Lapras**  
  
Rescued from the Rockets at Silph Co. Originally from the Seafoam Islands  
  
Initially in very bad shape: dehydrated, cracked shell, many old and new wounds  
  
Even worse psychological damage from being kidnapped and mistreated  
  
Slow to trust, also has abandonment issues  
  
Despite everything, remains kind-hearted  
  
Has the potential to be a very powerful battler


	28. CHAPTER 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Just thought I'd advertise my new nuzlocke -- it's a Colosseum run called Sunlight and Shadow, and it takes place in the same universe as The Scientist (although it's an independent story). Check it out here if you're interested: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040932/chapters/40066151

Cycling downhill to Fuchsia is a much more enjoyable experience than cycling downhill to Vermillion. It may be a more crowded path full of somewhat unsavory trainers who keep interrupting me for battles, but at least this time I'm not an emotional wreck.  
  
Cora insisted on flying next to me in between battles. And she ends up in a lot of battles, because most of these people seem to be imitating Koga, with their teams full of poison-types. The inevitable conclusion is that she gets tired and perches on my handlebars instead, which I decide not to complain about. Why not let her see as much of the region as possible, even if this part of the region seems to consist mainly of greasy bikers?  
  
Fuchsia may not be as nice of a seaside city as Vermillion, but it's got one important attraction: the Safari Zone. Once I book a room for tonight and a gym battle for tomorrow, I don't hesitate for a second in running over to check out the Pokemon.  
  
The Safari Zone is marketed as both a sort of zoo and the region's ideal spot for capturing Pokemon. The downside to the ‘capturing‘ part is that your own Pokemon aren't allowed in, meaning that you have to resort to throwing bait or rocks if you want any extra help in getting your Pokeballs to work. I guess I can't blame them for not wanting their limited supply of rare Pokemon to run out.  
  
I release all my Pokemon before heading in and instruct them to “go have fun somewhere”. I'm not sure exactly where that somewhere might be in this city, but they could always train if they have no better ideas.  
  
The Safari Zone is any scientist‘s dream, so I'm pretty thrilled to finally get a chance to check it out. There are Pokemon here that can't be found in the wild anywhere else in Kanto, after all.  
  
I'm hoping to run into something really rare, like a Chansey or a Kangaskhan, but mostly I just see a lot of Nidoran. There's plenty of those around Pallet Town, where I grew up, but I didn't come here to do nothing. I observe them anyway and note that their spines are a little shorter here. A geographic variation, or perhaps a result of essentially being bred in captivity? Interesting.   
  
By the time I leave, I've managed to see a few Venonat, Exeggcute, and Rhyhorn. I'm empty-handed, which is because I was only there to do some scientific observation, and also because I already have a full team that might end up with an extra member.  
  
At least, that's what I'm going to tell my team. They don't need to be reminded that I just have terrible aim with Pokeballs.  
  


***

  
I'm surprised at how empty a Pokemon Center room can feel, even when it's occupied by me and five Pokemon. Somehow, I ended up becoming used to having my whole team around me every night. It's gone from strange to comforting.   
  
Which is why it feels downright unsettling that Laurel isn't here. She's been with me every step of the way on this crazy journey, and her absence makes me feel startlingly lost. I never thought that the little strong-willed Bulbasaur who I reluctantly brought with me and always shied away from would end up becoming so important to me.  
  
The rest of the team seems a bit lost without her, too. Cora especially is missing some of her sparkle and sticks closer to Gabriel than usual. As the oldest, Marco seems intent on taking up the leadership role in Laurel‘s stead, but isn't entirely sure what to do. Felicity and Arthur, having known her for the shortest amount of time, aren't quite as affected. That might have a little more to do with how much attention they've been paying to each other lately, though. They‘ve curled up together at the foot of my bed and already started to doze off, not needing to worry about the gym battle tomorrow.  
  
I briefly wonder whether Laurel and Maren are also cuddling right now, and then end up trying not to laugh as I picture Laurel climbing up the sides of the tank and belly-flopping in to join the Lapras. Those tanks were not exactly designed with Venusaur in mind.  
  
Okay, time to stop thinking about Laurel. What’s wrong with me, getting all emotional over my team? The closer we all get, the more it's going to hurt if I lose any of them.  
  
Which is why I need to make sure I  _don't_  lose any of them, because it's becoming impossible to be emotionally detached. They deserve better than that, anyway.   
  
Four more gym battles, and then the Pokemon League. My team is strong, the Rockets are gone, and I  _shouldn't_  lose anyone. Even so, I don't know if I can ever fully convince myself that we’ll be safe.  
  
We can handle tomorrow, though. We have to.  
  
“Good night.”  
  
< _Night!_ >  
  
“Grav.”  
  
[ _Good night._ ]  
  
“Meow.”  
  
“Jolteon.”  
  
So many voices ring throughout the room, and yet the empty space is still there.  
  


***

  
Well, here I go. My first gym battle since supposedly conquering my fears in Celadon, and my first gym battle without Laurel. Logically, things shouldn't go wrong here. If Cora can take down a Vileplume, she can handle a few Koffing. She had no trouble with any of the ones belonging to the bikers, at least.  
  
The crowd might even love her more than they love Laurel. As soon as Cora appears, everyone starts cheering, causing her to wave excitedly and do a few flips in the air.  
  
“Focus,” I tell her. “You're here to battle, not to show off.”  
  
She tears herself away from the adoring fans and stares down the Koffing, trying to intimidate it. Cora looks about as intimidating as a Magikarp in a field of flowers, at least on the surface. Anyone who's ever seen her fight would probably beg to differ, though, hence why the Koffing looks a little nervous.   
  
And it should be.  
  
That thing may be equipped with plenty of poison, but it doesn't stand a chance. Cora merely flutters out of reach, hits it with a single Psychic, and watches it collapse as the crowd screams excitedly. She does one backflip, figuring that it isn't enough to be classified as showing off. It is, in my opinion, but I'm not going to tell her. I know it's coming from enthusiasm, not arrogance.  
  
Koga seems less thrilled about such antics going on in his super-serious ninja gym, or perhaps he just doesn't enjoy being trounced by cute butterflies. Whatever the case, his carefully neutral expression slips downwards a little as he sends out his second Koffing.  
  
I don't know what he expected, but this one gets knocked out even quicker. Cora glows bright red with happiness and twirls around while the crowd cheers.  
  
“That's enough,” I tell her with a smile. “Let's give someone else a chance to shine, okay?”  
  
She gives one last wave to the crowd as she disappears into her Pokeball.   
  
Okay, time to get serious. Koga’s already sent out his Muk, which is as intimidating as a pile of goo can get. Much more intimidating than all the cute, non-toxic Ditto I'm used to, at least.  
  
Thankfully for me, Muk is also much less versatile and much more susceptible to utter destruction from psychic attacks. Gabriel doesn't actually know Psychic yet, but when you're a Kadabra, Psybeam will do just fine.  
  
I almost miss Koga‘s command of “Sludge” due to his infuriating ninja way of saying it so quietly and sneakily. It's hard to miss a large amount of purple gloop being thrown at you, though. Gabriel gets the shield up in time, and most of it slides off harmlessly. But there's enough sludge concentrated in one spot for it to actually leak through, and as soon as it touches him he flinches and drops the whole shield.   
  
Poison‘s not a big deal to a psychic-type, though.   
  
“Psybeam!”   
  
The stream of blue energy slams into the Muk, sending it sliding backwards across the battlefield. Determined, it rises up, although rather shakily.  
  
“Sludge again!”  
  
“Psybeam again!”  
  
Unsurprisingly, the blue attack slices right through the purple one and hits right on target. The Muk collapses, and Koga keeps his face neutral this time. Gabriel nods in satisfaction, pleased with what he's done.  
  
“Good job,” I tell Gabriel before the red light from the ball envelops him.  
  
Only one opponent to go, and it can explode. Not something you want to pit a fragile Kadabra against.   
  
Koga wastes no time in sending out the Weezing. It hovers somewhat menacingly at the other end of the battlefield, emitting some really unpleasant odors.  
  
I send out Marco, who flexes his four arms with a grin. This should be more fun for him than the battle against Surge.   
  
“Toxic.” Koga‘s face is expressionless.   
  
Playing the long game, are you, Koga? Well, Marco and I are playing the punch-you-until-we-win game.  
  
“Mega Punch!”  
  
The Weezing has two faces, and Marco simultaneously slams rock-hard fists into both of them. It spins uncontrollably through the air, shooting out toxins. Marco can't escape the bombardment of poison, and he staggers a little.  
  
Actually, there  _is_  somewhere he can go to escape.  
  
“Dig!”  
  
Marco burrows under the ground without hesitation, leaving the Weezing to float around uselessly. Not even an explosion could hit him under there, and it shouldn't do much damage to a Graveler in the first place.   
  
The Weezing isn't even touching the ground, but Marco still seems to have an instinctive knowledge of where it is. He launches himself out of the dirt, slamming into it like a cannonball. It wheezes sadly and drifts to the ground, where Koga recalls it.  
  
I'm expecting Koga to keep up his silent and mysterious ninja act, but he actually smiles at me when he hands over the badge.   
  
“That was very well fought,” he says. “You have raised your Pokemon spectacularly.”  
  
“They did all the hard work,” I tell him honestly. “I'm just here to guide them, I guess.”  
  
“You have guided them well, then,” he says before disappearing in the blink of an eye.  
  
"Well, thanks," I say to the empty space in front of me with more than a hint of annoyance.  _Ninjas_.  
  
Marco gives me a double high five, and I smile back at him. This battle was everything I thought the match with Surge was going to be. I actually had  _fun_  this time.   
  
Sabrina won't be so easy, though. I know all too well how dangerous psychic-types can be. Regardless, there's nothing to do now but head back to Saffron, and I can't put off that battle forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Koga fight was even easier than I made it seem… he wasted all of his turns using X Attacks and never got an actual hit on me.


	29. INTERLUDE: Meanwhile, in Saffron

Saffron is Kanto‘s biggest city, full of countless things to do and places to see. Laurel, however, is content to just stay in the Pokemon Center. She's had enough excitement for a while.  
  
And she has some good company, of course.  
  
Maren hasn't been cleared to leave the Center yet, and Laurel has no intention of leaving her to float in a lonely tank with nothing but her thoughts. According to Gary, Tessa essentially locked herself in her basement for five years to work on science stuff, and it certainly did nothing to improve her mental state. Laurel doesn't want Maren to dwell too much on her problems, either.  
  
And, okay, maybe Laurel needs a distraction too. She won't be doing much battling for a while, so she needs some good conversation to keep her mind off things.  
  
Maren may be more on the quiet side, but since she’s had a few days of adjusting to the situation, she’s warmed up to talking. She tells Laurel about what it's like to grow up in the wild, about her family and culture and the glorious freedom of having so much wide open ocean to call home. The Seafoam Islands are sacred to Articuno, and Maren‘s eyes sparkle with wonder as she describes the rare days when she's been lucky enough to see the god flying overhead.   
  
Laurel thinks her own life in the lab is comparatively uninteresting, but Maren listens attentively while she talks about being raised as a starter and growing up around a famous researcher, his infamous grandson, and his infamous grandson‘s even more infamous Rattata, who's actually really cool once you get to know her. Not that Maren is remotely familiar with the Celadon incident, but Laurel always feels the need to clarify that things aren't quite the way that the media paints them.  
  
Not that Maren is remotely familiar with media, either. Ah, the carefree life of a wild Pokemon. Until you get captured against your will and dragged away to do the bidding of a bunch of criminals, that is.  
  
Maren feels worse about being an accessory to all the crimes the Rockets committed than she does about anything else, which Laurel can understand all too well. After all, she's hardly innocent herself.  
  
When Laurel finally brings up the experiments, Maren‘s eyes widen. “That was  _you?_ ”  
  
Laurel can't look her in the eyes. “Yes.”  
  
“Every time I was out of my Pokeball in that place, I could feel their pain, something far beyond my own despair. I can guarantee that you did the right thing, Laurel. They were going to die no matter what, and you stopped them from suffering.”   
  
Laurel doesn't know if she'll ever truly believe that, but there's no going back from what she's done. She has to stop dwelling on it, at least.  
  
“You know none of it is your fault, right, Maren? You did what you had to do in order to survive. I've watched the news, and no one is accusing the stolen Pokemon of helping the Rockets. Everyone's just glad that so many of them were recovered safely. Anything the Rockets made you do is  _entirely_  their fault, and don't ever believe otherwise.”   
  
Maren smiles weakly, but doesn't say anything. Some wounds take more time to heal than others.   
  
They spend more time  _not_  talking, actually. It's never awkward, but rather a companionable silence that feels natural. It's hard to hear through the glass walls of the tank, anyway.  
  
Which is why it's quite a relief when the nurse shows up to say that Maren can leave the tank as long as she doesn't exert herself too much. She rejoins the larger world tentatively, not the most steady on land at the best of times. Laurel is extra thrilled about this, because now they can head to a training room together rather than her having to abandon Maren for a while. She may be sitting out the next few gym battles, but Laurel still intends to stay in shape.  
  
Maren isn't up for training  _with_  her, of course, but she's content to watch. Laurel doesn't do anything halfway, and she throws herself into it with more intensity than before. The bandages have come off her side, but the line carved deep into her skin will remain forever. It does hurt, still, but she doesn't mind. Anyway, her training is all about ranged attacks right now, which means no jumping around.   
  
Close combat has always come more naturally to Laurel, with a body made for tackling and vines that can only reach so far. Conjuring up sharp leaves to fling at her opponents is a bit of a struggle, but she's a  _starter_. It's her job to be the best at everything without being arrogant about it, and it's a job she takes seriously. She can't fall behind the rest of the team, so she works at it until the targets are nothing but constellations of pointy leaves. It's a start, but she needs to be able to hit the center every time. Laurel grits her teeth and tries again, aiming for perfection.  
  
Maren, watching from the sidelines, has already never seen anything more perfect.


	30. INTERLUDE: Meanwhile, in Fuchsia

Being left alone in a seaside city while Tessa runs off to do stuff seems to have become a bit of a tradition. The team gathers around hesitantly, unsure where to go, especially without Laurel there to take charge.  
  
“Okay,” Marco says. “Felicity, you've been here before, right? Any suggestions for where we should go?”  
  
Felicity twitches her tail from side to side. “Fuchsia‘s main attractions are the Safari Zone and the gym, neither of which we can go to. I'd suggest just going back to the Pokemon Center or wandering down to the water. The coast here isn't as nice as Vermillion‘s, and it's a longer walk, but it's quieter.”  
  
“We can sit in a Pokemon Center anywhere. Let's go down to the water,” Arthur states flatly.  
  
Everyone agrees, not wanting to deprive him of his new-found freedom. The seaside is pretty appealing when you've spent most of your life in a cage. It's also just pretty appealing in general, so it's hardly a sacrifice on the part of everyone else.  
  
[ _Besides,_ ] Gabriel adds, [ _Once I visit there, I will be able to teleport everyone as close to the water as possible when we want to leave for Cinnabar._ ]  
  
The coast is is technically outside of the city, and more rugged than the nice sandy beaches found in Vermilion. Instead of a neatly constructed boardwalk and countless boats, there's plenty of rocks and a few swimmers.  
  
They each find a nice sunny rock to sit on. Cora ignores all the actual boulders and perches on top of Marco‘s head, earning some laughs.  
  
“Well, we have a problem,” Marco begins.  
  
Everyone's eyes dart in all directions, not wanting to single anyone out.  
  
“Tessa wants Maren to join the team.  _We_  want Maren to join the team. But if it happens, someone's getting boxed.” It's easy for the Graveler to say. After all, his place is pretty secure.  
  
[ _She does not need two psychics,_ ] Gabriel says matter-of-factly. [ _I am the less versatile of the two, so it should be me._ ]  
  
< _No!_ > Cora protests. “You‘re stronger! And I need you to teach me more stuff!”  
  
[ _You are quickly becoming stronger than me. There is not much more I can teach you._ ]  
  
“But you'd be all alone in the box! You'd miss out on traveling and hanging out with everyone! You won't get to have an epic psychic showdown with Simon next time we battle Gary! You won't even get to see Simon and I know how much you enjoy seeing him because I always sense you feeling-”  
  
[ _I think we need to have a talk about not prying too much into the emotions of others,_ ] Gabriel says sternly, cutting her off.  
  
“Don't blame her, Gabe,” Felicity cuts in. “We already know how you feel about Simon just from the way you look at him. And, Cora, you really shouldn't do that. I know it's hard to avoid picking up on emotions, but at least don't share what you learn with the world.”   
  
< _Sorry_ ,> Cora mumbles, at least as much as one can mumble through telepathy.  
  
[ _Don't worry about it. Just make sure you remember all the responsibilities that come with being a psychic._ ]  
  
“Anyway,” Felicity continues. “Let's not worry about being boxed, okay? Two psychics may be redundant, but I don't think you need reminding of how powerful they can be. There's a reason we're all a little worried about fighting Sabrina.”  
  
“I'm not worried, in case you were wondering,” Arthur interrupts.  
  
“Well, we can't all have the unfair ability of being able to create thousands of volts of electricity without even breaking a sweat,” Felicity responds, swatting him affectionately. “Even so, you should never go into a battle with overconfidence.”  
  
[ _You claim to be unafraid of psychics, but you never volunteer to spar against us,_ ] Gabriel points out.  
  
“Yeah! That's because you know I could kick your butt anytime!” Cora adds, glowing red and trying out her best intimidating stare on Arthur.  
  
[ _You are part flying, Cora._ ]   
  
< _Oh, right._ >  
  
The others laugh, and Cora puffs up indignantly. “Hey, remember what Gary always says! Type advantages aren't everything.”  
  
“For the record, ‘not afraid‘ isn't the same thing as ‘overconfident‘,” Arthur protests. “And type advantages had better not be everything, because we sure aren‘t going to have any against Sabrina‘s psychic types.”   
  
“It  _would_  be convenient to have Maren around for that battle,” Marco contributes. “Their attacks wouldn't hurt her too much, and she might be able to freeze them with some Ice Beams.”  
  
The mood shifts again as everyone is reminded of the situation.  
  
“Maybe Tessa will box me,” Cora laments. “I'm not a true psychic, I can't even do proper telepathy, and I really  _wouldn't_  be good at fighting electric types like Arthur. And  _I_  can be easily frozen with Ice Beams!”  
  
[ _Nonsense_ ] is all Gabriel says.  
  
“He's right, Coco,” Felicity agrees affectionately. “Not only are you a great battler, you bring so much personality to the team. We need you around to keep our spirits up. As I was saying earlier, there's no point in worrying about what  _might_  happen. Maybe Maren won't join the team and nobody will be boxed. Maybe she'll accompany us to Cinnabar but not actually become one of Tessa's Pokemon. Maybe she  _will_  join the team, and Tessa will have a rotating schedule so that no one's in the box for very long.”  
  
Everyone stares at her.  
  
“You've really thought this through, haven't you?” remarks Arthur, impressed.  
  
“I just like to think positively,” Felicity smiles. “In my experience, things often turn out better than they seem.”  
  
She doesn't say everything she's thinking, not wanting to upset Arthur. The fact of the matter is that type advantages  _are_  very important to Tessa, and normal types are never going to have a type advantage against anything. Felicity is the only one who didn't primarily join the team as a battler, and she's hardly the only one who can provide emotional support.  
  
The more complicated issue is that Felicity has no intention of rotting away in the box. She joined the team because it was the right thing to do at the moment, but they no longer need her. She's a wanderer, and as soon as there's someone to fill her spot, she'll be on her way.  
  
It would be a lot easier if she hadn't become so attached to everyone, especially a certain Jolteon who's much sweeter than he seems at first glance. He doesn't deserve to have his heart broken when she leaves, but she knows she can't stay.  
  
Felicity says none of this, happy that at least the team has stopped worrying. She sits with them until it's time to go meet Tessa, enjoying the afternoon sun and some pleasant conversation with her friends. Everything will change sooner than they think, so this is a moment she hopes they'll all remember as fondly as she will.


	31. CHAPTER 26

Going back to Saffron is less pleasant than previous teleportation experiences, what with Gabriel being tired from the gym battle and having to drag me further across the region. This just puts more of a damper on my rapidly declining mood. Fighting Koga was fun, but now I have to face the much more intimidating Sabrina.  
  
Not to mention the fact that I have no idea if I'm getting a Lapras or not, and if I  _am_ , someone on the team is getting boxed. It's not a conversation I'm looking forward to having.  
  
The nurse informs me that Maren has been leaving her tank and should be discharged tomorrow. Regardless of whether she joins my team or not, it's going to be my responsibility to escort her home. At the very least, I'll be getting a free ride to Cinnabar Island.  
  
Maren is back in the tank when I enter the room, which isn't surprising. There's no place a water-type would be more comfortable, and no reason for her to just sit around on the floor even if she doesn't desperately need hydration. She smiles tentatively at me, and I give her a little wave.  
  
Laurel is there too, of course. She runs right up to me with a grin, and I hold out my hand. I'm still not used to the feeling of vines twining around my arms, but at least it no longer terrifies me.   
  
“You two did all right while I was gone?” I ask them. Their smiles are the only answer I need.  
  
Laurel summons some sharp leaves and throws them at Gabriel, who instinctively puts up a shield for them to land in, right on target.  
  
“Looks pretty good to me,” I tell her, impressed. Laurel grins proudly. Razor Leaf just makes her even more incredibly powerful, although it'll be a little while before she gets to show it off in a major battle.  
  
We're fighting Sabrina tomorrow, but we need to get some business out of the way first. I don't want the whole team worrying about getting boxed. Best to get it over with now. I toss the rest of my Pokeballs, and my team gathers around apprehensively.  
  
“What do you think, Maren?” I ask the Lapras. “Do you want to join the team? Maybe do a little battling in the near future? The Cinnabar gym isn't far from your home, and you'd have a type advantage.”  _Please say yes, please say yes..._  
  
She hesitates, looking at me, at my team, at Laurel who gazes back at her steadily... it's like Arthur all over again. Finally, she nods, and I breathe a sigh of relief.  
  
“Here's the plan,” I tell everyone. “Get some sleep tonight, fight Sabrina early tomorrow, then head out to Seafoam and Cinnabar right after. Maren, do you want to watch our match to get an idea of what league battling is like?”  
  
Maren nods again. This is turning out better than I expected, but here comes the hard part.  
  
“I know you all know the rules of the league,” I continue. “No more than six Pokemon are allowed on a team at once. One of you will have to go to the box, but I promise it'll just be for a short time.”  
  
[ _Let me do it,_ ] Gabriel volunteers before anyone can protest. [ _I will not be fighting Sabrina, and Cora is more than capable of taking my place as a psychic battler._ ]  
  
“No can do, Gabe,” I say sadly. “I need you for teleportation, especially because-”  _especially because there's no one on the team who can fly me places_  “-well, I just do.”  
  
I look at my Meowth, who gives me an intense stare. “Felicity, are you okay with being boxed for a while? You didn't join as a battler, after all.”   
  
I'm expecting complaints from the team, but I'm not expecting Felicity herself to shake her head.  
  
“No?” I sputter. “What do you mean, no?”  
  
Felicity doesn't look angry, only wistful, as she turns to face the door and gestures with a flick of her tail.  
  
“You're going to leave,” I whisper as it dawns on me. “You're a traveler, and you only joined for a while because I needed you.”  
  
She nods, and that's when the protests begin.  
  
[ _Really, that's not necessary--_ ]  
  
< _No!_ > wails Cora, bombarding everyone with her distress.  
  
Maren looks guilty, not wanting to cause so much trouble. Arthur involuntarily crackles with electricity, full of angry despair. Oh, Mew, this is  _not_ how I expected the situation to turn out.   
  
“You're not leaving now?” I beg. “You'll stay and watch the gym battle, right? I'll release you so you'll be free to go where you want, but you'll come back and visit? There will always be a Pokeball with your name on it, if you ever want to join the team again.”  
  
Felicity walks over to me and curls up at my feet, reassuring everyone that she's staying until the last minute. “You're sure about this?” I whisper, and she nods.  
  
Arthur looks away as I deprogram Felicity's Pokeball and then hold a fresh one out to Maren, who gently bumps it with her nose. Still a team of six, and still seven Pokemon in the room, for now.   
  
Maybe I should have waited and dealt with this tomorrow, but it's not like I was expecting things to turn out this way. Everyone gathers around Felicity, even Maren, for their last chance to spend time with her. I look longingly at the comfortable bed, then sigh and lower myself onto the floor. Leaning back against Maren‘s tank, I let Felicity curl up next to me, and eventually fall asleep to the sound of purring.  
  


***

  
I've slept sitting up on a hard floor, my entire team is sad, and we‘ll be fighting powerful psychic types without any type advantages. As far as unpleasant feelings about gym battles go, I'd rank this one somewhere between Brock and Erika. It would be an understatement to say that I'm not looking forward to it.   
  
Arthur, who's supposed to be my main ‘mon for this battle, looks like he's about to fall apart. His eyes are red and he sticks as close to Felicity as possible. She was the one who found him, convinced him to join the team, trained with him, fought beside him, and helped him feel like he belonged here. I don't think he's going to handle this very well, which is concerning.   
  
I manage to get Maren a front-row seat on the sidelines. She takes up quite a bit of space, and stares at the battlefield somewhat nervously. Felicity, forever released from the confines of her Pokeball, touches her forehead to Arthur's for good luck before hopping up to the railing and joining Maren in the audience.  
  
“Are you ready?” I ask the Jolteon, worried that he won't be in a good mindset for the battle. Arthur's eyes burn into me as he nods, crackling with sparks. Maybe venting all his frustration on the battlefield is what he needs.  
  
If any gym leader is unreadable, it's Sabrina. One of the few humans in the world to possess psychic powers, she has perfect control over her emotions and stares at me with dark unblinking eyes. For all I know, she's reading my mind right now, snooping on all my battle strategies and giving herself even more of an advantage. Uh, not that I think you‘d do that, Sabrina, because you're an honorable person who doesn't need to resort to trickery to win.  
  
“Tessa Linden,” she says, and I jump. There's a few giggles from the crowd. “You have shown some skill at commanding psychic types. I wonder, how well can you handle battling against them?”   
  
“So do I” is my honest response. After all, things didn't exactly go well when I fought a psychic-type in Cerulean.  
  
Psychic holds are illegal in official matches. That's the only thing that keeps me from completely panicking.   
  
Arthur is already out, so it's up to Sabrina to choose a Pokemon and get the battle started. She levitates a ball from her belt and tosses it onto the field entirely with her telekinesis. Arthur snorts, which I take to mean  _show-off_.  
  
The Kadabra that appears is larger than Gabriel and glows with a warm orange aura. It points a spoon at us menacingly, waiting for an order. Anyone who thinks knives are the scariest utensil has clearly never fought a Kadabra or Alakazam.  
  
“Psychic!”   
  
“Thunderbolt!”  
  
We yell at the same time. Orange and yellow blaze through the air, but it's Arthur's electricity that takes over. Slicing right through the psychic energy, the crackling power hits the Kadabra right in the chest, knocking it flat. It's too winded to get up, and Sabrina recalls it.  
  
Arthur shrugs, as if it was no big deal. He looks over at Felicity, who seems impressed. Heck,  _I'm_  impressed.  
  
Sabrina might be impressed too, but there's no way I can tell. She merely floats another Pokeball onto the field, this one revealing a Mr. Mime. Generally less offensively threatening, but pretty strong defensively. Something tells me this one won't be another one-hit KO.  
  
Might as well hit it with all we've got. “Thunderbolt!”  
  
“Barrier.” Sabrina says calmly.  
  
The lightning seems to stop midair in front of the Mr. Mime‘s outstretched hands. Arthur growls in frustration.   
  
“Just aim the electricity in as many places as you can!” I call out. Arthur crackles again, sending bolts in all directions. One hits the Mr. Mime in the side and knocks it right into its own barrier.  
  
It's not going down so easily, though. “Confusion!” Sabrina orders. The Mr. Mime waves its hands in a complicated pattern, and Arthur stumbles in pain.  
  
“Thunderbolt one more time!” I yell. Another surge of electricity, and this time the Mr. Mime collapses.  
  
Arthur gets back to his feet slowly, but he looks okay. Either way, he's getting a break for a while, because I know who Sabrina‘s going to send out now.   
  
Two Pokemon returned, and two new ones sent out. Two bug types armed with psychic attacks, fluttering their wings on opposite sides of the battlefield. Here's my only type advantage, as the Venomoth is part poison.  
  
Cora‘s a little thrown off by facing such a similar opponent. She looks hesitantly at Maren and Felicity, who give her encouraging smiles to go along with the cheers she's getting from the crowd.  
  
“You‘re the only psychic in this gym who's going to be winning today,” I reassure Cora. “Use Psychic!”  
  
Her red energy surges through the air, but the Venomoth zips away in a burst of purple, only catching the edge of the attack, and flutters closer.  
  
“Poisonpowder!” Sabrina calls. The spores hit Cora right in the face, causing her to spiral out of control until she lands awkwardly on the ground.  
  
“You okay?” I ask.  
  
< _Yes_ > she responds, rather sluggishly.  
  
“Then use Psychic again!”  
  
At such a close range, there's no escaping the attack. The Venomoth is knocked backwards by a wave of red and hits the ground hard. As soon as Sabrina reaches for her Pokeball, I recall Cora to ensure that the poison won't spread too quickly.  
  
Three down, one to go. Things are going easier than I expected, but this last one isn't going to be a pushover. Twice the spoons means twice the pain.  
  
Sabrina's Alakazam glows a bright gold, aura thrumming with power. Arthur's back on the field, defiantly sending out sparks. This is his first (and likely last) gym battle, so we'd better end it on a good note.  
  
“Psybeam!” Sabrina orders, not wasting any time.   
  
“Thunderbolt!” I counter quickly.  
  
The two bright bursts of energy collide in the middle of the battlefield with a loud crack that rings through the room. Both Pokemon slide backwards, but take no significant damage.   
  
“Psywave!” Sabrina says next, trying something different.  
  
“You know what to do,” is all I tell Arthur. Yelling “Thunderbolt” all the time gets pretty tedious.   
  
Arthur destroying everything with Thunderbolt, though, never gets old. The Alakazam sends out irregular waves of energy, but Arthur dodges them all and fires off more electricity. This time, it's a solid hit, and the Alakazam is knocked backwards.  
  
“Recover!”  
  
The Alakazam glows bright gold, replenishing energy. Not something I want to happen.   
  
“Finish it off!”  
  
One last Thunderbolt, and it's over. I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face. I just defeated a bunch of psychics!  
  
I turn to congratulate Arthur, but he's already gone, jumping into the crowd to meet Felicity. The crowd goes  “awwwwwww,” but my heart sinks. I'd been so caught up in the battle that I forgot about what's going to happen next.  
  
One Marsh Badge and one trip to the Pokemon Center later, my whole team stands on the street. People look at us strangely as we all take turns embracing a Meowth, not entirely without tears.  
  
Felicity jumps into my arms one last time, and I bury my face into her fur. “Thank you,” I whisper. I don't know what else to say, but she understands.  
  
“You will come back, right?” I ask. “You'll know where to find us, considering how closely they're covering my league challenge. And when it's over, you're always welcome at my house.”  
  
She looks up at me and nods. It's only good-bye for now, not forever, but the team just won't be the same without her.  
  
I set her down and slowly recall my Pokemon one by one as they wave goodbye, until only Gabriel and Arthur are left. Felicity says something, and Arthur slowly nods.   
  
“Time to go,” I say softly, and Arthur disappears into his Pokeball with one last longing glance. I grab Gabriel's hand, and we slowly vanish. Felicity's eyes don't leave mine until the sunny yellow cobblestones of Saffron are far behind, and even afterwards I can still feel the warmth of her gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another gym battle done already! I might have rushed the plot a little here, but I've just been so darn excited to get to Cinnabar! (trust me, you'll understand soon enough...)
> 
> I was more worried about the Sabrina battle than any other fight in the game, honestly. Psychics are scary in gen 1! My original plan was to use Maren for part of the battle, but Arthur was doing so well that I just let him do most of the work. He 1HKOd the Kadabra with a crit, and got another crit on the Alakazam that almost killed it. Arthur's been pretty much unstoppable in the game, and I've had to tone that down in the story until now because it would get pretty boring. Cora really did get poisoned by the Venomoth, but she didn't have any trouble taking it out. 
> 
> But I'm sure you're all wondering... what about Felicity? Don't worry, she's fine, but she really did get boxed. Remember that she was an unexpected addition to the team in the first place, and I honestly thought that someone else might have died by now and I wouldn't have to make any team decisions. I knew that I wanted to use Maren and Arthur, and they were guaranteed gift Pokemon. So by the time I got to Celadon, I knew I'd be getting two great additions to the team relatively soon. Felicity actually got boxed way back then, because I didn't want to waste any exp on someone who'd be leaving the team later anyway. But of course I kept her around in the story as long as possible, and I think it's safe to say that we’ll see her again sometime.


	32. CHAPTER 27

I never stopped to visit the shoreline south of Fuchsia when I was in the city, so it's a good thing that Gabriel did. We materialize so close to the ocean that a wave immediately soaks my feet. I sigh, pulling off my drenched socks and sneakers and tossing them into my backpack. I guess I would have had to take them off anyway for the trip over.  
  
“Looks like you were here at low tide,” I remark.  
  
[ _Well, I did undeniably save you as much traveling distance as possible,_ ] Gabriel responds with the hint of a smile.  
  
“Thanks,” I say dryly, despite my soggy state. “You want to stay out for the trip over?”  
  
[ _No_ ] is his immediate answer as he telekinetically pushes the button on his own Pokeball and disappears. Fair enough.  
  
Laurel and Marco are too big, and I doubt Arthur is up for it, but I know someone who would probably like to come along.   
  
Cora's still a little worn out from being poisoned and more than a little sad about Felicity, but she perks up at the sea air. The ocean is a big adventure when you've spent your whole life in a forest.  
  
She flutters curiously around my head as I roll up my jeans and wade as far out as I can. Maren needs the water to be reasonably deep in order to get going. I should probably just throw her Pokeball further away, but I don't exactly want to swim out to her. Why didn't I bring a bathing suit? I guess it's too much trouble to teleport back to Celadon and get one now.   
  
The way Maren's face lights up as soon as she appears in the ocean makes me unexpectedly emotional. I almost wish I could run into Team Rocket again just to make them pay for taking this away from her. This is where she belongs, and if she changes her mind and chooses to stay here, I'll understand.  
  
“Ready to go?” I ask, and she trills happily in response.   
  
I've never surfed on a Pokemon before, and the fact that it's Maren makes me extra nervous. What if I hurt her? She floats patiently as I pull myself up onto her shell and try my best to avoid the deep line running through it.   
  
“You okay?” I whisper to her. Not wasting a second, she pushes off with her flippers, and we're on our way.  
  
It's a pretty nice day for surfing. The water is a beautiful deep blue, and at least it's not too cold whenever a wave comes up to splash me. I pull my hat down over my eyes to block the glare of the sun and try to relax. Admittedly, I have no idea how long it takes a Lapras, particularly one in less than ideal condition, to reach the Seafoam Islands from here.   
  
Cora flies beside us, chattering away about the ocean and the next gym battle and who knows what else, as she's mostly using the Pokemon language. Maren patiently answers every question until Cora gets tired and perches on top of her head.  
  
I try to scan the area for marine Pokemon, which would be easier to do if we weren't moving so fast. I think I catch a glimpse of the occasional Staryu or Tentacool, but it's mostly nothing but a blue blur. Eventually, I give up and just close my eyes.  
  
I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know, I'm jolted awake by the sound of many voices calling out at once. Disoriented, I almost tumble overboard, but save myself by grabbing Maren around the neck.  
  
Cora calls out an enthusiastic < _Hi!_ >, and I look up to see a whole lot of Lapras swimming over to us. Maren meets them joyfully, greeting each individual as they come up to her.  
  
Considering the situation, I'm expecting to go unnoticed, but Maren soon gestures back at me. The others listen with interest as she talks on, presumably telling the story of what's happened to her since she was taken.  
  
The Lapras all look directly at me. In one swift motion, they lower their heads in a deep bow.  
  
I look back at them, stunned. “You don't have to do that, really! I just did what I could to help her. I don't deserve all this.”   
  
< _You do!_ > Cora translates (or perhaps voices her own opinion) as the Lapras pay no attention to my protests. It's an indescribable moment. Even after earning six gym badges and helping take down Team Rocket, I've never felt prouder than I do right now.  
  
Maren eventually realizes that I don't want to sit around on her shell any longer than I have to. The Lapras escort me to one of the islands, where I dismount and promptly faceplant into the sand because my legs have fallen asleep. Unlike Cora, the Lapras at least have the dignity to refrain from laughing at me.  
  
“Do...do you want to meet the rest of my team?” I ask hesitantly. All the Lapras nod in approval.   
  
My entire team gets the bowing treatment as well, leaving them rather flustered. Once they spread out and start talking with the Lapras, though, they all relax. Laurel, who already has the most eyes on her, sticks close to Maren. The Venusaur looks a little overwhelmed by this kind of attention, but I'd argue that she deserves more credit than me.  
  
Eventually, the sun starts threatening to set. We need to be on our way if we want to get to Cinnabar before dark, which Maren reluctantly explains to the other Lapras. With promises to return tomorrow (it'll be easy with teleportation, after all), we're back out on the ocean.  
  


***

  
Cinnabar has the least-often-visited gym in the League, due to the island‘s remote location. Without a strong water-type to bring you there, you're stuck on the mainland. I think Blaine might actually like it that way, considering that it means he gets to spend a lot more time in his lab.  
  
After my mother and Professor Oak, Blaine was my main idol growing up. He's the perfect example of a powerful trainer who's also an extremely intelligent scientist. I'm excited to just get the chance to  _meet_  him, let alone battle him. Maybe if I impress him enough, he'll show me around his lab.  
  
Of course, I have two other plans for how to get in, and I intend to put them in action now. The large, sprawling lab building stretches out in front of me. It's the biggest and most advanced research center in the region, hence the guard posted at the door.  
  
“Authorized personnel only,” she informs me as I approach.  
  
I put on my best attempt at a charming smile. “I'm Tessa Linden. I'm just here to see my mother. You know, Alice Linden? She was sent to work here a while ago.”  
  
“Alice Linden has not informed us that you were coming, or given us permission to let you in,” she says. “I don't think you need reminding that this is a top-secret facility.”  
  
So much for Plan A. If only my mom would answer her phone, we could have arranged for me to be allowed in... Then again, she doesn't seem to want me involved in her research anyway. Time for Plan C (Plan B is Plan Blaine, of course. This one is Plan Cool Fossil).  
  
“I found this in Mount Moon,” I tell the guard, holding out the fossil that Marco gave me. “It looks like an Omanyte to me. I know this is the best place for reviving fossilized Pokemon, so I thought the scientists might be interested in checking this one out.”  
  
The guard takes the fossil from me and examines it carefully. “I'm no scientist, but this does look like a genuine Omanyte,” she admits. “We‘ll take it. Thanks for your donation.”  
  
“Hey!” I protest. “Can‘t I come in and watch them clone it? I want to be a scientist myself, and this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!”  
  
She doesn't look happy, but the guard eventually relents. “Fine. But only if you stay in the Helix Department,  _and don't touch anything_.”  
  
Well, it's a start. She leads me down a long, twisting maze of corridors to a large doorway with “Helix Department” written above, and pokes her head in the door.   
  
“Got a new fossil for you,” she calls before heading back to her post.  
  
“Well, that's something you don't see everyday,” one of the scientists remarks. “A new fossil? We only ever get old ones around here.”   
  
His colleague elbows him in the ribs disapprovingly. “Don't terrorize the kids with your terrible jokes, Sean.” She motions for me to come in.  
  
I refrain from mentioning that I'm not a kid, and step into the room. There are plenty of high-tech machines, and several are scanning similar-looking fossils. A whiteboard in the corner has a spiral drawing on it, which someone has captioned “Praise Lord Helix”. Must be some kind of inside joke.   
  
“Welcome to Cinnabar Labs,” the woman says. “I'm Ellen. You brought us a fossil?”  
  
“I found it in Mount Moon,” I tell them. “Can you clone it for me?”  
  
“Cloning Pokemon isn't cheap, you know,” Sean informs me. “You sure you can afford it?”  
  
Probably not, but I know who can.  
  
“My mom is Alice Linden. She works here. Doesn't that mean I get free cloning, or something?” I say, trying to look like the young, innocent kid they seem to see me as.  
  
Ellen's eyes widen. “You're Tessa? I should have recognized you from TV. Yeah, you can absolutely have free cloning! It's no problem.” I'm a little surprised at how eager she is to go along with this.  
  
Sean looks around nervously, then leans in to ask me something. “Has your mom ever told you anything about what she's working on? We're pretty low-ranking here, so we're not in on the exciting stuff.”  
  
“I don't know what she's working on that's so exciting,” I admit. “She never tells me about it. All I know is that she works with Ditto.”  
  
Ellen and Sean look at each other, then shrug. Seems like they aren't any better informed than I am.  
  
“Well, thanks anyway,” Ellen says, carefully taking the fossil from me. “We‘ll get to work on reviving this guy pretty soon, so come back in a couple days, okay?”  
  
If I'm not still around the island by then, at least I can teleport back. “So I can't stay and watch?” I ask, disappointed.  
  
“We're closing up for the day, so you'll have to come back tomorrow,” Sean tells me. “I should warn you, it's not that exciting.”  
  
“All science is exciting,” I insist before thanking them and heading out. I'm scheduled to fight Blaine tomorrow, so maybe he'll let me tour the rest of the place when I come back.  
  
Without the guard to guide me through the halls, I get a bit lost in the maze of corridors. Well, if I'm going to be lost, I might as well try to explore. I'll have a good excuse if anyone catches me somewhere I'm not supposed to be.  
  
Unfortunately, I get caught before I even have the chance to investigate anywhere interesting. My mother, of all people, walks through a doorway and gasps when she sees me.  
  
“Tessa! What are you doing here?” She looks horrified.  
  
“Just dropping off a fossil and got a bit lost,” I reassure her. “I did call to let you know I was coming, but you never answered.”  
  
“Guess I got too caught up in my work,” she says with a nervous laugh. “Don't go wandering around here, okay? There are some pretty unstable elements in this lab. I'll show you the way out.”  
  
My mother is already striding down the hall, and I have to hurry to catch up. “What's going on, Mom? Can't you tell me about whatever your experiment is?”  
  
She comes to the outside door and flings it open for me. “Maybe Blaine will tell you tomorrow if you beat him,” she says in a tone that suggests he definitely won't do that. “I'll come watch your battle, okay? Good luck, sweetie. See you tomorrow.”  
  
And with that, she closes the door, leaving me outside with no answers to any of my questions.


	33. CHAPTER 28

My battle isn't until the afternoon, so we've teleported back to Seafoam for a visit. I'm not too worried about training right now -- I know that Maren has the skills, and it's more important for her to just relax and be happy. She glides through the water, enjoying her freedom and the company of all the other Lapras.   
  
I lean back against Laurel, letting her leaves shade me from the sun as I look out across the ocean. She suddenly snaps to attention, and I turn to see what’s going on. At first, I can't make sense of the large shape moving through the water. The Lapras seem alarmed, but Maren calms them down quickly and rushes over to meet the newcomer.  
  
The Gyarados -- Raina -- pulls up beside the island, and Gary jumps off much more elegantly than my dismount from Maren yesterday.  
  
“Just stopping in on my way from Fuchsia,” he tells me. “I can't stay long, or I'll be late for my battle with Blaine.”  
  
“Two battles in one day?” I say incredulously.  
  
“Why waste any time?” is his response. He turns to Maren. “Ready for your battle? You certainly look like it.”  
  
Maren smiles at him, then turns to the rest of the Lapras and says something. Immediately, they all bow down to Gary. He looks about as shocked as I probably did. Finding some humility for once in his life, he mutters “It was nothing, really.”  
  
The moment ends when Gary insists that he really is going to be late. He and Raina take off in the other direction, towards Cinnabar. It's not long before I need to head out for my own battle (his must be right before mine), but at least I can get there in a split second with teleportation.  
  


***

  
There are rumors that the Cinnabar gym is built right into the volcano and has a battlefield made of bubbling lava, which further deters trainers from ever going there. It's rather foolish, considering that there’s never any lava to be seen on the Battle Network. Some people are just afraid of the volcano itself, despite it being quite dormant. In reality, it brings a pleasant warmth to the island, along with some nice hot springs that I haven't had the time to check out yet. I  _knew_  I should have brought that bathing suit.  
  
Standing in the gym is indeed a lava-free experience. Even so, I think it could use some air conditioning, although the heat is probably an intentional tactic to intimidate challengers. The battlefield itself is quite standard, other than being lined with torches. I hope it's just for dramatic effect, but that won't make it any less painful if a Pokemon does get knocked into one. Someone has graffitied “better have Burn Heal” on the wall, which is rather pointless advice if you're already in here. You're either prepared or you're not.   
  
Blaine is careful to keep away from the torches, especially with his long and flammable lab coat. Either he forgot to change or he just wants everyone to remember that he's a scientist. I'd bet on the first one, considering it's what I did when I left for Pallet Town on that fateful trip.  
  
“It looks like you're taking after your mother,” Blaine says to me. “Scientifically minded, and well on your way to becoming a champion.”   
  
“You say that like you're going to lose,” I respond. I can't read his expression behind those sunglasses he's always wearing.  
  
“Statistically speaking, you've defeated 100% of the gym leaders you‘ve faced on this challenge. It's not that I won't  _try_  to win, I just find it unlikely that I will.”  
  
I ignore the fact that he specified  _this_  challenge and focus on the fact that my idol is complimenting me. I want to ask right now if he'll let me tour the lab when I win, but I can see my mother in the front row of the audience. Something tells me she would try to talk him out of it if he actually did say yes.   
  
After the battle, I'll ask him. She won't be able to hear what we say when he gives me the badge.  
  
Blaine’s Growlithe waits at the other end of the battlefield, and I grab my first Pokeball. Maren, handpicked by Team Rocket for her battle skills, should be able to handle a little puppy.   
  
If she doesn't freeze up from being in a battling situation, that is. It's a feeling I know all too well.  
  
I don't feel afraid, though. I believe in my team, and I believe that Blaine is the sort of person who wouldn't let the battle get out of hand. More than anything, I feel a burning desire to know the truth, and this is my best chance of getting to it.   
  
Maren is nervous, I can tell right away. She's never been the center of attention, never battled since I rescued her at Silph.  
  
“You've got a type advantage, and you've got backup if I need to switch you out,” I whisper to her. “This is a safe place to fight, and I know you can win, so don't worry, okay?”   
  
When did I become the strong one?   
  
I can see her relax a little at my words, and then the fight begins.  
  
“Ember!”  
  
“Surf!”  
  
Maren is hesitant, and the Growlithe‘s flames surge forward, hitting her. She flinches and instinctively flings a wave of water out, which bowls over the Growlithe. The small fire-type can't handle such a powerful water attack, and doesn't get up.  
  
“That was just a warm-up,” Blaine says with a faint smile. In one swift motion, he recalls the Growlithe and sends out a Ponyta. It whinnies excitedly and stomps the ground, mane and tail blazing. This one shouldn‘t be much harder, except for its hooves.  
  
And Blaine intends to put those hooves to good use. “Stomp!” he orders.  
  
“Surf again!” I counter. Maren seems more alert, although whether it's from being attacked or taking out an opponent, I'm not sure. Maybe both. Either way, she's more prepared this time. The Ponyta is fast enough to get a few hits in with its hooves, but it's soon swept away by another large wave.  
  
Two down, two to go. The Rapidash that appears is much larger and more intimidating than the Ponyta, not to mention that it has an extremely sharp horn sprouting from its forehead.  
  
“You know what to do,” I tell Maren. She summons the wave immediately and sends it crashing towards the Rapidash, who tries to jump over it. Its legs and tail get drenched, but it avoids the worst of the attack.  
  
“Fire Spin!” calls Blaine before I can think of what to do next. Long chains of fire blaze up and surround Maren on all sides. She turns around nervously, then cries out as the flames singe her. She may be a water-type, but being part ice takes away any resistance to fire she would have had otherwise.  
  
“Put out the fire!”  
  
She tries, but she can't hit it on all sides, and the flames just spring back up again where they've been doused. I can see her start to panic a little, and I guess I have no choice.  
  
“It's okay, Maren. You did well,” I say as I recall her. I wasn't expecting her to do the whole gym, anyway.  
  
The Rapidash returns to Blaine‘s side of the field and waits while I send out my next Pokemon. The crowd cheers when they recognize Marco, who's proven himself to be quite good at gym battles. He just gives a little nod of acknowledgement, not one to bask in the attention.  
  
“Fire Spin again!”  
  
“Rock Throw!”  
  
Before the flames can reach Marco, he hurls a boulder with impressive accuracy. The Rapidash, already weakened by Maren's attack, staggers and collapses.  
  
“Pretty impressive,” Blaine says as he reaches for his last Pokeball. Let's hope I can keep things that way.  
  
I've seen his Arcanine on TV, but seeing it in person is a whole different experience. There's something about its eyes, its flaming fur, the way it stands...it's not a surprise that some consider Arcanine to be just a step below the gods. I can tell this isn't the same one that saved me at Silph Co, but it inspires the same kind of awe.  
  
Good thing we have a double type advantage against it.   
  
“Take Down!” orders Blaine. I wait, letting the Arcanine blaze through the battlefield like a comet towards us.  
  
“Mega Punch!” I yell as the Arcanine leaps through the air in front of Marco. The Graveler‘s fist slams into it, knocking it over.   
  
It's not done, though. “Fire Blast!” is Blaine's next command. At close range, Marco can't avoid the star-shaped burst of fire. It's strong enough to sweep him over, but he gets right back up on his feet. Fire is hardly an effective way to defeat a rock.  
  
“Let's finish this with Dig!” Marco burrows underground, leaving the Arcanine to majestically run around in an attempt to avoid the attack. Marco always seems to have that sense of where his opponents are, and he bursts out right on target. This time, the Arcanine collapses and doesn't get up.  
  
The crowd cheers, and I spot my mother waving at me excitedly. As soon as Blaine walks over to give me the Volcano Badge, I seize my opportunity.  
  
“Can you show me around your lab?” I whisper quickly. “My mom never lets me see what she's working on. I'm a big fan of your work, by the way.”  
  
“I was afraid you might ask that,” Blaine sighs. “This project isn't something we want you to know about, but I think you deserve to know the truth. You're already more involved in it than you think.”  
  
“Because of the samples that I let get stolen?”  
  
“Yes. Come around to the back entrance of the lab in ten minutes, and I'll make sure your mother's not around.”   
  


***

  
We do pass some people in the hallways of the lab, but none of them give me a second glance. I suppose they wouldn't question anyone who's with Blaine. My mother, thankfully, is nowhere to be seen as we duck into a small room after winding through enough corridors to make my head spin.  
  
There's absolutely nothing in this room except for a large door that sports a truly impressive electronic lock. Even Arthur might have trouble disabling that one. Whatever is hiding in there, it's a big deal.  
  
“Let's get one thing straight,” Blaine says. “You will  _never_  tell anyone about what's behind this door, or about anything I'm going to tell you. Don't even tell your mother that you know, because she won't be happy with me.”  
  
“Fine,” I respond, perhaps a little too impatiently. “So what  _is_  behind the door?”  
  
“You're smart, Tessa. Try and work it out yourself. Tell me, what do we do here at Cinnabar Labs?”  
  
Is he for real? “You clone rare and extinct Pokemon from DNA found in fossils.”   
  
“And what else are we known for?”  
  
“This is the place where Ditto were first created. Your team brought an entirely new species of Pokemon into existence.”  
  
“Yes, and why did we do that?” Blaine‘s face remains ever unreadable behind those sunglasses and mustache.  
  
How am I supposed to know? “Because you could? Because you wanted to create a versatile Pokemon that could reproduce with any other species?”  
  
“Not quite,” he tells me, sounding a little disappointed that I haven't figured it out yet. “Think about it. What would you say are the two most notable traits of a Ditto?”  
  
“They can transform into anything, and they're, um, pink,” I answer, feeling rather foolish. What am I missing here?  
  
“Right. Do those two traits remind you of a different Pokemon, perhaps?”   
  
It takes me about two seconds to finally put together what's been in front of my face all along, and I stumble backwards in shock.  
  
“Mew,” I breathe. “You were trying to clone Mew, and ended up creating an entirely different Pokemon instead.”  
  
Blaine nods sadly. “Yes. We've been working on this project for years, and never had any success. The closest we came was creating Pokemon that could transform, but they had no psychic power and couldn't hold a shape.”  
  
“What's behind this door?” I demand, suspicion creeping into my voice. “I doubt it's just another Ditto.”  
  
Blaine starts punching a long series of numbers into the keypad. “Something always went wrong because of the genes that allow Mew to transform. They were interfering with everything else. Tired of getting the same results over and over, we removed the transformation gene. We already weren't recreating Mew, so why not see what else we could create?” The lock flashes green, and the door swings open. “I'd like you to meet our most successful experiment: Mewtwo!”   
  
There's a tank in the middle of the room, brimming with a strange, bubbling fluid. Hooked up to countless tubes and wires is a purplish figure, floating with closed eyes. It doesn't look anything like the drawings of Mew I've seen. This creature is human-sized, sporting strange ball-like appendages on its hands and feet. Its tail is thick and darker than the rest of its body. Instead of Mew‘s pointy cat ears, something more like the rounded horns of a Charizard protrude from its head.  _This_  is their most successful experiment?  
  
I have so many questions, most of which are rather rudely worded, so I scramble and pick one of the more superficial ones. “Is it...asleep?”  
  
“ _They_ ,” corrects Blaine. “Referring to any god as “it”, even a cloned god, seems rather disrespectful. And no, they‘re not quite asleep. Rather, Mewtwo has been kept comatose until we're certain they're strong enough to leave the tank. They're the first of this new batch of experiments to even survive this long.”  
  
I'm not sure that “two” is an accurate number to slap on this creature. “How is this any more successful than your previous experiments? You had Pokemon that could transform but didn't look like Mew, now you have a Pokemon that looks vaguely like Mew if you squint, and i-they can‘t transform!”  
  
“But we succeeded in creating a Pokemon with immense psychic power, more powerful than anything ever seen before, perhaps more powerful than Mew themself!”  
  
I can't believe this. “That's dangerous! What if Mewtwo hates you for what you've done and goes on some kind of rampage!”  
  
“There are always risks,” Blaine admits. “What we've done... I don't know if it's the right thing. Who are we to try and create new Pokemon as if we were Arceus? Some of the scientists here view themselves as having the power of gods because of what they've created, and they don't think of our experiments as sentient beings with feelings. I try to protect Mewtwo from people like that. A Pokemon with this much power must be treated kindly, or the consequences would be unimaginable.”  
  
Blaine is pacing now, wandering the room with his lab coat flapping as he talks. I don‘t bother following his movements. My gaze never leaves the experiment in the tank as they float silently amidst all the chaos.  
  
Which is why I witness the exact moment that Mewtwo‘s eyes snap open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part of this chapter might suffer a bit from let's-rush-to-get-to-the-exciting-part syndrome, but at least we got to the exciting part, right?
> 
> Blaine was another easy Gym battle, especially because he kept unnecessarily using potions. Maren really did take out the first two easily and then got caught in fire spin and switched out for Marco, who took care of the rest.
> 
> But who cares about stuff like that right now? IT’S MEWTWO TIME, MOTHERFUCKERS!


	34. CHAPTER 29

 I'm expecting complete chaos, preparing myself for the tank exploding in a burst of psychic power, but Mewtwo continues floating calmly. Those eyes are locked on me, accompanied by the disturbing feeling that they're seeing right into my soul. Mewtwo's expression says  _I know everything about you, and I haven't decided yet if I approve_. I'd take complete chaos over this in a heartbeat.  
   
Some part of me registers that Blaine is still obliviously talking. “And furthermore, I think that Mewtwo--” he finally turns back towards the tank and stumbles in astonishment. “You're awake? But how is that possible?”  
   
Mewtwo‘s eyes shift to him, but I still feel like the entire contents of my brain are floating around the room on display.  
   
_It is possible because I decided so_ , Mewtwo says in a voice that I hear with every part of myself.  _I do not need that unnatural sleep, so I am awake._  
   
“Incredible,” Blaine whispers. “You really are a god.”  
   
_Yes_ , Mewtwo agrees, as if it's a simple fact.  _And I do not belong here. I am grateful that you have given me life, but I do not intend to spend that life having every aspect of me analyzed._  
   
I expect Blaine to argue, but he just nods. “The others won't be happy about this. I don't think they'll appreciate that I just let you go.”  
   
_Do not worry,_  Mewtwo says.  _I will ensure that there will be no complaints._  
   
They turn back to look at me, and I shiver. _Tessa Linden. You are an interesting human._  
   
I am?  
   
_Yes,_  Mewtwo continues, although I've said nothing out loud.  _It seems you are unaware of all the layers to your aura._  
   
My aura? Gabriel and Cora have never indicated that there's anything unusual about it. What could be there that they're not seeing?  
   
Before I can really ponder this, Blaine starts talking again. “I know you can sense more than anyone, Mewtwo. Do you... do you know where Mew is? They haven't been spotted for centuries.”  
   
_Mew is closer than you might think,_  Mewtwo informs us. _But what do you want with Mew? You have me, and I am more powerful._  
   
Blaine isn't sure how to answer this, not that it matters. Mewtwo knows exactly what he's thinking anyway, whatever that might be.  
   
_I have had quite enough of this tank,_ Mewtwo decides. Again, I'm expecting the whole thing to explode, but there's a mere flash of purple and then Mewtwo is hovering out in front of us, free of tubes and wires.  
   
_Much better,_  they say, stretching and starting to glow purple.  _I will be leaving now._  
   
“Where are you going?” I ask, trying to keep the suspicion out of my voice, not that it matters in front of someone who's constantly reading my mind.  
   
_Would you approve if I said I was going to take my revenge on Team Rocket?_  
   
“What did they ever do to you?”  
   
_Those incompetent fools created my siblings and left them in agony._  The purple aura glows brighter. _They wanted to be the ones to create a god, but they only created suffering. I felt it all from the other side of the region._  
   
I'm finding it hard to breathe. “But that's all my fault! They never would have had the opportunity in the first place if it wasn't for me. And I... I killed your siblings. I don't know if that was the right thing to do.”  
   
“It was  _not_  your fault,” Blaine cuts in. “Team Rocket would have broken into one of the laboratories and stolen some samples eventually. As for what you did with the experiments, only Arceus can truly judge what is right and wrong. You acted out of kindness, and that, at least, can't be denied.”  
   
_Arceus has nothing to do with this matter,_  Mewtwo says impatiently.  _Mew and I can judge it for ourselves. I have not killed either of you on the spot, as I can understand why you did what you did. Mew thought the situation was hopeless, but I believe I might have been able to save them given the opportunity. It is a complicated problem with no right answer._  
   
“You're in contact with Mew!” Blaine exclaims. It's a little strange to see his formerly serious manner be replaced with this childish excitement, especially because all I feel is fear.  
   
_I am a god,_  Mewtwo repeats. _I can sense everything that is going on in this region. And I sense that things must change._  The purple aura glows so bright that I can no longer look at it. I don't like where this is going.  
   
“Gods aren't supposed to interfere,” Blaine points out, finally starting to sound a little nervous.  
   
_I am a new kind of god. There must be an end to Team Rocket, and there must be an end to this experimentation. There will be no others like me, and no others like my siblings._  
   
“No!” Blaine pleads as the walls start to shake.  
   
_You have been kind to me, Blaine. I will not harm you._  
   
That's the last thing I hear before we vanish from the inside of the lab and are left staring at the outside from a distance. Blaine immediately starts to run back, but I grab his arm.  
   
“Are you crazy? They're giving us an opportunity to get away, and you're just going to waste it? Your research isn't more important than your life!”  
   
“But, the people! I can't leave them all to die! I can talk some sense into Mewtwo, I know it!”  
   
“It's too late,” I say firmly. “Mewtwo will spare the others who deserve it. We need to get away.”  
   
Any further protests he might have made are drowned out by a bright purple flash and a loud rumbling as the laboratory collapses in on itself. Blaine sinks to his knees in disbelief.  
   
I barely have time to wonder if my mother was in the building or not before Mewtwo shoots out of the wreckage, brighter than a supernova. An overwhelming feeling of triumph emanates from them. I feel it surge through my brain, interfering with my own horrified panic.  
   
Finally free to test the limits of their power, Mewtwo glows purple and releases a huge wave of energy that surges through the island. It's not energy for destruction, but rather for the sake of doing something  _more_  with this power after being unable to use it for so long. I feel it course through everything, making the whole island tingle, and then it stops.  
   
“The lab, I have to get to the lab,” Blaine mumbles, staggering to his feet. Mewtwo still floats above it, hesitating, as if something unexpected has happened.  
   
I take a step forward to go along with Blaine, and then we‘re both thrown to the ground by a sudden tremor. Is the lab collapsing further?   
   
Blaine‘s expression changes from devastated to absolutely horrified.  
   
“What is it?” I demand. The ground shakes again, harder this time.  
   
With a trembling hand, he points up at the thin column of smoke that's now rising from the top of the island. No further explanation is required.  
   
Turns out, all those trainers were right to be afraid of the volcano.


	35. CHAPTER 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Before we get to the chapter, I have a very important announcement! We’re still in the middle of Plot Stuff, but now that most things are being revealed and the league is coming up soon... it's time to have a Q &A! It'll be posted on the forums, and you can check out this post for more information:~~   
>  ~~https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/nuzlocke_forum/the-scientist-a-blue-nuzlocke-t31713-s100.html#p1651114~~   
>  ~~I think it would be fun for people here to participate as well, so why not give it a try?~~
> 
> EDIT: THE Q&A IS NOW CLOSED. THERE IS A LINK TO IT LATER IN THE STORY.

    For one brief moment, I stupidly think  _we have to warn everybody_ , and then the sirens go off. The noise seems to snap Blaine out of his dazed state. His island is in danger, and it's his job to take charge and help.  
   
“What are the evacuation plans?” I shout, trying to be heard over the alarms.  
   
“I'm afraid everyone isn't as well prepared as they should be. After all, the volcano‘s been dormant for as long as we can remember,” Blaine yells back. “But most people have Pokemon who can fly or teleport away from here. There's plenty of boats and water Pokemon as well, but with the risk of tsunamis, that should be a last resort. Head for Pallet or Seafoam, even farther if you can. I need to go.”  
   
He takes off running before I can say anything else. I look frantically around, but Mewtwo seems to have disappeared. Stopping a volcanic eruption is much more difficult than causing one, and it looks like they don't want to stay and try to fix what they've accidentally set in motion.  
   
That, plus the fact that destroying the entire island ensures that nothing from the lab will be salvageable. What would a god care if some lives get lost along the way? We hopefully have enough time to evacuate, and that's good enough for Mewtwo.  
   
I should just get out of here, but I'm worried about my mother and Gary. I send quick texts to both of them, saying that I'm safe for now and want to help with the evacuation. I feel somewhat responsible for what happened, and I should do what I can to fix it.  
   
People are starting to run in all directions, carrying their most important possessions. Some people vanish alongside a psychic-type, and others frantically climb aboard flying-types and try to outrun the growing cloud of smoke billowing from the volcano. I see a crowd gathering at the shoreline, throwing Pokeballs in the water or boarding ships.  
   
My phone buzzes twice, and I yank it out of my pocket to check the texts. My mother simply says “I'm fine, just get out of here”. I force myself to interpret this as “I'm already on my way off the island, you need to go too” instead of “don't worry about me, save yourself”.  
   
Gary says “getting simon to teleport ppl, then leaving for pallet on raina w/anyone else who need a ride”.  
   
A Gyarados can carry a lot of people, but they had better get going before the waves get rough. Helping with teleportation, though? We can do that too.  
   
I start talking as soon as I toss Gabriel's Pokeball. “No time to explain. Volcano‘s erupting; find people who need help and teleport them to Seafoam until you get tired. Either stay there or meet me down at the harbor.”  
   
To his credit, the Kadabra doesn't say a single thing before vanishing in search of someone to help. I take off towards the harbor. If we can't meet up, I need to be ready to leave on Maren as soon as possible.   
   
There's lava steadily trickling down the sides of the volcano now. I know it can't reach us anytime soon, but it's still terrifying to look at. Small tremors keep rocking the island, making me stumble as I run. I consider sending out my other Pokemon to help the islanders, but I don't want to get separated from anyone else. Not to mention that the only help anyone really needs is just help  _getting as far away as possible,_  and the rest of my team can't provide that.   
   
It takes longer to reach the water than I'd like. So long, in fact, that I'm only there for a minute before Gabriel appears in front of me and immediately collapses at my feet.  
   
“How many trips did you make?” I ask, concerned.  
   
He struggles to even answer, and the blue of his aura dims. [ _Six...with multiple people...each time. Let's...go._ ]  
   
I hold out his Pokeball. “That's pretty amazing. But you're in no condition to make a seventh, so get back and we'll set out on Maren.”  
   
[ _Too...dangerous_ ] Gabriel insists. A fit of coughing interrupts him before he can try to get back on his feet. He spits some blood into the sand and curls up, shivering.  
   
“ _Definitely_  in no condition to make a seventh,” I tell him, frantically pushing the button on his Pokeball and watching him disappear to relative safety. I'll have to take the hard way out.  
   
Maren joins the crowd of water Pokemon that are nervously bobbing around in the harbor as their trainers try to climb aboard amid the crashing waves.  
   
“Volcano‘s erupting,” I inform her, although I'm sure she's figured that out for herself. “Get to Seafoam as fast as you can!”  
   
While I'm trying to climb on, I hear some screaming from the shore. “Help, help! Is there room for us?” A woman clutching two small, panicked children runs up behind me.  
   
“Yes, but hurry up,” I tell her. She passes her kids up one at a time, and I set them behind me on Maren's shell before offering her my hand. Once all four of us are on board, Maren wastes no time in pushing off. Even with the extra weight, she's moving faster than ever before.  
   
The ocean is peppered with people desperately clinging to their water-types, but I see less and less of them as the huge waves separate us. I bury my face in Maren‘s neck so I don't have to see how much more alone we‘re getting. At least the Seafoam Islands are pretty widespread, and everyone should have a good chance of washing up on one of them.  
   
Whether or not we'll all drown first, though, remains to be seen.   
   
I don't know how long we‘re out there, four humans wet with seawater and tears, clinging to a Lapras who fights her way through increasingly large waves. At some point, I open my eyes to see a vague silhouette of an island spread out in front of us. We're really going to make it!   
   
And then I feel the current tugging us, pulling us in the opposite direction. I can sense the wave even before I turn around and see it. The huge wall of water towers above us, dragging Maren towards it despite how hard her flippers fight the current.  
   
I'm half considering recalling her so at least  _someone_  will survive, but I don't think I can make that decision when I have three other lives depending on me.  
   
Before I'm forced to choose, there's a different flicker of movement inside the wave. A huge sea serpent emerges with its fangs bared in a furious snarl. Slapping its tail, it disperses the wave, then roars with enough force to send us rocketing towards the island.  
   
I look back in disbelief at the Gyarados before it vanishes from my sight. It's definitely not Raina, but I still feel that there's something familiar about it.  
   
And then it  _winks_.  
   
Next thing I know, we're all washing up on the shore, joining a reassuring amount of people and Pokemon. The woman grabs her children, thanks me and Maren in between sobs, and runs up the beach towards a cave.  
   
“I'd better find some shelter too,” I tell Maren. “You were  _amazing_. Get some rest, okay? We‘ll check on your tribe as soon as things are safe.” She disappears into her Pokeball, and I return it to my belt, where thankfully all the others still remain.  
   
With the waves still raging and smoke billowing in the distance, there's nothing to do for now but hide in the cave and pray that it doesn't collapse.  
  
  

***

   
  
It's a few days before things settle down. A few days of hiding in a cave, living on protein bars and seaweed, grateful that I have plenty of water in my backpack. Most people left for the mainland as soon as the sea calmed down, but I stayed. There would be no teleporting for me, not until Gabriel was properly rested. As for Maren, I thought it would be best if she spent more time with her tribe, who mostly emerged unscathed from the disaster. It would hardly be fair for her to take me all the way to the mainland so soon, either.  
   
Before my phone died, Gary confirmed that he and my mom are safe in Pallet, and I let him know that I'm not dead and should get there eventually.  
   
But first, I'm going back to Cinnabar to assess the damage.  
   
The eruption wasn't very explosive or long-lived, but it was enough to transform the whole island into a wasteland. As Maren and I approach, it's clear that Cinnabar is completely ruined, with nothing visible but ash-covered mounds and some rivers of lava in the distance. I’m not an expert on volcanoes, but I know that inhaling volcanic ash isn’t a very fun experience, so I send Gabriel out immediately to surround us in a protective barrier. There are a few people already scavenging around with similar methods of protection. I wonder if Blaine is here, trying to find whatever might remain of his lab. With a pang of sadness, I remember my fossil. Did it ever get cloned? How deep is it buried under all this rubble?  
   
I send my entire team out, hoping they can find anything,  _anyone_. They trudge through the cinders with no luck. I don't even know what part of the island we‘re on. Everything looks the same now.  
   
I don't know why I'm here, really. There's nothing for me to find, but I keep hoping that Mewtwo will show up and put everything right again.  
   
That's why the voice that speaks in all of our minds is such a surprise. It carries the same note of power as Mewtwo‘s, but it's infinitely more ancient and has a surprising warmth to it.  
   
I know who’s there before I even turn around, but that doesn't make me any less shocked to see the pink feline Pokemon floating in front of us.  
   
_I'm sorry things turned out this way_ , the god Mew tells all of us.  
   
Gabriel is the first to kneel, and most of the rest of us follow suit. Cora lets out a wave of reverent admiration, and Arthur just looks like he's going to faint.  
   
_Oh, get up,_  Mew insists.  _Honestly, this is why I never show my true form. Everyone always falls over themselves just for my sake._  
   
I finally find my voice, although I should probably say something more respectful to a god than what I'm about to say. “Well, why did things have to turn out this way? Couldn't you have stopped Mewtwo?”  
   
Instead of striking me down on the spot, Mew merely twitches their tail and says  _What would that have accomplished? Mewtwo would have learned nothing, and started to see me as getting in their way. They would have become rebellious and more destructive. This way, they learn that all actions have consequences, and perhaps feel some guilt. Not to mention that it's best for gods to avoid meddling whenever possible. One god meddling with this island is quite enough._  
   
“Is that why no one ever sees you? Because you don't want to meddle?”  
   
_I‘m seen much more often than anyone realizes,_  Mew says with a touch of amusement. _And perhaps I also meddle too much. You‘ve seen me meddle before, in fact._  
   
“I have?” I respond, astonished. I thought the familiar vibes I was getting from Mew simply came from them being our region‘s main god, always watching over us.  
   
_Yes_ , is all they say in response. Their shape flickers and changes, and then an Arcanine stands in front of me and winks.  
   
“You saved us at Silph Co!” I gasp.  
   
_And again, just a few days ago,_  Mew continues, shifting a second time. Now, a Gyarados towers above us.   
   
“Well, thanks”, is all I manage to say.  
   
_But I saved you before either of those times. I'm surprised you haven't truly recognized me yet,_  Mew says with another wink.  _Maybe this form will jog your memory?_  One more shift, back to pointy ears and a tail, but not the ones I'm expecting.   
  
_Hi, Tessa,_  purrs Felicity.  _I didn‘t think I‘d be seeing you again so soon..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Tessa, I’m not an expert on volcanoes, so please forgive any potential glaring errors in my portrayal of the volcano situation. Hopefully the MASSIVE PLOT TWIST distracted you from any inaccuracies that might have been there? Seriously, you have no idea how excited I’ve been to reveal this!
> 
> Someone’s got a lot of explaining to do in the next chapter, so I’d appreciate it if you refrain from asking questions about this situation until then, as most of them will probably be answered in the story next week. (And if they aren’t, then you can ask away!)
> 
> Also, because my update schedule loves to be coincidental, it’s Mewtwo’s birthday! Happy birthday to my favourite morally gray psychic cat god clone. Please stop destroying things.


	36. CHAPTER 31

There have been a lot of surprising moments on this journey, but nothing compares to the god Mew appearing on a recently destroyed island and declaring themself to have actually been my Meowth in disguise all along. I just stare, faced with the powerful presence that now emanates from an innocent-looking Meowth. My whole team seems to be equally shocked, except for Arthur. He clearly figured it out as soon as Mew appeared and has already moved on to looking devastated and betrayed.  
   
Gabriel is the first to speak. [ _I offer my sincere apologies for not recognizing your glory while you were among us_.]  
   
 _Oh, don't be like that, Gabe_ , Felicity (Mew!) says, exasperated.  _I was in disguise. You weren't supposed to recognize me as a god, that would defeat the purpose. I couldn't exactly go around broadcasting my godly aura everywhere._  
   
“That's what Mewtwo meant about my aura,” I breathe. “Every other psychic could only see the blue and red traces left from Gabriel and Cora, but Mewtwo was able to detect that you had been around me.”  
   
 _Exactly. My disguises can't fool everyone, it seems._  Mew/Felicity glows a soft pink before returning to her (their?) true form.  _It's unmistakable, if you know how to look._  
   
“But why?” I demand, wiping away tears that I'm sure are only there because humans can't handle being in the presence of a god. “Why did you join my team in disguise, knowing you would have to leave?”  
   
 _Because you needed me at the time_ , they say simply.  _You had just been through another traumatic experience, and I was in the area, so naturally I was going to comfort you. I figured it would be okay to stick around if I didn't go fighting all your battles for you. Arceus is always on my case about meddling too much, after all._  
   
“I think you did quite a bit of meddling,” I laugh, somewhat hysterically. “You found Arthur and convinced him to join the team, directly fought the Rockets, and told me to kill the experiments.”  
   
 _When we were in that lab, you did say_ “oh, Mew, what should I do?” Mewlicity points out.  _I merely told you what I would do. Seeing my offspring dying slowly and painfully was unbearable, but killing them myself would have been meddling._  
   
I'm not sure I agree with this logic, but I'm hardly going to argue with a god, even if I apparently know that god pretty well.  
   
 _It's hard, being a god among mortals_ , Mew continues.  _I watch those I love die, meet more people that I love, and watch them die too. I try not to get attached, but it happens anyway_.  They turn and look at Arthur.  _I never meant to break your heart by leaving. I hope you know that I do truly care about you._  
   
I feel the genuine sincerity in Mew‘s remarks, and I think Arthur does too, but he just stares down at the volcanic ash.   
   
“Why reveal yourself now?” I ask. “What's the point of coming here to this ruined island?”  
   
 _You know more than most people about the experiments and Mewtwo_ , is Mew‘s response.  _It's only fair that you know about me as well. That's why I'm here, although I'm also hoping that Mewtwo will show up. We have quite a bit to talk about. Trying to chase them down isn't a great option, so I want to let them come to me._  
   
“I'm sure things will work out,” I say awkwardly. How do you properly reassure your god-Pokemon that their vengeful island-destroying god-clone-child isn't completely terrible?  
   
 _I appreciate the sentiment_ , Mew says with a giggle. I guess it was too much to hope that they weren't reading my mind too.  
   
The rest of my team has been pretty quiet, so I step back and give them a chance to talk with Mew. Turns out none of them have much to say. It's pretty awkward on both sides until Cora, inspired, pipes up with < _teach?_ > and we all laugh.  
   
 _I may be a psychic god,_  Mew grins,  _but Gabriel's already taught you better than I could. Unfortunately, transformation is also not a teachable skill. Just keep doing what you're doing, Coco, and the Pokemon League won't stand a chance._  
   
With the mood lightened a bit, Mew announces it's time to go.  _Looking after the region is a big job,_  they inform us. _I've already neglected it enough while I was a Meowth. And I did mean what I said back in Saffron about not leaving for good. You'll see me again, I promise._    
   
Although technically addressing all of us, they look right at Arthur. A smile, a flash of pink light, and then Felicity‘s gone again.  
   
We stand around in silence for a minute until things start to get awkward. “Is it time to head back to Pallet Town?” I finally suggest, and everyone nods.   
   
Before I recall everyone but Maren, I can't help saying “If any of you are also gods in disguise, now would be a good time to let me know.” Laurel looks like she wants to jokingly raise a vine, but thinks better of it when Arthur lets off some angry sparks.  
   
Okay, maybe joking is a bad idea. Leaving Cinnabar Island behind, though? Best idea I've had in a while. Astonishingly, I only need one more gym badge, and we need to properly rest up for it. Considering all that's just happened, we're going to need a lot of rest.   
  
 

***

   
It's strange to be back where I grew up. I've changed so much, but it's still the same old Pallet Town. The strangest thing of all, though, is walking into the Oaks‘ house and meeting my mother. It's not that I didn't know she was there, but that doesn't stop things from being incredibly awkward.  
   
“I'm glad you're safe,” she says gently, moving forward to hug me. I take a step back.  
   
“Good to know you're glad I'm safe after I risked my life multiple times for the sake of your experiments and your Dragonite who you never let out of her Pokeball anymore anyway, not to mention that your other experiment destroyed the entire island we were on and could have killed us!”  
   
“Mewtwo wasn't my experiment. I just helped with some of the earlier work.”  
   
“ _That's_  all you have to say for yourself?” I can't believe this. “And why didn't you just tell me what you were really working on all this time?”  
   
“I just wanted to protect you, honey,” my mom begins, but I cut her off.  
   
“Well, that didn't work out, did it?” I fume. “I don't see any point in continuing this conversation. I'm staying here for a while so I can easily access the last gym and the Pokemon league, and I have no intention of staying here with  _you_. Hop on your Dragonite and fly back to your precious lab in Celadon while it's still intact.”  
   
I expect her to yell at me, but I only see sadness in her eyes, which is worse. Wordlessly, she grabs a Pokeball and walks outside. I didn't think she would leave without a fight, and I'm left feeling quite alone.  
   
That is, until Gary comes running in and uncharacteristically throws his arms around me. “You did it, Tessa!”  
   
“And what did I do, exactly?” I demand as soon as I recover from getting the wind knocked out of me.  
   
He lets me go and gives me an expectant look. “I don't know! So you better tell me what the hell happened, because your mom wouldn't let me know anything.”   
   
I have no intention of telling my mother about Mew (she's not the only one who can keep secrets, after all), but Gary deserves to know what really happened with Felicity, not to mention what really happened to the island.  
   
“You met  _two_  gods without me?” he protests when I finish telling him everything.  
   
“Technically, you did meet Mew,” I point out. “And you really didn't know about Mewtwo? It seems like your grandfather was involved, too.”  
   
“Gramps thought it would be better if you told me the details. All he said was that he was a consultant on an important project. He didn't have anything to do with the actual cloning.”  
   
All this trouble just because I failed to deliver the DNA of a god to a  _consultant._  Great.  
   
“Well, at least this whole nightmare situation with Team Rocket and psychic gods is over,” Gary continues. “Which means we can finally focus on the league!”  
   
“I think the league is all you ever focus on,” I protest, but I can't help smiling. I'm a very different person from last time I was in Pallet, when I yelled at him for suggesting I take the league challenge. After facing criminals, gods, and volcanic eruptions, a few matches in a stadium seems like a vacation.   
   
“We need to get serious about training,” Gary insists, ignoring my comment. “We‘ll be taking on the league at the same time, so your team needs to be great. The more impressive you look, the more impressive  _I'll_  look when I do even better than you.”  
   
“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” I say wryly, then pause. “Wait a minute, is the Viridian gym even open? Last time I was there, they were closed for renovations, and I haven't seen any matches on TV from there since.”  
   
“We're in luck,” Gary grins. “They aren't open for an audience, but the battlefield is ready. I called them and they said they could fit us in a couple days from now while there's a break in construction.”  
   
“You already booked my match for me?” I'm not sure how I feel about that. Will my team be ready?  
   
He looks kind of guilty. “The thing is, they aren't technically open. I had to practically beg them to let us in, which means they booked us one after the other.”  
   
I let that sink in. Gary and I haven't been in a gym together since things went so wrong five years ago. The thought of him watching from the sidelines terrifies me much more than the thought of the actual battle.  
   
“That doesn't really mean we have to watch each other's matches!” he adds quickly. “I'm going first this time, and we can take turns waiting outside if you want.”  
   
I take a deep breath. “No. We started this together, and we should finish it the same way. Let's end this on a positive note and celebrate together when we both get our final badge.”  
   
“That's the spirit!” Gary exclaims. “We don't have much time to train, and we haven't battled each other since getting full teams, so let's get started right now!”  
   
I shake my head in resignation as I watch him run out the door. Getting to my feet, I follow after him, already planning my strategy. Gary might always be one step ahead of me, but I'll finish this race in my own time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I'm fully happy with this chapter, but at least we get some answers! (And if you want to see some different kinds of answers, remember to send in some questions!) 
> 
> And an important announcement: I have an interlude scheduled to be posted next, but because it happens to be a somewhat romantic interlude and tomorrow is Valentine's Day, it'll be posted tomorrow instead of on the weekend! How much more coincidental can this schedule possibly get?


	37. INTERLUDE: The Streets of Saffron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re jumping back a bit into the past for this Valentine's Day interlude! This takes place back when the whole team was in Saffron, around Chapter 24.

She has many names, and ‘Felicity‘ is just the newest. She has been called Mew, The Shapeshifter, the origin of all life, Insufferable Pink Nuisance (well, only Arceus calls her that), and countless other things.  
   
She has many genders, despite posing as a female Meowth. She spends the time also being male, and agender, and nonbinary, and whatever genders she feels like being. A god's gender can rarely be defined in simple terms, after all. She doesn't mind that everyone is currently only seeing her as Felicity, the female Meowth. It's only a small part of who she is, but that doesn't make it any less  _her_.  
   
She has many lives, as gods tend to do. Fluidity comes much more naturally to her than to the other gods, and she can hide in plain sight merely by taking on a new face. There have been no confirmed sightings of Mew in years, and yet everyone has seen her. She is the Chatot who sings outside your window in the morning, the Milotic who swims alongside your boat, the cute Vulpix you met on your way to the store.   
   
And right now, she is a Meowth wandering the streets of Saffron with a Jolteon who doesn't know any of this. To Arthur, she is nothing but Felicity the Meowth. Teammate, friend, and possibly something more. He's not aware that “secretly a powerful god who I've been worshipping all my life” is a part of that list. She may be nearly omniscient, but that doesn't mean she knows whether he would still love her upon finding that out.  
   
And he will find out, someday.  
   
But not now. Now is for exploring (she knows every inch of every area in Kanto, but he doesn't), and racing each other through the streets (she lets him win sometimes, but not often enough for it to go to his head), and laughing together (his laugh is beautiful, and she is lucky to hear it more often than anyone does). Now is the time she hopes he will remember fondly, not bitterly, after she leaves.  
   
And she will leave, someday.  
   
Gods are not supposed to fall in love with mortals, and yet it happens. She tries not to let it happen, but she meets so many Pokemon that it's only inevitable.   
   
“I can't believe you know this place so well,” he remarks when she locates the perfect rooftop for the two of them to sit on and observe the city at night.  
   
“Oh, you know me, I get around,” she says playfully.  
   
“Remind me where you're from, again?”  
   
“Kanto,” she tells him. This whole region is her home, and always has been.  
   
He swats her with a paw. “I know that! I mean where  _specifically._ ”  
   
“I'm a traveler at heart. My home is here in these busy city streets as much as it is in the deepest part of Viridian Forest or the quiet atmosphere of Pallet Town.”  
   
“You've really been to all those places?” he says with the awe of someone who‘s spent most of their life in a cage and used to dream of just going  _anywhere_.  
   
“Yes. And someday, you'll have been to all of them, too.” You don't need to be a god to travel the whole region. You just need to be with a Pokemon trainer who's willing to take you anywhere.  
   
He's quiet for a minute, and then asks “Which place is your favorite?”  
   
She smiles. “Right now, I really like here.”  
   
“I really like here, too,” he says, blushing.  
   
She leans into his shoulder, and doesn't say anything else. She doesn't say  _I hope you can forgive me someday_ , but it's what she's always thinking.  
   
And he will forgive her, someday.  
   
But she doesn't know that. Right now, she just knows that Saffron at night is beautiful, and they're happy, and they're  _here_. And she's going to enjoy it as long as she can.


	38. CHAPTER 32

Despite Gary's eagerness to battle, we don't start right away. My team needs some time to recover from the encounter with Mew, which has left them all rather shaken up. Instead, I give them a chance to settle in to Pallet. The Oaks have a big property, including a large pond with plenty of room for Maren and even Raina. The others spend a lot of time nearby, at the edge of the water. After everything, it's good to know that our Pokemon all enjoy hanging out with their own teammates as well as those on the other team.   
   
When the training does begin, though, it's serious. Professor Oak lets me have a Mega Drain TM that was lying around, and I waste no time in teaching it to Cora. This is going to be the most difficult gym battle, and I want that extra type advantage.  
   
I enlist Laurel to help with the instruction, as Mega Drain is essentially a more immediate version of Leech Seed. It's clear that Cora would rather be working on her psychic moves, especially because they come more naturally to her, but she doesn't complain about getting to learn a cool new technique.   
   
There's no chance of Arthur making an appearance in the next battle, so I don't try to make him stop sulking on the sidelines and participate. Hopefully he'll cheer up before we head out to the league. Helena joins him after a while, and they sit in companionable silence. She may be the world's scariest Raticate, but she does have a good heart. Out of everyone here, I suppose she can relate the most to what he's going through, despite the very different circumstances.  
   
Maren and Raina practice their water attacks together, occasionally resulting in someone on the sidelines getting drenched. Marco decides to train alongside the rest of Gary's team, serving as a practice ground-type for them to fight. Unfortunately for Allie and Ash, he's also a rock-type, which makes things a little more complicated. Ben, now an Exeggutor, is pretty much forced to join them instead of training with the other psychics. Gabriel and Simon spend most of their time having private telepathic conversations instead of doing any actual training, although Gabriel has at least managed to learn Psychic.  
   
A few days pass like this, and before I know it, it's time for me and Gary to each fight our final gym battle. It wouldn't take too long to walk to Viridian, but he has Simon teleport us there anyway.   
   
Viridian City hasn't changed much since I was last there. It certainly still hasn't become the paradise that it's advertised to be. Broken cobblestones, crumbling buildings, and a gym that doesn't seem to be in any better condition than before.  
   
“I'm sure it looks better on the inside,” Gary comments. I just shrug noncommittally. I don't really care what it looks like, as long as the battle turns out all right.  
   
The same guy is guarding the door, and I can tell by his smirk that he recognizes me too. “Come inside.” is all he says.  
   
Gary pushes through the doors eagerly, and I follow with more hesitation. This is it, the final gym battle. It's actually rather anticlimactic to have it take place in such a worn-down old building without even an audience to watch us.  
   
Not that I particularly miss the audience, though. Why can't all gym battles be like this?  
   
The receptionist waves us in with a surprisingly large smile, and then we're on the battlefield. The terrain is what you'd expect from a ground-type gym; nothing but dirt and rocks. What's surprising is that there are no obvious signs of construction. All the seats in the stadium look perfectly functional, and yet there's nobody sitting in them.  
   
Giovanni is already waiting for us at the far end of the battlefield. He's wearing his trademark suit, and I suddenly feel quite underdressed. Then again, I'd much rather battle in jeans and a hoodie, so he's just going to have to deal with it.  
   
“Welcome to your final gym battle,” he says, addressing both of us with a smile. “You've certainly been busy, haven't you? Earning gym badges  _and_  thwarting Team Rocket‘s plans. Don't you ever slow down?”  
   
“It was nothing, really,” I mumble. “It just kind of happened.”  
   
Giovanni's smile twists a bit. “Oh, don't be so humble. I know very well how much of an impact you had. After all, it was quite inconvenient for me.”  
   
I hear the doors behind us slam shut before I even have time to be confused.  
   
Giovanni's smile has turned downright predatory. “Team Rocket will never die!” he declares. “But I can't say the same for you two.”  
   
“Enough with the cliche creepy supervillain monologue!” Gary yells as he reaches for a Pokeball. “So what if you're part of Team Rocket? We've taken down gym leaders, we've taken down Team Rocket members, and you're both of those things, so prepare to be taken down twice as hard!”  
   
The part of my mind that isn't panicking manages to to find it ironic that Gary is now doing a cliche superhero monologue.  
   
“I think you'll find that we have you outnumbered,” Giovanni smirks. People in black uniforms burst through the doors on the other side, and Pokeballs fly everywhere.   
   
Why can't we ever have a normal league challenge? Wasn't one gym leader secretly being a member of Team Rocket enough? My hands are shaking as I reach for my Pokeballs. This is  _not_  going to turn out like last time.   
   
The hopeless amount of Pokemon charging at us are mostly ground-types, and I grit my teeth. Looks like Team Rocket is tired of getting their asses kicked by Arthur. I toss my other five Pokeballs, knowing that I need all the help I can get.   
   
“Change of plans!” I call out to my team. “Just do what you can to protect each other!”  
   
Maren sees the onslaught of Rockets and pauses, eyes wide. What was I thinking? Of course she can't handle fighting under these circumstances. I reach over to recall her, but Laurel, after launching a furious Razor Leaf at the enemy line, is already at her side. Laurel says something reassuring, and Maren slowly nods, relaxing a little. Maybe this can work after all.  
   
“Just think of it as a regular gym battle!” I tell her. “You may be fighting more enemies, but you've got plenty of allies to back you up, not to mention a double type advantage!”  
   
Maren raises her head and shoots an Ice Beam directly at a charging Nidoking, knocking him over. There are no adoring fans in the audience, so I take it upon myself to cheer extra loud for her.  
   
This isn't fun and games, though. We're fighting for our lives here, and we know it. With the absence of TV cameras, Giovanni could easily claim that Team Rocket stormed the building and he was powerless to save us.  
   
 _Now would be a good time for some meddling, Mew_ , I think with as much force as I can. I'm sure it's too much to hope, but even just an appearance by Felicity the Meowth would be appreciated.  
   
Unsurprisingly, the only auras I see are the familiar colors of Gary's and my psychics. Gabriel has decided to put his new knowledge of Psychic to good use, blasting blue waves of power at the enemy instead of putting up a shield. Cora flutters around instinctively raining red fury everywhere, and I have to remind her to give Mega Drain a try. Her opponents start falling faster as their energy drains away, and Cora glows with renewed strength.   
   
It's amazing how well my Pokemon work together with Gary's, as if we're all one big team. Maren knocks a rock out of the sky that was heading right for Allie, so the Pidgeot can continue dive-bombing a Dugtrio. Marco struggles to fight off a Rhydon while protecting his bad arm, and Ben dashes over to put it to sleep.  
   
Regardless of the great teamwork, we're hopelessly outnumbered. These trainers have stronger Pokemon than most of the Rockets we‘ve fought before, and Arthur has to stay benched for now. I don't know how long we can keep this up.  
   
Maren's Ice Beams freeze a whole group of Pokemon solid, but a Magmar simply walks by and defrosts them before aiming a sudden Fire Blast at Laurel. Maren frantically summons a wall of water in front of them, and the battlefield fills with steam as the two attacks collide. In the background, I see Simon get hit by a boulder and collapse. Cora, focused on draining energy, is caught off guard by the Magmar and ends up with her wings ablaze. Although the fire is quickly doused by Raina, I can still sense Cora's pain from over here. She's stuck on the ground for now, but she doesn't give up and blasts the Magmar with a Psychic.   
   
Things are already looking bad, and then the back wall of the gym explodes. More reinforcements? No, the Rockets look startled. I finally spot Giovanni again amidst all the chaos, and for once he seems afraid.  
   
And then I turn around.  
   
Mewtwo hovers above the wreckage of the wall, almost hidden among a massive swirl of purple energy. I can feel the hot pulse of their anger, far beyond anything I sensed back on Cinnabar Island.  
   
 _This ends now_ , Mewtwo declares. They raise a hand, and most of the Rockets wisely take off running in the opposite direction. A wall of purple energy shoots up in front of them all, cutting off any hope of escape.  
   
“What are you doing here?” Giovanni asks, stepping forward. “There are no more experiments. We're no longer trying to create a Pokemon stronger than you. I have nothing that you want.”  
   
 _You have your pathetic life,_  Mewtwo replies as the purple aura flares brighter.  _For now. If you spend your last minutes apologizing, perhaps I will make them less painful. I felt the pain of your experiments, and I intend to make you feel something worse. Team Rocket dies today._  
   
Giovanni looks genuinely panicked now, his professional facade in ruins along with his gym. “All right, I'll disband Team Rocket! I'm not a fool, I know we've been defeated anyway. Leave me alone, and I promise--”  
   
Mewtwo floats closer. _Your promises mean nothing to me._  Their aura swirls outward, and Giovanni backs up, as if there's anything he could possibly do to escape.  
   
I can't let this happen, as much as I want to see this man suffer.  
   
“Stop!” I call out. Mewtwo's intense gaze turns to me, and I force myself to not look away. “Is this how you want to use your power? For destruction? Do you really think Mew would approve?”  
   
 _I am not Mew. Be grateful that I chose to save your life a second time, and do not question my methods._  
   
I press on. “You‘re a new, artificially created god, and nobody knows what to think of you. I mean, you've already destroyed a world-renowned laboratory and caused a volcanic eruption. If you go around brutally killing people, even bad people, everyone will fear you instead of worship you. Is that really what you want?”  
   
Mewtwo hesitates for one nerve-wracking moment, and then Gary jumps in. “You think killing Giovanni and the Rockets is the best way to get revenge? Let them stand trial for their crimes and be punished accordingly. Watch Giovanni go from being a respected gym leader and apparently also a feared criminal... to a disgraced, pathetic man who failed at everything he tried to accomplish. Let him live the rest of his life with that shame. I think he'd prefer death.”  
   
Giovanni looks like he wants to throttle Gary, but he doesn't move for fear of retribution from Mewtwo. It doesn't help that all his backup is huddled in a terrified heap as far away as possible.   
   
The purple aura around Mewtwo slowly fades away.  _An interesting solution. I will consider it. For now, I will turn him over to the authorities. I believe they have become aware of the situation, as my arrival was hardly inconspicuous._  
   
Before Giovanni can put any escape plans into action, the authorities stride into the gym (which is quite easy to do, as it's now missing an entire wall).  
   
Turns out, “the authorities” consists of Lance and his Dragonite, rather than the police department. Indigo Plateau is just a short flight away, after all.  
   
“What the hell is going on here?” Lance demands, exasperated. I think he's getting really tired of people destroying the region.  
   
“Giovanni was secretly a member of Team Rocket all along and tried to kill us, then Mewtwo showed up and didn't bother using the door,” Gary summarizes. “But we had it all under control, really.”  
   
I wish I was close enough to Gary so I could kick him. Now is not the time to mess around with an angry Elite. Laurel seems to feel the same, and swats him with a vine.  
   
Lance just sighs. “I should have known there was still corruption in the league. We just found out that half the police force was working for Team Rocket, too.”  
   
Well, no wonder they were so incompetent and unhelpful.  
   
He turns to me and Gary, hesitating, as if there's something he doesn't want to tell us.   
   
“What?” Gary demands, picking up on it as well.  
   
“We found it out because…” Lance hesitates again. “There's just been a big prison breakout. Some of the guards were working for Team Rocket, and they let a lot of their friends escape.”  
   
I have a horrible feeling about where this is going. Gary’s the one who says the name, teeth and fists clenched.  
   
“Archer.”  
   
I close my eyes, trying to block out the battlefield, the blood, but it's painted firmly in my mind.  
   
Giovanni laughs bitterly. “Terrible timing, now that Team Rocket no longer exists.”   
   
“The most secure jail cell in the world wouldn't protect anyone from Mewtwo anyway,” Gary says with grim satisfaction. “Free or not, you're all going to be living in constant fear.”   
   
“Don't try to threaten me, boy,” Giovanni growls. “You're no more in command of Mewtwo than I am. And don't worry about me, I'll cooperate. I’ll tell you what you want to know, if it keeps that creature away from me. I can't speak for certain executives, but _I_  at least value my life more than I value my organization.”  
   
“We're going to do all we can to capture Archer and the others again,” Lance promises. I look back at him, watch one of the most powerful trainers in the region standing there with an incredibly lost expression on his face. “But it's difficult when there's no knowing who to trust anymore.”  
   
I'm surprised when Giovanni starts smirking again. “Oh, you still have no  _idea_ , do you, dragon boy? You want information? I'll give it to you. You've been so focused on scouring the whole region that you forgot to pay attention to what's right in front of your face. Why do you think you were always ordered to stay back at the league instead of going out to search for us?”  
   
Lance looks like he's about to fall over. “Her?”  
  
“That's right. Victoria Hightower, the perfect picture of a Regional Champion, was on our side all along.” Giovanni smiles bitterly, knowing that even in defeat, he's plunged the region into chaos. “Be careful who you trust, because Team Rocket is  _everywhere_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two important announcements: You now have **two weeks** to submit questions for the Q &A! That's half the time gone, so if you're thinking of sending something in, don't hesitate too much longer!
> 
> And... it's interlude time again this weekend! The penultimate interlude, in fact. We're getting close to the end!
> 
> Do you ever write an entire story and _then_ realize that your antagonist can't stay in jail because he needs to do stuff in the sequel? No? Well, I did, figured I could just add a jailbreak to this chapter later, and then left it until the last minute! So if anything seems off about this, that's probably why. And also, I had to add a little bit more with Giovanni to justify why he’d reveal the Hightower thing, but I think being threatened by an angry god is a pretty good motivation to disband your organization and confess things, and maybe shift the blame onto someone else. ...And also, I think all the talk about the teams in the beginning of this chapter isn’t that great. Basically, this chapter has problems, but at least it has Mewtwo to make things interesting! ~~Although Mewtwo is kind of a problem too~~
> 
> The actual Gym battle was quite easy. I mean, with a Venusaur, a Lapras, and a Butterfree who knows Mega Drain, I wasn't exactly expecting it to be hard. Everything was a 1HKO! So of course I had it be the opposite of easy in the story, haha.
> 
> Also, I imagine the conversation between Arthur and Helena went something like this:
> 
> Arthur: My girlfriend turned into Mew.  
> Helena: That's rough, buddy.


	39. INTERLUDE: Journal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're jumping back in time again for this interlude… back to quite a few moments in time, actually!

Sometimes I question what we're doing.  
  
All this work, all these years, and still nothing to show except a whole lot of pink shape-shifting blobs. The Ditto are an amazing creation, but we're no closer to achieving our true goal.  
  
Sometimes I question that, too.   
  
Now that I've taken over as the head of the project, I‘ve essentially become a false Arceus. Creating life just because I can. What gives me the right?  
  
But if it's wrong, why doesn't Arceus stop us? If Mew still exists, why don't they stop us? Maybe this is what we‘re meant to do.  
  
Maybe one day, we‘ll create something truly extraordinary.   
  
…  
  
Transformation. The Ditto are all about transformation.  
  
If we remove that, what do we get?  
  
...  
  
I'll admit, I was hesitant to ever allow another lab in on the secret. It may have finally paid off, though, because Alice Linden seems to be onto something.  
  
Our own new experiments haven't been successful, so I've asked her to send over some samples of her work. Things are looking promising.  
  
…  
  
We've barely had the time to do anything with our samples, and I was interrupted by the troubling news that Samuel Oak never received his. Alice's daughter was supposed to be bringing them (thankfully without being informed of what they are) but ran into trouble. They were stolen by what seems to be a proper criminal organization. As if the poor child hasn't been through enough already.   
  
This is bad enough if it's a random crime, but if it was intentional, the situation becomes much more dire. Have we been found out?  
  
Either way, I hope nothing comes of it. All the more reason to work even harder.  
  
…  
  
Removing the transformation genes is easy, creating something that will last without them much less so. Our early attempts have all failed. However, they're starting to show traces of psychic power. Perhaps we're heading in the right direction.  
  
…  
  
They all die, sooner or later. Every single one.  
  
…  
  
They don't seem to be suffering. Oh, Mew, I hope they aren't suffering.  
  
…  
  
I think we're getting back on track. This next batch has lived several days, and their psychic power continues to increase. Some are even starting to broadcast some emotion to us.  
  
I'm just relieved it's not primarily negative emotion.   
  
…  
  
We're losing them, one by one. They're just fading, and we can't figure out how to stop it.  
  
…  
  
There's one remaining, the strongest. We put it in an induced coma for now, and it seems to be stabilizing. Maybe there's still hope.  
  
...   
  
It's still alive.  
  
…  
  
It seems to be growing stronger. The readings indicate immense growth in psychic power, but we no longer sense any emotions from it. Perhaps it’s learned enough to keep them hidden.  
  
…  
  
The experiment continues growing. Although it now looks less like Mew, its power is rapidly approaching the level of a legendary Pokemon.  
  
Not it. They. I think we may have actually created a new god.  
  
What do you name a god?  
  
For lack of a better idea, I'm calling this one Mewtwo.  
  
…   
  
Mewtwo may be strong, but I worry they aren't ready to survive outside of the tank yet, or even outside of the coma. Such a shock to the system could be deadly.  
  
I think they're becoming increasingly aware of what's going on, despite the coma. I can't sense anything from them, and yet I have a strange feeling that they know what I'm thinking.  
  
I talk to them out loud, anyway. I tell them about Mew, about Kanto, about this island.  
  
Mostly the island, to be honest. I don't know if they can sense anything about it, about the way the waves gently lap the shore, or the sturdy mountain that my gym is carved into, or the beautiful sunsets.  
  
I could talk all day about the sunsets.  
  
I do my best to describe them to Mewtwo, knowing that they might never make it out of the tank. They need to know that there's beauty in the world. Not everything is endless experimentation and loneliness and uncertainty.  
  
…  
  
Well, Tessa Linden found the missing samples. It's bad enough that Team Rocket were trying to recreate our experiments at all, but to do it so incompetently, and cause so much pain...  
  
I may question the ethics of what we're doing, but at least our experiments don't suffer. It would be unbearable to see such a thing happen to Mewtwo.  
  
…  
  
I've called in Alice Linden to help. She was instrumental to the initial success of the experiment, after all. The problem is, after getting used to running her own lab, she's had to go back to taking orders. I can tell that she's not particularly happy about it.  
  
I don't think she truly understands Mewtwo, either. They're not just an experiment, or a ticket to being famous. They‘re something much more.  
  
…  
  
I'm glad I'm the one in charge, simply because not everyone is being so kind to our greatest accomplishment. I see the way some of the scientists look at Mewtwo with fear and revulsion.  
  
Even worse, some of them look at Mewtwo with arrogance, thinking they're the ones who are gods simply because they've created life.  
  
I fear they may realize all too soon just how mortal we are.  
  
…  
  
I'm starting to think that Mewtwo should be brought out of the coma. The danger seems to have passed, and they certainly have immense psychic power at this point.  
  
I asked Alice what she thought, but she was quite distracted. Apparently her daughter is coming to the island to challenge me, so she's worried about the big secret being discovered.  
  
She should be, because I intend to uncover it. Tessa deserves to know.  
  
I have a feeling that the whole world will know, sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is, of course, inspired by the journal in Pokemon Mansion. 
> 
> And, of course, here's your regular obnoxious reminder that the Q&A is still going on, and you should send in questions!


	40. CHAPTER 33

It's a good thing that Victoria Hightower was back at Indigo Plateau and blissfully unaware of Giovanni's announcement, otherwise Lance would never have been able to barge in and arrest her. The region, already reeling from the previous chaotic events, falls further into disarray. A gym leader  _and_  the Regional Champion running Team Rocket? Nobody knows who to trust anymore.  
   
There are initial rumors that arresting Hightower is all a big plot from Lance to take over her job, but it soon becomes apparent that she really was involved with everything. Allowing Team Rocket to fly under the radar for so long, letting them infiltrate the police force, passing them off as a minor threat...she was in on it the whole time, ensuring their success and getting paid for it.  
   
She was hardly the most popular of Regional Champions, but it had always seemed that she was doing a decent job of running Kanto. With the future of the league shrouded in uncertainty, Gary and I stay in Pallet to train indefinitely until things get sorted out.   
   
Unsurprisingly, one of us is less thrilled with this.   
   
After waiting all this time, Gary finds it nearly unbearable to come so close and have to wait more. Forget fighting the Elite Four and Regional Champion, we never actually earned our eighth badges. Who knows when the situation’s going to be dealt with?  
   
Sooner than we think, actually. We come back to the Oaks‘ house after yet another day of training to find Lance sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee, which is a sight I never expected to see.  
   
“What are you doing in my house?” Gary blurts. Smooth, Gary.  
   
“I figured you two should be among the first to know what's going on at the league,” Lance says, unfazed.   
   
“You've worked things out already?” I'm astonished.  
   
“Well, I'm sure you won't be surprised to hear that I'll be taking over as Regional Champion. The thing is, there needs to be a lot of paperwork before it's official, not to mention that we need to find replacements for me and Giovanni first.”  
   
“So, what's the catch?” Gary folds his arms. “I'm sure you didn't come here just to tell us the obvious.”  
   
Lance leans back in the chair and takes a gulp of coffee before answering. “Because it  _is_ going to take a lot of time to sort things out, we agreed that it wouldn't be fair to keep you two waiting when you're ready to take on the league.”  
   
Gary leans forward in excitement, but I frown. “We never actually earned eight badges, though,” I point out. “We're not allowed to take on the league yet.”  
   
Reaching into his pocket, Lance pulls out two small objects and tosses them across the table. “Here's your Earth Badges. We all agreed you've more than earned them. Sure, you didn't defeat Giovanni, but it was hardly a fair fight. Not to mention that you deserve some reward for helping fight Team Rocket on multiple occasions.”  
   
Gary wastes no time in snatching his badge, but I pick mine up more carefully.  _I have eight badges._  It seems so surreal. Eight badges, and no casualties in any of the matches.  
   
Lance is still talking. “We also agreed that, considering the circumstances, you shouldn't have to wait to fight the league. Right now, we‘re an Elite Four with no Regional Champion to lead us, but we've decided that if you fight all of us and win, you'll still be awarded Champion status.”  
   
Well, that's an easier challenge than most people get. Then again, our challenge so far has been much harder than most people get.  
   
“Both of us?” Gary asks, incredulous.  
   
“Both of you,” Lance affirms. “However, because I know you'll be taking the challenge at the same time...if you both succeed, you'll face off against each other for your fifth match. It's what the viewers want to see. Not to mention that whoever wins that match will be the only one eligible to take over as Regional Champion, should you so desire.”  
   
You'd think the job of Regional Champion wouldn't be very secure, what with anyone being able to unseat them just by winning a Pokemon battle. The thing is, though, very few people even make it to Indigo Plateau, let alone defeat the RC. Out of those that do, even fewer actually want the responsibility of running the region (or two regions, as it goes here). I certainly don't want to do it. Being a regular champion is more than enough of an accomplishment for me.   
   
Gary looks a little wistful, and I wonder if he'd actually go for it. The idea of Gary being in charge of two entire regions is honestly quite terrifying.  
   
I don't think he would, though. Lance isn't the resentful type, but he wouldn't be thrilled with Gary barging in and taking the job that's finally within his reach. And Gary definitely doesn't want his idol to be mad at him.  
   
I hope Gary's learned enough humility to realize that he shouldn't run a region, anyway.  
   
“Your challenges have been scheduled for a week from today,” Lance adds. “I know you're more than ready for them. Best of luck to you both.”  
   
And then he's out the door with that familiar swish of his cape, leaving behind two badges, two astonished trainers, and an empty coffee mug.  
   
This time, I'm the one to say “Well, we better get training.” I thought I'd have more time! Having only a week until the end of my league challenge is quite intimidating.  
   
“Did that really just happen?” Gary demands. “Future Regional Champion Lance was in my house, drinking coffee out of my mug? Like, touching it with his actual lips?”  
   
I roll my eyes. “Well, you sound creepy when you put it that way. I can't believe I'm the one saying this, but come on and get some training done, we don't have much time.”  
 

***

   
  
We do get some training done, of course. Knowing that Gary and I will probably end up battling each other doesn't prevent us from continuing to train together. We and our Pokemon already know each other so well that it would be pointless to split up and work separately in secrecy.  
   
There isn't much else to teach anyone, either. Our teams are as ready as they'll ever be, and so are we. Even at my readiest, though, I'm nervous. My team may be stronger, but so will my opponents. More powerful Pokemon fighting each other means more chances for things to go wrong, despite the best intentions.  
   
That's why, on the eve of the challenge, I slip out of the house and head all the way down to Pallet‘s coast to get away for a while. The ruins of Cinnabar Island thankfully aren't visible from here, so I'm free to stare across the water without any immediate reminder of the disaster.  
   
I'm starting to find that solitude is overrated. Now that my journey has come full circle back to Pallet, I think it's about time I had a chat with someone who's been with me the whole way.  
   
Laurel appears with her usual smile, shaking her leaves and stretching after being released from her Pokeball. It's hard to believe that this towering Venusaur is the same as the stubborn little Bulbasaur I reluctantly chose at Oak‘s lab not too long ago.  
   
Then again, I'm the one who's changed the most.  
   
“I never did thank you, did I?” I say to my starter. “You never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself. I know I haven't been the best trainer you could hope for, but I'm trying to make it up to you. Let's have fun tomorrow, okay?”  
   
Laurel waves a vine in an  _It was nothing_  sort of gesture, then shapes it into a heart.  Suddenly, she pauses and looks over my shoulder.  
   
I turn around, not surprised at who I see. Gary is walking over to us, Helena perched on his shoulder. Being around the Raticate so much lately has been difficult, but it's good that I've gotten to know her better. When I look at her eyes, I now see sadness instead of terrifying anger.  
   
“Thought I'd find you here,” Gary says, sitting down beside me. “We used to come here a lot when we were kids, didn't we? I remember winning every time we skipped stones across the water.”  
   
I raise an eyebrow. “Funny, I remember the time you thought it would be a good idea to build a boat and sail to Cinnabar. It sank so close to the shore here that we didn't even need to swim back.”  
   
“Cinnabar is overrated anyway,” Gary dismisses. “I hear it's really fallen into disrepair nowadays.”  
   
I let out a snort. “You could say that.”  
   
Gary's voice gets serious again. “We've been through a lot, haven't we? I can't believe all we've worked for is going to end tomorrow, one way or another.”  
   
“You were right,” I tell him, as weird as it feels to say that. “Doing the league challenge was good for me. I couldn't just spend the rest of my life hiding in my basement doing science experiments. Yes, it's been a difficult journey, but I feel...happier. More at peace with everything, I guess.”  
   
He's quiet for a minute, then finally responds. “I learned a lot from waiting five years, but I think I learned even more from my challenge. It's not just about winning, or even having fun. It's about overcoming, and not giving up even when the whole world is against you. I wasn't expecting going back to Celadon to be the hardest part.”   
   
“I'm glad to have you as my rival, Gary” I admit. “Doing the challenge together was the right thing. We really did keep each other on our toes.”  
   
Gary grins. “I like the new and improved Tessa so far. You're finally realizing that I'm always right.”  
   
This time, I do get to kick him. He just laughs.  
   
“Also,” he continues, “Don't assume that having a brief moment of sappiness means I'm going to go easy on you tomorrow. You better prepare to lose.”  
   
“We'll see about that,” I say. Laurel backs me up by roaring defiantly.  
   
“Either way, I should be getting back to the house,” Gary declares, standing up and brushing the sand off his pants. “You joining me?”  
   
“I'd rather stay here,” I decide, leaning back against Laurel. “I want to spend some last-minute time with my team.”  
   
He doesn't protest, merely wishes me good night and heads off into the growing darkness with Helena.  
   
Team time it is. Five more Pokeballs are thrown, and we're all together under the stars. Maren takes advantage of the opportunity to throw herself into the water, but she stays as close to the shore as possible. Laurel gets up to join her in the shallows, leaving me to fall back in the sand. Thanks a lot, reliable starter.  
   
Marco is quite content to stay out of the water, but he does head down to the edge. I guess we should all stay as close together as possible for some last-minute bonding, so I scoot a bit closer. Cora can't pick a spot to settle, she's so excited about tomorrow. She zips around over everyone's heads, radiating joy.  
   
[ _Be sure not to tire yourself out,_ ] Gabriel suggests, but not unkindly. [ _You will be called upon to fight quite a few opponents tomorrow._ ]  
   
< _Okay,_ > she relents, and flaps over to sit beside him. Gabriel's usual carefully neutral expression becomes a noticeable smile. Even a serious Kadabra can't be immune to Cora's charm. He's not used to having someone look up to him so much and admire him unconditionally.  
   
Arthur, clearly feeling left out, hasn't moved from where he first appeared. “Come here,” I say gently, scooping him into my arms just like I did when I first met him as an Eevee. He no longer has the soft fluffy fur, but even as a prickly Jolteon he still fits comfortably in my embrace.  
   
“Moping won't get you anywhere,” I murmur. “Trust me, I would know. You'll see Felicity again, and it's clear that she didn't want to leave you. She's not here on the team, but I know she'll be watching over us tomorrow. Maybe she'll even show up.”  
   
Arthur looks at me, not entirely convinced, but I don't give up. “Hey, you love battling. I need your electric prowess tomorrow, so you better cheer up. It'll be the most exciting battling of your life, and I'd hate to see you not enjoying it. I know Felicity would want you to be happy, too.”  
   
I can slowly see determination replacing the despair in his eyes, and I smile back at him. “That's the spirit. Let's get out there and win tomorrow, everyone, and let's have fun doing it!”  
   
There's a whole chorus of agreement as all six of them voice their approval. Relieved, I lean back in the sand, leaving Arthur curled up on my chest. I've said some pretty brave words, and all too soon it'll be time to live up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... the last chapter before the league, as well as the last chapter before the Q&A! Nothing more is going to be revealed between now and then, so don't hesitate to ask questions! 
> 
> I will not be posting a regular chapter next week, because the Q&A is going up instead. And because the official last day to send in questions is next Wednesday (March 6), it won't be posted until Thursday at the earliest, but I hope to have it up by then!
> 
> However, because Q&As are more of a forum thing (which is reinforced by the fact that nobody here has sent in questions yet) and it would feel weird to actually upload it here, I'll just be linking to it in the regular update in two weeks. If you're actually interested in reading it, you can also keep an eye on the forum thread if you want to see it a little sooner. https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/nuzlocke_forum/the-scientist-a-blue-nuzlocke-t31713.html


	41. CHAPTER 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we get to the chapter, I need to remind you all that the Q&A is now out! Come check it out for insight into the characters and my writing, as well as fun shenanigans! It's best read right before this chapter, and you can find it here: https://www.tapatalk.com/groups/nuzlocke_forum/the-scientist-a-blue-nuzlocke-t31713-s120.html#p1652209

I wake up slowly, not in a panic. There’s a vague memory of a strange dream where I was being asked questions… but I can’t complain about that. Starting the day of my challenge off without any nightmares is a good sign, I hope.  
   
Despite that, I'm finding it difficult to breathe, which is terrifying for a moment until I open my eyes and find that Arthur is still curled up on top of me. How could we all have fallen asleep down here at the beach? I meant to go back to the house and get some proper rest.  
   
Although I've spent the night lying in cold sand while being crushed by a Jolteon, I feel surprisingly well-rested. I look around to find that I'm the only one awake. Marco, camouflaged as a normal rock, is motionless beside me. Cora mumbles something in incomprehensible telepathy and cuddles closer to Gabriel. Having moved out of the water at some point to avoid drowning, Laurel is sprawled out on the sand. Maren floats nearby, somehow still asleep despite being tossed around by waves.   
   
I check my watch and immediately jump to my feet, sending an indignant Arthur crashing into the sand with a flourish of sparks. I barely have time to run back to the Oaks‘ house and get ready before I have to leave for Indigo Plateau! Gary would have left already. I can't believe he or the professor never came over to wake me up.   
   
Arthur's outburst shocks the whole team awake, and I quickly shout “We need to get going!” before immediately recalling everyone.  
   
I arrive at the house out of breath, send my team back out so they can eat breakfast, run up the stairs to put on some sand-free clothes, and frantically eat handfuls of cereal right out of the box while tossing some protein bars into my backpack. There's no sign of Professor Oak, so I guess he's left already to watch Gary's battles.   
   
Of course, I've taken the time to bring Gabriel over to Route 22 earlier, so it's now a mere teleport away. We materialize as close to the gate as possible, startling the guards. I guess they expect most trainers to walk up. Then again, not a lot of trainers even end up here in the first place.  
   
“ID and badges?” one of the guards asks, and I hastily dig them out of my pocket. It's kind of a silly formality, because the whole region knows who's going to be taking the league challenge today. Even so, the guard makes a big show of examining everything closely before handing my stuff back with a nod.   
   
I feel a rush of anticipation as the gates swing open, and then Gabriel and I step through into the first part of the Pokemon League. It's by far the most pleasant part, as it's nothing but a long pathway lined with statues. No creepy cave full of wild Pokemon or gauntlet of powerful trainers yet.  
   
It'll slow me down a bit, but I let the rest of my team out. They take it all in with wide eyes, admiring the statues. Each one consists of a Kanto or Johto champion trainer and their entire team. Every single trainer who completes the league challenge gets a statue. It's a pretty big deal, because not a lot of trainers even make it this far.  
   
How did I become one of them?   
   
I know my mom has a statue somewhere among the crowd, but I don't want to go looking for it. Everyone's already going to be comparing me to her, and I don't want to do the same.  
   
Laurel looks reverently at a Venusaur carved out of stone, wanting it to be  _her_  name up there. After all, this is her dream more than anyone else‘s. Starter Pokemon are raised with the expectations of being strong enough to one day take on the Pokemon League, and her day has finally come. I don't know how I feel about having a statue made for me, but Laurel already deserves one made for her.  
   
We're all somewhat in awe as we make our way down the path. Even Cora is silent and just stares at the countless carved figures, radiating amazement.  
   
All too soon, we reach the end of the walkway and come to the looming cave entrance. For a place called Victory Road, it sure inspires a surprising amount of fear. Not only are there strong wild Pokemon in here, but the league has scoured the region for strong trainers and paid them to stand around in the cave and battle the challengers. It's the final test to determine if we have what it takes to fight the Elite Four and Regional Champion.  
   
“This place is going to be unpredictable,” I begin, addressing my whole team. “We might have to deal with multiple wild Pokemon at once. Do you all want to stay out?”  
   
They all nod, and I'm relieved. I'll feel safer with everyone around me.  
   
The downside is, more of my team out means more to worry about at once.  
   
As soon as we step into the cave, it's chaos. A whole flock of Golbat descend upon us, requiring both a Thunderbolt from Arthur and a Psychic from Cora to take them out. Once the dust clears, we move on and immediately run into a trainer. She sends out a Ninetales, and I recognize her as a champion from a couple years ago. These are some seriously tough opponents.   
   
We get through the battle, though. And the next one, and the next one, and plenty of onslaughts of wild Pokemon. No one gets seriously hurt, and I've brought plenty of potions to help ease their bumps and bruises. The main issue is actually having enough energy to keep fighting. My team seems to be able to handle every opponent, but they're starting to have trouble attacking at full force.   
   
“Conserve your energy!” I suggest. “Save your stronger attacks for when you really need them, because there’s still plenty of cave to get through.”  
   
Arthur nods and gives a passing Zubat just a weak jolt of electricity. That's still more than enough to make it collapse onto the cave floor, and I feel reassured. Is there anything my team can't do?  
   
Laurel dispatches an Onix with one mere swat of a vine. The stone serpents no longer tower over her so much, although she never even had a problem with them back when she was a small Bulbasaur. Maren defeats her own Onix opponent with a graceful wave of water, and Cora zooms by overhead, sending plenty of Zubat crashing to the ground.  
   
Gabriel is fighting two Machoke at once, blasting them both with blue energy. For a second, I think I see Marco cautiously walking up behind him, but then I spot my own Graveler on the other side facing off against yet another Machoke.  
   
“Behind you, Gabe!” I warn, and the Kadabra wastes no time in turning around and shooting a Psybeam at the wild Graveler. It goes skidding backwards, hits a wall, and starts trying to get back on its feet.  
   
[ _Perhaps that was not sufficient,_ ] Gabriel remarks, but doesn't want to hit it again unless it becomes necessary.  
   
Giving up on trying to stand, the wild Graveler closes its eyes and starts glowing. Oh no, oh no no no no no why did I tell everyone to take it easy with their attacks? Wounded Graveler can be incredibly dangerous.  
   
“GET BACK!” I scream, trying to decide if I have time to recall everyone or whether it's too late to attack again or if the shield that Gabriel has hastily thrown over everyone will hold.  
   
But there's no time to decide anything. The explosion is blinding, and the cave walls rumble ominously. Even within the shield, we're all thrown backwards, and then we're  _not_  within the shield. It shatters with a hopeless little sizzling noise, and the sky-blue aura evaporates.  
   
As soon as I can stand, I'm running, tripping over rocks, falling, running again. I  _think_ everyone else is okay, I can see a moving rock that looks like Marco, Arthur is slowly struggling to his feet, and Laurel and Maren are big enough to handle an attack like that. Cora‘s distress stabs my brain like thousands of needles, but I know it's not her own pain that she's feeling.  
   
Gabriel lies on the ground, curled in on himself, blood trickling from his mouth. He looks so much like he did on Cinnabar, but this isn't something that can be as easily fixed. He's such a powerful psychic that sometimes I forget how comparatively fragile his body is.  
   
[ _Don't give up_ ,] he manages to say as soon as he senses me nearby. At least his psychic powers are still somewhat working. [ _Keep...going. Don't let this...ruin your challenge._ ]  
   
“Don't talk like you're going to die!” I shriek. “You are  _not_  going to die, okay?”  
   
As if not dying is something I can order him to do as simply as I can order him not to make a seventh trip to the Seafoam Islands.  
   
[ _I'll try... not to,_ ] he responds, almost smiling.  
   
“I'm taking you to the Pokemon Center right now,” I say. My hands shake as I struggle to find his Pokeball among the others and recall him.  
   
“You're all getting recalled too,” I order my team. “I need to run out of here as fast as possible.”  
   
< _No_ \- is all Cora manages before she disappears along with everyone else.  
   
The one good thing about the explosion is that it's scared away all the other wild Pokemon. I stumble through the cave as fast as I can, reaching the exit where the Pokemon Center awaits.  
  
 

***

   
  
I'm alone in the waiting room. This Pokemon Center is attached to the league, so there's no reason for anyone else to be here. Gary's already off fighting, Gabriel was immediately whisked away by the doctors, and the rest of my team is having regular healing. I sit in an uncomfortable plastic chair, nervously nibbling on a protein bar.   
   
What do I do if Gabriel dies before I get the rest of my team back? Do I try to hide my despair and lie to them, let them fight through worrying rather than grief? Do I give up and go home, making it this far with nothing to show?  
   
Before I can think on it further, a nurse appears with a tray of Pokeballs, that empty sixth spot painfully noticeable.  
   
I leap out of my chair. “Please, my Kadabra, how is he?”  
   
“Alive,” the nurse says, but I already know better than to feel relieved. “For now. We don't know if he'll live through the night.”  
   
I draw a shaky breath. This is better than I expected, honestly. “Should I...keep going? Finish my challenge, and leave him here?”  
   
The nurse just shakes her head. “That's up to you. You won't be able to see him anytime soon, because they're just bringing him into surgery now. If you want to battle and take your mind off everything, he'll probably still be alive when you come back.”  
   
“Thanks,” I say, dazed. I take my Pokeballs from her and sink back down into the chair as she walks away. We've got a decision to make.   
   
I let everyone out, and they immediately look to me for information.  
   
“He's alive,” I tell them, and they all relax a little. “We won't be able to see him for a while because he's having surgery. We've got three options: wait for him here, finish the challenge while we're waiting, or give up on the league for now.”  
   
There's a pause as they let it sink in. Will they want to continue? Will  _I_  want to continue? We've already lost someone, and we haven't even started the real battling yet. We'd be going in with less than a full team.  
   
I'm terrified. We've come so far together, and the idea of losing anyone else makes me want to walk out the door and never come back, never battle again in my life.  
   
But I've come to love battling again. My team loves it more than I do. There are no exploding Pokemon waiting for me at the rest of the league, no Vileplume, no psychic holds, no unfair matches. I trust Lance. I trust Gary. They'll be my two toughest opponents, and they‘d never let my Pokemon die.  
   
How could I face myself if I walked away from this? Gabriel‘s sacrifice would be for nothing.   
   
< _Don't give up,_ > Cora says slowly, echoing Gabriel's words. She wipes away her tears and lifts her head up high. < _Fight._ >   
   
Everyone else looks at her, at me, and nods resolutely.  
   
“It's not hopeless,” I say, trying to convince myself as much as them. “We‘ll see him again when we get back. Might as well do something productive with our time.” I try to smile. “Ready?”  
   
They all nod again. They're ready.  
   
Laurel reaches out a vine, and I grip it tightly. “Let's do this, then.” Her eyes don't leave me until she‘s disappeared back into a Pokeball along with everyone else.  
  
 

***

   
  
It's cold.  
   
I notice it before I even step in to the first stadium. I know Lorelei‘s an ice-type trainer, but does it have to be  _this cold_?  
   
The battlefield is a pool similar to Misty's, except this one has small sheets of ice floating everywhere instead of rocks jutting out of the water. Much less forgiving to the Pokemon who won't be swimming.   
   
Lorelei herself even looks similar to Misty, with her red hair and surprisingly skimpy outfit. It's freezing in this room, and she's wearing a sleeveless dress with bare legs? This woman has ice in her veins.  
   
The glint of the ice reflects in her glasses as she looks looks at me, and I shiver even more.  
   
“You're a bit late,” Lorelei says disapprovingly, and I flinch. She doesn't know why I'm late, and I don't intend to tell her. Maybe she's just grumpy because Gary came along and beat her.  
   
“I'm here now,” I respond. “Let's just get this over with.”  
   
She raises a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “Well, since you're clearly so enthusiastic about it, let's start the battle.”  
   
Lorelei tosses her first Pokeball. A Dewgong appears, does a graceful flip in the water, and sprays a sort of rainbowy mist everywhere. The crowd cheers.   
   
“Did I walk into a Pokemon contest by mistake?” I grumble under my breath. I throw my own Pokeball, and Arthur is forced to balance on a slippery sheet of ice. The crowd cheers louder for him despite the lack of theatrics, and I relax a little.  
   
I may be fighting an ice specialist, but most of her Pokemon are part water-type.    
   
“Thunderbolt!” I order, to the surprise of absolutely nobody.  
   
“Aurora Beam!” Lorelei counters immediately.  
   
Arthur's attack goes wide as he's forced to dodge the blast of ice. Having trouble finding his footing, he slides right off the ice floe and into the frigid water. Well, at least he dodged it.  
   
The crowd laughs, then falls silent as Arthur takes advantage of the situation to light up the whole pool with electricity. There's no time for the Dewgong to escape, and it faints immediately.   
   
“No points for style, but you got the job done,” Lorelei remarks as she switches her Dewgong for a Cloyster and waits patiently for Arthur to drag himself back onto the ice. He looks disgruntled and shivery, but unharmed. Hopefully firing off some more electricity will warm him up.  
   
“Thunderbolt again!” I call out as soon as he's ready.   
   
“Withdraw!” Lorelei orders. The Cloyster hops up on the ice and slams its shell shut. The lightning bounces harmlessly off and fizzles out into nothing.  
   
Well, it has to open that shell sooner or later. Arthur looks back at me impatiently, but I signal him to wait.  
   
Lorelei doesn‘t want to wait either, and orders a Spike Cannon. The Cloyster leaps up to start firing spikes at Arthur. Here's the best opportunity we‘ll get.  
   
“Now!”  
   
Arthur is sliding all over the ice, dodging pointy projectiles left and right. Some of them make contact, but he shakes it off and fires a spectacular Thunderbolt that's right on target this time. The Cloyster falls from midair with enough force to crash through a sheet of ice and start sinking to the bottom of the pool before Lorelei recalls it.   
   
Having regained some dignity, Arthur stands up straighter and puffs out his chest. His fur looks even spikier since falling in the pool.  
   
“Nice try, Lorelei,” I taunt. “But no one's pricklier than my Jolteon.”   
   
Arthur isn't sure if he should be pleased or offended, and Lorelei just laughs. “Glad you're starting to have fun! Let's switch things up a bit.”  
   
What am I doing, joking around while Gabriel's probably dying? What's wrong with me?   
   
No. This is  _my_  league challenge, and I've already had enough sadness to last a whole lifetime. I can't do anything to control whether he lives or dies. He wouldn‘t want me to ruin this experience by worrying, so I'm going to keep trying to stay positive.  
   
While I'm busy trying to resolve my internal conflict, Lorelei has already sent out her Slowbro. Arthur looks prepared to take it down, but it's time to give someone else a chance. He doesn't protest when I recall him, probably because he's getting pretty cold.  
   
Laurel appears on the battlefield and is immediately greeted with loud cheers from the crowd. This time, she doesn't acknowledge them at all. She stares down her opponent with a laser focus, letting battling be the only thing on her mind.  
   
“Bold of you to bring a grass-type to an ice stadium,” Lorelei smiles. “And a poison-type against my psychic-type, no less.”  
   
Slowbro may be a psychic, but it's so defense-oriented that it shouldn't be able to do much to Laurel.  
   
Hopefully.  
   
I notice Laurel‘s feet shift uncomfortably on the ice. Her opponent might not hurt her too much, but the battlefield can. Better get this over with.  
   
“Razor Leaf!”  
   
“Amnesia!”  
   
The Slowbro is, well, too slow to avoid the attack. The leaves hit right on target, but it doesn't react. A gray aura swirls around it, boosting its defense even further.   
   
“Water Gun!”  
   
A steady stream of water slams into Laurel, trying to knock her off the platform.  
   
But this isn't the Cerulean gym. The ice may be slippery, but Laurel grips it with her vines and hangs on, too strong to be pushed around now.  
   
“Razor Leaf again!”  
   
The leaves slice right through the Water Gun and slam into the Slowbro a second time. It hesitates, confused, then topples over. The crowd cheers, but Laurel merely bows to her opponent and gives me a  _sweet merciful Articuno it's FREEZING, get me out of here_  look.  
   
“Impressive,” is all Lorelei says this time as both our Pokemon disappear in flashes of red.  
   
I take a deep breath as she sends out her fourth Pokemon. We're almost done.  
   
The Jynx isn't part water, but I send Arthur back out anyway. I don't have any better options.  
   
“Thunderbolt,” I say without too much emphasis. Yelling it out all the time gets tedious.  
   
“Ice punch!” Lorelei shouts with extra enthusiasm, apparently to make up for my lack of it.  
   
Arthur hits the Jynx, but that doesn't stop its graceful glide across the ice. Startled, he gets hit with a freezing fist and knocked backwards into the perhaps even more freezing water.  
   
Nothing happens for a terrifying moment, and then a bolt of lightning arcs out of the pool. This time when it hits, the Jynx topples over onto the ice and doesn't get up.  
   
Arthur hauls himself out of the water yet again while Lorelei sends out her final Pokemon. He looks surprised to see the graceful Lapras floating at the other end of the pool, and just stares for a moment.  
   
This Lapras looks every bit as powerful as my own, but it has a fiercer glimmer in its eyes. Its smooth, perfect skin gives me a renewed pang of sadness for what's happened to Maren.  
   
Arthur has started shivering violently, and it's about time we finished this battle so he can warm up.  
   
“One last Thunderbolt!" I yell with what I hope isn't overconfidence.   
   
It's not. Before Lorelei can finish saying “Blizzard,” lightning rips through the battlefield, knocking the Lapras into the wall of the pool. It slumps over, and the crowd cheers louder than before. We've won the first battle.  
   
Arthur gets interrupted mid-celebration by being recalled. I don't think he'll warm up in the Pokeball, but at least he won't be out in the frigid air anymore.  
   
“Excellent battle. You can proceed to the next round,” Lorelei says with a smile.  
   
“Thanks” is my only response, because I'm pretty sure I'll just start crying if I try to say anything more.  
  
 

***

   
Twenty minutes.  
   
That's all the time challengers get in the little private rooms between battlefields, to care for their Pokemon and try to prepare for the next match.  
   
I send Laurel and Arthur back out, spraying them both with potions just in case. Laurel‘s feet seem to be okay, but Arthur is still shaking with cold. For lack of a better idea, I take off my hoodie, wrap it around him until only his indignant face pokes out, and lift him into my arms.  
   
Eighteen minutes left.  
   
I lean back against Laurel, bury my face in my Arthur-filled hoodie, and finally let the tears come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have a confession to make: I didn't take notes for the league at all. I sat down and was like “OK LET’S JUST GET THROUGH THIS I’LL DO NOTES LATER” ...and then I didn't do notes later. The Lorelei battle, like the rest of the Four, was mostly based on memory and speculation. I think this one is pretty accurate to what happened in-game, though.
> 
> I know this is a longer chapter than usual, but I'd prefer not to divide it up. I wanted to get the first battle out, and I think including it now works better with Tessa's decision to keep going. This might not be one of the most important battles in the game, but it was absolutely one of the most fun to write! I really like how it turned out, and I hope you do too.
> 
> ...Yes, that's all I have to say about this chapter :P


	42. CHAPTER 35

I manage to limit my crying to only fourteen minutes, leaving me with just four left to prepare for the next battle. As I lift my face out of my soggy hoodie, Arthur looks at me with concern.  
   
“I'm fine,” I say unconvincingly. I have to be fine, or I might as well just forfeit now. Cora needs to be strong in the next two matches, and I can't let her sense any negative emotions from me.  
   
“Are you warm enough, Arthur?” I ask. He nods, but I think he's still pretty chilly. “Well, you're getting a long rest anyway. Hopefully I‘ll only need you for a couple of Gyarados later.”   
   
I recall him before he can protest. I know he wants to fight more than that, but I'm worried he'll get hypothermia if he's out too long without being treated.  
   
A speaker crackles overhead, announcing that it's time to move on to the next room. I turn to Laurel. “You're up first, so do you just want to walk in with me?”  
   
She looks at me, and I can see my sadness reflected in her eyes. She buries hers, though, deep down behind her will to keep going and fight. Laurel reaches out a vine as her answer, and I let it twine around my arm as we walk through the doors together. I don't know how I could ever have been afraid of this kind-hearted Venusaur.  
   
Now, I just wish I could be half as strong as her. She supports the whole team without ever falling apart, and none of us could have made it this far without her.   
   
The cheers bombard us right away as Laurel walks into the next stadium with me. True to form, she keeps her eyes forward, focused on her task.   
   
The Pokemon League so far is nothing but a collection of similarities. This battlefield is nearly identical to Brock‘s, and Bruno himself looks like the result of Brock discovering how to evolve like a Pokemon. He has the same spiky hair, the same narrowed eyes, the same lack of a shirt.  
   
But Bruno is taller, more muscular, and has a much stronger team of Pokemon.  
   
He's also a man of few words. “Let's begin,” he merely announces as Laurel and I approach.  
   
He sends out an Onix first, as I knew he would. Shouldn't be too hard for Laurel, even with its full power.  
   
“Rock throw!”  
   
“Vine Whip!” Time to see how far she's come since the battle with Brock.  
   
This is a much bigger boulder at higher speed, but Laurel‘s vines shoot out in one fluid motion and hit it right back. It slams into the Onix, sending it staggering backwards.  
   
I don't waste any time. “Razor Leaf!”  
   
 The Onix doesn’t even have a chance to move before the leaves knock it all the way to the ground. It doesn't get up. Laurel looks back at me and smiles a little as it's recalled.  
   
“Just like old times, huh, Laurel?” I say. I have to keep the cheerfulness up, or we're doomed. “See you in a few minutes.”  
   
As she fades away in a glow of red, I grab another Pokeball and hold it tightly, waiting for Bruno to send out the next one.  
   
The Hitmonchan looks full of energy, and throws some practice punches. I take a deep breath. Here we go.  
   
I can sense the worry from Cora as soon as she appears, and the huge crowd doesn't invigorate her this time. She flinches away from the noise and the thoughts of so many people, giving me a panicked look.  
   
I look back at her. Gathering up all my negative thoughts, I push them aside, and reach out to my Butterfree with my mind. This is Cora, who can't be taken down by a mere Hitmonchan. She‘s fought stronger opponents than this and come out on top.   
   
Words aren't necessary. I let her feel what I'm feeling, let her know we‘ll be okay.  
   
 _I'm here, and I won't let you down. I'm not afraid, so you shouldn't be afraid, either._  
   
She takes a deep breath, and I feel her slowly come back to herself, slowly let her fighting spirit take over and wash away her fear.  
   
“You got this, Coco,” I whisper to her. “Float like a Butterfree, sting like a Kadabra.”  
   
< _For Gabe_ > Cora says, red aura flaring to life. < _And Zeph_ >  
   
They're not here to watch, but she's going to make them proud anyway.  
   
“Fire Punch!” orders Bruno as soon as the emotional crisis is over. The Hitmonchan‘s arms light up with flame, and it charges forward.  
   
A sudden flashback to the Viridian gym, with Cora lying on the ground in pain, wings ablaze. I hesitate.  
   
No. I push the image away, or maybe she does. “Psychic!”  
   
The red flames are extinguished by Cora's red energy, which shines brighter. It doesn't stop there, and surges forward, slamming into the Hitmonchan and knocking it to the ground.  
   
This time when the crowd cheers, Cora turns to wave at them. For a moment, everything is right with the world.   
   
But the battle‘s not over yet. The Hitmonchan is replaced by a Hitmonlee, stretching its legs in preparation.   
   
“Mega Kick!”  
   
“Psychic again!”  
   
This thing is faster, and it springs at Cora immediately. She summons a small shield just in time for the Hitmonlee‘s foot to crash into it, sending the fighting-type tumbling to the ground. On the way down, she blasts it with more energy, letting it smash into the battlefield even harder.  
   
Creative problem-solving. I like it.  
   
Without a comment, Bruno recalls the Hitmonlee and sends out a second Onix.  
   
“Time for a rest, Cora,” I order as I switch her out for Laurel.  
   
Laurel locks eyes with the Onix, staring it down. I think we all know how this is going to turn out.  
   
“Slam!” Bruno calls out, trying a different strategy.  
   
“Razor Leaf!” I respond, not needing a different strategy.  
   
The leaves hit the Onix, but it still keeps charging forward. Time for Plan B.  
   
“Vine Whip!”  
   
Laurel grabs it with her vines and hauls it down to the ground, where she gives it a few extra hits for good measure. The Onix tries to get back up and fight her, but thinks better of it and stays down.  
   
“Well done, Onix obliterator,” I remark, reaching out for a high five which Laurel returns with a vine, making my hand sting. The crowd, of course, cheers.  
   
Another switch, and Cora's back on the field, facing down a Machamp. Time to finish this.  
   
“Psychic!” I order without hesitation.   
   
“Submission!”  
   
The waves of red push back the Machamp, but it struggles forward enough to grab Cora and wrestle her to the ground. I look on nervously, but Cora's having none of it. A bright burst of red shines from her, knocking her opponent into the dust.  
   
The crowd cheers louder than ever as Bruno recalls his last Pokemon, but Cora doesn't acknowledge them now. I don't even have time to brace myself before she zooms over and crashes into my chest. Staggering, I wrap my arms around her.  
   
“You did it,” I whisper, pressing my forehead against hers.  
   
< _WE did it_ > she responds, glowing with the same pride that I feel.  
   
“Yes, you did,” Bruno jumps in, smiling. “But you're only halfway through the Four. Best of luck with the rest of your challenge.”  
   
Halfway already feels like a big accomplishment. I don't let go of Cora as I walk over to the next room.  
  
 

***

   
We have twenty minutes again, but Cora doesn't want to use any of them.  
   
< _Let's go!_ > she insists, hovering by the door to the next stadium. I know she wants to get through this quickly so we can go back and see Gabriel, but I don't want her overexerting herself.  
   
We did make it through that battle practically unscathed, though. I'm honestly astonished that it went so well.   
   
Cora seems perfectly healthy, but the next match is the one I'm most worried about. Ghost-types are rare in Kanto, and we have almost no experience battling them. Not to mention that Agatha is by far the most experienced trainer in the Kanto League.  
   
< _Please?_ > Cora begs.  
   
I sigh. “Fine.” I don't want to wait around either.  
   
She throws the doors open with her telekinesis and bursts into the next room. So much for conserving energy.  
   
Even though we‘re early, Agatha‘s ready for us. She looks old and frail, leaning on a cane, but I know her mind is sharper than her Golbat‘s fangs.  
   
“Well, if it isn't another prodigy from Pallet Town!” Agatha cackles in a disturbingly ghost-like manner. “How will you compare, I wonder?”  
   
I know she's not just talking about Gary, but also his grandfather. Samuel Oak was a champion trainer long before he was ever a world-renowned Pokemon researcher. Gary has even more to live up to then I do, but at least he's doing a pretty good job of it now.  
   
“I'm not here to be compared,” is my response. “Not to Gary, the professor, my mom, or anyone.”  
   
< _Yeah!_ > Cora backs me up, making the crowd laugh. Unless they were already just laughing at me, that is.  
   
“We'll see,” is all Agatha says. She throws her first Pokeball, and Cora snaps to attention. At least she's taking things seriously.  
   
It's a Gengar, grinning maniacally. I've seen plenty of Gastly floating around Pokemon Tower, but I've never seen its final form up close. Gengar can exist in a much more solid state, which of course means it can also hit harder.  
   
Ghosts generally aren't physical battlers, though, so I'm not surprised that Agatha's first order is Hypnosis.  
   
Now, I  _could_  try to put it to sleep as well, but we don't want to play the long game right now. Besides, if you  _can_  win by just blasting all your opponents with psychic attacks, why wouldn't you?   
   
“Psychic!”  
   
Cora swerves around to avoid the creepy hypnotic waves emanating from the Gengar, but when she launches her own attack, her opponent‘s already disappeared.  
   
“Night Shade,” Agatha orders calmly as Cora turns in every direction, confused. The Gengar reappears behind Cora, and I don't even have time to warn her before the dark energy knocks her out of the sky.  
   
 _Falling hopelessly, wings unmoving, crumpling to the ground..._ but no, she pulls herself back up at the last minute, turning to face the Gengar again.  
   
I take a deep breath. “Another Psychic!”   
   
“Night Shade, again.”  
   
This time, Cora waits until the Gengar disappears, and she releases a weak wave of energy that covers the whole battlefield. Stunned, the Gengar flickers into view for a brief moment. It's enough time for Cora to follow up with a full power attack, knocking the Gengar right to the floor.  
   
“Finally getting the hang of fighting ghosts, I see,” Agatha remarks as she switches Pokemon. “It's time to change things up, then.”   
   
Her next Pokemon is a Golbat, and we‘ve fought plenty of those. This one looks particularly ferocious, though, with a bloodthirsty gleam in its eyes.  
   
I know that Cora wants to stay in and fight it, but there's no way I'm letting her do this whole battle by herself, especially when she didn't even get a break after the last one.  
   
“You'll be back in just a minute,” I promise as I switch her out for Marco.  
   
“Interesting,” Agatha says, seemingly unfazed.  
   
“Rock Slide!” is all I have to say to that.  
   
“Supersonic!”  
   
The Golbat screeches loudly, throwing off Marco's concentration. Boulders rain from the sky, but none of them are on target.  
   
“Now, use Wing Attack!”  
   
I wait as the Golbat rapidly approaches, and yell “Mega Punch!” at the last second.  
   
Marco grabs the Golbat by both of its wings so it can't escape, and punches it hard. It's already fainted by the time he lets go of it.  
   
The crowd goes wild, but Marco just waves it off modestly.  
   
“Pretty impressive,” I say to him with a smile as he disappears into his Pokeball.  
   
“Nothing but brute strength,” Agatha sniffs, but I think she secretly found it impressive as well.  
   
Regardless of what she thinks, I'm back to fighting ghosts again. This time, it's a Haunter, floating over the battlefield and looking ghostlier than its evolution.  
   
The good thing is, more ghostly also means more fragile.  
   
Cora is back on the field, blazing red and more cautious about what a tricky ghost-type might do.   
   
“Night Shade!”  
   
“Psychic!”  
   
Nothing too different here, except that the Haunter is faster than the Gengar. It's right in front of Cora in an instant, digging sharp ghostly claws into her.  
   
But a Haunter is also more fragile. Cora's instinctive reaction is to blast her attacker with a faceful of psychic energy, and it's down in one hit.  
   
“You all right?” I ask as I see her still reeling from the effects of its phantom claws.  
   
< _Fine,_ > she insists, although rather shakily.  
   
“Well, you're getting a break anyway,” I decide, recalling her and sending Marco out to face the Arbok that's now on the field.  
   
“You can't settle on anything, can you?” Agatha cackles.  
   
“It's called strategy. You should try it sometime,” I retort. The crowd goes “oooooohhhhhhhhhh!” but Agatha just laughs harder.  
   
Time for a move we haven't had the chance to try out in a proper battle yet. “Earthquake!”  
   
Marco slams his three good hands on the ground, making the battlefield shake. Before the tremors can reach all the way to the Arbok, Agatha yells “Bite!” and it leaps into the air. Marco doesn't get a chance to move before it crashes into him, sinking its fangs into his face.  
   
Well, it tries to, at least. The impact is enough to knock him off his feet on the unsteady ground, but even the sharpest fangs can't do much to a rock. I order a Mega Punch, and Marco sends the Arbok flying back the way it came.  
   
As soon as it collapses, Agatha switches it out for her final Pokemon, another Gengar. I didn't think it was possible, but this one is even more menacing than the first. It leers at me, leaving me feeling quite unsettled as I send Cora out yet again.  
   
Agatha‘s smile is similarly fierce as she says “Toxic.”  
   
This Gengar vanishes before I have time to give a command of my own. In an instant, it reappears in front of Cora, dispersing her startled pulse of red energy with an inky blackness that seeps through her body.  
   
She's sluggish now, barely staying in the air, but she still responds to my command of “Psychic.” Redness rolls over the field again, leaving the Gengar shaken up.  
   
“Night Shade!” calls Agatha, undeterred.  
   
“Psychic again!”  
   
The black and red attacks collide. Cora drops to the ground, leaving herself with more energy to put into the attack. Slowly, she pushes back the darkness until her Psychic hits the Gengar and sends it crashing to the ground.  
   
“Well, looks like we're done here,” Agatha says casually as she recalls her final Pokemon. “Not bad, but you've got an even tougher challenge waiting for you.”  
   
I merely shrug as I recall the exhausted Cora. Will these next two battles be harder? Yes. But they'll also be  _safer,_  and that's what matters. Even if I lose, I know Gary would never do any lasting damage to my Pokemon.  
   
Lance would never intend to, either. Despite knowing that, there's some part of me that registers how dangerous dragons can be, even with the best intentions. One miscalculated Hyper Beam, and things could go horribly wrong.  
   
Walking down to the next room, I shake my head. That's  _not_  going to happen. I've grown up with a Dragonite, and I know how gentle they can be. Lance didn't get to be a dragon master by being cruel and careless.  
   
Two more battles. Just two more battles, and my challenge will be over.  
   
 _I'm coming, Gabriel. We'll all be back to see you when this is done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more battles done already! They were about as easy as I portrayed them, if not easier. I hope all the fighting isn't getting too repetitive, especially because battles aren't one of my strengths. This was also right towards the end of my big writing binge, and I wrote five league battles in five days and started to feel a bit burnt out from trying to make so much fighting interesting... hopefully it turned out okay, despite that? The two most exciting battles are yet to come, though!


	43. CHAPTER 36

Cora perks up again after just a few potions and an antidote. Even so, she’s not back to full strength. The medicine may heal her injuries, but it can't heal her tiredness. Good thing I have no intention of letting her fight any dragons.   
   
“You were  _amazing_  in those two battles,” I tell her. “Time for a rest now, okay?”  
   
This time, she doesn't protest at being recalled.  
   
Cora will get enough of a break during this battle, so there's no point in waiting around to walk through that door. Most of the fight is going to rely on the only one of my remaining Pokemon who hasn't battled yet. I just hope she can handle the pressure.   
   
The thing is, I know Lance's team better than I know the teams of the rest of the Four. I spent enough time watching him on TV with Gary when we were younger, after all. This is the same team who fought for Lance during his own challenge, the same team who's been with him the whole time he's had this position, the same team who I've been lucky enough to see in person already.   
   
I may know them well, but that means I also know how strong they are.  
   
The stadiums just keep getting bigger, with more people surrounding me on all sides, and yet Lance is still the first thing I see. He has that way of commanding the attention of an entire room, the same way he can command even the fiercest dragon-types. I swear he has a hidden wind machine somewhere for dramatic effect, because his cape keeps rippling behind him as I approach.   
   
His serious demeanor fades away, replaced by a smile. “I'm so glad you've made it here, Tessa. I've been looking forward to battling you.”  
   
Well, I liked it better when his dragons were fighting WITH me, instead of what's about to happen, but I smile and say “Same here” anyway.   
   
“Few people can master the art of training dragons,” Lance continues, eyes gleaming. “Even fewer can defeat them. Do you have what it takes?”  
   
 _I hope so_ , I think. But what I say is “It's not that hard when you‘ve got some Ice Beams.”  
   
“We'll see about that,” Lance responds, completely unfazed as he sends out his first Pokemon.  
   
I still find even the friendly Raina intimidating, and this Gyarados is much bigger and fiercer. She roars loudly, and I feel my hair fly back behind me.  
   
But even the fiercest of Gyarados can be taken down with a single lightning strike. “That one's not even a real dragon!” I tease as I send out the perfect ‘mon for the job.  
   
“I think you'll find that Tsunami is quite worthy of a place on my team, regardless of official dragon status,” Lance dismisses.   
   
Arthur glares at the Gyarados, deciding that she's worthy of a thunderbolt to the face.   
   
“And,” Lance continues, “She can still use Dragon Rage!”  
   
I almost laugh as Tsunami‘s attack blazes across the battlefield, because that's the exact same distraction technique that Gary's used before. Those two really are similar.  
   
No time to think about it, though. “Thunderbolt!”  
   
Arthur fires off some electricity, but Tsunami didn't get to be this good by walking right into electric attacks. She twists in midair to avoid it, all the while continuing her own attack. Arthur tries to run. Still a bit sluggish from his time in the icy water, he's quickly overtaken by the Dragon Rage and knocked off his feet.  
   
“Hyper Beam.”  
   
Yikes, Lance isn't playing around. “Again!” I yell quickly.  
   
Arthur doesn't bother trying to move. He focuses all his energy on attacking, sending bolts flying in every direction. Tsunami has no chance to escape this time, and she's knocked out of the air before she can fire off another attack.  
   
Lance recalls her, knowing that a Gyarados can't take any more electricity than that. I'm worried to see Arthur still lying on the ground, but his face says  _you're going to recall me anyway, why should I get up_? Hopefully he just needs a rest. He still has to take on another Gyarados, after all.  
   
“Are you ready to face the real dragons?” Lance demands, flinging his cape back as he throws another Pokeball.  
   
The real question is whether  _Maren_  is ready. If she can't handle it, I might have to forfeit.   
   
A Dragonair waits at the other end of the battlefield. This one is bigger and stronger than the one Gary fought on the SS Anne, but he still has the same elegant motions as he twists through the air. I have no doubt that he could have evolved into a Dragonite long ago, but some prefer to remain Dragonair, choosing agility and grace over bulk and power. Few evolutionary lines involve such a big change, after all.  
   
This whole battle is riding on one Pokemon. I watch her appear on the battlefield, immediately cautious at the size of the crowd and her powerful opponent.  
   
“You're safe,” I tell the wide-eyed Maren. “It's just a fun battle between me and Lance. You know, one of the people who helped take down Team Rocket? He'd never do anything to hurt you.”  
   
“So I finally get to meet the famous Lapras you rescued,” Lance comments. “It looks like you've taken good care of her. She's a formidable opponent, I'm sure.”  
   
I see Maren calm down more at Lance's comments, and I shoot him a grateful smile.  
   
“Are you ready, Maren?” This time, she looks at me and nods. We've made it this far, and she doesn't want to let the team down.  
   
“Excellent,” Lance smiles. “Then let's start it off with Slam, Haku!”  
   
He's going easy on Maren first, letting her get comfortable with the battle. I can't help smiling as I order an Ice Beam.  
   
Of course, like all Dragonair, Haku is  _fast_. He zooms right over before Maren has time to fire off her own attack, so she goes on the defensive and turns just in time for Haku to run into her spiky shell instead. The impact is enough to send Maren sliding backwards, but Haku only flinches a little. Dragons do have some pretty hard scales.   
   
“Ice Beam!” I yell again, taking advantage of the closer range. Haku doesn't move in time, and the ice creeps up his body, freezing him solid until he drops stiffly to the ground.  
   
“See? Nothing to it!” I tell Maren, who gives me a tentative smile.  
   
“Well done,” Lance praises my Lapras. “Let's see how you handle my other Dragonair.”  
   
His other Dragonair is smaller, more agile, and a more familiar face. It's Saphira, of course. She looks every bit as majestic as she did on the SS Anne, and I hope we fare better against her than Gary did back then.  
   
“Dragon Rage!”  
   
“Ice Beam!”  
   
Saphira fires off a blast of indigo energy so quickly that it knocks Maren's attack wide and sends the Lapras skidding backwards again.  
   
“Another Ice Beam!” I yell, frustrated. You can take down a dragon with just one strong ice attack, but only if you actually  _hit_  the dragon.  
   
“Agility.”  
   
The Dragonair‘s movements become a blur as she zips all over the battlefield, making herself impossible to hit.  
   
“Wait for an opening!” I tell Maren. If Saphira wants to tire herself out, let her.   
   
Maren watches, calculating, and launches an Ice Beam where she thinks Saphira is going to be. It only strikes a glancing blow, but the power combined with the Dragonair‘s own momentum is enough to send her crashing hard into the wall.  
   
“Well, looks like I'm out of Dragonair for now,” Lance comments as he switches out Saphira for an Aerodactyl. “You're doing quite well.”  
   
I know that's addressed more to Maren than me, so I don't respond, letting her bask in the praise. Maren isn't really the basking type, though. She dips her head bashfully instead.   
   
No more time for compliments. The Aerodactyl is already staring at us with anticipation.  
   
“Supersonic, Abraxos!”  
   
We can switch things up a bit with this one. “Surf!”   
   
Abraxos lets out a horrific shrieking noise, breaking Maren's concentration. The wall of water evaporates before it can get anywhere.   
   
“Again!” I order at the same time that Lance calls for a Bite.  
   
I'm worried that Maren will be too dazed to respond in time, but her survival instincts kick in as those fangs approach. She rears up and blasts Abraxos with water as soon as he comes too close. He‘s swept away with such force that he hits the wall just like Saphira before him, and gets recalled as well.  
   
Maren is breathing hard, and I'm worried that it's more from the panic of being faced with those teeth rather than mere exhaustion. I look at the scars that still cover her body. What am I doing, making her fight like this?  
   
But I could say the same thing about myself. There are so many terrifying things about battling, but I still love it. Maren is no different in that sense. She  _did_  sign up to battle when she joined the team, and when she agreed to keep going with this challenge.  
   
“Just one more dragon, Maren,” I whisper to her. “One more, and then we're done.”  
   
Done with dragons, at least. Then I'm going to need her against Gary, but she should be okay with that.  
   
She looks at me for one heartbreaking moment, and then nods. It'll take a lot more than this to get her down.  
   
“Go, Toothless!” Lance calls. His final Pokemon appears on the field, roaring loudly. The rather unthreatening name isn't fooling anyone -- this Dragonite is clearly a force to be reckoned with. Even so, I can't help but smile at the idea of 10-year-old Lance catching his very first dragon and naming it after his favorite  _How to Train Your Dragonite_  character.  
   
I have to take this seriously, though. Toothless hovers at the other end of the battlefield, staring us down. Most people are in awe when they see a Dragonite, mesmerised by their majestic power, but of course I'm quite used to them. Even so, Toothless is clearly stronger than Isabel. He's not going down without a fight.  
   
So we‘d better make it a good fight.  
   
“Ice Beam!”  
   
“Barrier.”  
   
A huge shimmering wall of indigo energy materializes in front of the Dragonite, reflecting the ice so quickly that Maren barely has time to move out of the way.  
   
“Time for a Hyper Beam!” Lance says forcefully.  
   
“Ice Beam!” I order yet again. Just one hit is all we need.  
   
The two beams collide in midair. I'm worried they'll explode, but they merely push against each other. Toothless beats his wings hard to stay in the air, and Maren digs her flippers into the ground as hard as she can. Unlike the Dragonite, she doesn’t need to put energy into flying, so she's able to push the Hyper Beam back so far that Toothless has to cut it off for fear of being hit with it. That leaves room for Maren‘s own attack to burst through, and ice creeps up Toothless‘ wings. It's only a matter of time before he hits the ground, and the battle‘s over.  
   
The crowd is screaming. I think they've been screaming the whole time, although I've only become aware of it now. Maren looks in complete disbelief that she's actually done it, and then I don't know what her expression looks like because I‘ve run over to hug her.  
   
“Four dragons in a row,” I whisper. “I couldn't possibly be any prouder.”  
   
When I finally pull away, Lance doesn't look like he could possibly be any prouder, either. “I knew you could do it,” he says, smiling brightly.   
   
For a brief moment, I wonder if he went easy on us just to boost our confidence. After all, I saw firsthand how strong his team was when we fought Team Rocket.  
   
But I suppose my team has always been pretty damn strong, too.  
   
“Go on, champion Tessa Linden.” Lance waves me forward, and I feel a thrill at hearing my new title. “You've already earned that honor. Go on and have a fun match with your friend.”  
   
 _Can't we do that later?_  I want to scream. It's just Gary. I can fight him anywhere, anytime. Every moment I spend battling here is one less moment I get to spend with Gabriel.  
   
It might already be too late.  
   
If Gary still has a full team, I probably won't win. Maybe I'll just forfeit right away so I can leave and he can have the ultimate victory. This means more to him than it does to me, and it always has.  
   
But he wouldn't want that. He wants to beat me fair and square.   
   
We need to prove to the world that we have what it takes, that we're okay after what happened five years ago.  
   
What scares me the most is that I don't even know if it's true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Elite Four is done with! The Lance battle wasn't particularly difficult, thanks to Maren (and Arthur, of course).
> 
> Me when I initially wrote this chapter: There's no way I can name Lance's Dragonite Toothless, it's such an inherently silly and unthreatening name...  
> Me after finally watching the HTTYD movies: TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESS TOOTHLESSTOOTHLESSTOOTHLESSTOOTHLESSTOOTHLESSTOOTHLESS! 
> 
> If you're curious about what other dragons are referenced on his team, here's a little list:
> 
> Saphira - Eragon's dragon. Blue and beautiful, just like a Dragonair.  
> Tsunami - One of the main characters from Wings of Fire! She's a SeaWing, which I'd say is pretty fitting for a Gyarados.  
> Haku - The dragon boy from Spirited Away. He's a long and noodly sort of dragon, as is a Dragonair.  
> Abraxos - Manon Blackbeak’s wyvern from Throne of Glass. Aerodactyl is pretty wyvern-like, so it was an obvious choice for me. 
> 
> The final battle is next... and it's also going to be the final chapter! I know it's late notice, but don't freak out too much -- there's still one last interlude after that, as well as a three-part epilogue. The end is almost here, but there's still plenty of time to wrap things up!


	44. CHAPTER 37

This time, I make the most of my twenty minutes. My team desperately needs a rest, especially because Gary's has had a lot more time since their last battle.  
   
It's not quite fair, and me being down one Pokemon certainly doesn't help. If I have an opportunity to make the most of type advantages, I might have a chance.  
   
Winning or losing this match means nothing to me. All I care about is just keeping it together. Half his team is now going to remind me of my mistakes, and I'm already in a pretty fragile state. Four major battles in a row has left my head swimming with strategies, trying to cover up every little unwanted snippet that flashes through my mind.  
   
 _A pile of bloody leaves, scattered feathers, multicolored auras that shield or suffocate._  
   
No. It's just one battle with Gary. Arthur can take down any Gyarados, Marco still has plenty of energy, Laurel will never let me down.  
   
Even if we don't win, we‘ll be  _safe_.  
   
Except for Gabriel.   
   
I can't spend twenty minutes in this room by myself. Five bright flashes later, my whole team surrounds me.  
   
“We did it, guys,” I inform the four who don't know yet. “We're champions. We just need to fight Gary, and then we're out of here.”  
   
Weary but satisfied smiles all around. They all turn to congratulate Maren for taking down the dragons, and she dips her head modestly. Laurel gives her an affectionate nudge and a look filled with so much pride and love that I nearly cry.  
   
“I need to know if you're all ready to go on,” I manage to say. “If any of you are unable to safely battle, let me know  _now,_ and I won't send you out.”  
   
Cora might be the most worn out, but she's the first to immediately respond < _I'll fight_ >. I look at her scratches, her tired wings, and her wide eyes. She stares right back, daring me to refuse her.  
   
I sigh. “Fine.” Gary's team won't seriously hurt her, at least.  
   
Marco, still looking quite fresh, flexes his arms to indicate he's prepared. Maren's just fought almost an entire team of dragons, but she still holds her head up and nods forcefully. Arthur looks shaky on his feet, but he crackles with strong electricity. He‘s still got the firepower, at least.  
   
Laurel doesn't talk, doesn't move, just looks me in the eyes. We've come a long way from our first uncertain battle against Gary and Ash at the lab that day. I know she'll still fight for me, after all this time.  
   
“Okay,” I say shakily. “Let's do this, then.”  
   
It's not long before the announcement rings out over the speakers. I recall my team, take a deep breath, and step into the final stadium.  
   
This one is the biggest of all, reserved for official battles against the Regional Champion. There's no Regional Champion here today, though. For just a little while, the battlefield belongs to me and Gary.  
   
He's already waiting across from me, of course. There's still a trace of that smirk, but above all he looks relieved and excited for the battle.  
   
“It's about time you got here,” Gary says as I approach. “I've been waiting for  _ages_. Five entire years, in fact.”  
   
I smile, despite everything. “We better get started, then.”   
   
He shakes his head as he throws the first Pokeball. “This started long ago. It's time to finish it.”  
   
Ben appears, standing tall in front of him. I close my eyes for a second. Okay, the Exeggutor. I can deal with the Exeggutor.  
   
Who would I send out against him? Maren. And who's just been tired out from fighting most of Lance's team? Maren. Gary knows what he's doing.  
   
Of course, I send her out anyway. Everyone is some level of tired, and she's still my best option.   
   
“You're so  _predictable_ , Tess.” Gary shakes his head. “Hypnosis!”  
   
As if I didn't know he would go for that attack first. I'm not the only one who's predictable.  
   
“Ice Beam!”  
   
Maren‘s not fast enough to avoid the bombardment of hypnotic waves from Ben, and I watch in dismay as her eyes start to droop.  
   
“Stay awake!” I plead as Gary orders Ben to use Stomp. As the Exeggutor lumbers forward, Maren's eyes close all the way. I watch helplessly, one hand on her Pokeball.   
   
When Ben‘s feet are just about to hit, Maren's eyes suddenly snap open. She fires a spectacular Ice Beam that knocks him backwards while the ice continues to spread over his body. He's nearly frozen solid by the time he hits the ground.   
   
“Looks like you didn't predict that!” I remark as Gary recalls Ben. “Unless you intended to concede the first point and give me a false sense of security.”  
   
“Don't even try to guess my strategies,” Gary dismisses with that familiar smirk. “You couldn't even begin to comprehend them.”  
   
My witty comeback evaporates as soon as his next Pokemon appears. It's Simon, healthy and brimming with psychic energy. My mind immediately jumps back to Gabriel bleeding on the floor of the cave. He's not here to have a league moment, might never again get the choice of becoming an Alakazam, might even be dead already.  
   
It's then that Gary realizes something's wrong. He hesitates, looking at me with concern. Simon can sense my despair, and he takes a step back, shocked.  
   
“He's not dead!” I say quickly, praying that it‘s still true. “Let's...let's just hurry up and finish this, okay?”  
   
Gary nods, waiting for me to make the first move.  
   
“Ice Beam!”  
   
“Reflect it, Simon!”  
   
Similar to Lance's Dragonite, Simon summons a shimmering wall of energy, bouncing the ice right back. Maren ducks, and it sails over her head.  
   
I didn't really think that would work, but it's not like charging right at an Alakazam would turn out any better.   
   
“Psychic!”  
   
“Ice Beam again!” I just need a good enough hit to slow him down, and then we can get to the real attacking.  
   
Despite the green waves of energy advancing on her, Maren stands her ground, knowing how important it is to land an actual attack. The ice cuts right through the mint-colored haze. Although it's slowed down, there's still enough power to knock Simon backwards.  
   
Maren still gets bombarded by the full effect of the Psychic, and I'm worried that she won't have enough strength left for a physical attack. But there's frost slowly creeping over Simon's body. Perhaps he won't be able to move fast enough, either.   
   
“Recover!” Gary orders. Simon closes his eyes and starts glowing with green light, but it's flickering, as if he can't fully concentrate. As much as I hate to take advantage of the same anguish I'm feeling, this is our only chance.  
   
“Body Slam!”  
   
I can see the exhaustion in Maren's eyes, but she still propels herself across the battlefield. It doesn't even need to be a really strong impact. Just one half-decent hit is all we need.  
   
The Abra line is physically frail, after all.  
   
I don't watch the impact, don't see him hit the ground, but my mind is still playing nonstop footage of Gabriel lying in a bloody heap even after I see the Pokeball‘s red light flash in the background.  
   
I look over at Maren instead, see her head drooping. She's done all I could have hoped for today and more. “Thank you,” I tell her right before she disappears into her Pokeball, trying to convey as much of my sincerity as I can.  
   
Looks like Gary and I are on even ground now. Four to go.  
   
There's no more quips, no more smirking. Just a toss of another Pokeball, this one emblazoned with an orange symbol. Ash makes a dramatic entrance, cloaking himself in flames and doing a loop of the battlefield. He's neither tired nor aware that this isn't the most joyful of situations.  
   
The second thing, I can live with. At least someone should be having fun.   
   
I send out Marco immediately. He's fought Ash and won before, so today shouldn't be any different.  
   
Even so, Gary doesn't seem concerned. “Fire Blast!”   
   
“Rock Slide!” I counter.  
   
The boulders fall from the sky, but Ash has gotten even quicker since he grew wings. He twists carefully, avoiding each one, and launches a spectacular Fire Blast right at Marco  
   
There's no time for the Graveler to move. Fire can't hurt him much, but the star-shaped blaze is enough to send him tumbling backwards and break his concentration. The rocks stop falling, and Ash is free to keep circling in the air.  
   
As soon as Marco gets back on his feet, I order another Rock Slide. This time, a boulder slams right into one of Ash‘s wings, knocking him off course right into a second boulder. He lands awkwardly on the ground, but doesn't collapse.  
   
“Fire Spin!” Gary calls next. A huge swirling inferno forms around Marco, blocking his path. He tries to walk through it, but the sheer force keeps pushing him back. Reluctantly, I recall him. We're not getting anywhere like this.  
   
I had been hoping to save Arthur for a certain Gyarados, but it looks like I'm going to need him now. He appears on the field already sparking, covering up the fact that he can barely stand.  
   
We need to make this quick. “Thunderbolt!”  
   
“Fire Blast!”   
   
Arthur may be tired, but the lightning flows out of him so fast that Ash doesn't even have time to summon any fire before he gets zapped and collapses.  
   
Gary whispers something reassuring to his starter, then sends out his next Pokemon.  
   
The crowd gasps. It's Raina.  
   
Is he really that confident about beating even an exhausted Jolteon with a Gyarados? Or is he giving me as much time as possible before I have to face my fears?  
   
Gary doesn't hesitate. “Hyper Beam.”   
   
Well, that's an effective way to deal with a Jolteon. “Again!” I yell quickly.  
   
Arthur's not as fast this time. The electricity crackles through the air, but the Hyper Beam isn't far behind. I see Raina light up from the force of the Thunderbolt and fall.  
   
Her attack keeps going. Arthur moves as much as he can, but he still catches the edge of the blast and gets thrown backwards.   
   
As soon as he lands, I run over to check that he's alright. Arthur is frightfully still for a moment, but once I'm at his side his eyes flicker open and he lets out a defiant crackle of electricity.  
   
“That's quite enough battling for you,” I say, nearly sobbing with relief. “Take a rest, okay?” His eyes close again in resignation right before he disappears back into his Pokeball.  
   
Looking back across the field, Raina is gone and Gary holds his second-last Pokeball, waiting for me. I nod, and he throws it.  
   
I've gotten used to being around Allie, learned to think of her as her own Pokemon rather than a painful reminder of what Zephyr will never be. But right now, it's hard not to remember the little Pidgey, deep in the ground instead of here in the sky where he belongs.  
   
I'm running out of usable Pokemon, too. Cora can handle this from a battling standpoint, but is she mentally prepared?  
   
Only one way to find out.  
   
I see her blazing red as soon as she appears, feel her bury her exhaustion and sadness under her will to keep going. Her aura flickers a bit when she sees Allie, but she looks back at me and says < _I'm ready_ >  
   
I might not be, but I call out “Psychic” anyway.  
   
“Whirlwind” is Gary's response.  
   
Allie beats her powerful wings, dispelling most of the red energy and not leaving much left to hit her.   
   
“Wing Attack!”  
   
The Pidgeot darts forward. She's become much faster through training, and I see so much of Zephyr in her that I have to tear my eyes away and focus on my Butterfree. “Again, Cora!”  
   
The energy flows towards the Pidgeot, holding her in place, leaving her helpless...no, just pushing against her like a normal psychic attack, knocking her backwards.  
   
But I still close my eyes before she hits the ground.   
   
I feel Cora nudge at my mind, and my eyes open to see that the other end of the battlefield is now empty except for Gary. Cora's red glow has disappeared. With a few laborious wingbeats, she comes over to join me.  
   
My arms fold around her trembling body. “It's okay,” I whisper to her. “You've done all you needed to do. Everything's almost over. It'll be fine.”  
   
< _Don't give up_ > Cora reminds me before she presses the button on her own Pokeball and disappears.   
   
I've come this far. Only one Pokemon left. I  _can't_ give up now.  
   
But Gary hasn't moved yet.  
   
“I didn't want it to come to this,” he says, clutching his last Pokeball tightly. “No one would judge you if you forfeited now.” He hesitates for a moment. “I could forfeit, if you want. Maybe we both could, and get it declared a tie. They can't really stop us.”  
   
I laugh through the tears that have already started coming. Gary Oak, willing to give up on something? Now I've seen it all.  
   
Sometimes I forget how badly he was affected by the whole situation, too.  
   
“Don't give up for my sake,” I tell him. “If you're ready to finish this, I'll stay with you until the end.”  
   
“Let's do it, then,” he announces, pasting that smirk back on his face with considerable effort. “You first.”  
   
This is the easy part. I send out Laurel, watch her stand tall and strong on the battlefield. She looks over at me, knowing what's about to happen, and makes a little heart with a vine. I make one back with trembling hands.  
   
The cheering crowd falls mostly silent when Helena appears. She's proven throughout this challenge that she's not out of control, not inherently vicious, and yet people still fear her.  
   
I know she has a good heart, I know her pain, and yet some part of me still fears her.  
   
It helps that she looks much different as a Raticate, but she still has those same glowing eyes and same sharp teeth. I look at her expression and see nothing violent, just an overwhelming sense of nervousness and sorrow.  
   
This isn't any easier for her than it is for us.   
   
“Ready?” I ask, because Gary hasn't.  
   
He nods almost imperceptibly, letting me have the first move.  
   
Three of us might not actually be ready, but at least Laurel is.  
   
“Razor Leaf!”   
   
By the time Gary orders a Hyper Fang, the leaves are already knocking Helena backwards into the dirt.  
   
She could do us all a favor by staying down, but she doesn't.  
   
“Quick Attack,” Gary says quietly when she's back on her feet. Helena‘s tired from the earlier battles, tired from being knocked down, but she still launches herself at full speed towards Laurel.  
   
“Body Slam,” I respond with an equal lack of enthusiasm. Laurel waits for the right moment while Helena charges right at her, full of sharp claws and teeth.   
   
 _Those sharp claws and teeth ripping, tearing vibrant green into red shreds all over the battlefield…_  
   
But she‘d never do that to my Laurel, and my Laurel would never let that happen anyway.  
   
Laurel times it perfectly. At the last second, she sidesteps and slams into Helena, knocking her down again.  
   
And then it's complete chaos. The crowd is deafening, and for one terrifying moment the battlefield _is_  flooded with red, but it's just Gary recalling Helena. I think there's some kind of announcement ringing out about me, but I'm not paying attention. What should I even do? Cry, scream, celebrate, hug Laurel, hug Gary?   
   
It's not about us anymore. Right now, Gabriel is what matters.  
   
“We have to go,” I say, turning to leave the battlefield behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a lot of liberties when writing this battle, because I wanted everyone to have a part in the fight. Just don't ask me how it actually went, because I don't remember! Nobody died, though. Pretty sure I'd remember that. :P
> 
> The league challenge is over! The chapters are over! The story’s almost over! (It's hard to believe, isn’t it?) Stay tuned for the final interlude on Saturday...


	45. INTERLUDE: After

Nothing.  
   
That's all he can sense for a long time. Nothing but pain, and then the hazy cloudiness of drugs that cover it up as much as possible. He‘s starting to forget everything else, starting to wonder why he's still here in this world of pain and nothingness.  
   
She‘s the one he notices first, the one who‘s bright and loud and sparkling in everything she does. She cuts through the darkness like the beam from a lighthouse, guiding him back to safety, even just for a moment.  
   
< _Gabe?_ >  
   
Gabe? Gabriel. Yes, that's him. He remembers now. He remembers Cora, remembers everyone, remembers why he's here.  
   
He can sense the others around him now. Laurel, Marco, Arthur, Maren. Tessa. He senses pride and triumph, buried deep down under their grief and exhaustion.  
   
They did it. He knew they would.  
   
He tries to tell them that, tell them anything, but he can't find the words to reach out. Cora is frantically pushing at his mind, and he does his best to answer with emotions.  
   
 _I couldn't be any prouder of what you've accomplished. Remember everything I've taught you, and never lose sight of what it means to be a psychic. I wish I could stay longer, but I know you will do fine without me._  
   
He thinks she understands the message, because she starts desperately begging him to stay.   
   
He wishes he could.  
   
There's another presence, a softer, more subdued pale green that slowly wraps around his mind.  
   
( _I will look after her for you, not that she needs much looking after anymore. Rest well, Gabriel. We will see you again someday._ )   
   
They both grew up in the wild, living lives full of danger, knowing what it's like to lose friends and loved ones.  
   
But that doesn't make it any easier.  
   
He reaches out, lets his blue aura mingle with Simon‘s green one last time.  _I wish we had more time together,_ he tries to say.   
   
Simon understands, anyway.  
   
It's been a good life. Not the longest, but longer than too many unfortunate Pokemon get. He's done a lot in such a short time. He may have signed on as a teacher, but he ended up learning quite a bit.  
   
His power will be gone so soon, so he summons the last of it and manages one whispered [ _Thank you_ ] that drifts gently through the room. He feels their reactions, feels them everywhere around him.  
   
And then he feels nothing.   
   
But just for a minute. Suddenly his eyes open and he's seeing everyone, seeing their sad faces.  
   
Seeing his body lying there unmoving.  
   
He looks away from that and down at his other self, the new flickering form outlined in blue that he inhabits.   
   
[ _So, this is the afterlife,_ ] he says, testing that he can still use telepathy.  
   
 _Yes,_  is the response.  
   
He turns around and bows to the small pink form in the doorway. [ _My Lord._ ]   
   
Mew sighs.  _Haven't we been over this? There's no need to be so formal._  
   
[ _I am truly dead? This is not just a case of you showing up to speak with me while I am unconscious?_ ] He doesn't think so, but Mew is pretty unpredictable.  
   
 _I'm afraid you're quite dead. It really isn't my jurisdiction, but they made an exception so I could be the one to guide you into the next world. I'm just grateful that I haven't had to do it for any of the others yet._  
   
[ _I suppose it is reassuring to see a familiar face,_ ] he admits. [ _Although your true face is less familiar than a certain other one._ ]  
   
 _I think I'll stick with this one, if you don't mind,_ Mew says with a faint smile. _It would look a little silly for a Meowth to float up into the sky with you._  
   
He takes one last longing look around the room, at everyone he loves.  
  
 _You will see them again someday,_  Mew promises as they both start to rise.  _I know it's not much of a fair trade, but there‘s a Pidgey waiting to talk to you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Exploding Pokemon suck, man.
> 
> I’m not really sure how I feel about this interlude... it's a sad moment, but then it's suddenly afterlife time, and I hope that doesn't ruin the mood? I didn't want things to be too depressing, and since you've had plenty of time to adjust to him being probably dead, I figured it would be okay to at least end it on a more positive note?
> 
> So, now that I can reveal some more detailed gameplay information... I was going through Victory Road, fighting the trainers and the wild Pokemon, worried I'd run out of Psychic PP before I made it to the Pokemon Center. I figured he could kill the less important things just fine with Psybeam, but apparently not! I never would have done that if I had remembered that Graveler can explode, but... I didn't remember. Rookie mistake.
> 
> If I had to lose someone right before the league, though, I have to say I'm kind of glad it was Gabriel. I really didn't need two psychics, and as Cora ended up proving, she could handle things just fine. I figured there'd be no point in replacing him with someone new so close to the end, so I took on the league with five, and it worked out quite nicely! I know gen 1 isn't one of the hardest to nuzlocke (hence why I started with it), but I think only two deaths in my very first run is something to be proud of! ~~or maybe it's beginner's luck, because more recent runs have not been quite as kind to me~~
> 
> Anyway, stay tuned, because the first epilogue will be up on Wednesday!


	46. EPILOGUE (Part 1)

“Celadon City, like the rest of the region, has been shaken by recent events, but we will not fall. Now is the time to stand strong and support each other. With your help, together we will rise from this tragedy stronger than ever.”  
   
Erika cringes at the TVs replaying her speech all throughout the Pokemon Center. Five years of being a gym leader, and she's still not used to the public speaking. She much prefers the part of her job that allows her to alternate between tending the gardens around her gym and battling challengers.  
   
The part where she got to kick Team Rocket and that worthless excuse for a former gym leader out of her city was pretty satisfying, too.  
   
“Hey, you sounded great,” Misty reassures Erika, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Much better than I did, anyway. Not that I had as much to talk about, what with my city being pretty mildly affected by the whole situation.”  
   
“Your city was still affected enough that you had to come all the way out here to help deal with sorting through all the Pokemon that were stolen from it,” Erika points out.   
   
“I may have had some other reasons for coming here,” Misty says with a wink. “But seriously, though, most of the Pokemon taken from the Cerulean area just belong to that Bill guy, and they still never recovered all of his Eevee.”  
   
Erika frowns. “Yes, well, about that. I received two messages asking me not to return those Eevee to him unless he promised to start treating them better, so I'm a little concerned. Perhaps an investigation is required.”  
   
“Messages? From who?”  
   
“Curiously enough, one was anonymous, and the other was from a certain new champion and her rather irritable, mysteriously acquired Jolteon.”  
   
Misty looks furious. “Are you telling me this famous guy has been mistreating his Pokemon right outside my city and I never knew about it?”  
   
“You can't know everything, Misty,” Erika gently reassures her. “We‘ll look into it. I say we return them for now, along with a message warning about serious consequences if they aren‘t treated well.”  
   
“Fine,” Misty relents. “But I‘m writing the message.”   
  
 

***

   
It's a beautiful sunny day in Cerulean City, not that Misty's there to enjoy it. The light sparkles on the water, and the waves gently lap the shore of a small island nearby. Every rock on the island glows with warmth, except for the one shadowy area that few know about.  
   
No one pays any attention to the Meowth who sneaks around to the cave entrance on quiet paws. This Meowth is quite capable of going undetected in any circumstance if so desired, but it isn't necessary today. Recently, everyone's been avoiding this cave, even the entire island, for reasons they can't explain.   
   
The Meowth‘s form flickers, changing to something pink and powerful upon entering the cave. At the same moment, there's a blast of purple energy and a resounding cry of  _GET OUT!_  
   
Unfazed, Mew floats further into the cave.  _If you really wanted me gone, you'd do better than that_ , they remark to the purple figure glowing in the darkness.  _Besides,_   _I'm just here for a friendly chat._  
   
 _I have no wish to “chat” with you,_  Mewtwo responds, glowing brighter.  _Leave me be._  
   
 _Throw all the tantrums you want,_ Mew says cheerfully. _I'm not going anywhere._  
   
 _I am a god. I do not throw tantrums._  
   
 _Call it what you want, but you can't hide in this cave for the rest of your long immortal life,_  Mew chides.  _It's so dark and depressing._  
   
 _This is what everyone wants,_  Mewtwo laughs bitterly. _I am a monster. I destroyed an entire island and too many lives._  
   
 _You didn't mean for it to go that far. The eruption was an accident._  
   
 _What do you know?_  Mewtwo challenges. _Some part of me cared nothing for what might happen. That is bad enough._  
   
Mew‘s reply is gentle. _Many gods have done far worse things for far worse reasons, and they are still forgiven. You can't take back what happened, but you can do your best to make it right._  
   
 _How can I face him? I destroyed everything he worked for, everything he cared about._  
   
 _Not everything,_ Mew says, looking right at Mewtwo. _He's practically your adoptive father. That's what parents do. They forgive their children and love them unconditionally. Even if their children are psychic cat god clones that destroy entire islands._ Mew‘s gaze softens. _Besides, I'm technically your mother, and I've forgiven you too. And because I'm your mother, you should listen to me._  
   
Mewtwo is silent for a moment before responding _Very well, I will try. But only if you return to that mortal whose heart you broke._  
   
It's Mew‘s turn to laugh bitterly. _There‘s been so many. They all die sooner or later, and I should know better than to get attached. But you know that I already intend to visit him sometimes._  
   
 _He deserves better than “sometimes”,_  Mewtwo says, aura flickering in disapproval. _You may be busy, but you can still spend plenty of time with him. You will already be heartbroken when he dies, so make the most of what you have while you can._  
   
 _I didn't come here to get a lecture about my love life from my misguided child,_  Mew sighs. _I'll think about it. But only if you get out of this cave right now and start dealing with your problems._  
   
 _Yes, Mom,_ Mewtwo says sarcastically.  
   
 _And no back-talk!_  
  
 

***

   
So far, Evan‘s managed to escape being captured. He's not sure if anyone's going to buy “I was a double agent”, not sure if anyone would believe Tessa even if she backed him up. And then there's the crime of stealing Eevee and illegally selling them, which he really is guilty of.  
   
Even if Bill had it coming.  
   
He's trying to get as far away as possible from anywhere that Team Rocket was active. Unfortunately, that means he's heading all the way to Johto. Even that‘s not as far as he'd like, but he’s already heard of Rockets who got caught while trying to buy a ticket off the island.  
   
There's a chance that traveling around with his shiny Eevee will get him recognized, but no one outside of Team Rocket ever really got to see him with Grace, and Evan doesn't have the heart to leave her inside her Pokeball. She snuggles into his arms, Shade perches on his shoulder, and he feels less alone as he walks the long path to Johto. Those two were never cut out for a life of crime, and they seem so much happier to be free.  
   
Evan‘s just happy that they forgive him.  
   
He's just thinking about finding a place to stop for the night when Grace's ears twitch at the same time that Shade chirps excitedly. There's a rustling in the bushes, and then a man jumps right out into the middle of the path.  
   
“Hello, Evan,” the man says, trenchcoat rippling in the breeze. “We are meeting at last!”  
   
“What? You have the wrong guy,” Evan protests, backing away.  
   
“Ah, no, I do not think so. You are the Evan who was successfully infiltrating Team Rocket as a double agent without being caught, yes?”  
   
“Um,” says Evan.  
   
“I am Agent Looker, and I would like to be offering you a job.”  
  
  


***

   
There's a package delivered to his doorstep.   
   
Bill notices how disappointingly small it is right away, so it's not much of a surprise when he opens the box to find only about two-thirds of the Pokeballs that were stolen from him.  
   
It's pretty infuriating, though. How could so many of his Eevee have been lost? That Linden girl promised she would try to get them back, and she accomplished pretty much everything else, so where are they?  
   
He has a pretty good idea. Did she really think he wouldn't notice that Jolteon she has with her on TV? He gives her SS Anne tickets, and this is how she repays him?   
   
And then he notices the note.  
   
 _Dear Asshole,_  
   
 _It has come to our attention that these Pokemon received less than ideal treatment while in your care. We've returned them to you, but we will not hesitate to take them back again if our inspections prove unsatisfactory. Consider this your only warning._  
   
 _Sincerely,_  
   
 _Misty, Erika, Tessa, Anonymous, and a very angry Jolteon who knows where you live_  
  
 

***

   
  
The sunsets on Cinnabar Island are beautiful.  
   
At least, they used to be. Blaine figures it might still be the case, despite everything. Regardless, watching the sun go down from the Seafoam Islands just doesn't feel right.  
   
He watches every sunset anyway. He watches everything, when he can. When he's not busy organizing thousands of displaced people, trying to rebuild a home in an unfamiliar place.  
   
He watches, but the one he watches for never shows up.  
   
Blaine rebuilds his gym, in a way. It's just a little cave with a sign perched on top, but all you need for a gym battle is two trainers, some Pokemon, and enough space.   
   
Even so, there have been no challengers.  
   
Rebuilding a gym is easy, but rebuilding a community, rebuilding lives, is harder. Everyone works at constructing new homes, but it's a slow process. No one‘s heart is in it. This place may never feel like home to anyone but Articuno and the colony of Lapras.  
   
Blaine, personally, has always been more of a worshipper of Moltres. He hopes Articuno doesn't mind.  
   
And now there's a new god, further complicating things. Blaine hears the islanders whispering nervously, fearing Mewtwo's return. He's given up on trying to correct them, on trying to convince everyone that Mewtwo won't hurt them.  
   
They all look at him like he's a crazy old man, a mad scientist who doesn't have enough common sense to fear his own creation. He wonders how much longer they'll even accept him as their leader.  
   
Blaine remembers describing the Cinnabar sunsets to Mewtwo before they had fully awoken. It's something they never got to experience, and he wonders every evening on Seafoam if they might show up to see the next best thing.  
   
He wonders if Mewtwo might not be the sunset type of person after all.  
   
 _I am,_  says the familiar presence in his mind, and Blaine falls to his knees before his god, his creation, his child.  
   
“You came back,” he sobs. “I'm so sorry for all that's happened.”  
   
 _Not as sorry as I am. Perhaps together, we can make it right._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of an interesting variety here, huh? And a surprising amount of Bill. Here's some brief thoughts on each section:
> 
> 1\. Misty and Erika never got much of a moment together, and I needed to remind everyone that the stolen Eevee were a thing, so why not combine that into one scene?
> 
> 2\. I love these two psychic cats so much, and it's a tragedy that this is the first time we actually get to see them interact. This was honestly one of the most fun parts to write in the entire story! 
> 
> 3\. Didn't see that one coming, did you? Time for Evan to properly put all his sneaking around to good use. This isn't the last we’ll be seeing of him, that's for sure! I don't think I really have a great handle on Looker’s dialogue there, but it's been a while since I've played a game with him in it, so I'm not really used to his way of talking at the moment.
> 
> 4\. ...Maybe Misty shouldn't have been allowed to write the note. Let's hope that Bill stops being terrible... (Not mentioned in that note: the god who has a vested interest in the happiness of a certain Jolteon, and who would also like to ensure that Bill stops being terrible)
> 
> 5\. Because these two deserve to be happy. 
> 
> 6\. ...Huh, I thought there were six parts to this, but I guess not. ~~I mean I also spent quite a few months thinking that this story had 38 chapters before realizing that it only had 37... apparently I don't know my own stuff very well~~
> 
> Anyway, there are plenty of important Pokemon we still need to hear from, don't you think? Epilogue part 2 is out next Wednesday!


	47. EPILOGUE (Part 2)

The Seafoam Islands are getting crowded.  
   
Maren and her tribe don't mind sharing with the Cinnabar refugees, of course. Their territory stretches all the way across the sea from Pallet to Fuchsia, so it’s not a problem to just hang out somewhere else for a while.  
   
Tiny islands are scattered all through the ocean, leaving plenty of opportunities for Tessa and the team to watch from the shore while the Lapras float around. Maren watches them back, which doesn't go unnoticed by the other Lapras.  
   
She knows her tribe is glad to have her back, but they still seem sort of disconnected. They almost don't understand her anymore, don't understand how to relate to all she's been through.  
   
Of course, it's good that none of them can relate to being kidnapped, battling against their will, and nearly dying of exhaustion.   
   
Maren just wishes they too could experience something beyond the endless expanse of water. She loves the ocean, of course, and never wants to stop coming back here, but she's no longer content to just float around all day. Traveling and battling are so much more fun than she could have imagined, especially with the team by her side.  
   
A team that may never be complete again.  
   
The group on the shore looks so empty without Gabriel, and Maren doesn't even know how long the rest of them will stay together. Isabel's been found, the league challenge has been completed, and Tessa has given them permission to do what they please.  
   
But for just a little while longer, they're all staying together.  
   
Maren knows things have gotten complicated without a team member who can teleport, but for now, from Pallet, her tribe isn't too far by surfing. She's starting to hope that Tessa will decide to stay there. After all, Maren wants easy access to both of her families.  
   
It's been a short time, but she already thinks of her team as family. She knows all too well that she wouldn't even be alive right now without them. Tessa went out of her way to save Maren, sit with her for hours, invite her to join the team even if she didn't want to battle.  
   
So did Laurel, of course. Laurel has done all that and more.  
   
Maren affectionately watches them both on the shore, watches Tessa leaning back against the Venusaur and half dozing in the afternoon heat. Laurel looks across the water and right to Maren, smiling that dazzling Laurel smile just for her.  
   
Maren's come to realize that home isn't the open ocean, or Seafoam, or Pallet. Home is simply anywhere she goes as long as the ones she loves go with her.   
  
 

***

   
_You can go anywhere you want, now._  
   
That's what Tessa told them all, but Arthur doesn't know what to do about it. Complete freedom is something he can't really comprehend, after growing up in a cage, being kidnapped by Team Rocket, and having to follow a trainer around everywhere.   
   
Where would he go? He could search the region for his entire life and still never find who he's looking for if they don't want to be found. He could stay with the rest of the team, who he's admittedly starting to get attached to. But Tessa seems to be retiring from going around the region and fighting people, so where's the fun in that?   
   
For now, he decides to sit around Pallet Town and mope. Whenever he remembers Gabriel, he starts feeling like a jerk for moping less about the team member who actually  _died_ , and then he mopes about that, too.  
   
Arthur does wish he had been a little nicer and not always called Gabriel a show-off for being so in-your-face with his psychicness and fancy vocabulary and ability to properly communicate with the humans who are all too dumb to understand Pokemon language. He normally doesn't like the idea of psychics trying to pry into his mind, but he secretly hopes that Gabriel was able to sense that he didn't really mean any of it.  
   
“He didn't need to be psychic to sense that,” the soft voice suddenly says behind him.  
   
Arthur has  _many_  things he would like to say, but the one at the top of the list has suddenly become “Why the hell did you show up, read my mind, and respond verbally instead of telepathically?”  
   
“I thought you might be less angry if I looked like this,” Felicity says sadly. But she‘s not Felicity, really, because Felicity was all just a lie! She's not even really a she, either, he supposes.  
   
“So we all know you're not really a Meowth, but are you not really female, either?” Even caught up in all these emotions, he has enough sense to know not to misgender a god.   
   
“I'm everything,” Felicity says with a faint smile. “If I wasn't comfortable being called “she”, I wouldn't have gone around disguised as a female mortal. I guess “they” is more accurate, but as long as you understand who I really am, I don't care what you call me.”  
   
“How can I ever understand you? You're not who I thought you were. You lied to all of us, and then you ran away! How much of who I knew was even the real you?”  
   
“This is the real me,” Felicity states, looking him right in the eyes. The Meowth's form then flickers and changes, becoming Mew. “And this is the real me, too. I never lied about anything, except my true identity. Everything I said to you was sincere.”  
   
“You said you cared, but you still  _left_.” Arthur doesn't bother to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice. If Mew was going to smite him for being disrespectful, they would have done it long ago. Besides,  _they can read his mind._  
   
They at least look genuinely regretful. “I do care about you. But you're not the first person I've cared about in that way, and you won't be the last. And, well, I'm a god. My duty is primarily to the region, not to a mortal who will die in the blink of an eye compared to my lifespan. Even if I'd like to spend the whole blink with you.”  
   
Arthur is a bit taken aback. “Well, isn't some time better than no time? You can't just leave because you think it'll save you extra heartbreak later.”  
   
Mew sighs. “You're not the only one who's told me that today. Did you really think I was never going to come back? Of course I'll visit you, and the rest of the team. I just can't stay forever.”  
   
“Look, I know you're a god and you're busy and you can't meddle and all that, but I want more than just visiting. I want you to show me all those hidden corners of the region that you always told me about. I want to  _be_  with you. I don't just want to sit here and wait until the occasional day when you decide to grace me with your godly presence for a few minutes.” He lets off a few sparks for emphasis.  
   
Mew‘s eyebrows are raised. “You know, it‘s refreshing to meet a mortal who feels more anger than reverence upon discovering my true identity. It's kind of weird to date someone who worships the ground you walk on. Or float over, in my case.”  
   
“I'm not angry,” he insists as his heart skips a beat at the word “date” and he angrily curses himself for forgiving so easily. “I'm just hurt that you didn't tell me, I guess, even though I kind of understand why you didn't.”  
   
“Don't forget, I can sense exactly what you're feeling,” Mew grins. “But anyone can tell that you have a lot of anger. Most people just don't bother looking underneath it to your soft, squishy interior.”   
   
“I'm not  _soft_ ,” Arthur grumbles. “But you did always understand me best, I guess.”  
   
“There‘s still the rest of your team,” Mew reminds him. “They understand you better than you think. Don't shut yourself away from everyone else.”  
   
Flustered, he just says “You think you can give me life lessons because you're a god?” and they both laugh.   
   
“I  _will_ take you places,” Mew promises, getting serious again. “Anywhere you want. We can spend a lot of time together over the years, but I can't be with you all the time. For now, you should stay here while the rest of the team‘s still together. And I‘ll visit you whenever I can, and I'll visit them, too.”  
   
“I guess so,” Arthur mutters, for lack of a better idea.  
   
“Now would be a good time to talk to them,” Mew suggests, turning to face the Oaks‘ house. “Warn them that I'll be stealing you occasionally, and all that.”  
   
“You already stole my heart,” Arthur says, and immediately regrets the cheesiness of it.   
   
“Well, you weren't using it properly,” Mew teases. “Someone had to show you how it worked. Our teammates helped out, too.”  
   
“I might even thank them someday.”  
   
“Today is a good day for that. But I can guarantee they already know how grateful you are.”  
   
Arthur thinks he might finally know it himself.  
   
 

***

   
Mount Moon is still recovering.  
   
Cave-ins aren't uncommon in the area, of course. It's just not everyday that you have multiple cave-ins because a criminal gang is destroying your home and kidnapping your friends.  
   
Marco regrets not staying around to help with the aftermath, but he had been caught up in the idea of hunting down Team Rocket when the opportunity presented itself. Considering that he did have a hand (or three) in helping defeat them, he figures he can forgive himself for leaving. As much as he loves his team, though, he's one of the few who actually has something to go back to. With his goal accomplished, it's well beyond time he went home.  
   
“Thanks for helping us out,” Tessa tells him at the cave entrance. “And for the fossil, of course. I'm hoping it'll turn up someday.”  
   
He just shrugs modestly. He only did what was right. And even a fossil buried under volcanic ash can be recovered someday, and is probably doing better than the ones Team Rocket got their hands on.  
   
The whole team has come to say goodbye to Marco. Even Felicity showed up, back in the Meowth disguise in order to avoid any unwanted attention. “It's easiest for me to visit you, of course,” she tells him. “I suppose I could always teleport the whole group here if I gave you advance notice.”  
   
“Show-off,” Arthur teases her, and she swats him with her tail. “But seriously, Marco,” he continues. “It was pretty cool having you around. The team won't be the same without you.”  
   
“Thanks,” Marco responds with a grin, figuring that's the most sentimentality he's ever going to hear from Arthur.  
   
Laurel reaches out four vines for high fives, which Marco gladly returns. She then bows her head. “It was an honor to fight with you.”   
   
“Not nearly as much of an honor as it was to fight with you.” He means every word of it.  
   
Maren gives him a gentle smile. “Thanks for everything. I'm glad to see you return home safely to your family.”  
   
< _Goodbye_ > Cora says tearfully, hating to see the team break apart further.  
   
“It's just goodbye for now,” Marco reassures her. “You can come visit anytime. I'll be here.”  
   
< _Yeah…_ >  
   
She‘ll get over it. She‘s one of the strongest Pokemon he knows, after all.  
   
Tessa can't really understand the conversations that are going on, but she nods in agreement to everything that's being said anyway. “We‘ll come back,” she promises. “I've got a lot of free time now, after all.”    
   
He gives her four thumbs up, and she smiles. “See you soon.”  
   
Leaving his team behind for now, Marco walks on into the cave where his mate and children are waiting.  
  
 

***

   
They're all leaving.  
   
Marco's gone back to his family, Arthur's gone off with Mew, and Gabriel...well, Gabriel's never coming back. Laurel and Maren don't seem to be going anywhere, but they're starting to spend more time with each other. Gary's team is still a complete group, and she doesn't want to intrude. Cora has started trailing around behind Tessa everywhere she goes, for lack of a better idea.   
   
A long time ago, Tessa probably would have gotten annoyed and recalled her, but she doesn't seem to mind anymore. Cora thinks her trainer might be a bit lonely, too. So she does her best to be cute and entertaining, but her heart isn't really in it anymore.  
   
“It's hard, I know,” Tessa tells her. “It's only been a little while. Things will get better.”  
   
_But not until five years later, the way it happened for you?_  she wants to say, but doesn't. It's not like she‘ll ever have the telepathic strength to coherently say all of that at once, anyway.   
   
She's not qualified to be the team‘s only remaining psychic if she can't even properly communicate with her trainer. Why is she the one who‘s still alive? She doesn't deserve it.  
   
She says something like that to Laurel one day, and is surprised to see the Venusaur‘s face crumple. “Don't you ever believe that for a minute,” Laurel says forcefully. “You're still so young, and you have your whole life ahead of you. Even if you didn't take down countless Rocket Pokemon and pretty much end up being the MVP at Indigo Plateau, you'd still be more than deserving of a place on this team.”  
   
“But he--”  
   
“Wouldn't want you to think that way. He didn't sacrifice himself so you could spend the rest of your life wallowing in misery. He wanted you to keep blossoming into the incredibly powerful psychic you already are. Every one of us is lucky to be alive, and life is a gift you should never waste.”  
   
Cora can barely speak through her tears, but she manages a shaky < _Sorry_ >.   
   
“Never forget that we all love you,” Laurel whispers, pulling her close with strong vines. “You brighten our lives just by being around. Things can get dark for a while, but I know you have the kind of light that will never stop shining.”  
   
“That's cheesy,” Cora says with a wobbly smile.  
   
“I'm the team leader. Cheesy motivational speeches are part of my job description.”   
   
Cora's been avoiding Simon, but next time she sees him, she doesn't run away. He's there with his calm green aura, and she wishes she could be as well put together as the true psychic-types. Her emotions are always one big loud red swirl, to say nothing of the ones she's always picking up on from everyone else.  
   
But hiding your emotions doesn't mean you don't have them. She can pick up on distant traces of sadness from him even without trying to dig around in his brain (which she has been taught is a very rude thing to do).  
   
< _Hi_ > she says awkwardly. She's never known Simon very well. He was always off with Gary's team, and whenever both teams did meet up, he and Gabriel spent a lot of time together without her.   
   
( _Hello, Cora. I apologize for not seeking you out sooner, but it seemed to be the wrong time._ )  
   
What should she even say to him? “I'm sorry for your loss” seems a little unnecessary.   
   
“Maybe we could...hang out more? Remember Gabriel together? And you could teach me more about being a psychic?”  
   
Cora senses a flicker of emotion from Simon. ( _I would like us to know each other better, and I did promise him I would look after you. But I do not believe you have much more to learn. What if we train together?_ )   
   
< _Okay_ > she says hesitantly, surprised.  
   
( _Gabriel spoke highly of your skills, and I have seen them firsthand. There is always room for improvement, but you have already become a very powerful psychic._ )  
   
Cora glows a warm crimson. “Well, I did have the best teacher.”   
  
 

***

   
It's nice to be back in Pallet Town.  
   
Laurel‘s loved journeying around the region and battling plenty of worthy opponents, so she‘s surprised at how much she also loves just hanging around in one small town. Back when she was being raised as a starter, she wanted nothing more than to get out and see the world.  
   
Now, most of her world is right here.  
   
Laurel never saw herself as the settling down sort of Pokemon, but she'd be content to stay here forever as long as Maren stays around. And Cora, and Tessa, and Gary and his team. Ash and Helena already consider this place home, and it's nice to keep hanging out with them.   
   
Helena has always been a monster to most of the world, although she's somewhat redeemed herself now that Gary's completed the league challenge with a complete lack of death on either side. To Laurel, though, she's never been anything but an inspiration, a Pokemon who was always there in the lab to help train the starters.  
   
Laurel had become aware of the incident from an early age, but she just couldn't think of the helpful Rattata as the same vicious Pokemon who tore a Vileplume to shreds.  
   
They find themselves talking about it one day, when it's all over.  
   
“Do you regret what you did?” Laurel asks her quietly.   
   
Helena doesn't seem surprised at the question. Laurel supposes she's had plenty of time to think about it.  
   
“I regret that I caused so much pain to Gary and Tessa,” she responds without hesitation. “I didn't have time to think about the consequences. But do I regret the actual killing? I don't know. It makes things easier now, knowing that the Vileplume really was, well, evil. I have no doubt that he killed Sky on purpose in an official league battle, and that's unforgivable.” Helena pauses for a moment, giving her a pointed look. “Would  _you_  have done it?”  
   
Laurel‘s first thought is  _no, of course not_. Starters are raised to fight honorably. That's one of the things that Helena herself helped teach all of them. But she thinks about someone brutally murdering Maren, brutally murdering  _anyone_ she cares about, and she's not so sure.  
   
“I don't know,” she says honestly. “I'm glad I never had to make that choice. And I probably won't have to, now that we're here.”  
   
“Are you staying here, though?” Helena asks.  
   
Laurel sighs. “I don't know. I guess it depends on what Tessa wants to do. I know I have free will and all that, but I don't know how I feel about staying behind if she goes away. Now that we're done with the league, we're not really sure what's going to happen.”  
   
“Well, let's think about this,” Helena says, eyes twinkling. “You're a Venusaur from Pallet Town, you're a league champion, you're very patient and bring out the best in people, and you know pretty much everything about battling. I think it's a pretty safe bet that Professor Oak would give you a job if you want one.”  
   
“Me? You mean, training starters?”  
   
“They all look up to you, you know. They've watched all of your matches and want to be just like you. Trust me, I've heard them talking about you. They never shut up, actually.”  
   
Laurel can't stop the smile that spreads across her face. “That would be a pretty great job, as long as they don't go overboard with the hero worship.”  
   
“I seem to remember a certain little Bulbasaur always trying to impress  _me_.”  
   
“Funny, because I remember actually succeeding.”  
   
Helena laughs. “I always knew you were going to go far. It'll be nice having you around to help me out.”  
   
“I haven't said yes yet,” Laurel protests, but she can't imagine a better life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not all that much to say about this one! Just an opportunity to give some closure to the whole team. Can you believe the story’s almost over? Just one final epilogue left...


	48. EPILOGUE (Part 3)

After everything that's happened, I was half expecting to be bored from just hanging around in Pallet Town. Turns out, peace and quiet really is as good as it sounds. It's nice to hang out with Gary and sneak into Professor Oak's lab just like old times.   
   
I wish I could say that everything is perfect now, but things don't work that way. Sometimes I still wake up with nightmares, but now Laurel‘s around to comfort me when it happens. It's been a long time since I was afraid to see her face when I opened my eyes. Every day I see something that reminds me of who I've lost, but every day it gets less painful.  
   
I think I've gained a lot more, too.  
   
It's not something that can be balanced. Was it worth losing Gabriel and Zephyr in exchange for having the rest of my team beside me, or for helping to defeat Team Rocket and recover Isabel, or for becoming a champion and learning how to face my fears? I can't answer that.  
   
Either way, they're gone. I can spend the rest of my days being sad about it, or I can honor their memory by never giving up and doing something with my life.   
   
Then again, I've already accomplished much more in just a few months than I ever did in five years. More than most people do in a lifetime, honestly. What else is there for me to do?  
   
My mom's been calling and asking me to come home, but I always refuse. I've essentially forgiven her, but that doesn't mean I want to go back. Celadon has never really been my home, not as much as this place is. Too many painful memories are waiting for me back there.   
   
I don't know if I'll stay here. But it's nice, for now. Convenient for Maren, perfect for Laurel, great for continuing to train with Gary. Eager young trainers have already started showing up to fight Pallet‘s two new champions, so we can't get too out of practice.   
   
“Is this what we're going to do with the rest of our lives?” I ask him one day. “Sit around in a small town and fight together?”  
   
“I'm just waiting,” Gary says casually. “Lance is going to officially take over as Regional Champion soon, and then I'm sending in my job application. I believe there's an opening at the Viridian gym.”  
   
I shouldn't be so surprised by this. “You, a gym leader? You think he's really going to let that happen?”  
   
Gary snorts. “Considering that two gym leaders and the RC turned out to be part of Team Rocket, I'm comparatively virtuous. Besides, I'd say he owes us both a favor.”  
   
Well, it's good that I don't need a favor, because I have no intention of pestering Lance about anything.  
   
“It's worth a try,” I admit. “It is a quick trip from Pallet, and I think a lot of trainers would be pretty excited to fight you in an official league battle. Maybe you're what Viridian needs after what it's been through.”  
   
“And what about you?” Gary demands. “Are you just going to keep hanging around my house, eating all my food? What are you going to do?”  
   
I sigh. “I think I'm done with traveling the region. It would be nice to get back into science, as long as it doesn't involve cloning gods. Something much less controversial.”  
   
“Raising starters,” Gary suggests. “Laurel‘s going to do it, so why not you? I could teach you some of my expert tips. Talk to Gramps about it. He can't not offer you a job.”  
   
Well, why not? I jump to my feet. “Might as well ask him, I guess.”  
   
“I'm always here to give you more of my excellent life advice!” Gary calls as I head past him and into the lab.  
   
Oak is right there, almost as if he's been waiting for me.  
   
“Ah, Tessa,” he says. “What can I do for you?”  
   
I get the feeling he already knows the answer. “Well, I was wondering...could I work here, maybe? Help you out with starters and all that?”  
   
“You know, I could never hire Gary to train the starters,” is Oak‘s response. “I have the most highly regarded starter breeding program in the world. Countless experienced scientists wait for years to get a job here. It just wouldn't be fair if I hired my young and relatively inexperienced grandson instead, or his best friend.”  
   
Not surprising. Not really disappointing, either. I do still have a lot to learn.  
   
But Oak isn't finished. “I could take you on as a volunteer for as long as you want. And when you feel you're ready for a proper job, you have the option of heading to Johto.”  
   
“I have what?” I ask, confused.  
   
He smiles. “My good friend Professor Elm has expressed interest in your skills. He's mentioned to me that he would gladly hire you if you ever felt like heading over to the other side of the island.”  
   
I don't even know what to say. I've never been to Johto for any length of time, never considered going over there for a job. But Pallet Town isn't very far from New Bark Town by surfing. Maybe it would be a pretty good arrangement.  
   
“You don't have to decide now,” Oak reassures me. “Both of our offers will still stand whenever you're ready.”   
   
“Thanks,” I tell him, feeling dazed as I push through the lab doors and back out into the sun. Could I really train starters? It's going to be a big responsibility to try and help them all turn out as amazing as Laurel. I certainly had plenty of flaws with training my team, but I think everything turned out pretty good in the end. Is it something I could do as a job? Maybe.  
   
I dig out my notebook to help organize my thoughts, and end up flipping through all the old analyses of my Pokemon. Was I really so cold and calculating back then? Pokemon are more than just specimens to be studied. I suppose I was trying to protect myself from further heartbreak, but I wouldn't be here today if I hadn't let my team into my heart. These notes are in desperate need of updating.   
   
I turn to a new page.  
  


* * *

   
**From Tessa‘s notebook**  
  
   
**Laurel, female Venusaur**  
  
I was fortunate enough to receive her as a starter from Professor Oak  
  
Incredible natural battling ability  
  
Even more incredible attitude. Knows when to be serious and when to have fun  
  
A natural leader  
  
Never gives up, even on the most hopeless cases (me, for example)  
  
Compassionate, intelligent, courageous, confident without being arrogant, strong-willed in the best way  
  
Without her, this journey would have been impossible  
  
Someone I'm glad to call my friend  
  
   
**Cora, female Butterfree**  
   
Possesses psychic abilities. Strong empath, but weak telepath. Very powerful telekinetic  
  
Red psychic aura   
  
Can out-Psychic any true psychic type, and do it with style  
  
Did twice as much work at the Pokemon League as expected, and did it incredibly, especially under the circumstances  
  
Young and a bit naive, but learns quickly  
  
Sweet, adorable, funny, determined, energetic  
  
Brightens up the room (and my day) just by being around  
  
   
**Marco, male Graveler**  
   
Rock steady, of course  
  
Despite one bad arm, manages to be the greatest at punching things  
  
A great father, and a great teammate  
  
The reason I'll be dragging myself back to Mount Moon fairly often  
  
   
**Arthur, male Jolteon**  
   
Destroys absolutely everything with incredible electric attacks  
  
Still not convinced he won't turn out to be Raikou in disguise. Stranger things have happened, after all  
  
Took the Pokemon League by storm, literally  
  
No longer fluffy after evolving, but still adorable   
  
Under his sharp, prickly exterior, surprisingly soft (although he'll deny it)  
  
   
**Maren, female Lapras**  
   
Extremely resilient, and a powerful battler  
  
Outswam a volcanic eruption   
  
Queen of the Ice Beam, Sovereign of Surfing, Duchess of Dragonslaying  
  
Still kind and gentle, despite all she's been through  
  
   
**Felicity... nonbinary and secretly the god Mew all this time I mean what the heck???**  
   
Was already pretty great as a Meowth, and is pretty indescribably awesome (in both senses of the word) as a Mew  
  
Saved my life too many times to count   
  
Adorable, but could kill me just by breathing  
  
I mean, how does one evaluate a god? 10/10, would be well-meaningly deceived again  
  
   
**Zephyr, male Pidgey**  
   
Had the most growth. Started off being terrified of battling, ended up excelling at it  
  
A true team player  
  
The most gifted flyer I've ever seen  
  
Incredibly brave. Afraid of so many things, but always faced his fears head-on  
  
   
**Gabriel, male Kadabra**  
   
The best teacher. Patient and knowledgeable  
  
Reliable. Always there to teleport, translate, and do anything else to help out  
  
Self-sacrificing to the end, always there to shield us  
  
Has a well-earned spot in the Hall of Fame alongside the rest of the team. Couldn't have done it without you, Gabe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This note was initially written for the forum, so you guys get the weirdly edited version, sorry) Before this note gets so long and sappy that you stop reading, let's get the important information out of the way:  **there will be a sequel!**  It's a Crystal storylocke called  **The Phoenix** , and it begins  **July 18th** , which is the one-year anniversary of The Scientist! (Well, it begins then as long as the forum move doesn't happen to complicate things at that exact moment, in which case it may begin at a slightly different time. We'll see how it goes. I don't want to start posting it here if I can't post it there, too.) I don't want to hype it up too much and then have you be disappointed, but I can't deny that I'm really gosh darn freaking excited to start posting it!  
>   
> Another very important thing I have to say is THANK YOU! Thank you to everyone for giving me comments, feedback, shoutouts, Extravaganza nominations and votes (or just comments and kudos, if we're talking about this site)... and thank you to everyone for reading, whether or not you've done any of those other things! It means so much to me that so many people care about this story.   
>   
> It's so hard to believe that this time last year, over two-thirds of this story still hadn't been written! In such a short time, I went from having never written much of anything in my life to writing an entire 100k word story and posting all of it online! I'm really proud of what I've accomplished, and I know this experience has already helped me grow a lot both as a writer and a person. I look back over The Scientist now, and I'm happy with it, but I'm also unhappy with it in some ways. And that's not a bad thing! I'm glad that I can already see a noticeable improvement both throughout this story and from this to the sequel.   
>   
> For as long as I can remember, I've wanted to be a writer, and I've had so many ideas bouncing around in my brain, but I've almost never done anything with them. I think I was mainly just scared that they'd never turn out the way I wanted them to? It took the unfortunate situation of developing tendinosis in my wrists to finally motivate me to write, because thanks to voice-to-text and DDR mats, I can write and play nuzlockes while still resting my arms. (The future is now, thanks to science!) That's really what motivated me to write so much in such a short time last year. I had found something I could do without hurting myself, something that I was actually kind of good at, and it was exactly what I needed. Of course, it also helps that I have such a wonderfully supportive community to help me out by actually reading the stuff I've been writing (and by just existing, honestly)!   
>   
> Now, a message to all you lurkers (I was one of you for a long time, so I know how you feel): Don't be afraid to put yourself out there! If you have a story to tell, then tell it! Don't worry about whether or not it's good enough. It'll never be good enough if you never write it, but the more you work at it, the better it will be! Take a chance; you won't regret it. I certainly don't!   
>   
> ...Okay, for everyone who's still here and hasn't been driven off by all this rambling, I have one last thing to say: Music! As some of you know, this run gets its title from [The Scientist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s70OsXlDD94), but I want to leave you all with a less depressing song today. A song that I think fits this last epilogue, this ending, reasonably well. A song about overcoming and remembering that the world can be a beautiful place, while still understanding that you can never fully escape your trauma. [Have a listen, if you're interested.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVws52PPvEA)  
>   
> See you in Johto.


End file.
